


Show Me Your Love

by flowergirl125



Series: SMYL [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Blood Drinking, M/M, Soulmate AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, faerie!kurt, teacher!Blaine, vampire!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 89,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowergirl125/pseuds/flowergirl125
Summary: Blaine Anderson accepts a teaching job at McKinley High, excited and eager to help people learn and grow. But when he learns Kurt Hummel is in his class, things take an interesting turn. For better or for worse is yet to be decided.





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine sighed and crossed his arms as he glanced around at the chaotic classroom around him. He'd known that he'd wanted to be a teacher for years; he honestly enjoyed giving people knowledge and helping them, and he loved to see people learn and thrive and make something great out of themselves. The only problem with this school, however, was he couldn't see any of the students in front of him currently, or those from previous classes, reaching their goals and/or becoming successful people in the future. The only future he could see for most of these kids would be half-assed burger flippers and druggies without a penny to their name. Maybe that was harsh, but it was the truth.

The kids around him weren't paying the man the slightest attention, opting instead to throw paper across the room and yell at people on the complete opposite side of the confined space. It was the last period of the day which meant that these kids were awake and energized, much to Blaine's disappointment. They were chatting so loud and banging on every surface with either a pencil, a hand or something in between, so much so that the new teacher was sure to soon get noise complaints from others around him. He was also pretty sure someone in the back was hiding a squirrel under their desk and was letting it eat away at his jacket; and he honestly didn't want to know.

It was his first day and he could already feel himself regretting accepting this job.

Blaine Anderson had been a teacher for quite a while, and he knew how to handle a group of loud, churlish kids. He could make anyone pay attention to him seeing as how his dominance radiated off him in waves. Of course, he was a vampire after all. If his dominance trick didn't work right away, he always had his friend compulsion on his side (Not that he would even consider using it, that was against his rules, but it was there nonetheless).

He'd quickly found that he’d had enough of the ruckus. The bell had rang over five minutes ago and it was time to start class. Blaine sucked in a deep breath before yelling as loud as he deemed appropriate for the teeny classroom.

"Alright, enough! Settle your asses down! Any of you so much as cough and I'm giving you all detentions." The room instantly quieted, much to his delight. "Great." He clapped his hands together while smiling. "I'm Mr. Anderson, your maths teacher this year. Most of you are probably aware of the… shall we say predicament that Mrs. Pelletier unfortunately managed to get herself into at the end of last year, so I'll be replacing her for this school year." A few students tittered at the mention of last year's teacher. Let's just say she ended up in a very unorthodox situation in the teachers' lounge with some whipped cream and a janitor. Oh, public school.

"As you know, this is going to your Algebra 2 and Pre-Calc preparation course. I hope you know that I'll be expecting a lot out of you, especially because you are all seniors and you should be able to handle such high expectations by this point in your high school careers. Now, I’d like to start the school year on an easy note, so today we're just gonna go over the syllabus for the year and introduce ourselves a bit." The students sighed in relief, even if they hadn't done anything like that since elementary, it was nice to have a break from the endless work they did that day.

"So, we'll start with intros. I'm Blaine Anderson, I graduated from NYU not too long ago, coffee fuels my every waking moment, and I enjoy longs walks on the beach," he smiled. A few students laughed softly under their breaths, most obviously not impressed with his little joke. "Okay, tough crowd. So, I'm going to call names from the roster, and when I get to you I want you to tell the class three interesting things about yourself, as I have just demonstrated. Capisce?" Many of them nodded slightly. Blaine took that as a good sign and began calling names from the sheet in front of him.

Many of the things he received from the group were similar and blasé, most talking about dreams to become professional athletes or cheerleaders or something of the like, and he even had one girl who said she was going to become a unicorn and poop candy bars like her cat, which he found quite worrisome and hoped that she wasn't on drugs. He'll admit, some of the details about people's lives were a bit more personal than was appropriate, but he continued on nonetheless.

Once the teacher reached the middle of the roster, he found a name that sounded strangely familiar. After pausing for a quick moment of racking his brains to figure out where he'd known the name from, he called out, "Kurt Hummel?"

He could sense someone tensing up once upon the last syllable leaving his mouth. He glanced up from the paper, searching for the student.

Gods, where had he heard that name?

Before finding the culprit a high, timid voice rang out. As soon as his eyes met sparkling blue ones from across the room he knew exactly why he distinctly remembered the name. Everything about the boy screamed supernatural being, from the mystifying sparkle in his eye to the slightly pointed tips of his ears, to his clear, melodious voice that no human could possibly possess. The boy seemed to recognize Blaine for a moment as well, or at least what he was. His breath hitched after meeting the teacher's soft hazel eyes. He quickly recovered himself as to not raise suspicion.

Clearing his throat, Kurt spoke quietly, but with confidence, never once breaking eye contact with the vampire in front of him. "I'm Kurt, I quite like Broadway musicals and theater in general, I sing, and I may have a slight obsession with clothes and their designers," Kurt finished as quickly as possible. Blaine tipped his head towards the boy.

"That's wonderful, Kurt, thank you." He held eye contact with the boy for longer than was probably appropriate before letting his eyes roam down the list once more, calling out the next name. For the rest of the intro time, Blaine barely paid attention to anything said to him, instead letting his mind wander over the pale teenager in the back of the classroom. The universe had to be playing a cruel fucking game with him. His family had warned him about the wrath that the Hummel clan held towards their kind, and now he had to spend five days a week for an entire year with one.

Fuck.

This was going to be an interesting year.

(*)

Kurt hung his head and clutched his books to his chest while walking to his last class of the day: Algebra 2 and Pre-Calc Prep. He had no idea how he ended up in that class, seeing as how he’d already taken Algebra 2 last year, but he wasn’t going to complain. He would be able to breeze through the material and earn an easy- A this way.

The halls were loud and crowded with students, causing the boy to want to be in the classroom as soon as possible. He hadn't had too many run-ins with Karosfsky or his followers that day, thank Gods.

As he rounded the corner, Mercedes caught up with him and instantly began chatting.

"So, I heard from Tina who heard from Jane who talked to Anna who overheard a Cheerio's convo that this new maths teacher is a total babe. And, judging by his choice of outfit and hair style, he's a perfect gold star gay," she finished with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows while hitting Kurt's shoulder with her own. He chuckled at his ridiculous friend.

"Well hello to you too. Cedes, may I remind you that one, I am not looking for a relationship right now, and two, I know what you just thought about was illegal and would never happen. But if what you say about him being hot is any bit true, then I guess we have eye candy all sorted out for this year, yeah?" The girl laughed.

"Guess so." 

They walked into their last class of the day, one that they thankfully shared, and sat in the back. "So, serious question. What's this I heard about you and Mr. Between-the-Sheets going on a date from Rachel? I thought you swore off relationships until college." She turned in the plastic chair to face him, a confused but curious look written over her face. Kurt sighed.

"It wasn't a date, Mercedes, we just bumped into each other again at the Lima Bean and started talking. And you're right. About the boyfriend thing, I mean. I want nothing to do with relationships right now." The bell rang signaling the start of class. "Now shush and pay attention."

"Oh, Kurtsie, did you want to go to the auditorium after school later and watch glee auditions?" she asked.

The teacher walked through the door just as the ringing of the bell had ended and stood in front of the class, yet the students didn't cease shouting or throwing various things around the room. As Kurt glanced up at the man he found that the Cheerios were absolutely right: this guy could have been mistaken for a god he was so attractive. He crossed his arms, obviously annoyed that his students weren’t paying him any attention. Kurt looked at his arms as he did so, filing the image of toned muscles bulging in tight sleeves away in his mind for later.

"Jones, please. There won't be any auditions to watch. Glee is still at the bottom of the food chain, remember? No one wants to join." His best friend sighed sadly. Of course she knew. They witnessed three of the members of the club get slushied that morning before they even walked in the front door.

"Ok fine. How 'bout we go to the movies then? There's that new rom-com that I know you've been dyin' to see, white boy. And we barely spent any time together this summer; you can't say no." Kurt smiled and nodded his head. They needed some time together before they were swamped with tests and homework and glee assignments and practices, that was for sure.

They ceased the conversation and pulled out the necessary materials for the class. Kurt presumed that the teacher had had enough of the noise as he all but yelled at the class to shut up. Even the man's voice was hot. Everything about him screamed dominance in a familiar way that the boy couldn't place.

"So, we'll start with intros. I'm Blaine Anderson…" Kurt's head whipped up at that name. Anderson. Any thoughts he previously had about enjoying this class were chucked out the window and replaced with fear.

"Kurt, you okay?" Mercedes questioned the boy's strange behavior. He continued to stare with widened eyes as the teacher began calling names that were deaf to Kurt's ears.

His thoughts swirled around in his mind fast and dangerously. His mom warned him about the Andersons. She knew the things they did, she'd seen it. She'd fallen victim to it. They were dangerous and killed without question. They took innocent lives only to further help their own. They were disgusting creatures. They were vampires.

Ugly, nasty, ruthless beings that prayed on Kurt's kind and things he should stay far, far away from. Being the student of one of those things was going to crush his grades tremendously.  
Kurt was ripped from his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He tensed at being acknowledged by a thing of nightmares, trying to remember what the teacher had said earlier.

Three things about himself, right. He looked at the vampire and saw recognition briefly flash over his features.

Oh that was not good. He knew the boy and most likely what he was.

Shit.

Kurt was in for a horrible year.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine Anderson was a vampire, and a powerful one at that. Vampires were essentially the rulers of the supernatural world, with the Anderson family right on top. Better yet, they were greatly feared and revered in their world, making their silent, unofficial reign an especially easy and stress free one.

 

The Anderson coven was special in that they had certain abilities beyond that of the normal vampire standards. They had the increased speed and strength, compulsion abilities, immortality, and mating standards that all vampires had, but they were gifted by the Gods with special traits as a bonus. Some of the other powerful covens had some of the same abilities, but none were even close to being as powerful as theirs.

 

The Andersons each had their own "power" that was unique to them. Xavier had the ability to Travel, which was essentially the same thing as teleportation, Andrea was able to Heal, and Cooper was a Reader, something that he tended to use to his unfair advantage for much of his life. Blaine was no exception to the Anderson's specialties. He was what they called a Visionary. He could look into a person's eyes and see bit and pieces of their future. People with Blaine's power were especially rare, and he was held high in the eyes of all because of it.

 

His power was another reason he loved being a teacher. He could see snapshots of what someone was going to one day become and he could help them reach that to the best of his ability.

 

Blaine loved everything about being a vampire. Everything except the blood, that is.

 

Now, it wasn't that he hated the taste or the feelings and freedom it gave him. No. Those were actually things he didn’t mind. What he hated was the way he had to take it. Everyone knows that vampires bite humans and drink a bit of their blood for the same reasons that humans eat food. It's necessary to survival, but Blaine could definitely do without it.

 

To him, the "satisfaction" that most vampires got when they captured their victim and pierced them, taking what they wanted with abandon, was such a disgusting feeling. To him, feeding off of someone who had no way of fighting back was much like rape, or something as equally awful. And because of that, he hated who he was.

 

Their race used to have slaves that they took blood from, but once the High Council passed a new proclamation and blood slavery was banned, vampires had to hunt for their food. There were a select few humans that knew of the existence of vampires, and many chose to give themselves over to the creatures as willing victims for them to drink from. These people were hard to find most of the time, though, especially in little towns like Lima.

 

Blaine absolutely resented the fact that he had to hunt down an innocent victim every so often and cause them pain beyond belief. He always compelled them to forget once it was over, but he knew that they often remembered the pain and agony of being his meal, even if they didn’t know where that pain came from.

 

He tried to find Donors as much as possible, but the population of people who actually knew that vampires were real was quickly dwindling nowadays.

 

Because of those factors, he stretched feedings as much as possible. Twice a month was how often he feed. It didn't keep him all that strong or fast, but it kept him alive, which was what mattered most.

 

Blaine actually wasn't born a vampire. That was probably the main reason he hated hurting people; he was forced into learning to in order to keep himself alive.

 

The man was turned fairly recently. 9 years ago, to be exact. He was turned on his twenty-first birthday while at a bar celebrating with some friends. The memory of the night of his turning was very hazy at best, probably because he both had a lot of alcohol in his body at the time and he tried to forget as soon as he had awoken from death, but he remembered in excruciating detail what the pain of being bitten, drained, and turned was like. Every now and again phantom memories of that night would creep up on him and he'd be left an absolute wreck.

 

He didn't want anyone to have to go through that, especially not at his own hand.

 

Once Blaine had come to accept his new life and it’s need, he realized that he had literally all the time in the world to accomplish everything he'd ever dreamed twice over. The thought of his eternal life fascinated and excited him to no end. He didn't have to worry about time or death, and he practically had the whole world in his hands.

 

As soon as he had control over his new vampire instincts and understood his new found powers, he set out to finish his Education degree at NYU. Not long after, he packed up his things and returned home to Westerville to visit his real family for the last time and begin his career as a teacher. For a few years he could only score jobs as a sub and once a semi-permanent sub for some woman on maternity leave. Despite this, it didn't take long to find his current job, which was a math teacher at William McKinley High School. He only had a one year contract with them at the moment, but what mattered was that he had a job that was consistent and something that  he enjoyed doing. 

 

What he didn't enjoy, however, was the fact that he would be teaching one mister Kurt Hummel this year.

 

He had nothing against the teen personally - he didn't know anything about the boy - but the Andersons warned him about the Hummels when he told them of his decision to move back home to Ohio. They weren't violent people by any means, but they would get revenge on people as they saw fit. Blaine being a vampire and an Anderson to boot made him an easy target for their years of pent up rage.

 

Before Blaine was turned, one of the oldest members of the Anderson clan, Joshua, Blaine's creator, had come into contact with the Hummels on a trip to their home. From what Blaine was told, there were some choice words exchanged between the families that had angered Joshua into a fit in which he ended up harming Elizabeth, the wife of the Hummel's leader, Burt, and in the end caused her to die a few days after the exchange. The Hummels grew even farther apart from the vampires than they already were, vowing that should they ever come into contact with one again, he would be severely punished on behalf of the entire family of vampires.

 

It was about a year before Blaine was turned that this happened, yet he still slightly feared what the Hummels would do to him should they ever meet.

 

The Hummel family belonged to an extremely rare race of supernatural beings called the Seelie. They were a cheerful, energetic bunch that was few in numbers but large in heart. They were mischievous and playful, tending to be solitary creatures and only associate themselves with one another. They had no sort of wings like some other faerie species and closely resembled humans. The Hummels were part of the sparse group that decided to live life like normal humans to get away from some of the hardships that the Faerie kingdom had brought upon in recent years. They were extremely beautiful creatures, so delicate and pure, and handled everything life threw at them with ease.

 

Except for the Andersons, that is.

 

Blaine knew that being around Kurt was going to be a difficult task, both for him and the boy, but he hoped more than anything that he could get the faerie to see that being a vampire wasn't who he was, not completely at least,  and it wasn't something that he enjoyed in the slightest.

 

He was determined to at least do that much.

(*)

 

Once the final bell dismissing school had rung, Kurt packed up his things and shot out of his seat hurriedly, trying to get out of the room and away from the vampire as soon as possible.

 

Before he could do so, however, Mr. Anderson's voice rang out strong and clear, "Mr. Hummel, could you please stay after class a moment?"

 

Kurt's steps faltered, but he reluctantly hung back by the teacher's desk. He looked at the ground, studying the tiles beneath his feet, keeping a vice like grip on his bag strap, not uttering a word or daring to look up or behind him at the monster that he knew was there.

 

Mercedes stopped by the door for a moment.

"Kurt, I'll catch you in a bit for our movie date?" She sounded concerned for her friend, knowing well that he didn't do too great around new people.

 

"Oh, um, yeah. I'll meet you at the Lima Bean in an hour or so?"

 

"Sure, sounds good. See you then." Her gaze shifted to the man behind Kurt. "Later, Mr. Anderson." Mercedes waved to the two people before leaving the room.

 

Once the last student left the room Blaine hesitantly walked from his place near the window over to Kurt. "You don't have a bus to catch, do you?" he asked. Kurt bit his lip.  _ Lie you idiot, he might let you go. _

 

"…No," Kurt whispered.  _ Fuck, you stupid fucking idiot.  _ Blaine clapped his hands together loudly.

 

"Great!" he exclaimed. "I wanted to discuss some things with you, if you're okay with that?"

 

Kurt shrugged and Mr. Anderson took it as a good sign. After closing and locking the door for good measure and feeling that Kurt had stiffened in alarm, he stepped in front of Kurt and crossed his arms with a sigh. 

 

"You're gonna have to look at me if we want this to work," he said softly, trying not to startle the teen.

 

Kurt squeezed his eyes closed a moment, gathering the strength to do so, before reluctantly turning his head up to look at the vampire in front of him.

 

"Look," he said, drawing in a deep breath, summoning courage. "Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it. You and you're kind are ruthless monsters that I have absolutely no respect for. You kill without thinking of the consequences and that goes against everything I stand for. Consider whatever "relationship" you want us to have to have ended before it began." Blaine stood rooted to the ground, not knowing a way to retort to that without making the teen mad.

 

"Kurt," he began after a moment, "I understand your feelings toward my kind and you have every right to feel that way, but you need to understand that I hate being a vampire." Blaine could sense the shock along with distrust and disbelief rolling off the faerie.

 

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Kurt spat angrily, disbelief evident in his tone. "You really expect me to think that you hate the power, the extended life, and the joys of  _ killing _ ?" He scoffed crossing his arms and looking away. Blaine sighed.

 

"Yes. Yes, I do expect you to believe that. There isn't one thing that I prefer about this life more than my old one," he paused and sucked in a small breath. "Kurt, look. I wasn't born a vampire. I was turned; forced to become this… this  _ repulsive  _ being. I didn't  _ choose _ this by any means, either, before you pull that card."

 

Kurt was now facing him, his face twisted in confusion and something Blaine couldn't quite put a finger on. "I was human once,” Blaine continued. “And I would give anything to be able to be one again. It pains me to even think about hurting others, and I've  _ never  _ killed anyone. I only eat twice a month or less because of how much I hate hurting innocent people." He moved to sit at his desk and motioned for Kurt to sit in the one in front of his, knowing that this conversation was probably going to last a while. Kurt remained standing, but took a spot in front of the desk.

 

"Okay, but you're an  _ Anderson _ . The Andersons don't just turn people," he said recounting from stories his dad had told him.

 

He knew that the Andersons were a strong coven of vampires that had their own specialty in the way of powers, and he also knew that they were a group that didn't just choose someone to become one of their own out of the blue. To think that someone of the coven decided to turn Blaine was odd, and Kurt honestly didn't believe him.

 

Blaine chuckled in his seat.

 

"Someone didn't get the memo, then." He crossed his arms and looked back towards Kurt, who refused to meet his gaze. "I was turned on my 21st birthday. Joshua Anderson was the one who took my life. I was at a bar celebrating with some friends. I really didn't drink much up until that point so I didn't know what my tolerance was, and I ended up getting so,  _ so _ wasted. I didn't have any perception of consequences and I was starting to get tired of dancing, so when a fairly attractive guy bought me another drink and offered to take me back to his place, who was I to say no? So we went to his place, and I guess he got a little carried away when we were…um," he flushed and trailed off. How the hell was he supposed to admit he was turned during sex to an innocent teenager?

 

"Anyways, he bit me and wouldn't stop drinking. He drained me within an inch of life before deciding that I could make a good vampire. More accurately, a good  _ pet. _ After giving me his blood he snapped my neck. Next thing I knew I was awake in strange bed and I was thirsty as hell. He taught me about the coven I was a part of and what that meant, how to feed properly, and how to stay hidden. I broke contact with my real family after seeing them one last time and changed my last name. After that he sent me on my own and after about a year  I ended up here. That was about 9 years ago. Right around the time he killed your mother, I'm guessing?" Kurt's eyes stung with her mention before nodding.

 

"That doesn't change the fact that you hurt innocent people, no matter how much you may claim to despise it. My people are one of complete and total peace. To associate with a monster like you, even in this setting, could make me even more of an outcast to them than I already am. No matter how much you claim to hate your life, you are continuing it. And that's what makes you one of them." Kurt had crossed his arms and turned to leave. Blaine interrupted his actions before he could complete the task.

 

"Kurt, I promise you I'm not like them. At all. I would never intentionally hurt someone. Yes, it hurts when they're bitten, I know that first-hand, but don't you understand that I have to? I hate the consequences of this life, I really do, but doing this," he gestured to the classroom around him, "doing this; teaching? It's my life. It always has been, and I'm not gonna let my being turned affect that. I love teaching and no matter what happens in my life, good or bad, I want to keep doing it. And I hope that we can be somewhat of friends this year, if that's alright with you." Blaine finished his mini speech and watched Kurt with rapt attention.

 

"Look, Mr. Anderson, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but hating what you are or not, I just can't be close to you." Blaine's previously hopeful face fell at the statement. "For one, you're my teacher, and it's a bit odd when students and teachers have relationships outside of  what’s normal. Second, no matter how you feel about it, you're still a vampire. Our kinds are not meant to associate with each other. I'm pretty sure there are laws about it formulating in our Council as we speak. And no matter how much I'm trying, I'm still  _ so _ scared of you." He became somewhat sheepish at the admission. "Your kind killed my mother. Your  _ family _ . I wish I could be comfortable around you so that we could be more than acquaintances, for your sake, but I can't. I'm sorry." He gripped his bag strap and made a move to leave one more.

 

"Kurt, wait. Please." Blaine begged, standing up himself. "Just let me say something." He paused waiting for Kurt's approval. When the boy nodded, he continued. "I am truly sorry for any discomfort you may have around me this year, I hope you know that. I never want you to feel that way, but I understand if you do. But please, don't hate me for something I can't change. I hate myself enough for the both of us." Kurt was silent, staring at the floor.

 

"I won't, I promise. I just- I can't trust you right now. Maybe ever. I don't think I'll even not be scared around you, either. But I don't hate you," Kurt managed to mutter.

 

"Thank you."

 

Their eyes met once more before Kurt spun on his heel and left the classroom.

 

After the door shut with a deafening  _ click,  _ Blaine fell back in his seat and ran his hands down his face.

 

He  _ had  _ to gain the boy's trust. He didn't know how or  _ why, _ but he knew that somehow, he had to.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The next couple weeks passed by in similar fashion. Kurt was constantly tense in Mr. Anderson's class, but it was less so than compared to that first day, thanks to their conversation.

The two danced around each other, never speaking and barely ever making eye contact. On Kurt's part, he did so so as to not feel any more scared of the vampire than he already was, and on Blaine's part he was trying to keep his distance so that Kurt didn't have to feel that way.

This was the way they functioned and neither was opposed.

But it unfortunately didn't last for long.

Kurt was cornered by Mrs. Pillsbury one Tuesday morning in late September. She informed Kurt that his free period during third block was a mix-up in the scheduling department, and that it somehow needed to be filled with something so he would receive enough senior credits to graduate. This was more or less fine with Kurt, however all the classes he could've taken were either filled or the teacher didn't want to take him in since school had already been in session for a few weeks. While they were trying to figure something out for him, Mrs. Pillsbury had an idea.

"Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly, startling the boy. "How silly of me, I completely forgot! You could become an assistant for one of the teachers here. We have a few other students doing that! It technically isn't worth credit, but I'm sure we could pull some strings to make it that way. Would you be okay doing that?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so," Kurt answered with a shrug. He didn’t really have much else of a choice, he figured.

"Great!" Ms. Pillsbury clapped her hands together once excitedly. "Just let me check to see if we have any free teachers third period and we'll be on our way!"

She turned away from Kurt and towards the desktop computer resting to her right. As her perfectly manicured fingers flew over the keyboard, Kurt leaned back in his uncomfortable plastic chair and sighed.

Great. His only free period of his entire high school career was being taken from him.

Emma let out a small triumphant squeal a moment later and turned to face Kurt once more.

"It's just your luck! We have one teacher free without a TA already. I'll just need to check with him and we can get this all settled, how does that sound?"

Kurt grunted and rolled his eyes in response. This woman was way too excited to make him suffer for the rest of the year.

She hummed as she picked up the grey phone and dialed the extension for the teacher she was planning on setting Kurt up with.

"Hi! Mr. Anderson? I have a question for you, if you don't mind."

Kurt thought he was suffering before. This was some sort of torture.

Of course the only possible way to graduate was to spend an extra hour every day with him.

The gods must be playing some cruel trick on Kurt by allowing this to happen.

He was content to spend the rest of senior year never speaking to the Anderson man again. But no.

Being Blaine's TA meant speaking to him and being around him every damn day for the rest of the year. It meant making eye contact. It meant being scared shitless every. Single. Day.

His days were bad enough, what with the bullies that still liked to make his life hell. He didn't need the added stress that even more fear would give him. But it's not like he had much of a choice in the matter.

Once Ms. Pillsbury made up her mind that he would be Mr. Anderson's assistant for the year, there was no changing her decision.

But it's not like there was another option. He needed to graduate from this hell hole. His dream was in New York. Without graduating, he had no chance of achieving that dream.

Kurt accepted his terrible fate, but that didn't mean that he liked it.

After their brief meeting and being informed that his first day of assisting Mr. Anderson would be tomorrow, he left the guidance office and headed for the school's exit.

Kurt was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't register the sound of several pairs of heavy footfalls fall into step behind him.

Once he had, it'd been too late.

"Hey, fairy!" Karofsky called.

Kurt's steps faltered, but he quickly regained his composure and walked faster. The jocks behind him compensated by walking faster themselves. 

"Don't be scared, fag. We just want to chat!" The teasing tone in their voices scared Kurt even more. He knew what that tone meant, and it was nothing good.

He broke into a full on run after turning a corner. As if anticipating this, the jocks did the same.

In his haste to get away, Kurt swerved into another hallway, leaving his tormentors cackling. Once he looked down the short corridor, he knew why.

There was no way out. It was a dead end.

Kurt ran to the end and pushed himself back into the corner trying to make himself as small as possible. The group of boys slowed their pace in the middle of the short hallway and slowly walked towards him with nasty smirks on their faces.

"Karofsky, please. Don't-"

"Aw, look boys. We got the fairy beggin'! How sweet," he teased.

As the group stalked nearer Kurt shrunk in on himself even more. When they were only a few feet away, he tucked his head into his shoulder and clenched his eyes shut, preparing for what was sure to come.

Kurt knew the drill by now. The group of jocks, always led by Dave Karofsky, would catch him off guard and tease him of the oncoming beating before actually following up on their promises. His entire high school career he’d had to face it.

The odd thing was that they never seemed to torture him when others were around. It was always after school or in between class once everyone had gone into their classrooms, even in the bathroom and locker rooms. But only when they were alone.

It was both a gift and a curse, Kurt decided.

Having to face their torment when no one was around meant that no one would see them and either help out the jocks or taunt him as they walked by. But facing it alone also meant that there was no one to help him, no one to tell the boys to stop. No one to keep him safe.

That day, it was after school. Football practice must have gotten out early, as school had only ended an hour and a half ago. (Kurt had been held back by the guidance counselor after glee had ended.)

The jocks by that point had reached Kurt and had formed a semicircle around him, effectively trapping him in the corner. There were five total, Dave in the middle of them; Kurt recognized the rest of the boys from either the football or hockey teams. They glanced around at each other as their smirks grew, silently communicating their plans.

Without another word, two of the boys roughly grabbed hold of Kurt's arms and shoved him against the lockers adjacent to the corner he was cowering in before. They held up so that his feet couldn't reach the ground; a lock dug harshly in between his shoulder blades. Kurt started squirming in their hold, kicking around to hit anything he could. Without even realizing it, he had begun to cry hysterically. Normally, he would avoid doing that, knowing that his tormentors get off on seeing him struggle and cry, but today felt different. The disgusting smirks on the boy's faces weren't the same as they'd always been. Today, they were more sinister and malicious than they'd ever been. They were planning something. And it scared Kurt.

"Please! No, stop! Please!" More bitter laughs met his cries.

"You think begging is going to get you anywhere, fag?" Karofsky got closer to Kurt as he spoke, his spit hitting Kurt right in the face. He lifted a fist and drew it back, preparing to swing. Kurt's pleas got louder and his fighting to escape intensified.

Dave's first hit landed on Kurt's stomach with a loud thwack. As he was gearing up for another strike, Kurt broke one of his arms free from a boy's hold. He swung and kicked wildly, even using his free hand to swing his bag around, attempting to break free the rest of the way. Karofsky grew angry and shoved the boy back into the locker.

"NO! Get off! STOP!" With his last word, a warm bubbling feeling grew deep within Kurt. He barely registered it, too focused on escaping the jocks. The two others joined in, holding him to the cold metal of the lockers. All of their hands were on him at once. Kurt felt both disgusted and scared at their touch. With one final attempt he screamed for them to let go and thrashed wildly in their hold.

"GET OFF!"

As soon as he said the final word, the bubbling he'd felt earlier intensified tenfold. Without warning, a bright light seemingly erupted from him and sent his bullies flying to the floor. He was dropped on the ground as well, but quickly stood and used the diversion to get away. As he ran, he could hear the angry screams and moans of the jocks where he had left them. He continued racing to his car on autopilot, his mind filled with questioning as to what the hell he just did.

Without realizing it, Kurt had already driven himself home. It was a miracle he didn't kill himself.

He grabbed his bag off the passenger seat and exited the car, walking towards the front door. After unlocking it, he dropped his bag by the coat rack and walked downstairs to his room. He laid down on the bed and curled in on himself, silently weeping and shaking. He eventually settled down and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Kurt woke up and realized he must have slept the rest of the day and into the night. With a quick glance at his bedside clock, he saw he had a little over an hour to get ready for school.

He quickly jumped out of bed and began a brief version of his morning routine, trying to make up for missing his nightly one. Once finished, he still had about forty five minutes until school started. For a moment, he contemplated not even going to school, since Karofsky was sure to tell people what happened the previous day (the whole weird bright light debacle), but knowing that he wouldn't tell anyone about beating up the gay kid, Kurt decided against it. Besides, the school year was beginning to get into full swing, he couldn't miss a day of class and glee practice.

With that in mind, he bounded up the stairs. He avoided his dad like the plague, knowing that the older man would somehow sense that something was troubling him. As quietly as he could, Kurt slipped on a pair of boots and slipped out the door.

Once he'd reached school, Kurt remembered what torture was in store for him that day.

It was the first day that he'd be alone with Mr. Anderson.

By the time third period rolled around, Kurt was scared out of his wits.

Being in a classroom full of other students with a vampire was one thing, but being alone in a classroom with one? They were two completely different things. Not that Mr.Anderson could do anything to him without someone finding out, but he would probably make Kurt go insane with the added fear and stress that came with being around the man.

As he rounded the corner to Mr. Anderson's room, those thoughts of fear escalated and nearly drove Kurt into a full on panic. He stood in front of the door that would surely lead to his inevitable demise, trying to calm down and not show the vampire his weakness.

The last time a Hummel faerie showed another supernatural being fear and weakness, she ended up dead.

Kurt continuously paced back and forth in front of the door, gathering as much courage as he could. His nerves seemed to calm some as his heart rate decreased. He cautiously raised a hand and rapped his knuckles on the door frame. Within seconds, Blaine's smiling face opened the door and met Kurt as if he was waiting on the other side.

"Kurt, hi. Come on in. I was just about to get started with things." Kurt walked through the door, and his nerves instantly returned. Blaine walked to his desk and picked something up before returning to Kurt.

"Here," he held out a stack of papers for Kurt to take. "I was just going to have you organize these by class and then in alphabetical order. All the info you need to do so should be on the papers, but if you have any questions, go ahead and ask. If you get that done by the end of the period feel free to just do anything. Or you could leave, if you'd like." Kurt nodded in understanding. Blaine smiled once more and went back to his desk in the front of the room.

“Thank you, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt said quietly before turning to take a seat.

“What for?” the teacher asked.

“Um, just for not giving me anything hard to do I guess. I was expecting this to be more difficult, honestly,” he muttered. Mr.Anderson smiled and nodded.

“Of course. There really isn’t too much else that I’ll have you do when you’re here. I know you had to give up a free period to do this, so I want you to still be able to do what you want when you’re done with the work I give you.”

“Thank you,” Kurt practically whispered. 

“You can call me Blaine when we’re not in class, you know,” Blaine smiled. Kurt flashed a semblance of a smile back and nodded in understanding. 

Kurt hesitantly walked to the nearest student desk to the door and took a seat. He quickly began separating the papers he had into stacks according to what period they were in. By the looks of it, they were tests that had already been graded and it seemed like Blaine needed them sorted to hand them back. The two worked in silence for a while before Mr. Anderson stood up and prepared to leave the room.

"I'm gonna go to the teacher's lounge and grab some coffee really quick. Would you like some, Kurt?" Blaine asked suddenly while standing.

Kurt's head nodded quietly without looking up or leaving his work. The quicker he finished, the quicker he could leave.

"Okay. I'll be right back then." He left the room swiftly and quietly. As soon as the door clicked shut, Kurt slumped in his seat in relief, his fear and anxiety leaving him the farther away Blaine got. After basking in the isolation for a moment, he set back to work on the organization. Not two minutes later, there was a knock at the door. He stood from his seat and walked to the door before opening it. In the doorway stood Blaine, his hands occupied with mugs. Without thinking, Kurt took one of them from the vampire's grip.

"Thanks." Blaine set his mug on his desk and returned to Kurt who was closing the door, mug still in hand. "I didn't know if you liked cream or sugar so I got a bunch of both," he said pulling a handful of creamer cups and sugar packets out of his cardigan pocket.

"Just sugar's fine, thanks," Kurt answered while reaching to take some from Blaine's hand with his free one. As soon as their hands touched, a spark ran through both of them, leaving their hands tingling. Kurt jumped back from the sudden spark, dropping his mug in the process and sending it shattering on the floor.

The two stared at each other, thrown into confusion. Kurt was tossed back into reality when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He ripped his gaze from Blaine's and blinked a few times before noticing that he'd dropped his cup.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to drop that," he murmured crouching down to pick up the shattered pieces.

"Kurt, you don't have to do that. I can call a janitor or clean it myself." He continued to clean up the mess, ignoring the teacher's protests.

"I made the mess, I'll clean it up. Would you get me a towel or someth-ouch!" Kurt dropped the piece of ceramic that cut his finger and held his hand in front of him. Blood was dripping down from the deep cut on his finger and onto the puddle of coffee. Above him, he heard a sharp intake of breath. When he looked up, he saw Blaine's gaze fixated upon the bleeding gash on his finger. Kurt's eyes went wide with fear as he drew his hand close to his body, turning the blood away from the vampire's intense watch. He shot up and began walking backwards towards the door, his eyes still on the man in front of him, waiting for him to pounce. Other than the movement to get away, Kurt was practically paralyzed with fear. He'd basically just waved a steak in front of a starving tiger.

"Kurt," Blaine began, his eyes still on the boy's hand. Kurt's fear seemed to sky rocket with the sound of his voice, as his eyes became wider and his pulse raced faster before he turned around, grabbed his bag, and bolted out the door. "Kurt! Wait!"

He ignored the call and sprinted to the bathroom to clean his hand off. As much as he just wanted to leave school in his panic, he knew that that wouldn't be the best idea. Once he'd cleaned and dressed his cut with the travel first aid kit he kept in his bag, he let the panic truly set in.

A vampire had smelled his blood. The death of his mother had started with just a whiff of hers.

Ohgodohgodohgod. He was in deep shit.

(*) 

Blaine was in deep shit.

He realized so after school had ended and he hadn't seen Kurt since third period.

Any progress he'd thought he'd made with Kurt had just been ripped apart piece by fucking piece.

Ever since that first day, he'd vowed to make Kurt feel as comfortable as possible around him. Just through not interacting at all, he could sense that Kurt was beginning to lose the fear he held for Blaine the slightest bit, but that small bit was better than none. It's not like it mattered anymore, though. That small sliver of gained comfort had been lost in the split second it took for Kurt to realize Blaine had been looking at his cut.

He hadn't meant to stare, but it had been almost three weeks since he'd eaten anything substantial.

Blaine could only hope to gain that trust back as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

That day, Kurt went home right after sixth period, too shaken from the earlier events to even think about let alone  _ see  _ Blaine once more. He could just get the notes and homework from Mercedes anyway. Glee club could wait as well.   
  
Surprisingly, when he arrived home, he found his father's truck parked in the driveway. Upon entering the house, Kurt had found him lounging on the couch engrossed in a recorded football game from the previous weekend.   
  
"Dad? What are you doing home so early?" Burt paused his game and turned to face Kurt who was standing in the doorway.   
  
"Finished up in the shop early today," he said with a shrug.   
  
"Okay, well I was going to start dinner in a bit, have any requests?"   
  
"No, whatever's fine." He turned back to the TV, but paused before he could start it up again. "Ain't you supposed to be at school right now?" Kurt froze and stiffened. He couldn't tell his dad about Blaine. About what happened that day. The man would surely be killed. As much as he feared the vampire, he didn’t want him to be killed for what he’d done. He could have done much worse, and for that, Kurt was thankful.   
  
"Um, yeah. But I wasn't feeling well so I decided to leave a bit early, is all. Flu season and all that." Burt grunted in response, already engulfed in the world of football once more. Kurt smiled and shook his head. Men.   
  
He ran down to his room to drop off his things and change clothes before heading back up to the kitchen to start dinner. After looking in the fridge and the cabinets, he decided on a chicken Parmesan bake with Caesar salad on the side. It would take him a little while to make, thankfully. He could use the time to clear his head of the day's events.   
  
He lost himself in cooking, letting all the worries from the earlier day be wiped from his mind. His thoughts eventually wandered to the day before when he was cornered by Karofsky and his friends. He replayed the scene over in his head, wondering what the light that sent them all flying through the air was. Maybe his dad would know.   
  
He decided to bring up the topic in the middle of dinner an hour or so later.    
  
"Dad, c-can I ask you a question?" he asked hesitantly. Burt set his silverware down and turned his attention to his son.   
  
"What's up, bud?"   
  
Kurt didn't know how to phrase his thoughts, so he asked bluntly.   
  
"Do we, Seelie, I mean, have some sort of powers? Or magic?" Burt sighed at his son's question. His mother was supposed to be the one to explain this kind of stuff to Kurt, not him.   
  
"First off, where is this coming from? Did something happen that you’re not telling me about?" he asked with his protective dad face on. 

  
"Um, kinda? That's not important though, since I don't actually know what happened," Kurt answered slowly.

 

“To hell it’s not important, Kurt! If something’s going on I want to know about it!” Burt ground out. 

 

“Dad, please,” Kurt begged, “If something was going on I would tell you about it. I promise.” Burt sighed but nodded reluctantly.    
  
"Well, why don't you tell me what you think happened and we'll go from there," Burt proposed, taking off his cap and running his hand over his bald head. Kurt then set down his silverware.   
  
"After school yesterday, some kids were… agitating me and I went off on them. I got really angry with a few of them and started screaming, and this bright light comes out of me and sends them flying to the ground. I don't think they were hurt or anything, though," he finished, hoping his story was far enough from the truth that his father wouldn't suspect anything bad.   
  
Burt blew out a large breath once more. "You wanna clean these up and we can move to the living room to talk?"   
  
Kurt nodded and set to work. Once the dishes were in the dishwasher and leftovers in the fridge, he made his way into the living room to find Burt clutching a time-worn envelope in his hands.   
  
"This should explain some of it, I hope," he said, handing the envelope to Kurt. The boy took it gingerly and sat in the couch opposite his dad's chair. He opened the letter and the room was instantly filled with the familiar scent of his mother's perfume. It was handwritten in her loopy feminine script.   
  
_ My Dearest Kurt, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Because you are receiving this letter, I assume you are having questions about who you are. I hope this information can be of help to you. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The Seelie are a race of fairy, as you obviously know. We began a much larger group of people in the lands of Yeats. We were prosperous and thriving. We were the greatest race since the Beginning times. But the humans learned of our existence somehow and sought to destroy us. Since the dark ages, our numbers have greatly diminished, but our reputation certainly has not. We are known to be happy and mischievous, especially towards humans. In the roots of our society grow magic and charm, attracting the even the poorest and sickest of people to see us in action. But, during those times when we were hunted for our powers, the magic locked itself away deep within our souls. It is said that only the purest of hearts are able to access it, and only in times of pain and need. I myself was lucky enough to have this privilege, and I suspect you will as well. If my assumptions are correct, you should begin to develop your abilities near your eighteenth year. At first, you will only be able to access small amounts of magic that only come in the greatest times of need. Over time, you will be able to train yourself to access the deeper reserves of power and use them to your advantage. The abilities of each fairy differ depending on your life's course and what the gods suspect you will need most. In my dresser, if you so happen to have it still, is a book that has been passed down throughout our family for thousands of years. Read it. It will help you. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I advise you to be wise with these powers, my dear. Using them too much or using them for reasons of evil can completely change your soul into a dark, malevolent version of yourself. Be careful, my child. With power comes responsibility. Do not forget that. I love you, my boy. Have a great life, Kurt. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ With love, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Your mother, Elizabeth K. Hummel _ __   
  
"Thanks for giving me this, Dad," Kurt whispered as he finished reading his mother's words.   
  
"She told me to give it to you if you ever had questions, and I thought you'd appreciate it."   
  
"I do, so much. Is there anything else important I should know?" he asked with a huff of a laugh.   
  
"Actually, I think there is something she left out of the letter you might want to know," Burt answered with an uncomfortable smile. Kurt was surprised. He hadn't actually meant it, but hey, if he was able to gain info on his kind, why not?   
  
"And that is?"   
  
"I think you're old enough by now to know that all supernatural beings have… mates, of sorts."   
  
"Mates? Like, friends mates or mates mates?" Kurt asked, already knowing (and dreading) the answer.   
  
"The last one. Other's call them soulmates, Companions, Promised Ones, the list goes on. Fairies, we just call 'em mates. Weres are most known for having mates, at least in the human world, but all of us do. The thing is, we only can be mates with other super naturals. And the Seelie are different from the rest of them. We can tell right away if a person is meant to be our mate. We can pass magic, if you have it, to your mate at the first touch. It leaves a bit of a tingly feeling behind wherever your skin touched. Even if neither party has magic, the spark is still there. Your first kiss with your mate is when you really know. It's totally magical, no pun intended. Some species don’t have that ability, most don’t, which is what makes faeries special and lucky.    
  
"Your mom and I were mates. I remember when we met, it was during a concert in the eighties. She tripped over someone and landed right on me. Her magic flowed through me and I instantly knew that she was meant to be mine. We spent the rest of the night at some 24-hour dinner just talking about ourselves." He smiled at the memory. "But that's not my point. My point is, you need to be prepared when you meet your mate. It's the gods' way of matching you with your other half, the person who completes you. You're stubborn, Kurt. I know that you probably want to find love on your own, without the guidance of the gods. I was the same as you. But trust me, they're worth it. Meeting your mate is one of the best things that can happen to you, whether you want one or not. They were made just for you, accept that. You can’t choose your mate, but know that they were made especially for you. You might not know it as soon as you meet the person, but one touch and you just know. It's one of the most magical times of your life, no pun intended. It's a great experience Kurt. Don't ignore it." He blew out a breath. "I think that's about it. Now that that's over, you want to finish watchin’ the game with me?"   
  
Kurt smiled but shook his head. "No thanks, Dad. It's been a long day, I just want to sleep. Thanks for everything tonight, really. Goodnight."   
  
"Night, bud."   
  
Kurt traveled down to his basement bedroom and all but collapsed on the bed face first. He read and re-read the letter his mother had written, emotions slamming into him at full force. Right then, he wished for his mother to be there to comfort him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay. His talk with Burt reminded him of why he came home in the first place. The shock that went through his body when he touched Blaine's hand sounded suspiciously like what his father was describing. No. They couldn't be mates. They were basically mortal enemies. Kurt refused to believe that that was possible. The gods wouldn’t be so cruel.   
  
But oh, how wrong he'd been.

 

(*)   
  
A week later found Kurt learning the ropes of his magic. Everything his mother had said in her letter seemed to be true. He'd also found the old book in his mother's dresser that explained everything and anything he needed to know about magic and his kind in explicit detail. The book had to be hundreds of thousands of years old; it was leather bound, worn from so many reads, and the pages were a deep yellow color, but it did its job well. He kept it with him at all times, using any spare time he had to try to make a dent in the giant book.   
  
With the book he'd been able to learn basic procedures, like healing small cuts or fixing small broken objects. It was quite fun to learn, he thought. The only downside was that there was so much to learn. He couldn't possibly use everything in the book in his short life time, so he skimmed through most of it and intensely studied what he thought might be useful.   
  
He'd avoided going to Blaine's room third period the rest of that week and the next, choosing instead  to hide in the bathroom to read the book. It wasn't that he was still scared of the man for what happened last earlier in the week, no he'd gotten over their incident by know. But he just wanted some alone time to read as much as possible. He knew he'd have to go back eventually, but right then he was more focused on the book and his magic  than anything else.   
  
Exactly two weeks since Kurt's incident with Blaine found him in the vampire's room once more. It was just after second period, thankfully meaning that the classroom was empty. He'd been shoved against the lockers by Karofsky again, but the jock didn't walk away like he normally would. Kurt could sense that something was up, just like during their last altercation, and bolted down the hall. Without thinking,  he found his way to Mr. Anderson's room. He twisted the knob forcefully and slammed the door behind him before locking it. Blaine jumped out of his seat in surprise.   
  
"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Kurt had his back up against the door, heavily breathing from over exertion. For as much as he ran from people you'd think it wouldn't be an issue.   
  
"Kurt! You're hurt. What happened?" Hurt? What did he mean hurt? Just then Kurt felt something warm and wet trickle down his cheek. His hand instantly flew up and touched it. Blood. His cheek must've caught on the locker grate when Karofsky slammed him.   
  
"I'm fine. It's just a cut. I can heal it," Kurt told him. Blaine’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, his gaze unconsciously fixated on the wound.     
  
"Heal it? What do you mean heal it?" Blaine asked confused. Kurt smiled somewhat proudly.   
  
"I'm a faerie, remember? I have bits of magic, apparently. I can heal it. Watch." Kurt closed his eyes and focused all his thoughts on the cut, just like the book instructed him to. He pictured it closing up and returning to its previous state, and he felt his magic bubble up to the surface from deep within himself and heat his face while it sealed up the slice. His magic receded back within his soul once it was finished doing its job. He opened his eyes once more to find a shell shocked Blaine staring at his face.   
  
"Okay, that was cool," Blaine said in awe. Kurt giggled at his tone, walking towards the desk. He grabbed a tissue from Blaine’s box and used it to wipe the remainder of the blood off his cheek.   
  
"Thanks." Kurt smiled.   
  
They stared at each other for a tense moment before Blaine cleared his throat.   
  
"Um, Kurt can we talk for a sec? Just like, two minutes and you can go back to what you've been doing these past few weeks?" He asked, wringing his hands in front of himself.   
  
"Yeah, sure what's up?"  _ Ple _ ase don't be about the mate thing. Please. You can’t know about that.

  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For what happened the other week, I mean. I hope you know that I'm trying my best to make you as comfortable around me as possible, honestly, and I feel like what happened then set us back to the beginning. I never want you to feel uneasy around me. Ever." Kurt sighed.  
  
"I appreciate that, I really do, but Blaine, no matter what you do or say, I think I'll forever be terrified of you. It's starting to get old, being afraid of you everytime I see you,” he laughed dryly, ”but with our families’ histories I just can't help but feel that way. So _I'm_ sorry about that. I know you just want me to feel comfortable around you, and trust me, I'm trying, but you're right. We were kinda sent back to the start. But you shouldn't be sorry for the other week. That was completely my fault and I freaked out. Don't blame yourself, please." They'd gravitated closer to each other by the end of Kurt's spiel. Blaine nodded before looking down at the floor.  
  
"Thank you. You trying is all I could ever ask for," Blaine murmured, even if he still had no idea why he felt that way.  
  
"Blaine?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask you something? Something I'd really like the answer to?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Why?" Blaine looked back up at Kurt, confusion etched into his expression. He shook his head slightly as if to ask, "Why what?"  
  
"Why do you not want me to be afraid? Why are you trying to make me comfortable?" Blaine looked to the floor once more, thinking of how he wanted to formulate his response. He clenched his eyes shut before whispering his next words.  
  
"Because I know what it feels like to be terrified of someone that could kill me without breaking a sweat," he admitted, "and I wouldn't wish that feeling upon my worst enemy. I know what you're going through with me, and I guess I just want to make your life a little easier by trying to help you realize you have nothing to be afraid of. I'll admit, at first I just wanted you on my good-side so that you or your family wouldn't do anything to me, but I realized how wrong that was early on. I just want you to feel in control and know that I will never do anything to harm you as long as we know each other," he promised. Kurt sighed and shook his head.  
  
"My mind knows that your intentions are pure and that you would never harm me, if what you're saying is true, but my body and soul aren't really on the same page. I’ve had ten years of fear ingrained in my soul, and it’s not easy to get rid of that in the drop of a hat. It’s self-preservation, really. If I’m scared of something I stay away from it to protect myself and the ones I love. But I don't want to be afraid anymore. Trust me when I say that I'm making progress, though. Or at least trying to."  
  
"Again, thank you." Blaine blew out a breath. "Did you want to go back to whatever you've been doing these past few weeks now that that's said and done?" he asked. Kurt shook his head slightly.  
  
"I'd rather just stay in here for the rest of the period, if that's okay with you,” Kurt said. He didn’t want to risk another run in with Karofsky. “There's only ten minutes or so left in the period anyways."  
  
"Of course you can stay in here. This is where you're supposed to be, anyways," he teased. Kurt smiled.  
  
"About that, I promise I'll start coming back here when I'm supposed to. I just needed some alone time to catch up on some things. Besides, I'm sure you're completely dysfunctional without me here. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Blaine smiled and shook his head.  
  
"But, of course not! I'd be at such a loss without my trusty faerie assistant," he said with a hand over his heart. Kurt laughed and crossed his arms.  
  
"Gods, you're such a dork."  
  
"Aw." Blaine mock frowned, causing Kurt to giggle once more. "That's mean," he pouted.  
  
"But true."  
  
"Maybe. But that just makes you as much of a dork. Or more. You started it."  
  
"Fine. We can be dorks together."  
  
"Well, don't I like the sound of that."

 

(*)   
  
Over the next month and a half, Kurt and Blaine developed a system of sorts for their third periods together. Kurt would come in as the last bell rang and would sit in the middle of the room so that he was within equal distance to just about everything. On his desk every day was a stack of papers and detailed instructions on what to do with them. Blaine did this so that they didn't have to talk or interact, they could just be. He wanted Kurt to be comfortable, and if that was something he had to do at that moment in time, then he would.   
  
When Kurt finished his work, he had the option to stay and just hang out until the period ended, or he could leave if he felt like it. Some of the time when he only had tiny amounts of work, he would run to the Lima Bean down the street and pick them up some coffee to keep them awake in the silence. They occasionally spoke, but at Kurt's request it was only little bits to allow him to become acquainted with the man by just his presence.   
  
They were able to stay in their harmony for longer than either expected, and it helped them each be at ease with the other.   
  
So after weeks and weeks of the same routine, Blaine was slightly worried when Kurt didn't show up with the bell the day before Thanksgiving break. He shrugged it off at first, deciding that Kurt was just running a little bit late and that it was absolutely nothing to worry about… right?   
  
Ten minutes into the period, he started to become antsy. Did he have to make up some work? No, he hadn't missed any classes recently, a quick check with the computer told him. Was he on a coffee run? Maybe, but he would've checked in first, right? Was he skipping school? No, the computer says he's here. Did another teacher need him? No, most of them already an assistant they could call on. Was he in the nurses' office? That seemed plausible. Maybe he was just feeling a bit under the weather. It was flu season after all.   
  
Satisfied with his answer, the teacher returned to grading the huge stack of tests that he took on since Kurt wasn’t there to help him. 

  
Twenty minutes later with no word from anybody was when Blaine became truly worried. The nurse should have let him know by now if she had Kurt in the office.   
  
So where was he?   
  
He completely abandoned his work for the time being to instead let his mind fill with worry over the boy.   
  
He could be anywhere. No amount of wondering could bring Blaine to an answer that seemed right. Fed up with the worrying, Blaine stood from his desk and walked out of the classroom.   
  
In an instant,  a familiar metallic scent filled his nose. Blaine stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
Blood.   
  
More specifically, Kurt's blood.   
  
And judging by how strong the smell was, there was a lot of it.   
  
Blaine was sent into a frenzy. How could he have let something happen to Kurt? More importantly what happened to Kurt? And why?   
  
He closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose, letting the sweet metallic spice lead his way. He followed it,  barreling down the hallway.   
  
As he got closer and closer to the source, the scent became stronger and stronger. Blaine wanted to cry. They boy couldn't possibly be alive with the amount of blood he had to have lost.   
  
Blaine rounded one more corner and reached his destination, the source of the overpowering smell.   
  
The boy's locker room.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Blaine rounded one more corner and reached his destination. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The boy's locker room. _   
  
He burst through the door and started running around the large room, letting his nose guide his way. It didn’t take long for him to find Kurt; he stopped in his tracks as soon as his eyes landed on the ground near his feet.   
  
Blaine let a pained sob escape his lips as he took in the sight laying there.   
  
On the floor in a broken, bloody heap lay Kurt. Well, to put it more accurately, Kurt's body. Blaine could barely sense any life coming from the boy.   
  
Red stained the faerie’s once milky white skin. Gashes and cuts littered his visible body. His limbs were twisted in ways they shouldn't have been. His lifeless gaze fell on the floor near Blaine's feet. He was still. He was gone.   
  
There was no sound of breathing, no sound of blood flow, only the weak, faint thump of his quickly depleting heartbeat.   
  
Blaine fell to his knees beside the body, hand over his mouth, eyes wide and nostrils flared.   
  
The sight and smell of so much blood made him crave a taste, but it made his stomach lurch at the same time.   
  
How could he have let something so horrible happen to the precious being lying in front of him? Who would do such a thing to such a kind, beautiful boy?   
  
Rouge tears slide down the sides of his face as loud pained sobs escaped his mouth. Looking at the semblance of a boy, realization hit Blaine like a freight train.    
  
Kurt was special and Blaine knew it. He could sense that they were supposed to be something more than they were from the moment he got Kurt to accept him. Their gods had created them specially for each other. That he knew. Something in his chest tugged with joy whenever he saw the boy smile, and it tightened in sadness when he frowned. For the first time in nearly a decade, maybe even longer, Blaine had been happy. He felt like he could live the rest of his life in peace and joy. And that was solely because of the dying boy laying in a puddle of his own blood in front of him.   
  
Those hopes and dreams were now broken, just like the boy he hoped to live them with. Gods, he should have realized it sooner, he should have seen the signs. Maybe if Blaine hadn’t been so blind to his feelings, Kurt wouldn’t be dying in front of his eyes.   
  
There was an incessant nagging in the back of his mind to do something. Help him.   
  
In all honesty, Blaine had absolutely no idea what to do. That thought alone drew more sobs from his throat. He was never going to see those piercing sky blue eyes again. Never hear his beautiful tinkling laugh again. Never hear him say I love you…   
  
Blaine did the only thing he knew that would help. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number he knew by heart without taking his eyes from the exsanguinated faerie.   
  
"Squirt?"   
  
"Coop, I need your help. Please I need you to help me," he sobbed, eyes brimmed with tears.   
  
"Blaine, what's wrong? Why do you need me? Are you alright?"   
  
"I think he's dying, Coop," he whispered.   
  
Saying those words really sealed the deal for Blaine. Saying those words meant it was true. Saying those words meant that he was might never be happy again.   
  
"B, you've got to be more clear. What's going on over there?"   
  
"Kurt," he sobbed. "He's not breathing. There's barely a heartbeat. There's so much blood. Copper please what do I do?" He was hyperventilating by this point, his voice rough and raw. Even if he didn't need to breathe, he felt at loss for air.   
  
"Gods damn it Blaine, what did you do?"   
  
"Cooper, please. What do I do? How do I save him?" He was desperate. Kurt somehow turned into his everything right then and there. He needed him back.   
  
"Talk to me Blaine. What is wrong with him?" Cooper talked fast, sensing the desperation in his coven brother's voice. Something was wrong. Someone close to him was hurt. Was it Blaine's fault, he didn't know. All he knew then was that this Kurt boy was badly hurt, and that Blaine wanted him back and alive. Cooper knew he could help the boy, even if it was just a bit. But he needed Blaine to listen to him, and that didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon.   
  
"I don't know, he's just… broken. He's cut everywhere I can see, his arms and legs aren't in the right position, they're all twisted and mangled. He's lying in a huge puddle of blood and he's not breathing. I don't know what to do. Cooper, please tell me what I have to do. I need him alive,” Blaine choked out.   
  
Cooper was at a loss. By the sounds of it, this Kurt kid was important to Blaine. The desperation in his voice told him that much. He'd had medical training many decades ago, but he didn't quite know what to do. He wanted to help Blaine solely because of how distraught he sounded over this boy being hurt. Things sounded serious, and he would try his best to help.   
  
"Alright, Blaine, I need you to listen closely if you want to save him. First, is he human?"   
  
Blaine shook his head, but realized that Cooper couldn't see him. "No," he said. "He's a Seelie. Is that important?"   
  
"Kind of, yes. Let me think a second. I believe their race have healing powers, or at least some sort of ritual that they can perform to heal themselves and others." 

 

Blaine couldn't be happier. He'd seen Kurt heal himself the other week in his room! How could he have forgotten? This was wonderful! Blaine almost laughed in joy.   
  
That happiness was soon broken as soon as Cooper spoke once more. "You said he isn't breathing though, right? Even if he's able to, he can't heal himself when he's unconscious."

 

Fuck.   
  
More tears slid out of his eyes and onto the body of the boy he wanted to spend a life with.   
  
"Squirt, you still with me? I need you to listen. He's probably in a serious hypovolemic shock. What you need to do is keep him warm. From the sounds of it, he's lost most of his blood. He'll be cool to the touch, but don’t freak out. You need to warm him to avoid hypothermia and maybe even death. Can you do that?" His tone was gentle, as if speaking to a scared child. Well, at this point, he kind of was.   
  
Blaine was his kid brother, quite possibly losing someone he cared deeply for. Cooper was going to help in any way he could.   
  
Blaine looked around at his surroundings. Tears were blurring his vision, but he did his best to look for a blanket, clothes, something, anything. Nothing near them seemed like it could keep the boy warm. He looked down at himself before taking off his blazer and cardigan and placing them over top of the bloody body.   
  
"Okay, that should do," he sniffed. "Now what?"   
  
"Move him so that he's lying flat on his back. Hold his legs up about a foot from the ground. If he has any blood left in his body, this can help to get it circulating again and his heart should start to weakly beat. Don't move his head or neck. He may have a brain or head injury that you can't see. You don't want to disturb that. If you can, put pressure on his larger wounds to stop him losing more blood." Cooper heard rustling coming from the other line as Blaine did as he was told.   
  
"Done. But he's still not breathing Coop," he sobbed. Half way across the country, Cooper sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.   
  
Was he really about to say this?   
  
"Blaine. I need you to be reasonable about what I'm going to say. Really think about the consequences if this goes wrong." He heard Blaine's hum of conformation and continued. "The only thing you can do for him now is either take him to a hospital and let them work their magic, or you can give him a small amount of your blood. But Blaine, if you choose to do this by yourself, you need to be extremely careful. If he dies while he has your blood in his system, he could become like us. That could be dangerous for us all, I'm sure you understand why."   
  
"Do you really think that could work? Could I heal him by giving him my blood?" Blaine asked, hope seeping into his body.    
  
"If you give him the right amount and make sure that he takes it well, then yes, you can. I've done it myself many times. As long as his body doesn't reject your blood, he should heal. Physically, at least. Whatever happened to him may have caused some type of trauma or PTSD that your blood can't do much for." Blaine hadn't thought of any of those things. What if Kurt rejected his blood? What would he do then? Gods, what would he do? What if Kurt became like him? What if he was turned?   
  
Blaine pushed aside those thoughts and focused on the better outcomes. Kurt could accept the blood and be healed in a matter of minutes. He could live and continue to live his life as he is. He might not have any trauma because of what happened. He could be okay.   
  
He took one last look at the teen before deciding to do it. He would give Kurt his blood. It would heal him.   
  
"Thank you, Coop. I'm going to try. I'll let you know what happens. Thank you so much." With that, he hung up the phone and dropped it to the ground. He reached out a pulled Kurt's mouth open. He pushed up his shirt sleeve before lifting his forearm to his mouth and biting down hard. When he had substantial sized wound, he turned the wrist and held it above Kurt's now open mouth. He squeezed around the wound, causing a few drops of blood to drip onto Kurt's lips. He moved the appendage so that the blood would fall in the correct place. After squeezing once more, the thick red liquid entered Kurt's mouth.   
  
The beating of his heart slowed even more before coming to a complete standstill. Blaine stared at him in shock and disbelief.   
  
"No," he whispered. Tears welled in his eyes before falling onto the boy's now lifeless body. He all but collapsed onto him, his own body racking with sobs. Kurt wasn't accepting the blood. It worsened his condition. He was dead. Blaine killed him.   
  
"No, please, Kurt, come back to me. Please, gods don't do this," he pleaded, his tears falling onto Kurt. All of the sudden Blaine began to feel a warmth emulating from Kurt's chest where he was lying his head.   
  
"Kurt?" his voice cracked.   
  
He sat up and watched the boy's eyes slowly roam around the room before meeting Blaine’s. The look they held told Blaine one thing.  _ More _ .   
  
Blaine obeyed the silent command, turning his wrist once more and placing it over Kurt's still open mouth. His eyes closed again, but Blaine knew that he wasn't going to die. He fed Kurt more blood.   
  
Instantly, Blaine could see changes in the boy. His body hadn't rejected the blood! He would be okay. Blaine sighed and slumped in relief, but kept his wrist in place.   
  
Kurt's smaller cuts began to heal as the beautiful, healthy glow returned to his skin. His heartbeat faintly started up again. His limbs moved back to their right positions.   
  
Blaine nearly sobbed with joy. Kurt was coming back to life right before his eyes.   
  
He had no idea of what happened to the boy, but he was damn glad that he was going to be alright. The fear of losing Kurt still coursed through his body as a reminder to take nothing for granted. It mocked him. It made his heart thump in his chest the way it hadn't in years.   
  
As he continued to feed Kurt blood, Blaine thanked the gods that the boy would be okay. He was truly afraid of losing him, even if he didn't quite understand why just yet. He knew that Kurt was special to him now. The relief he felt when Kurt's body accepted his life blood was better than any drug high he could have ever experienced.   
  
Blaine heard the bell ring before the sound of voices flowed from the hall into the locker room. Panic filled Blaine in an instant. What if someone found them? They could find out about their kinds. They would either kill him or tell everyone about his existence. Or possibly both. His eyes grew wide as he questioned what to do.   
  
Blaine acted quickly to get away from the humans. He drew his wrist back from Kurt and licked over the wound to close it. On the surface Kurt looked well enough to be moved, so Blaine picked him up bridal style and dashed out the door that led to the football field. They were gone in a blur of colors just in time for students to enter the room. As Blaine made his way to the staff parking lot, he heard ungodly shrieks coming from the locker room, presumably because of the giant puddle of blood that was spilled across the floor. Hearing this, Blaine hightailed it to his car. He opened the back door and carefully placed Kurt in so he was laying on his back with his legs up, the same way Cooper told him to do so to get his blood flowing again.   
  
He withdrew himself from the back and sat in the driver's seat before quickly driving away from the school. The blood of the faerie boy covered his front in a dark, sticky mess. He drove on anyway, hoping he didn’t get pulled over for speeding.   
  
As they pulled into the parking space of Blaine's house, he was grateful he lived only a mile from the school. In the backseat, Kurt was still unconscious, but he looked exceptionally better. His heartbeat was still deathly slow, but his body seemed to be mostly healed on the surface and was continuing to heal now that he had Blaine’s blood in his system. His eyes were moving back and forth beneath his lids, and Blaine took everything as a good sign.   
  
Tears were still freely flowing down the sides of his face. Now, they were more tears of joy than sorrow. His thoughts and feelings were a jumbled mess in his mind, but he knew that what he was feeling deep inside was happiness. Happiness that his meant to be would be okay. Happiness that his fear was gone. Happiness that he could be, well, happy.   
  
He gazed at Kurt through the rear view mirror and smiled.   
  
He could be happy. He would be.

 

Only, a few hours later when Kurt had yet to wake up, the happiness and hopefulness Blaine felt previously had all but vanished.

 

Blaine had taken to watching over the boy like a hawk, sitting in a chair across from the bed Kurt was currently lying in. Neither of them had moved an inch in the hours since they got home save the few minutes Blaine had to call the school to inform them that he wouldn’t be back for the day as soon as he got home and got Kurt situated on his bed. He excused it as not feeling well, and that was partially true. He felt like complete shit for letting Kurt get hurt under his watch. He still didn’t know the how’s and why’s of what happened, but all that mattered was that Kurt was safe and out of harm’s way. 

 

He was still clad in blood-soaked clothes and had Kurt’s dried blood on his hands and face. After hours of sitting vigil at Kurt’s bedside, he decided that he could take five minutes to shower and change so that it didn’t look like he committed a murder recently. He made his way to the ensuite bathroom, eyes never leaving Kurt’s prone form,  before stripping off his clothes and throwing them in the trash bin. There was no way for them to be salvaged anyway.

 

He started the shower and got it to the right temperature before looking out the open door to check on Kurt. Seeing that nothing had changed, he hopped under the near scalding spray and quickly began washing his body. As the water flowed overhead, he took time to reflect on the events of the past few hours. 

 

There was no possible way that his reaction to seeing Kurt was anything even near what the normal teacher/student relationship should be. It wasn’t even platonic in any way, which scared him. What did it all mean? Why was it that it took seeing Kurt on the brink of death to realize that he wanted more than just friendship with the boy? How did he not realize it sooner? Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He’d have to ask someone about this. Cooper might know something.

 

Blaine quickly finished up his shower, waiting until the water ran clear to get out. He changed into his clothes: a dark grey fitted shirt and a black pair of sweatpants. He decided against gelling his hair back down since he’d have to wash it out later.

 

When he stepped back into the bedroom, it was as if no time had passed. Kurt was in the same position as before and the sky was still getting darker. It was around five o’clock now, but still nothing had changed in the five hours that they’d been home, much to Blaine’s chagrin. He sighed deeply and rubbed at his forehand. If Kurt didn’t wake up soon he didn’t know what he would do. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand next to the bed before exiting the room and closing the door. 

 

He dialed Cooper’s number after closing the bedroom door. Hopefully his brother would have some answers.

 

As Kurt awoke from his previous state of unconsciousness and looked around the dark room he was in, memories from the past few hours flooded his mind.   
_   
_ _ Kurt was sitting in his second period English class, listening to the teacher drone on and on about the hidden meanings in some poem he couldn't remember the name of. Halfway through the class, his phone began vibrating wildly in his pocket without stopping. He hadn't been able to focus on much since. As the vibrations from the phone started for the sixteenth time, Kurt shot his hand in the air. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Yes, Mr. Hummel?" Mrs. Hendricks acknowledged him with a nod. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "May I please go to the bathroom?" he made up. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Sure, just take a hall pass with you," she said before turning back to the class and continuing her lecture that was putting her students to sleep. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ All but Dave Karofsky, who stared intently at the door way Kurt had just disappeared through. Now was his chance, and he wasn't going to waste it. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ In the hall still fed up with the ringing phone, Kurt sped to the nearest unoccupied room he could find, which happened to be the boy's locker room. He entered the smelly room and stood in front of the first row of lockers before reaching into his back pocket for the still vibrating phone. Positively ticked off at however had the nerve to call him at least twenty times while they knew that he had to be in class, he answered the phone. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Hello?" he greeted, the irritation in his voice clearly evident. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Kurt Hummel?" a lady's voice softly asked through the speaker. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Speaking." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Hello Kurt. I'm Carole from Lima General. I apologize for our incessant calling." She paused and took a deep breath. "We're calling to inform you that your father has had an accident and is currently being treated in our facilities." Suddenly, the constant calling made sense. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Accident?" His voice was barely above a whisper. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Yes. Unfortunately, while working in his shop this morning something fell from the ceiling and fell directly on top of Burt's head. There was some major external bleeding, but the doctors managed to stop it. The object that landed on him was quite heavy, and there is some swelling occurring in his brain. We have him in a medically induced coma in hopes that the swelling will go down soon. It is with my deepest apologies to say that the doctors are unsure of when he will heal completely. If he will heal." Kurt's entire life slowed to a stop at those four words. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ If he will heal. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ At eight, Kurt lost his mother, his best friend. Nearly a decade later and he is very possibly losing his father too. Losing the only thing that mattered to him anymore. This can't be happening. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The phone slipped from Kurt's lose grip and fell to the ground. Glass could be heard cracking before the questioning sounds of the lady on the other line met his ears. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Major bleeding. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Brain swelling. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Coma. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ In a matter of seconds, Kurt's entire life was flipped upside down. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Eyes glazed over and staring at nothing, Kurt fell to his knees next to the broken phone. Tears spilled unwillingly down his face. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ If he will heal. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Why? How? Why? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The only thing running through Kurt's mind was whywhywhy? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Why had this happened to his dad? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Why don't they know when he'll heal? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Why is he losing his only source of happiness in this dark world? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Why is he losing his father? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Why are there footsteps behind me? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Wait, what? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Kurt sniffed and wiped at his cheeks before rotating his torso to look at the locker room door. Standing in his vision, arms crossed and a smug look on his face was none other than David Karofsky. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Look at that. On your knees like a little slut,” he spat. “What's with the tears, princess? Daddy not buy you more of those faggy clothes you insist on wearing?" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "David, please, not now. Go bother someone else with your need to release testosterone," he pleaded. "Now's not a good time." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "The fuck did you just say to me fairy? Think I'm gonna listen to your faggy ass? Who the hell do you think you are?" He punctuated his last words be stalking closer to Kurt before stomping on his ankle. A deafening crack echoed throughout the room. Kurt cried out in pain and reached around to cradle the probably broken bone. Another kick landed on his twisted around elbow, definitely breaking that. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You're just making this way too easier for me, Hummel. He's going to be so pleased." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Kurt shuffled as far away as he was able to, whimpering in pain. Karofsky slowly trailed his movements, a cruel laugh bubbling in his throat. Kurt's back hit the lockers, sending his into a panic. Where was he supposed to go? How could he escape? He shifted his body so that he could tuck his head between his knees and cover it with his arms. Dave full on cackled by that point. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Such a pathetic," Kick, "Disgusting," Kick. "Annoying," Kick. "Fucking fag." More kicks. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Each blow landed in a different spot, and each was more powerful than the last. Kurt's cries of pain were drowned out by the sound of the rubber and cotton constantly hitting his body. As Karofsky took a step backwards, Kurt clenched his eyes tightly. Tears of fear and pain managed to escape in a steady manner. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The metallic schlick of what could only be a pocket knife opening met the silence and cause Kurt's heart beat to increase at an alarming speed. He quickly opened his eyes to be met with Dave's smirking face and the glint of the knife in the light. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You know, if I wasn't about to, I'd tell you to go kill yourself, you pathetic queer." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Kurt attempted to scream, really scream, but his actions were stopped as the jock’s foot pressed against his windpipe. He was gasping for air as he felt the cool press of metal to his face- _ _   
_   
Kurt was ripped from his memories as a knock came from the door to his right. He shifted his body to sit up, ready to wince in pain. He was shocked and surprised to find that nothing hurt. How? The door creaked open, allowing light to enter in a single strip. Another knock was softly tapped on the door frame.   
  
"Kurt? You awake yet?"   
  
Blaine.   
  
Kurt could trust Blaine, right? He had no part in what happened to Kurt. He probably helped him even, judging on the fact that he was there. Blaine is nothing but kind towards him, he has nothing to worry about.   
  
Blaine slowly walked through the door, his eyes meeting Kurt's. He smiled seeing the boy was awake and well. He spoke in a gentle tone.   
  
"How're you feeling? Do you need anything?" he asked. Kurt shook his head with his eyes cast towards the blanket covering his body. Blaine walked more into the room and flipped the light switch on. When Kurt dropped his eyes, they went wide at the sight he was met with. His shirt was soaked with drying blood.   
  
"Is this mine?" he questioned in a whisper, pointing to the once pristine shirt. Blaine's smile instantly disappeared as he looked down.   
  
"Yes. Some of it is mine, though."   
  
"Blaine, what happened to me?" He was worried and confused. Had his memories be hallucinations? Did he make them up? Were they just a dream? No, that wouldn't explain his blood stained shirt. If it really happened, then how was he not dead? Or at least in a hospital?   
  
Oh gods, his dad was in the hospital. His dad was in the hospital in a coma.   
  
Silent tears tracked down his face. "Please tell me it was all a dream," he whispered. This couldn't be happening. Please let it all be a dream.   
  
"Kurt, honey, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Blaine moved across the room to sit on the bed in front of the weeping boy, his face worry-stricken.   
  
"My dad," he choked out, small sobs escaping his mouth. Blaine's face twisted in confusion.   
  
"What about him? Do you want to go to him?" Yes, yes he did want his dad. But he couldn't have him. Kurt barely nodded to the question, but Blaine picked up on it.   
  
"Well, you seem to be healed as much as you're going to, so we can get you home to your dad in no time alright?" Kurt's sobs became impossibly louder. Blaine instantly was concerned and moved so that he was hugging Kurt to his chest. He rocked them back and forth on the bed.   
  
"Shh, you're okay, it's going to be okay. You're safe, I've got you," he softly said while rubbing the boy's back and letting him cry into his shoulder. Eventually his sobs quieted some.   
  
"We can't," he sniffled. "We can't go home to my dad. He's in the hospital." At the confession, Blaine stopped rocking them and looked down at Kurt, who had his head buried in the crook of the vampire's neck.   
  
"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I can take you to visit him soon?" Kurt nodded.   
  
"That would be great, thank you. But not today. I don't think I'm ready for it yet."   
  
"Of course. Why don't we get you cleaned up and in some clean clothes and let you rest some more?" he asked, grabbing Kurt's shoulders and holding him at arm's length. “We can talk more once you wake up.”   
  
"Okay," Kurt agreed, rubbing at his eyes.

 

“The bathroom’s right through that door,” Blaine said while pointing to the other side of the room. “Let me grab you some clothes, that is, if you don’t mind wearing something of mine. I don’t think yours are salvageable at the moment.”

 

“That’s fine,” Kurt whispered. Blaine frowned. Something was off with Kurt, it wasn’t hard to figure out what, and he was determined to make everything right. Whoever did what they did to Kurt would not get away with it, not on Blaine’s watch.

 

Blaine got off his bed and headed over to the walk in closet on the right side of his room. He was somewhat shorter than Kurt, so finding the teen clothes that would fit proved to be a bit of a challenge. He luckily managed to find some clothes that Cooper had given him a while back. They were around the same height, he thought. It would just have to do. He exited the closet with clothes in hand and gave them to a pensive looking Kurt who hadn’t moved an inch in the five minutes Blaine was looking for clothes for him.

 

“Kurt?” he asked softly. The teen in question looked up and gave Blaine a small smile.

 

“Thank you,” he said, standing. Blaine grinned back and nodded.   
  
"Of course. They might be a bit big; they were my brother’s clothes, but I think they’ll work for right now. Towels are under the sink. If you need anything, I'll be in the living room. Just walk all the way down the hall and it's right there." Kurt nodded his understanding before making his way to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Blaine set on making the bed up so that the sheets weren’t blood soaked anymore. He finished up just as the shower started up. Blaine left the room and closed the door behind him with an audible click. 

 

A few feet away in the bathroom, Kurt was on the edge of losing it. His once perfect condition clothes were ripped and bloody, way past the point of no return. He noticed that the trash bin beside the sink held Blaine’s clothes of the same condition and tossed his own in with them. When he finally stood under the spray of water in the shower, the water ran pink. There were no cuts or bruises or breaks of any kind to be found on his body, yet he was covered head to toe in dried blood.

 

About halfway through the shower, Kurt was slammed back into the reality of his situation. His father was in the hospital, someone almost killed him, if his dream was correct, and he was currently naked in the home of vampire Blaine Anderson. Gods, when did his life become such a train wreck? He was tempted to laugh at the absurdity of the fact that Blaine Anderson seemed to be the one that saved him from death. The being he’s feared for the last decade of his life did the exact opposite of what one would expect. 

 

Kurt sighed. And then there was the possibility that he and Blaine were mates. Honest to gods, made for each other mates. That would explain why Blaine has been so nice to him and only tried to make the faerie comfortable around him, but how would that work? For one, Seelie and vampires are sworn enemies after the incidents surrounding Elizabeth Hummel’s death. The fact that Blaine’s family member, his maker, killed his mother should make Kurt bolt from this house without a second thought. Yet, Blaine was nothing but kind to him in the three and a half months that they’ve known each other. Secondly, Blaine doesn’t age. What kind of relationship would they have if Blaine stayed forever 21 and Kurt aged before his eyes? That would explain why vampires tend to stick to themselves, Kurt thought. Thirdly, did they even have feelings for each other? Sure, Kurt finds Blaine attractive, funny, and kind, but that doesn’t mean that he likes the man, does it?

 

“I’m reading way too far into that stupid spark,” Kurt muttered to himself. He sighed and continued washing the blood out of his hair. Once finished with the shower, he towelled off and dressed in the clothes Blaine had given him. The man was right, they were a little big, but it would just have to do for the time being.

 

Now effectively woken up, Kurt decided against another nap and started to make his way to the living room to look for Blaine. The vampire’s whispering voice could be heard from the little hallway Kurt was in and stopped the teen in his tracks. His voice was slightly muffled, but Kurt was able to make out what was being said.   
  
"Hey, Coop. Yeah, he's doing so much better. Giving him some of my blood healed him almost completely, so thank you for that."  _ Blaine gave me his blood to heal me? That's actually... really kind of him. _ _   
_   
"But seriously, thank you Cooper. I don't know what I would have done if he died."  _ I almost died? Well, that would make sense, I suppose. _ _   
_   
"Yeah, me too." There was a pause in Blaine's speech as he drew in a breath and gathered courage to ask his next question. Kurt heard him pacing around the living room as he did so. "Coop, can I talk to you about something. Yes, something serious. No, I didn't hurt him. This has nothing to do with the incident earlier. Just answer a question for me?" Kurt was curious. Should he be listening? Was this conversation too personal? What had Blaine sounding so worried?   
  
"This may sound a bit weird, but what was it like when you met Allison? Like, what kind of things did you feel?" Cooper and Allison? Why do those names sound so familiar together?   
  
"Yes, I know they're the same race, that's kinda why I'm asking you what it felt like." Who is he talking- Oh god Cooper and Allison: they're mates. Allison Anderson is my cousin. Does that mean he's asking because of me? Does he think that we're-?   
  
"So when you first touched, do you remember their being a zap, like when you touch someone whose been scooting around the carpet with socks on?" That day when I cut my finger on the ceramic. And what my dad told me- What if we really are soulmates?   
  
"Yeah, it was there when we touched the first time. I think- Coop I think Kurt might be my mate. I've never felt as protective over someone but him. I've never been so upset to see someone I care about almost get hurt. I've never been so happy to just have someone in my presence. But whenever he's around, I feel those things. There's no other explanation." So he does think that. Gods, what if?   
  
"Yeah, I'll talk to him about it. Thanks for everything today, Cooper. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. Talk to you soon. Love you too. Bye." Kurt heard him end the call and sigh.   
  
His footsteps came nearer to the bedroom. Kurt bolted inside and got on the bed as fast as possible He quickly closed his eyes and feigned sleep. Blaine quietly opened the door and peered inside. Upon seeing a peacefully sleeping Kurt, he smiled.   
  
"Good night, my sweet boy. I'll be here if you need me. Always."   
  
Maybe... being Blaine's soulmate wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine smiled softly to himself as he closed the bedroom door quietly. Today may have been horrible in more than one way, but what mattered most was that Kurt was safe and healing. Had Blaine not gotten to him in time… the man didn't even want to think about what would've happened, especially not what could've happened to Kurt. He was just thankful that he got to Kurt when he did and that's what he left it at. 

 

Deciding he needed to wind down after the crazy day, Blaine poured himself a glass of whiskey. Human alcohol didn't  have much of an effect on him anymore, but he still enjoyed it just as a drink. He gladly relaxed on his living room couch a minute or so later and turned on the tv. The volume was set to the lowest possible setting so as not to bother the sleeping boy just a few feet away, but Blaine could hear it with no problem. Currently, the news was on. Normally Blaine tended not to watch it since all the covered was the same things over and over again. As he went to switch the channel, however, the broadcasters words made him freeze. 

 

“Hi, I’m Melinda Jones with your seven o’clock news. Breaking news today from local high school William McKinley High in Lima, Ohio. Around noon today ambulances could be heard and seen in the school’s parking lot. Reports had come from the students saying that there were large amounts of blood on the floor of the boy’s locker room, and there was no one around that said blood could have belonged to. Fortunately, none of the students were injured, and all were accounted for but senior glee club member Kurt Hummel. He reportedly left his second period class around eleven, according to his teacher at the time. Hummel has not been seen since, and his phone was found at the scene, with all of his personal belongings still at the school. Friends say he's not at home or at any of his usual hangouts, and his father is currently in the hospital, but nurses reported that he hasn't been seen there despite being informed of the incident. All local hospitals have been informed to look out for the teen and report should he show up anywhere. Math teacher Blaine Anderson was also reported to have gone home before the scene was discovered, but administration says he left feeling ill. Hopefully neither men are injured and are found soon. More information on the situation at eleven.”

 

Blaine sat on his couch wide-eyed and slack jawed. He should have known to clean up his mess; he just made an even bigger one by not doing so. How the hell was he or Kurt supposed to explain this to people? Kurt wouldn’t be able to say something along the lines of he had no idea people were looking for him since it was all over the news by now, and he sure as hell couldn’t tell them the truth and risk exposing the supernatural world to the humans. Blaine sighed deeply. They’d have to figure something out before Kurt could be seen in public again. They’d figure it out tomorrow, he decided, slamming back the rest of his whiskey.

 

(*)

 

In the bedroom, Kurt sat up against the headboard, lost in thought. If he and Blaine ended up as mates, would it really be so bad? The man had shown no signs of being violent in any way or having bad intentions, and he’d never been anything but kind to Kurt. On the other hand, being mated to the same being that killed his mother seemed wrong to Kurt; he felt like he would be disgracing her and disappointing her by even thinking that it was a possibility. However, he felt that his mother would approve of what Blaine had done for him that afternoon and was continuing to do by letting him stay in his home. Without Blaine, he very well may not have even been alive to think about any of this. 

 

With thoughts of his mother and Blaine swirling around in his head and the low hum of the tv, Kurt fell asleep, not realizing how tired he was, even though he’d slept most of the day away. Almost getting killed would do that to a guy, he thought.

 

(*)

 

A few hours after learning that their situation was on the news, Blaine needed to get out of the house and get some fresh air to try and clear his mind. He checked on a sleeping Kurt one more time before he left, just to make sure that the teen wasn’t in the throes of a nightmare or was awake and needed something. Thankfully neither was the case, and Blaine quickly slipped out the door. 

 

He had made his way to downtown before deciding that he needed to hunt. Unfortunately, Lima’s nightlife left something to be desired, meaning that there were almost no people around. He would be lucky to find something to eat at this time of night. It was for this reason that Blaine normally chose to eat in the mornings when everyone was getting to work and such. There were just enough people in the mornings that he could chose what he wanted but not cause a scene. 

 

At the moment, however, Blaine needed to feed while he was still in his right mind and not when he went into bloodlust and risked hurting someone. It had only been about ten days since his last feeding, but being exposed to Kurt’s blood today, and so much of it, increased his need to eat tenfold. Add the fact that Blaine gave Kurt some of his own blood which weakened him and made it harder to ignore his hunger. If he didn’t eat something soon, he would become cranky and irritable and maybe even scare Kurt, which is something he definitely did not want to do.

 

About an hour into searching and with not a person to be found, Blaine almost gave up hope. He decided he probably could wait until the morning, he’d just have to avoid Kurt until then. He was making his way back home when his senses picked up a heart beat a few blocks away. He let his sense of smell and his superhuman speed lead him to the source of the sound. By the looks of it, the man had come from the bar and was attempting to make his way home. Judging by the smell of the man, he was fairly intoxicated, too.

 

Good, Blaine thought, maybe he’d get a little tipsy, too. Gods know he needed it after today. Human alcohol may not affect him if he drank it, but if he drank the blood of a drunk person, he felt the effects almost immediately.

 

Blaine started trailing the man, waiting for the right moment to swoop in. He always tried to talk to the people  he fed from before actually doing so. It made them feel like real people instead of just his next meal. It was a coping mechanism more than anything. He felt terrible about biting people for his sole benefit, and by seeing that these people had lives of their own, it made them feel more real. It probably should have worked the other way around, he thought. By talking to them and learning about their lives he should have felt even worse about taking something from them, but he felt the complete opposite. If he was drinking from say a blood bag, he’d feel extremely terrible that it was such an impersonal experience. Feeding from people was not taken lightly by Blaine. He thought it to be intimate and personal, and by knowing something about the person he was feeding from, he felt that it made everything that more special and like people weren’t just blood bags at his disposal. I didn’t hurt that small talk made people more comfortable with him, which made it easier to get his victims alone.

 

The man Blaine was trailing came to a stop and leaned against a building. Concerned, Blaine jogged the rest of the way towards him and came to a stop in front of the man. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Blaine asked, “Are you alright, sir?” The man in question opened his eyes from where they were previously clenched tight and nodded.

 

“Just a bit dizzy, ‘s all. I’ll be alright,” he slurred. Blaine frowned.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I could walk you home if you’d like? I wouldn’t want you to get hurt trying to get home by yourself, or anything.”  _ How ironic _ , Blaine thought. The offer was made out of both genuine  concern for the man and the need for a guise to get the man off the streets so that Blaine could bite him in privacy.  The man smiled wide at Blaine’s suggestion and nodded.

 

“That’d be s’awesome, man. What’s your name?” he asked. “I’m Alex.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Alex. My name is Blaine,” the vampire smiled. Moving his hand to Alex’s back, Blaine suggested that they get going. 

 

“So, tell me a little bit about yourself, Alex,” Blaine said. The man hanging on him smiled up at the vampire before talking.

 

“I’m a junior in college,” he mumbled out.

 

“Oh yeah? Where at?” Blaine asked.

 

“Ohia State,” Alex said, slurring the words together.

 

“The Lima campus?” Alex nodded. “Cool, good for you, man.” The conversation slowed from there as Blaine turned his attention to the streets to find a place he could easily get Alex and himself into so that he could bite the man. Up ahead, Blaine say what looked like an alleyway between two brick buildings and decided that that was probably the most private thing he was going to find.  _ It’s now or never _ , he thought.

 

As they got closer to the alley, Blaine let his emotions temporarily shut down. Without doing so, he wouldn’t be able to eat. The guilt of taking advantage of people for his gain would eat at him so horribly that he probably wouldn’t have lasted as long as he had as a vampire had he not known about the emotion obstruction. 

 

As they got closer to the backstreet, Blaine slowed his walk.

  
“Blake? What’s up?” he questioned after noticing that the man wasn’t walking beside him anymore. He was in the perfect spot right in front of the alley.

  
“I’m really sorry about this, Alex,” he said, drawing confusion from the younger man. He stalked closer to his soon to be meal, letting his eyes darken and his fangs unsheath. He kept both his eyes and mouth closed until he had Alex backed so that he was in the alley slightly. The man’s eyes were wide in fear and confusion as he was stalked backwards, and Blaine could hear his heartbeat steadily rising in his chest.

  
They were both slightly in the alley, Alex farther back than Blaine, and Blaine was still partially lit up by the street lights. He let his eyes and mouth linger closed for another moment as he lowered his head slightly. After a quick scan of the surrounding area to make sure there were no other people around, he was ready.

  
Blaine’s head snapped up at the same moment that his eyes flew open. He barred his teeth in a snarl as a low growl sounded from his throat, his long white fangs on full display.

  
Alex’s heart rate picked up even more as the panic and fear truly set in. He backed himself farther into the alley as Blaine slowly stalked in his wake. Soon enough, his back hit the cool, damp brick of the dead end wall and there was nowhere to go. Nowhere to run or to hide. He kept his eyes trained on Blaine’s slowly approaching form. As the creature became closer, a scream began to form, but before he could open his mouth more than a few centimeters, Blaine’s hand closed over his mouth to preclude any noises. There was barely any room in between the two men now.

  
Blaine stared menacingly into his victim’s terrified eyes. Without breaking the eye contact he put his hand on Alex’s head and pushed to the side to expose a pale column of his neck.  Blaine moved impossibly closer before moving his head to lick the spot he wanted to pierce. With that as the only warning, he bit down hard. Once the skin was punctured, the vampire withdrew his fangs to lessen the pain for Alex, knowing that the initial bite was always the worst part. He eagerly took a few strong pulls of the young man’s blood, letting the thick metallic liquid fulfill his thirst as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of it. Warmth ignited in Blaine’s every cell; his senses heightened and he could feel himself becoming stronger and healthier with every swallow. 

 

All too soon, Blaine decided that his meal was over. He pulled back his head to release the skin from his mouth. He licked over the two small puncture wounds to heal them before retracting    
himself completely. He backed away from Alex’s dazed form and stared into the man’s glazed over eyes. Summoning his compulsion abilities, Blaine spoke. “Alex,” he said lowly, “Look at me.” He did. “I want you to forget everything that has happened in the past twenty minutes.You don’t know who or what I am.” Alex nodded in understanding, muttering his okay. “I want you to go to the nearest diner and order a big meal for yourself. You need to get your strength back.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Wonderful. Now go.”

 

Alex blinked out of his daze before smiling politely and walking away slowly. Once he was out of sight, Blaine slumped against the damp brick wall and sighed, gradually letting his emotions seep into his being again. 

 

Gods, he hated feeding from people. He knew he only took a pint or less from the man and that he would be fine with a big meal and a good night’s rest, but he still felt like a monster after every time he fed.

 

Blaine kicked off the wall and stood up straight before wiping his mouth against the back of his hand. He sighed in disappointment of himself again before beginning to walk back towards his house. His thoughts easily shifted to his earlier conversation with Cooper. 

 

Even though he was a turned vampire, Blaine still received a mate. Whether five or fifty, if you are assimilated into supernatural life, you most likely got a mate (not all supernatural species mated, such as solitary creatures like shape-shifters and trolls). If the young Seelie Kurt Hummel happened to be his mate, Blaine wasn’t sure whether to be elated or terrified. Kurt was wonderful in every way; Blaine found not one flaw in the boy, but neither of their respective parents would be very happy to hear such news.  _ They don’t really matter though _ , he thought.  _ My mate is my business and everyone knows you have no say in who your mate is.   _

 

The only person whose thoughts on the matter mattered was Kurt himself. If they did turn out to be mates, how would the younger boy feel about it? They’d just barely warmed up to each other, for gods sakes. Kurt was still scared of Blaine, whether either cared to admit it or not. He probably couldn’t have feelings for something that frequented his nightmares, anyways. Blaine just wanted them to be mates for his own selfish reasons. Kurt was beautiful, smart, funny, and overall a wonderful person to be around. He was easy to talk to once the two got comfortable with each other, and Blaine knew that they shared many interests, which was always a plus.

 

_ I’m getting my hopes up too much, _ he thought. There was no way they were mates, right? It was just wishful thinking. 

Even believing this, Blaine knew he’d have to bring it up with the boy sooner or later. He’d wait until the teen was more comfortable with him before bringing the subject up. After the attack and his father’s accident, Kurt didn’t need anymore stress, and Blaine definitely didn’t want to be the source of any for him. He’d just have to wait to talk about it, he thought with slight displeasure.

 

(*)

 

_ "You know, if I wasn't about to, I'd tell you to go kill yourself, you pathetic queer." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Kurt attempted to scream, really scream, but his actions were stopped as the jock’s foot pressed against his windpipe. He was gasping for air as he felt the cool press of metal to his face- _ __   
  


Kurt awoke with a start, his memories from earlier that day filling his mind once more. Silent tears of fear rolled down his cheeks from when they’d escaped during his dream. 

  
A glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table told him it was close to eleven o’clock. He was about to just lay back down and try to sleep some more- he knew he probably needed the rest- when his stomach gurgled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since his small breakfast that morning. He wiped away the wetness on his face before throwing the covers off and going to the living room to look for Blaine. As he made it into the room, he noticed no one was there. Confused, he checked the kitchen, bathroom, office, music room, and spare room. The older man was nowhere to be found. Panic was beginning to set in before Kurt realized that he probably went out to get something. Or to eat something.

 

Kurt involuntarily shuddered at the thought. He was still slightly squicked by vampire things, especially the feeding. He tried not to be, at least for Blaine’s sake, but being raised on a hatred and fear for anything to do with vampires made it hard to shake it.

  
He walked back to the kitchen and started to make some coffee and toast while thinking about what he heard earlier when Blaine was talking on the phone to that Cooper person.

  
_ Soulmates _ . Could they really be that? It might’ve seemed absurd to have a vampire soulmate a month ago, but knowing Blaine, it didn’t seem all that bad. Yes, Kurt was still not truly calm and content in Blaine’s presence yet, but he was working towards it. Blaine was a really nice person from all that Kurt had gathered. He was kind and gave Kurt his space which he really appreciated, and if his assumptions were correct, then Blaine healed him and practically saved his life that day. But should he bring it up that he heard his conversation over the phone? That might sound a bit rude if he were to tell Blaine, and he wasn’t even sure that they  _ were  _ mates. Their touch that day could’ve just been static electricity or something. It probably wasn’t the magic his father told him about. There was no way that they could be soulmates, right?

  
He was torn from his thoughts when the sound of the door slamming shut echoed through the house. He looked down at the counter to find that he’d made two cups of steaming coffee during his thinking. He picked both up and walked over to where Blaine was just closing the door and hanging up his coat.

 

The vampire turned at the sound of Kurt’s footsteps. His eyes were an oddly empty pitch black color instead of their normal honey gold. Kurt was taken aback at the sight, gathering that Blaine had in fact fed. Blaine’s deep black eyes widened at Kurt’s obvious alarm at seeing him in full on vamp mode, as he so eloquently called his current state. He dropped his head to his chest and closed his eyes, willing that black to dissolve into his usual color. When he opened them again, they were both glad to find that the amber and gold was back. Kurt smiled at him gratefully and thrust one of his hands out.

  
“Coffee?” he asked. Blaine’s thankful smile and a slight head nod were all that Kurt received as he took the steaming mug and made his way into the living room. Kurt followed suit. They both know that they needed to talk, but neither wanted to be the first to say anything. They sat on opposite ends of Blaine’s Italian leather couch while sipping their coffee in silence. After having enough of the awkward silence, Blaine set his mug on the table in front of the couch before clearing his throat and turning his body towards the Seelie on the other end.

  
“Kurt, I’m sorry to come home like this. It’s just-,”

 

“No, don’t apologize for that. I get it; everyone needs to eat, right?” Kurt smiled.

  
“Yeah, I guess, but I know that it makes you uneasy. So I’m sorry you had to catch me like that,” Blaine sighed. Kurt smiled reassuringly at him and took another small sip of his beverage.

  
As he did so, Blaine watched him out of the corner or his eye. His chestnut hair drooped down, covering his forehead and adorably falling into his eyes. His Adam’s apple bobbed deliciously as he swallowed. His rose pink tongue darted out to lick at his plump lips as his beautiful blue eyes closed in bliss. A small smile tugged at his lips at the lingering taste of his drink. He must have realized Blaine’s eyes were on him as his own flew open and his cheeks flushed red. Blaine quickly turned his gaze towards the TV that was sitting in front of them. He cleared his throat once more. Kurt moved and set his own cup down on the table.

  
“Can I ask you something real quick?” the younger boy questioned quietly. Blaine nodded but replied. “Yeah, of course. Anything. What’s up?”

  
“I just-,” he paused trying to form his thoughts into words. “Earlier today, at school,” he felt Blaine tense beside him, “w-what happened? Because I sure as hell know that I had a broken arm and yet, here I am waving it around like nothing happened, and I’m pretty sure that you had something to do with that, judging by the fact that I’m in your house right now. I’m just really confused here, I guess.” Blaine nodded and swiped a hand down his face.

 

“Kurt, I think- can you tell me what you remember about the… the attack? I think it might be clearer for the both of us if we start from the beginning.” They turned on the couch so that they were facing each other as they spoke.

  
“I um, I only remember so much, which is probably for the best, but I can try?” he decided while Blaine nodded and muttered ‘please’. “About the middle of second period, my phone wouldn’t stop ringing so I asked to go to the bathroom. I went to the locker room instead so I could answer it where I wouldn’t get caught. It was the hospital calling to inform me that my dad’s in a coma and they don’t know if he’ll heal properly,” he trailed off letting rouge tears gather in his eyes at the thought of his father. Kurt sniffed and tried to finish telling the story. “So I dropped my phone and dropped to the floor at the same time that someone came into the room. He started insulting me and my dad and he-,” he trailed off with a pained sob. Blaine’s face twisted in concern as he moved down the couch and gathered Kurt into his arms and rocked him, just like he had earlier in the bed.

  
“Kurt, it’s okay, my sweet boy. You’re here, you’re safe. No one’s ever going to hurt you as long as you’re with me. You don’t have to tell me the rest right now, It’ll be okay.”

  
“No,” Kurt said as he sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his hand. “You want to know, so I’ll tell you.” He regained his previous position, only now he was curled slightly into Blaine’s side. “He was just saying some stupid things at first, things he says all the time but I said stuff back this time. I told him that now wasn’t a good time and to leave me alone. He got angry at me and started kicking and stomping on me- like I said before, I think he broke my ankle and I know he broke my arm. He said something like, ‘He’s gonna be so happy,’ and I heard him take out a knife and that’s the end of what I remember.” 

  
Blaine’s anger was steadily rising to a full on rage as he shot of the couch and gripped his hands in his hair, pulling hard. How could someone do something so terrible to Kurt? And who the  _ fuck  _ thought they could do it? Who was the  _ he  _ that Kurt’s attacker was talking about?   
He paced around the small living area, ignoring Kurt’s concerned face.

  
“Blaine- would you look at me? Thank you. Okay, now really look at me. Do I look hurt? Am I in any way injured or impaired?” Blaine quietly shook his head. “I’m okay now, Blaine. There’s no reason to feel upset-,” Blaine stopped in the middle of the room and threw his hands down before looking incredulously at Kurt.

  
“No reason to be upset?! Kurt, you almost died today! Some bastard tried to murder you!” he spat angrily. “That’s not okay! That motherfucker needs to be punished!” he all but screamed, feeling his eyes bleed black for the second time that night. Kurt flinched back into the couch and Blaine could hear his heartbeat rise in panic. “Shit, I’m sorry. Kurt, please, I’m not mad at you I promise,” he pleaded, gradually walking closer to the now frightened boy and manually shifting his eyes back to normal. Kurt shook his head to clear it and tried to reassure Blaine with a smile. He stood from his seat and put his hands on Blaine’s shoulders.

  
“I’ll be fine. But seriously Blaine, thank you for saving me. I know you did somehow, although I’m not sure how, but thank you,” he said sincerely before drawing Blaine into a hug. Both men were surprised by his actions, but relaxed into the contact regardless.

  
“You know whoever did this will be punished severely, right?” Blaine murmured into Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt humorlessly laughed at his words, causing Blaine to pull away and incredulously look him in the eyes.

  
“What?” Kurt said. “You really think that the school, or the police for that matter, will believe anything we tell them? It’s his word against mine and I’m completely healed thanks to you so they have no reason to think that I almost died. No one’s going to do anything.” Blaine was fuming at Kurt’s words. He backed away and turned to begin pacing one again.

  
“The school, Kurt? The  _ police _ ? Screw them all! I’ll handle this myself. No one gets to hurt you like that!” he growled. Kurt disbelievingly stared at Blaine’s back before he spoke.   
“Blaine…” he whispered. “Look don’t get me wrong, I appreciate that, I really do, but you can’t just go around hurting people for me. I know he hurt me—”

  
“Hurt you?! Kurt you said it yourself; he almost killed you!” Blaine screamed, kicking the wall and leaving a nice hole in his wake. He took a deep breath and stood back, keeping his back turned to Kurt, whom he knew was both angry and scared at his actions. The next time Blaine spoke, his tone was gentle and quiet. “You almost died right in front of me. In my arms.  _ Twice. _ And, I know it seems odd, but trust me when I say I have no idea what I’d do if you had.” He finally turned around, tear streaks and red rimmed eyes visible. “I know you’re against any sort of violence, but whoever did this to you needs to pay for their actions.”

  
Kurt walked around the coffee table to stand facing the vampire. They looked at each other for a moment before Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine into another relaxing embrace. 

  
“I’m okay now, alright?” he asked quietly. After feeling Blaine’s reluctant nod into his neck he began talking again. “I am one hundred and ten percent okay thanks to your help. My attacker is my own problem. I don’t want you to go do something you’d regret just for me, okay? I’m already over it. You healed me, and I’m going to be okay, alright? You don’t need to do anything stupid or reckless okay?” he finished, trying his best to make Blaine see that he was truly fine.   
Blaine responded by wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt’s slim waist and nodding into the crook of his long, pale neck. 

  
“Thank you,” Kurt whispered.  They held each other in the warm, calming embrace until Blaine felt like he’d calmed down enough and drew back.

  
“I’m sorry,” he began. “It’s just—I know that we’re not really close or anything, but the thought of losing you makes me want to scream.”  _ The thought of losing my mate,  _ his mind supplied. “I guess you’re just growing on me,” he teased. Kurt giggled and covered his mouth with his hand. He gestured back to the couch where they both sat down once again. Blaine’s tone was serious as he spoke again. “I almost did lose you, though. And that made me feel so, so upset and angry. I just want this guy to feel that pain as well. But if you don’t want me to, I won’t, I promise.” Kurt beamed at him.

  
“Thank you,” he said gratefully. “And I promise you won’t be losing me anytime soon. Not on my watch.” They smiled at each other. After a few moments of silence, Kurt glanced at the clock on the wall and grinned. “Now, there are a whole bunch of Project Runway reruns on in few minutes. Whaddya say we make some popcorn and watch them ‘til our eyes hurt?” Kurt proposed.

  
“I’d say that that sounds wonderful.”

 

(*)

  
Dave Karofsky glanced around the coffee shop over the top of his sunglasses. He was supposed to be meeting  _ him  _ here, but he didn’t seem like he was going to show. He sighed and played with the cardboard cup in his hand. Just as he was moving to get up and leave, a body plopped itself down across the table from him.

  
He was smiling in the most obnoxious of ways as he greeted Dave.

  
“Good afternoon, David. I trust you’ve completed your task?”  

  
“Yeah, I did what you told me to, but when I came back to make sure I’d finished him off and whatnot, he was gone. All that was in his place was a blazer and blood. He must’ve been taken somewhere or somethin’.”

  
The man slammed his fists on the table, alarming Dave and other patrons around them. He quickly put up a smiling façade before speaking in an almost whisper.

  
“Dammit, just figure out what happened to him and finish your job. I’m sick of those fairies in my town.  _ Fix it _ ,” he growled, baring sharp fangs and pitch eyes at the jock.

  
“I will,” he said shakily.

  
“Good,” the man smiled. “I trust you’ll do it quickly. The less time those…  _ things _ are in this world, the better.”

  
Once he had that disgrace of a race wiped out, Sebastian Smythe would be a truly happy man.   
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

_ Blaine softly kissed his way down the pale expanse of neck belonging to the beautiful boy sitting in his lap, leaving the occasional love bite in his wake. He sighed in bliss. The feeling of  _ right  _ was the only way he could think of describing what he was experiencing. The love of his life was writhing in his lap, whimpering and making the most beautiful noises Blaine had ever had the pleasure of causing, and he was loving every second of it. _

 

_ “Blaine,” the boy moaned, “kiss me, Blaine…please.” _

 

_ Blaine smirked and shook his head against the younger man’s neck. He continued his endeavor of kissing, licking, and sucking the clean, soft, porcelain skin under his lips instead. His fangs had by then extended low enough to hit his bottom lip. His love continued to writhe in his grasp, grinding their bodies against one another, eliciting sinful groans from the both of them. _

 

_ The vampire, who was obviously enjoying teasing his love, kitten licked over the tender spot where shoulder meets neck before taking the skin in his mouth and sucking hard. The boy shot up off his lap, the only thing keeping him in place being Blaine’s strong arms wrapped around his slim waist. He groaned and rocked their bodies together in a slow, sensual rhythm. Blaine hummed and let the skin go to graze over it with his fangs. _

 

_ “Blaine,” he whined. _

 

_ “Yes, my love?” Blaine asked, lifting his head to look his other half in the eyes. _

 

_ “Kiss me,” he demanded. _

 

_ Blaine smirked wickedly and tucked his head back into the dip of the man’s neck to continue his ministrations. “Mmm, nope,” he whispered, earning a pout from him. He licked a long stripe up his love’s neck before opening his eyes slowly to take in the sight on top of him. _

 

_ The man in his lap look so debauched that Blaine considered it a look of pure sex and sin. Soft chestnut hair was sticking up in wild directions, evidence of fingers having been run through it multiple times. His beautiful blue eyes were closed for the moment, and his cherry red, swollen lips were open in a silent moan. His cheeks were flushed deliciously, adding to his allure. _

 

_ Blaine openly moaned while looking at him. “Gods, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered in awe, caressing the boy’s flushed cheek causing him to groan. _

 

_ “Mmm, no I think you’re mistaking me for yourself, baby,” he protested teasingly. _

 

_ “My love, how wrong you are,” Blaine said, shaking his head slightly. “You are the most extraordinary being I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on.” The boy smiled and leaned his head down to put a feather light kiss on Blaine’s lips. _

 

_ “I love you,” he said barely above a whisper. Blaine’s face lit up in a stunning smile. _

 

_ “I love you too, Kurt. So much.” _

Blaine awoke with a gasp, his eyes shooting open.  _ What the hell was that? _

 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Besides that dream – which he should not have had, by the way – the sleep that Blaine awoke from probably the most peaceful sleep he’d had in his entire life. He was warm, comfy, and blissfully content. Bright rays of sunlight were streaming through the window to his right and they were warming him even farther. The low hum of the still turned on tv and the soft snores of the other person in the room were the only sounds that met Blaine’s ears. Soft tufts of hair were tickling the underside of his jaw and the warm body that said hair belonged to was lying partially on top of him, their chest rising and falling steadily.

Blaine closed his eyes once more and let himself bask in the bliss. Never before had he woken up with someone and felt so rested or so...  _ right _ . But then again, the boy on quietly sleeping on top of him wasn’t just a  _ someone _ . It was Kurt. Beautiful, charming, adorable Kurt that Blaine easily found himself falling for.

 

At first, he didn’t realize that he was falling for the teen, he only thought of how he felt as the way close friends felt around each other. Growing up in a small conservative town in Ohio caused Blaine to not have many friends, let alone close ones, so he really didn’t know how that felt anyways. But the situation the day before when Kurt nearly left him forever opened the vampire’s eyes to the fact that he was falling, and he was falling hard. He loved Kurt’s infectious smile, his adorable tinkling laugh, his piercing blue eyes. He loved everything about the boy. The way he always blushed so sweetly and his cute snarkiness.  _ Everything _ .

 

But it was a little odd for him to feel that way, he thought. One, he was Kurt’s teacher. That should be enough in itself. Two, he was more than ten years Kurt’s senior. But of course, many vampire/human relationships had quite an age difference, so that didn’t really faze him all too much; his own coven parents were almost a century and a half apart in age. Three, there was honestly no way for them to actually work out in the end.

 

Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t hard to say that Kurt didn’t feel the same way. Yes, he was trying to become comfortable around Blaine, and by George was he thankful for that, but the boy was raised on hatred and fear of his kind. There was no way in hell that he could feel the same, no matter how hard he would try.

 

Blain would just have to deal with all that for Kurt’s sake.

 

Blaine breathed out a heavy sigh and opened his eyes once more. He and Kurt were in the living room on the couch from having passed out the night before after their tv marathon. After their talk the two had had quite a great night; they ate most of the food that Blaine had, it wasn’t much obviously, and stayed up into the unholy hours of the night when no man should be awake. They watched trashy tv in silence just enjoying each other’s company. It was a nice escape from reality for the both of them. Blaine’s dream was the only thing on his mind, though. Seriously, what was that all about? Where had it come from?

 

As birds chirped outside the window, Blaine lost his train of thoughts. He moved his free arm to place it under his head, but his actions were stopped when a movement outside the window caught his attention. When he turned his head to fully look, all he could see was a blur of dark colors and then it was gone.  _ It was probably just a big bird or something,  _ he thought, brushing it off.

 

He sighed and closed his eyes, but immediately images from the dream danced behind his eyelids. His eyes snapped open again. Well, there was no way he was going back to sleep today. Blaine shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable. Kurt started shifting as well.

 

From the spot on Blaine’s chest, Kurt slowly woke up with a smile gracing his lips. He kept his eyes shut as he roused, choosing instead to try to catch more sleep. After shifting slightly on top of Blaine, he froze, eyes flying open, figuring out just what he was lying on. Startled, he jumped back, only to land on the floor with a loud thud. Blaine’s head immediately appeared over the edge and looked down at him.

 

“Are you alright?” Blaine questioned. Kurt’s cheeks burned red as he looked back at Blaine. He quickly shifted his gaze to somewhere to the right of the elder’s head.

 

“Um, I—I’m fine,” Kurt replied, laughing nervously. He rubbed at the back of his neck before speaking once more. “So-sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” he murmured, his facing turning an even deeper shade of crimson. Blaine smiled adoringly down at him.

 

“It’s fine. I wasn’t exactly protesting,” he laughed. “As uncomfortable as that couch is to sleep on, I think that was probably the best sleep I’ve ever had.” Kurt refused to meet his gaze and drew his knees up to his chest, laying his head down on them. Blaine sat up on the leather sofa and yawned.

 

“Oh, um… thanks?”

 

Blaine giggled, legit  _ giggled _ , at Kurt’s confused statement. The younger boy just glanced disbelieving at him.  _ Who knew that a deadly creature of the night could sound so much like a schoolgirl with a crush? _ That just added to the growing list of things proved to Kurt that Blaine was just a giant goof ball and would never purposely hurt him. Kurt smiled and joined in on the laughter. Kurt’s infectious giggles sent Blaine into another fit, and vice versa. Together, they became a laughing mess of tears and clutched stomachs for the greater part of three minutes.  _ It wasn’t even that funny.  _ Kurt’s laughs diminished first as he wiped a tear from his smiling face.

“Oh, man,” he said. Blaine just nodded. Once the laughter finally died down, they were smiling at each other like the best of friends.

 

“So…”

 

“So.”

 

Kurt moved his gaze to the floor before raking a hand through his un-styled hair, wincing at the feeling of second day greasiness that was quickly approaching.

  
  


“Before you say anything more, I need another shower. Preferably at home this time.” Blaine’s head nodded shortly as Kurt stood up.

 

“Yeah, just—let’s get dressed and stuff and then we can head back to your place. I’d like to drive you, if you don’t mind,” he asked. Kurt smiled gratefully down at him.

 

“That’d be nice, thank you.”

 

“Of course.”

 

They took turns using the bathroom and the bedroom to get ready. Kurt took his time attempting to style his hair into submission with the minimal products that the vampire owned.  _ So much hair gel. _ He borrowed a simple white shirt and a pair of sweatpants from Blaine, even though both were slightly too small for his body.

 

After sharing a quick breakfast consisting of a few scrambled eggs and coffee made by Kurt, they set out of the apartment. Thankfully, they were both on Thanksgiving break, so they didn’t have to be at school for the next few days. The air outside was crisp and chilly, drawing small shivers from either man. As they drove, Kurt gave Blaine directions, but the ride was otherwise silent save the soft hum of the heater. It only took a few minutes to reach the Hummel household from Blaine’s.

 

“Here we are, home sweet home,” Blaine said as he put the car in park in the driveway. Burt’s old truck was missing, presumably still at the shop. Kurt slammed the door shut as he stepped out. Blaine did the same.

 

“Do you want me to come in with you?” The vampire asked. Kurt turned to him with a cheeky grin on his lips.

 

“Sure, if you want. You don’t need to be invited in, do you?” he joked. Blaine chuckled softly and shook his head.

 

“I do, unfortunately,” Blaine replied. Kurt looked somewhat surprised at first, but nodded his head very slightly and continued on without saying anything, Blaine following behind. When they reached the porch, Kurt made a show of walking through the threshold and turning around to face Blaine, leaning against the door from and crossing his arms and leaving Blaine behind him on the porch.

 

“So, are you gonna let me in?” Blaine asked, crossing his arms as well.

 

“Hmm, I really don’t know if I should…” Kurt said with a teasing glint in his eye. “I mean, what would my father say if he found out I let a big scary vampire into the house without anyone else there?” he teased with a pout.

 

_ He was teasing _ , Blaine thought.  _ Two could play at that game. _

 

“Well, we’ll just have to make sure Papa Hummel doesn’t find out then, won’t we?” he asked, his own teasing glint and smirk matching Kurt’s.

 

Kurt gasped and held his hand to his heart. “How scandalous, Mr. Anderson!” he laughed.

“Ah, you know vampires,” Blaine said, “we’re the masters of scandal.” Kurt chuckled softly and looked down at his feet, Blaine doing the same.

 

“Come in, Blaine.” The vampire crossed the threshold, muttering his thanks and closing the door behind himself.

 

Together they made their way inside. Instantly Blaine could sense that something was wrong with Kurt.

 

The house was eerily silent to Kurt since he always got home after his father who always had on either the radio of the tv. The house was cold, quiet and dark. Everything that it wasn’t supposed to be. Kurt pictured it as it usually was, warm, bright, and full of life. Everything that it was in that moment was the opposite of it, and it caused a frown to form on Kurt’s face. He was stopped in the doorway, looking at everything as though it was alien.  _ It wasn’t right. _

It reminded him of the conversation he had with the nurse yesterday. Nothing she said was right. Burt wasn’t supposed to be in the hospital. They weren’t supposed to be unsure if he would heal fully.

 

“Blaine…” he muttered.

 

“What’s wrong? Kurt? Are you alright?” Blaine asked, concerned.

 

“I don’t—I can’t…” he trailed off and let a large frown form on his face.  _ It wasn’t right. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. _

 

Blaine maneuvered his body in front of Kurt’s and placed his hands on the boy’s slightly trembling shoulders. “Hey, hey Kurt, look at me,” he said shaking the fairy faintly. “What’s up?”

 

“Blaine… I can’t—It’s all just so…  _ wrong _ .”

 

From Kurt’s gaze constantly shifting to one thing or another, Blaine gathered that he must be talking about the house. Seeing it so empty with his father in the hospital must’ve been hard for him.

 

“I can’t stay here, Blaine. I can’t,” he whispered. “Nothing’s supposed to be this way. It’s not home like this.” His gaze was no on the floor in the space between their feet

.

“Hey, hey, Kurt, listen to me. We can figure something out if you don’t want to stay here while your dad’s not here. We could go get you a hotel room, yeah? One of the ones with big flat screens and free wifi? Maybe even one that has a pool?” he suggested, not knowing entirely what to say. Where else was he supposed to stay?

  
  


Kurt minutely shook his head.  _ Still too empty, _ he thought.

 

“O-okay? What about with a friend, huh? I’m sure Mercedes would love to have you for a while. You two seem close, right?”

 

He got the same reaction out of the quiet boy.  _ She wouldn’t understand why. _ Blaine was at a loss. What was he going to do? He couldn’t let Kurt stay in a house that felt wrong to him, and he obviously didn’t like either of Blaine’s previous suggestions.

 

“I don’t know where else…” he trailed off, a frown forming on his face. Kurt’s gaze was still on the floor. “Look, why don’t you go take your shower quickly and I’ll figure something out, alright?”

 

“Okay,” Kurt whispered. Without looking up, he stepped out of the doorway and walked upstairs slowly. Blaine frowned at his sudden attitude change. Just minutes ago, he was okay and even joking around, but now he was so sullen and down.

 

Blaine frowned while walking into the kitchen and sitting on a stool at the bar. Elbows on the counter and head in his hands, Blaine sighed. Kurt really didn’t have any other choices for staying somewhere. Unless…

 

Well, he  _ could  _ stay with Blaine, but would he be okay doing so? Blaine knew that Kurt may not be up for staying with him for as long as his father is in the hospital, but what other options did they have? He wasn’t just going to make Kurt suffer by being in a house that he says feels wrong or make him stay somewhere he doesn’t want to. And, honestly, it would be an excuse to spend more time with the boy.

 

He stayed in the kitchen mulling over other options in his mind when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned in the chair to find a newly dressed Kurt smiling sadly, his hair still wet and unstyled from his quick shower. He was clad in his own simple lounge clothing, which appeared to be Burberry, of course. Blaine’s gaze was immediately fixed upon the stray water droplets slowly rolling down the beautiful creamy expanse of neck and pooled in the dip of Kurt’s collarbone. Blaine licked his suddenly dry lips, wanting instead to lick his way up that pale porcelain-

 

“Any ideas?” Kurt asked hopefully while smiling. He stood leaned against the wall with his arms crossed loosely in front of his chest.

 

“Yeah, I um, I think I have a solution to your little predicament but I don’t know how comfortable you’d be doing it,” the vampire said.

 

“What is it?” Kurt questioned quietly.

 

“Well, I was thinking that you could come ba-”

 

The ringing of the phone on the kitchen wall cut off Blaine’s speech. Kurt stood straight and walked over to it before answering.

 

“Hummel residence. This is Kurt.”

 

Blaine strained his ear and listened to the person on the other line speak frantically

.

“ _ Kurt? Kurt, ohmygod. Are you alright? Mercedes and Rachel are  _ freaking _ out. They said you disappeared and then there was all this blood in the locker room and your phone was there and-” _

 

“Chandler, Chandler calm down. I’m fine, I promise. Look, I just left yesterday because my dad’s in the hospital, and I dropped my phone on the way out to my car, but a, um…  I just needed to drive around for a while. I’m alright,” Kurt reassured the boy softly.

 

_ “But, the blood-” _

 

“Chan, I don’t know why it’s there or how but it wasn’t mine, okay? It was probably just some jocks getting into a fight and leaving a mess.”

 

_ “You’re sure you’re fine? That asshole didn’t start to hurt you again, did he? Cause I swear if he did I’ll rip his ass to pieces,”  _ Chandler growled _.  _ Kurt’s eyes quickly flicked to Blaine, whose eyes were slowly seeping black with rage.

 

“No, no he hasn’t touched me. Not- not since last time,” he murmured, wrapping his free arm around his waist. Lying to Chandler wasn’t easy, but he hoped that the boy wouldn’t pick up on it. Blaine, however, would.

 

_ “Good. But you’ll tell me if he ever does anything to you, right? Even if he just looks at you the wrong way, I need you to tell me about it.” _

 

“Yes, I promise, but he won’t do anything to me. He knows not to.”

 

_ “Okay,” he breathed. “Are you free now? Can I see you?” _

 

“Um, I’m busy right now, but I can meet you at the Lima Bean around say three?” he said closing his eyes.

 

_ “Yeah, yeah, sure. That sounds great. I’ll see you then, I guess.” _

 

“Yeah. Bye, Chan.”

 

_ “Bye Kurt. Be careful.” _

 

Kurt hummed and placed the phone back on the wall receiver. As soon as it clicked in place Blaine was out of his chair and storming around the kitchen in circles.

 

“Kurt what did he mean? Who’s hurting you?” he growled.

 

“N-no one. Just, calm down, Blaine,” Kurt pleaded.

 

“I’m not going to calm down! He said someone’s hurting you at school. That makes it my responsibility. Now tell me who’s hurting you!”

 

“Blaine,  _ please _ , you need to cal-”

 

“Kurt,” he warned, glaring at the boy.

 

“ _ No one’s _ hurting me, Blaine. Didn’t you hear me say that?” Kurt pleaded. The rage the vampire held was making his heart beat faster than normal and he just wished Blaine could for once keep the temper under control.

 

“You lied to him. I can see  _ right _ through it. Was it the same guy that almost killed you yesterday?” He walked across the room so that their faces were inches apart.

 

“Blaine…” Kurt whispered.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Kurt,” he pleaded softly but with an unspoken edge. The fairy opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly. He only nodded his head once, only moving it a fraction.

 

“And you didn’t think that it was important to tell me that there’s another student threatening you right under my nose?” he whispered.

 

“It’s not like anyone would have done anything about it!” Kurt erupted. “No one cares about the gay kid getting pushed around, Blaine. We’ve  _ talked _ about this already. Trust me, you have no idea how long I’ve tried to get people to notice it. And if you haven’t noticed already, we don’t live in a very accepting community,” Kurt snapped.

 

Blaine sighed and plopped down on a chair, his temper having seemingly vanished.

 

“I know,” he whispered. “I know. But had I known something was going on… I would’ve done all I could to help you. You and your safety in school are my responsibility as a teacher. I should be keeping you safe and happy,” Blaine finished. Warmth spread in Kurt’s heart as a grateful smile tugged at his lips.

 

“I know, and thank you, but it’s not entirely that easy. For one, it’s been going on since middle school. You wouldn’t’ve been able to change his mind very easily. Second, he would just increase the torment tenfold if confronted about it.”

 

“Kurt, I’m so sorry that someone could be so arrogant and bigoted that they need to hurt you like that,” he frowned. Kurt nodded and flicked his gaze to Blaine’s slumped over form before falling into a fit of giggles.

 

“Kurt? Why are you laughing? Nothing about this is funny,” Blaine pouted.

 

“No,” he said wiping a stray tear away. “No, I agree with you but you just- ten seconds ago you were big scary alpha vampire Blaine and now you’re just wounded puppy Blaine and the fact that you can be both in such a short period of time is a little funny to me,” Kurt laughed.

 

Blaine huffed and crossed his arms. “That’s not funny,” he pouted. Kurt chuckled at his almost childlike actions.

 

“So um, what were you going to say before the phone rang?” the teen asked.

 

Blaine cleared his throat and swiftly stood before walking closer to where Kurt stood, leaned against the wall near the kitchen door.

 

“Well, since you said no to all my other ideas, I thought maybe you could come back and stay at my apartment until you’re ready to come back or go somewhere else. I have a guest bedroom with its own en suite. You’d be able to have the privacy you want but you wouldn’t be alone.”

 

Kurt hummed and thought it over. If he stayed with Blaine, he would be protected against anyone that could try to hurt him again and he’d have company that understands his predicament. But, he was still a little wary of the vampire. However, in the case, the pros seemed to outweigh the cons.

 

“Okay. That could work,” he said.

 

“Yeah?” Blaine smiled. Kurt nodded, smiling back softly. “Okay, well do you want to pack a bag or something?”

 

“Um, yeah I’ll do that.” Kurt pointed his thumb upstairs before turning on his heel and walking away. Once he reached his room, he stood in the doorway and frantically looked around with wide eyes.

 

Oh gods, what to pack? How long was he even going to stay with Blaine?

 

Kurt decided that he would only bring the essentials and enough clothes to last a week. He skillfully picked out his week's’ worth of outfits and undergarments from his closet and packed them in his suitcase. He then gathered his toiletries, only what he couldn’t live without, and put those in his suitcase too. He packed his laptop before realizing that all his school stuff was still at the school. He could always have Blaine pick it up, if need be. The faerie packed an extra pair of shoes, a few scarves, and a jacket before deciding that he was finished. He zipped up the suitcase and let his eyes scan the room one more time to see if he’d left anything important. His eyes landed on the bed, well, really what was under it. A smile grew on the boy’s face.  _ Might as well _ , he thought, crouching down and grabbing the large, old magic book from its hiding place.

 

With the book tucked under his arm, he shut off the light and left the room. He went down stairs and dropped his bag by the front door. A quick look to his left told him that Blaine wasn’t in the kitchen anymore. Kurt narrowed his eyes and began to walk through the house to find the man. His search ended as soon as it began as he found Blaine in the living room, the first place he looked. Blaine’s back was turned to Kurt and his gaze was on the many family pictures the Hummel men kept on the mantelpiece. A soft smile graced his lips as he looked, completely oblivious to the teen standing just a few yards away. Kurt leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, looking in with a smile.

 

Blaine sidestepped a fraction to look at some of the other pictures. He blew out an amused breath at one of them and picked up the frame. His smile only  grew after the picture briefly. As he put it back, Kurt caught a glimpse of the photo and instantly knew which one it was.

 

_ A little Kurt watched from the porch as his parents chased after each other in the snow, throwing wayward snowballs at each other whenever they found the window to do so. They were laughing and smiling and so, so obviously in love. Kurt smiled. He wanted a love like his mommy and daddy had. They were perfect for each other and completed and complemented each other in so many ways.  _

 

_ Elizabeth’s cheeks were stained red from the cold, much like her  five-year old son’s. As she looked over at him, they caught each other’s eye, and his mom winked. Kurt got the message loud and clear. He attempted to wink back, but instead just blinked hard with both eyes, earning a laugh from his mother. Kurt giggled as well, catching his father’s attention/ _

 

_ “Aw, come on now, don’t you two start plotting against me over there!” he chuckled. Kurt smiled and jumped up from his spot on the steps and landed right by his mother’s side. The pair smirked almost identically and picked up a couple balls of snow.  _

 

_ “Remember the spell I taught you?” she whispered. Kurt nodded quickly while smiling. He loved doing magic with his mommy. “Good boy. Ready?” Kurt nodded and they glanced at each other briefly before chanting in unison. _

 

_ They threw the enchanted snowballs at Burt, the magic making it so they never missed him. The two continued to pelt the man with snowballs, causing him to fake an injury with a playful smile. The trio laughed at themselves as they  stood in the front yard, snow beginning to fall down from the clouds of the same. Burt put his arms his two favorite people and drew them close to his body. Kurt smiled. Laughing and having fun with his parents was definitely his favorite thing, _

 

Presently, Kurt laughed at the silly memory catchin Blaine’s attention. The vampire turned around at the sound of Kurt tinkling laughter. 

 

“Hey,” he said. “Sorry, I was just-”

 

“Don’t be,” Kurt said, cutting him off. “It’s fine.” Blaine nodded with a smile and turned back towards the mantle. He carefully placed the picture back in its spot. 

 

“You look a lot like her,” he stated simply.

 

“Thank you,” Kurt grinned. “My dad says that a lot.”

 

“It’s true. She’s beautiful, just like you,” Blaine murmured looking at the pictures, not realizing what he’d just said. Kurt gulped as a slight blush formed on his cheeks and neck. He nodded quickly.

 

“She was,” he whispered. “I’m ready to go whenever you are.”

 

Blaine nodded and smiled. “Let’s go then.” 

 

Together they loaded Kurt’s things into Blaine’s car and drove back to his house. Blaine pointed out the guestroom to Kurt when they got inside before giving him a proper tour of the house.

 

Before they knew it, it was 2:30 and Kurt was getting ready to go see Chandler at Lima Bean. He was taking Blaine’s car since his was still in the lot at school.

 

“Kurt…” Blaine trailed off, standing behind the boy as he put his shoes on.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I don’t - are you sure you want to go out by yourself?” He sounded strangely concerned, making Kurt frown.

 

“Yes? What do you mean?” the younger boy asked. He stood up straight and turned to face Blaine. The elder’s eyebrows were knitted together and his frown matched the one forming on Kurt’s face. 

 

“It’s just - you were  _ attacked  _ yesterday. Who’s to say that whoever it was won’t try again?” he whispered dejectedly. Kurt huffed adorably and stepped closer to Blaine.

 

“Blaine, we will be in public the whole time. And the time I’m not, I’ll be in the car. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. And if something were to happen, which it  _ won't _ , then I have you to nurse me back to health again,” he said, trying to reassure the vampire. Blaine just shook his head. 

 

“But what if-” Kurt cut him off by placing his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders. 

 

“Blaine, I promise you, nothing will happen to me. Stop being so paranoid.”

 

“But-”

 

“Ah,” Kurt warned, holding a finger a fraction away from Blaine’s lips. “I don’t want to hear it. I’ll stop by the drugstore and pick up a burner phone. I’ll text you as often as I’m able until I get back. I’ll be  _ fine _ .”

 

Blaine frowned but nodded. “Okay.” He grabbed a pen from the desk to his left and took Kurt’s hand in his own. “May I?”

 

Kurt nodded.Blaine gently inked his phone number into Kurt’s palm. He appeared to calm down physically, but behind his eyes Kurt could see the worry. A small smile tugged at his lips.

 

“Better?” he asked. Blaine nodded slightly. “Good,” he smiled. “I’ll be  absolutely fine. No worrying,” he said pointing his finger accusingly at the older man.

 

“Fine, fine, no worrying,” Blaine laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. 

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

“Good.” Kurt smiled again before leaning forward to press a feather light kiss to Blaine’s cheek. Both men blushed at the action but smiled at the warm contact nonetheless. Kurt pulled away after a moment. “Bye,” he said, barely a whisper on his lips.

 

“Bye,” Blaine repeated in the same volume and tone. The tall teen turned and walked out the door with a wave. As soon as the latch clicked shut, a huge grin split across Blaine’s face. His head dropped to his chest as a laugh bubbled up from his throat. Chuckling lowly, he let his eyelids droop closed. 

 

_ “Blaine… kiss me, please.” _

 

Dream Kurt’s pleas and the wanting look on his face were the only things Blaine was met with as his eyes closed. They immediately snapped open. Blaine had completely forgotten all about the dream during the day, but it was the only thing on his mind now. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut for a completely different reason. 

 

Gods, what he would give for even the slightest bit of the dream to come true.

 

_ Wait, what? _

 

“Don’t be stupid, Anderson,” he muttered to himself. “He’d never feel that way for you. That kiss meant nothing.”

 

Blaine had a problem. He was falling for Kurt Hummel, the one person in the world he was supposed to truly hate. But he felt the complete opposite. What would Xavier and Andrea think? The rest of the coven? He’d be a disgrace to them all, but he couldn’t care less. All he cared about was the fact that he couldn’t have to one thing that made him happy, the one thing he actually wanted in this life. And it fucking sucked.

 

He sighed again, wondering why everything in his life seemed to go against him. Blaine frowned and made his way to the couch before taking a seat on the very edge. He leaned his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. 

 

In his mind, he knew that falling for Kurt should be wrong, but inside it just felt so right. 

 

He was at a standstill. Love Kurt, be disowned by the coven and probably every other vampire in existence. Don’t love Kurt, be miserable forever for not taking that chance.

 

The buzzing of his phone in his pocket tore Blaine out of his thoughts. He pulled the device out and read the notification on the screen.

 

**From: Unknown Number**

**2:43**

 

**Hey, it’s Kurt. Phone acquired and perfectly fine :)**

 

Blaine could almost hear the ‘i-told-you-so’ tone in the message, and he smiled. 

 

**To: Kurt**

**2:45**

 

**Thank you. Have fun with your friend.**

 

**From:Kurt**

**2:46**

 

**Will do. Now stop worrying. I’ll text you in a little while.**

 

Blaine put his phone on sleep and hung his head again. He shook it slowly and sighed. Again.

 

He sat there for a while, just thinking about everything and nothing at all. His phone buzzed again a little while after his last text from Kurt. It buzzed continually, letting him know that someone was calling. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID, scared that something had happened to Kurt.

 

“Kurt, what’s up, is something wrong?” he asked hurriedly.

 

_ “Well, Squirt, I’m offended. Did you check your called ID when you answered the phone? _ ” The rich baritone of his brother’s voice asked. Blaine raised his eyebrows and pulled the phone away from his face. The screen told him what he already knew.

 

“No, sorry. What’s up man? Why’re you calling? You never call me.”

 

“ _ What?”  _ Cooper laughed. “ _ I’m not allowed to call my baby bro every once in a while?”  _ Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“No, I didn’t mean… It’s just that we talked yesterday, and you rarely talk to me more than once a month.” On the other end, Blaine heard his coven brother sigh.

 

“ _ Fine, you got me. I was just worried about you, Squirt. With everything that’s happened in the past couple days…” _ he trailed off, leaving the end open.

 

“I know, Cooper. I know. I’m doing okay though. Just shaken up a bit.”

 

“ _ Well, now that’s a lie.”  _ Cooper said. “ _ I can practically feel your tension through the phone. What’s got you so wound up?” _

 

Blaine sighed and ran a hand down his face.

 

“ _ Well that didn’t sound good.” _

 

“No,” Blaine said. “I just- remember what we talked about last night? About Kurt possibly being my mate?” Cooper hummed in affirmation and let Blaine continue. “Well, I’m thinking that we were right, Coop. I think he might be mine.”

 

Blaine could hear the smile in his brother’s voice. “ _ And what makes ya say that, Squirt _ ?”

 

“Everything,” he said immediately. “Just being around him makes me the happiest I’ve ever felt, and when he’s not around me, I’m constantly worrying. His laugh makes me want to laugh, and he’s just… he’s  _ perfect _ , Coop.”

 

_ “Aww, Blainers! That’s great man! That’s exactly how I felt about Allie when we first met, so I’d say it’s pretty likely. _ ”

 

“No, Cooper, that’s not great.”

 

“What?! Blaine you just said you think Kurt is your mate! How is that not fantastic?!”

 

Blaine blew out a breath and hesitated before answering. “One of the first things I was told before coming back home was to avoid the Seelie and specifically the Hummels at all costs. You were told that too, but you didn’t listen and found your mate. Allison is both a Seelie and related to the Hummels. Don’t you remember how the coven treated you both when you told us about you two? What do you think they’ll do to Kurt? His own mother is the reason we were told those things in the first place. The coven will no doubt treat him horribly. I can’t let that happen to him, Coop. Not with what he’s dealing with right now. Not to mention that he’s scared of me and told me that he wanted nothing to do with me when we first met.”

 

Cooper was quiet. The silent air between them was tense. 

 

“ _ Squirt...I know. I’m sorry. But if you can show them that you love him like I did with Allie, they might not have a problem with the coven. We don’t get a choice in who our mates are, and they know that.” He sighed. “But you’re right, and I’m not going to tell you what to do. It’s your call.” _

 

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Cooper.”

 

_ “‘Course, Blainers. What’re brothers for, right?” _ Blaine chuckled softly.

 

“Right,” he said. The two vampires were silent again, but nothing was tense.

 

_ “I gotta go, baby bro. Audition to catch and all that jazz, but if you ever need me you know you can call whenever.” _

 

“I know. Thank you.”

 

_ “Bye, Squirt!” _

 

“Stop calling me Squirt!”

 

The line clicked off and Blaine smiled. Even if he was a pain in the ass sometimes, his brother was someone he could rely on to just vent about stuff when he needed to.

 

Blaine stood up and stuffed his phone back into his jeans. After that, he walked to the one room in the house where he could get let his emotions pour out and run wild. He needed it after everything, anyways.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Kurt walked into the Lima Bean, he was met with an armful of over excited blond boy. Kurt was reminded of a golden retriever for a moment before the boy spoke.

 

“God, we all thought the worst! Kurt, there was so much blood and you were gone and we thought it had to be yours and-” 

 

“Chan, calm down. I’m fine,” Kurt chuckled. “Though I appreciate it, you don’t need to worry about me.”

 

“Where did you go, though? Why did you leave?” Chandler asked, checking over the boy from head to toe to make sure nothing was wrong. 

 

“How about we get drinks and sit down and we can talk about it, okay?” They did just that, and as soon as they were seated, the blonde boy began his incessant questioning again. 

 

“Chandler, slow down, one question at a time.”

 

Chandler took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself before talking again. “Why did you leave and why hasn’t anyone seen you since second period yesterday?”

 

Kurt sighed. He’d have to come up with something on the fly. “I got a call from the hospital yesterday telling me that my dad was in the hospital. That’s why my phone was on the locker room floor and why I left. I went in there to have some privacy to answer the call and after hearing the news I dropped the phone in shock.” At least that part was the truth. “I couldn’t stay after that, and one of my family members came and picked me up after hearing the news, which is why my car is still in the lot. I’m staying with him for now, which is why no one has seen me. Does that answer all your questions?”

 

Chandler sighed in relief and nodded. “Yes, thank you. Like I said, we all thought the worst. But seeing as how you’re sitting right across from me, I see that we were wrong.”

 

Kurt laughed. “Makes sense.” They drank their coffee in silence before Kurt asked, “So, how have you been lately? We haven’t seen each other since our run in here a couple months ago.”

 

“I know. Good, I suppose, and I’m sorry for not getting in touch with you, there’s been some personal stuff that I’ve had to work out since then.”

 

“Oh, I get it, don’t apologize,” the teen smiled. 

 

“That’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about,” Chandler said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

“Sure. What’s up?” Kurt asked, taking a sip of his mocha. 

 

“Not… not here. It’s not something that I can say in public.” Kurt instantly became worried for his friend.

 

“Is everything alright? No one’s bother you or anything, are they?” he asked, leaning forward on the table to run his eyes over his friend’s body to make sure he was alright.

 

“No! No, nothing like that, I’m fine. But it’s something really personal and I don’t know how you’re going to take it, and well… I’d rather not tell you in a crowded coffee shop, you know?”

 

“Oh, okay. I could ask my, um uncle if you could come over later and we can talk about it,” he said, already taking out his phone.

 

**To: Blaine**

**3:20**

 

**Hey Blaine, would you mind if I had someone over tonight? He said he wants to talk to me about something and it sounds important.**

 

He didn’t have to wait long for a response. 

 

**From: Blaine**

**3:22**

 

**Sure, a few of my friends just texted and said they want me to come out with them tonight anyways, so you can have the house to yourself.**

 

“Looks like we can have the house to ourselves, if you wanted to come over later,” Kurt said after reading the reply.

 

Chandler’s worried expression disappeared with a smile. “Okay, that sounds good. What time?”

 

“Well, I’d say around eight, maybe, he said he was going out with friends and that seems like what time he’d leave,” Kurt guessed.

 

“Okay, what’s the address?”

 

“Oh, just give me your number, I’ll text it to you,” he said, holding his phone out for Chandler to put his number in. As soon as his did so, Kurt took the phone back and texted to boy Blaine’s address. 

 

“Cool,” Chandler smiled. “I um, I better get going. I have to talk to my parents for a bit and then I’ll be over.”

 

“Okay,” Kurt smiled back. “I’ll see you at eight.”

 

“It’s a date!” They waved goodbye as Chandler walked out the door.

 

_ This may be easier than I thought _ , Chandler thought while walking out.  _ I can’t wait to tell him he’s my mate. _

 

(*)

 

Back in the Lima Bean, Kurt shot off another text to Blaine.

 

**To: Blaine**

**3:35**

**Done with coffee, should be back soon.**

 

After thinking about his conversation with Chandler, Kurt changed his mind. Once he was in his car in the parking lot, he sent off another text.

 

**To: Blaine**

**3:37**

**Never mind, scratch that. I’ll be back in a few hours. I need to go to the hospital to see my dad and talk to his doctors.**

 

Blaine’s reply to that was almost instantaneous, but Kurt waited until he hit a red light  few minutes later to read the message.

 

**From:Blaine**

**3:38**

**Do you want me to come with you?**

 

Kurt smiled and shook his head. That man could be too nice for his own good sometimes. He quickly wrote a text back and drove when horns honked from behind him.

 

**To:Blaine**

**3:42**

**No, thank you, but this is something I need to do by myself. I’ll let you know how it goes, though**

 

**From:Blaine**

**3:44**

**Ok. I understand. Be careful.**

 

**To:Blaine**

**3:45**

**Of course. I’ll be back soon.**

 

Kurt put his little burner phone on sleep mode and continued driving. He followed the all too familiar route to Lima Memorial Hospital, having been there many times after his mother was attacked by the Anderson vampire. It was almost a decade since he’d been there, but he remembered the route as if he’d driven it every day since. Kurt sighed sadly. If this trip to the hospital went anything like his last… well, he had no idea what he’d do.

 

After another few minutes of driving on autopilot, Kurt pulled into a parking spot in front of the hospital’s ICU department. He sat in the car, hands on the steering wheel staring into space while attempting to mentally prepare himself for the next hour or so. He breathed in deep and let it go quickly, staring up at the building before him. He continued his rhythmic breathing for a moment, trying to clear his mind and calm himself.

 

_ 1,2,3,4,5  _ in.  _ 1,2,3,4,5  _ out. Repeat

 

With one last calming breath blown out, Kurt stepped out of the car and started slowly walking to the entrance of the hospital. Walking through the parking lot, he passed an array of people, but two that stuck out to him were a small child and his father wrapped up in each other’s arms and crying into each other’s shoulders. Tears began clouding over his vision, remembering himself and his father in the same position many years ago.

 

He sniffled as he walked past them, walking through the automatic doors and into the too clean environment of a hospital. People were bustling about, nurses running to rooms or doing rounds, doctors speaking to crying and happy families and friends alike, and patients mulling about in the hall. Kurt walked up to one of the nurses’ stations that he saw. 

 

“Hi!” A cheery nurse greeted him. “What can I help you with today?” Her voice was overly sweet, her smile almost too wide to be real. 

 

“Um, I need to find my father. He’s been admitted here recently,” he said to the lady, voice barely above a whisper. 

 

“Of course, sweetie. Can I get a name?” she asked turning towards her computer, fingers hovering over the keyboard.

 

“Burt. Burt Hummel.”

 

The nurse’s smile dropped immediately upon hearing the name. She must know about what happened, Kurt thought. She hesitated in typing the name into the computer. After a moment, she turned to the frowning teen.

 

“He’s in room 219, sweetheart. Second floor and to the right once you get out of the elevator. I’ll have Dr. Wolff come in in a minute to speak to you, if you’d like,” she said, a sympathetic smile on her face. 

 

“That would be great, thank you.”

 

Kurt smiled politely before walking towards to elevator to his right. He took the elevator up to the second floor like the nurse told him, sharing the space with a doctor flipping through her reports with a frown. When the door opened on the second floor, both occupants stepped out. Kurt nodded towards her and headed in a different direction towards the cluster of rooms that held his father’s.

 

_ 213, 215, 217, _ 219.

 

At the end of the hall, the door to his father’s room was closed. The curtains on the inside of the room were drawn, letting Kurt see nothing inside. He blew out a sharp breath.  _ Now or never _ , he thought. His hand closed around the cold metal handle and turned.

 

(*)

 

Across town, Blaine’s cell phone rang from where he had placed it on top of his piano. His fingers fumbled on the keys before stopping. He clicked the answer button and held to the device to his ear. Before he could even get a word out, a voice Blaine thought he would never hear from again began talking. 

 

“Hey, killer. How’s it going? We haven’t spoken in a while.”

 

“If I remember correctly, there is a reason for that, Sebastian,” Blaine ground out. 

 

“Aw, c’mon. Don’t be like that, babe. What’s happened is in the past, why dwell on it now? Besides, I have a favor to ask of you,” the other vampire said cheerfully.

 

“What do you want, Smythe?” This was not good. Sebastian wanted something. Ever since they met, Sebastian never asked him for anything other than the occasional proposition for a hook up.

 

“You remember the Hummel’s right?” he began. Blaine stiffened in his seat. Oh, this was definitely not good. “You know, that faggy little family of faeries that made both our lives hell for quite some time?”

 

“Yes, I remember them? What about them?” he asked, lacing indifference into his tone. To say Blaine was tense was the understatement of the century. Every part of his body was visibly shaking down to the bone. His teeth were clenched together painfully tight. His eyes were seeping black with unbridled rage.

 

“Well, ya see, the thing is, I want them out of my home. I’m sick of seeing those  _ things  _ parading around town, acting as if nothing happened. Acting as if they didn’t tarnish our amazing reputation in this town with their fucking pixie dust. I want them  _ gone _ .”

 

“And?” Blaine asked.

 

“And…?”

 

He sighed. “And what does this have to do with me?”

 

“Ah, this is the good part,” Sebastian said cheerily. “Word on the street is that the little twink is one of your students at McKinley, yes?”

 

“Yes. So?” Blaine asked, keeping his responses short. Anymore than a few words at a time would cause Sebastian to pick up on his emotions. 

 

“ _ So, _ ” he stressed, “I want you to help me get them to leave. Mess with the kid, get inside his head, make him terrified of you. Do whatever you need to. I’ve already tried myself, but things really didn’t go to plan,” he said. Blaine could hear the anger hidden behind his tone.  _ So he was the one who hurt Kurt? Who the fuck does this guy think he is?  _ “And poor daddy dearest is already in the hospital, so getting the twink upset isn’t going to be all that hard. Once he’s angry or terrified or whatever, he’ll want to yell at you. You, being Mr. Teacher-Of-the-Year, will let him vent at you. And then you’ll grab him for me. Dead or alive, that’s your call, but I just want them gone.” He paused then allowing Blaine time to think his proposal over. “So, whaddya say, killer? Wanna join me in ridding this town of their sparkles and shit?” Blaine blew out an exasperated breath. How could someone be so stupid and hateful and ignorant?

 

“Sebastian,” he began calmly, “I’d like to see things from your point of view, but I can’t seem to get my head that far up your ass.”

 

“Ooh, Kinky, are we?” he teased. Blaine ignored him.

 

“I’m glad to see that your centuries of education hasn’t gotten in the way of your ability to hate and be ignorant.”

 

“So you won’t help me, fine. I have tons of other people who would do anything to be by my side taking down those stupid excuses for supernatural creatures. I just thought, you know, for ol’ time’s sake you’d join me. We could be a team again. Just like old times.” Blaine could hear the grin in his voice, knowing immediately what the man meant. 

 

“No, Sebastian. Never again.”

 

Sebastian chuckled. “Damn, what crawled up your ass and died, babe?” He waited in the tense silence before speaking again. “So, you don’t want to have that kind of fun with me, what about another one? You know I would make it worth your time, Anderson.”

 

“Please,” Blaine scoffed. “Your cock is so small all I could do with it would be flossing my fangs. Maybe that’s why why your ego is so big. Compensating for something, Smythe?”

 

The other vampire growled lowly. “That’s it, Blaine. You’re going to regret everything you’ve just said. That’s a promise,” he hissed, clicking the line dead. Hearing the dial tone, Blaine finally let his anger out. He threw his phone at the wall with unhuman strength, sending glass and metal flying in shards in every direction, leaving a dent in the wall. Growling low in his throat, he stood up and tangled his hands in his hair. He started breathing heavily, attempting to calm himself down. Blaine sat back down on the piano bench with a huff. He wouldn’t let Sebastian’s ignorance get to him, not this time.

 

(*)

 

“I’m right here, dad. Just squeeze my hand. If you can hear me, just squeeze my hand, dad, please,” Kurt pleaded with a shaky, tear-filled voice.

 

A light tapping on the door caught his attention. His sniffled lightly and wiped at his eyes as the the door slowly creaked open.

 

“Kurt Hummel?” the lady standing at the door asked. Kurt nodded at her and she smiled sadly. “Hello. I’m Dr. Wolff,” she said, coming into the room. She shook Kurt’s hand politely before motioning to the chairs on the side of the room with her head. 

 

“Would you like to take a seat with me for a few moments, Mr. Hummel. I’m sure you’d like me to explain everything.”

 

“It’s Kurt,” the boy said simply, following the doctor to the opposite side of his father’s bed.

 

“Well, Kurt, before we begin, do you have any pressing questions you’d like me to answer?”

 

Kurt couldn’t think of anything off the top of his head that he didn’t think the doctor would answer, so he shook his head. 

 

“Okay. So, right now I’d just like to speak about the accident and what it means for your father.” She continued speaking after Kurt nodded in acknowledgement. “Like I had nurse Carole tell you over the phone, a small but heavy piece of metal fell from the ceiling of your father’s garage and landed on his head. As you also know, he is in a medically induced coma in hopes that the rest of his body will help his brain heal.

“That being said, we still don’t know when, or if, your father will wake. Brain injuries are difficult things. What your father has as a result of the accident is called a TBI, or a traumatic brain injury. Upon his arrival here, we did a CT scan and an MRI to make sure there were no fluids that were unable to leave his brain and that there were no broken pieces of his skull where they shouldn’t be. Thankfully neither was the case with him, which is fantastic. That increases the chance that he’ll wake up. He does however have a small hairline fracture on the right parietal bone in his skull,” she said, gesturing to the top of Burt’s head with her pen. “But, that should heal up nicely, we think. Do you have any questions so far, Kurt?”

 

“Yeah. When he wakes up, what kinds of long or short term effects can he have?” he asked quietly.

 

“That’s another tricky part of brain injuries. Say he does wake up, he may experience things like amnesia, depression, difficulty communicating, thinking, and learning. He may get frequent headaches that in most cases are unfortunately pretty painful, but the list goes on. In a perfect scenario, Burt would wake up and be completely fine save the pain, but as much as I hate to say it, that is not likely to happen. With the size and weight of the object that hit your father and the area that he was hit in, he’s bound to have some after effects.” 

 

“What can you do to treat him?” Kurt asked after Dr. Wolff paused.

 

“There isn’t much we can do for the swelling. It’s mostly up to the patient and how strong they are. We’ve already put him through a round of controlled hypothermia, which did help the swelling go down significantly. Right now we have him on an IV drip of certain medications that are supposed to help, and he’s going to be receiving oxygen therapy soon, but there hasn’t been much of a change since that first night. As for other treatment options, he doesn’t require them because there is no excess fluid in his brain, which is great. Anything else?”   
  


“One more thing,” Kurt said, fidgeting slightly in his chair. “I know you said that it was really unlikely, but is there any possibility that he could wake up and be completely fine?” The doctor sighed sadly.

 

“Honestly sweetie, I hate to say this, but I don’t think there is any possibility of that happening. If it did, I’d have to call it a miracle. Or magic, maybe.

 

Any idea popped into his head. Magic, huh? I could make that happen.

 

With a small hopeful smile on his face, Kurt stood, signaling to the doctor that he was done talking. 

 

“No other questions?” she asked while standing as well. Kurt shook his head no. “Alright. I do have one for you though.” After seeing Kurt’s nod to continue, she asked him, “Is there any possibility that you have a key to your father’s shop? Our insurance investigators need to have a look around the place and make sure that this was in fact an accident, and that if it happened to have occurred on purpose, then whoever caused that get’s dealt with. “

 

“Um, yeah, i have a key. I work on the weekends occasionally. Do you really think that someone could have done this on purpose?” Kurt asked, brows scrunched together. Both him and his father getting attacked on the same day at the same time couldn’t be a coincidence. 

 

“I’m not sure, sweetie. Like I said, this is for insurance reasons only at the moment. I think it’s very unlikely that your father’s accident wasn’t really, well, an accident.” Kurt nodded and decided to end the conversation where it was. 

 

“Thank you for your help, Dr. Wolff. I really appreciate it,” he said, shaking her hand.

 

“No problem,Kurt. If you need anything at all, just call the hospital and ask for me, alright? I wish you two the best.” She nodded at Kurt in farewell before leaving the room.

 

“Kurt’s face lit up in a cheerful smile as he turned to face his dad. He whispered, “It’s gonna be okay, Daddy. I’ll fix all of this. Just you wait.” He pressed a soft kiss to his father’s forehead before gathering his things and leaving the hospital. Once in his car, Kurt shot off a quick text to Blaine. 

 

**To:Blaine**

**4:30**

**Hey, I should be home soon, I’m leaving the hospital now.**

 

He waited for a response before pulling out of the parking lot, but received no reply in the ten minutes he waited; he decided to leave anyways. 

 

On the drive back to Blaine’s house, Kurt formulated a plan in his head. His father’s doctor said he needed a miracle or magic, and Kurt had exactly what he needed to make that happen sitting right on his nightstand: the bid old musty magic book that surely had a spell for healing others. Yes, he thought, that would work perfectly.

 

Within twenty minutes of leaving the hospital, Kurt pulled into Blaine’s driveway and got out of the car. He gather his bag from the back seat and skipped happily to the front door, humming as he went. He pushed open the pretty dark wood door and walked into the little foyer area. He took of his jacket and shoes, and when he turned around, Blaine appeared out of nowhere and swiftly gathered the boy into a surprising and bone crushing hug,

 

“Oh! Blaine… can’t breath,” Kurt choked out. Blaine released him immediately.

 

“Sorry- I just, um-” he muttered, stumbling quite spectacularly over his words. Kurt laughed softly.

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.” He walked out of the front hallway and into the kitchen, Blaine following close behind. “So, what did you do while I was gone?” Kurt started riffling through the cabinets, looking for something to eat.

 

“Besides worry about you? Nothing really. I played piano a bit. Cooper and an old… acquaintance called, but other than that I just sat around doing nothing.”

 

“Who is this mysterious acquaintance?” the teen asked, giving up on his search.

 

“He’s just… someone that I’ve come to loathe this past decade. Not much else than that,” Blaine lied. He couldn’t exactly explain their relationship without making Kurt bolt out of his house like a bat out of hell. If he told Kurt what he and Sebastian did in his first few years of being a vampire, he’d never see the faerie again.

 

“What’s your brother like,” Kurt asked.

 

“Um, nothing special, really. He acts, and he can be a bit self absorbed at times, but I love him. He’s actually the reason you’re alive right now, too.”

 

“Really?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah. I wish I could take all the credit but I can’t. I called him in a panic yesterday since I knew he’d been a doctor a few decades ago. It was his idea to give you my blood to heal you. Had he not, I don’t think we’d be having this conversation right now.” 

 

Kurt really didn’t know what to say. “Well, tell him thank you for me. I haven’t thanked you yet either, I don’t think. So thank you for saving me, Blaine.”

 

Blaine rubbed his neck and shrugged. “Like I said, it was his idea.”

 

“You still went through with it though. You could’ve said no and let me die, but you didn’t, so  _ thank you.” _

 

Blaine smiled, knowing that the boy wasn’t going to let him deny that he’d helped. “Of course. There was no way I was going to let you die like that.”

 

They smiled at each other for a moment before Kurt moved and Blaine caught a wiff of something unpleasant coming off the boy.

 

“Did you go to a dog park while you were out, Kurt?” he asked

 

“Um, no. Why?”

 

“You just, and don’t take this the wrong way, but you kinda smell like a dog.”

 

“Oh. That’s probably because of Chandler. His scent may have rubbed off on me when he hugged me earlier. He has a couple of really big dogs. They actually look more like wolves, now that I think about it,” he said to himself. “Probably huskies or something like that.”

 

“...Right,” Blaine said, watching Kurt turn around and start going through his cabinets again. 

 

“Can we go to the store?” Kurt asked suddenly. “If I’m going to be staying here, i’m going to need food.”

 

Blaine’s face lit up in realization. “Oh! Yeah, yeah, of course,” he said quickly. “Let me put something presentable on and we can go.” After getting Kurt’s nod of okay, he raced back to his room and changed. Meanwhile, Kurt went back to the foyer area and put his jacket and shoes back on before grabbing Blaine’s keys. He turned around just as Blaine walked into the front hallway clad in loose jeans and a threadbare t-shirt from his college years. Kurt almost laughed at how under dressed the vampire looked. Normally, he’d see Blaine in fitted slacks and polos because of his job.

 

“What?” Blaine asked after seeing the look on Kurt’s face that obviously said he was trying to hold in a laugh.

 

“Oh, nothing,” Kurt said in a higher voice than usual. He pursed his lips and turned away, leading them to the front door. Blaine had a happy, carefree smile on his face as they walked side by side out to his car. If he wanted to, Kurt could reach over and take Blaine’s hand in his own, they were that close. But he wouldn’t do that, obviously. That would be weird.

 

They drove to the nearest grocery store in comfortable silence. Neither felt opted to speak. They allowed themselves to just be, like they did in the classroom most of the time.

 

About half way through the drive, Blaine reached over and turned the radio onto a random station. He smiled when he heard the soft guitar melody coming from the speak, knowing instantly what song it was. Without even realizing it, the vampire began to sing softly along with the radio.

 

_ Wise men say _

_ Only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

_ Shall I stay? _

_ Would it be a sin _

_ If I can't help falling in love with you? _

 

_ Like a river flows _

_ Surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand, _

_ Take my whole life, too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

 

_ Like a river flows _

_ Surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand, _

_ Take my whole life, too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

 

Blaine listened to the words he was singing. How fitting, he thought. Even if he knew it was a bad idea, he couldn’t help falling for the boy.

 

As the song ended, Kurt could only stare at Blaine. “Wow,” he whispered. “Your voice is amazing, Blaine.” The man in question cast a quick glance over to Kurt.

 

“Thanks,” he said softly, a blush forming at the compliment and the awe struck face of the boy beside him.

 

“Are you- are you  _ blushing? _ ” Kurt asked incredulously a moment later as Blaine pulled into the store’s parking lot and parked in a spot close to the doors. 

 

“I, um - It’s just-”

 

“Wait, how are you even doing that? I thought you didn’t have a blood flow. I mean, you’re dead.” Blaine furrowed his eyebrows at Kurt’s confused statements. 

 

“Kurt, I think you’ve seen me blush before. And you’ve probably seen me get red in the face during class for having to deal with some of those kids.”

 

“Okay, yeah, I guess so. That didn’t really answer my question, though. I thought that because you’re practically dead you don’t have a blood flow.”

 

Blaine chuckled softly and held out his wrist. “Take my pulse,” he said simply, nodding at his extended arm. Kurt hesitantly held Blaine’s arm in one hand and used two fingers to press against the vein under the vampire’s skin. Blood steadily pulsed beneath his fingertips at the same time that tingles flooded through both men.

 

“But-”

 

“Kurt,” Blaine interrupted, “ I’m not dead. Not technically,” he said. Seeing Kurt’s confused expression, he continued. “I’m not...not able to die easily, for lack of a better explanation. Yes, I was killed as a human, but as soon as I woke up, I was alive again, just immortal and a vampire this time. I still have a heartbeat and blood flow and all those good things that keep humans alive,” he explained. “I don’t need to breathe or eat human food anymore, but that doesn’t make me dead. The only difference between humans and vampires in the life span and special abilities. And the diet, but that’s pretty much it.”

 

Kurt stared at the vein in Blaine’s wrist, which he was still holding. “Oh,” he said simply. With a shake of his head, he let go the vampire’s arm and turned to sit in his seat correctly. “I feel dumb for not noticing any of those things sooner,” he said with a laugh. Blaine chuckled softly.

 

“Don’t, it’s been pretty common so far in my experience. People seem to think that because I’m pretty much still alive, I can’t be a vampire.”

 

“How so?” Kurt asked, suddenly curious to know those little things about Blaine’s past.

 

“Well, my first time experiencing something like this was the last time I saw my parents. My real parents, not my coven parents. I went home one last time to tell them that because of everything that had happened I couldn’t see them anymore. They laughed and pointed out all the same things you just did and said that I was funny. They still don’t believe me, so I just try to avoid them. The boyfriend I had when I was turned was the same way. He thought I was going through a phase or something and laughed it off. Needless to say, we broke up shortly after that.”

 

Weirdly enough, Kurt felt a strange sense of relief when Blaine said they’d broken up, even though he knew that in the back of his mind. After a pause, during which Kurt thought everything he’d just learned over, Blaine broke the silence. 

 

“Well, you ready?” he asked, nodding towards the store. Kurt nodded in response and the two got out of the car and walked into the store. 

 

Once inside, Kurt got a cart from the greeter lady before starting to gather things into his cart. Blaine strolled contentedly behind the boy, happy to let him make all the choices. Kurt was the one that was going to eat everything, after all. The spent a little less than an hour in the store before Kurt decided he was finished and happy with what he’d picked out. After reluctantly letting Blaine pay, (“It’s all for me, Blaine, why are you paying?”) they loaded all the bags into the cart, went out to the car, and transferred the groceries to Blaine’s trunk.

 

Blaine drove them back, humming along with the radio the whole way. When they reached Blaine’s house, it was starting to get dark outside. Crickets were chirping and the stars were shining above them. Blaine carried all the bags in in one trip (“Super Strength, remember?”) and then they put them away together. The fridge and cupboards were nearly full by the time they were done unloaded. 

 

Kurt made a small meal for himself a little while later, and Blaine poured himself a glass of whiskey. Together they sat on the beautiful couch in the living room and watched trashy tv. Once Kurt had finished his meal, he decided to go take a shower. Blaine stayed in the living room, taking the alone time to grade a few papers and tests.

 

Kurt came out of his room half an hour or so later, wearing capri yoga pants and a loose sweater that fell off his shoulder, exposing the dip in Kurt’s neck where it met his shoulder. The same spot that Blaine wanted to lick and suck forever. The teen smelled considerably better. Before, his sweet vanilla and jasmine scent was masked by the stench of wet dog (which did  _ not _ come from some household pet) but now it was thankfully back to nothing but wonderful, wonderful Kurt. 

 

“Hey, Blaine?” Kurt asked from his spot near the television.

 

“Yeah?” Blaine didn’t look up from his papers to reply.

 

“Do you know when your friends are going to be here? Chandler texted and said he’d be over soon and I don’t think he wanted anyone else here when he tells me whatever it is that he wants to tell me.”

 

Blaine glanced down at his watch, eyes growing wide at the time. His friends would be here in less than an hour and he still had to get ready.

 

“They’ll be here in about forty five minutes,” he said while standing and making his way to his bedroom. “I’m going to take a shower and get ready.”

 

“Okay.”

 

As Blaine did as he said he would, Kurt went back into his room and grabbed the heavy leather bound book off his night stand. He flipped through it, not looking for anything in particular, but just reading as much as he could. About a half an hour into his reading, a knock sounded from the door. Hearing the shower still running, Kurt got up and went to the door. He pulled open the door, expecting to see his friend.

 

“Chand - you’re not Chandler,” he said to the group of boys on the front porch.

 

“I can be anyone you want me to be, baby,” a tall, smiling blonde said seductively. Kurt swallowed nervously. “Aw, you guys, his heart’s speeding up. How cute!” the same man said.

 

Kurt’s eyes darted back and forth between the men. They must be supernatural, he thought. 

 

“Jeffery, leave the poor child alone,” someone said before making his way to the front of the group. “Hello. I’m Wesley.” He held out his hand for Kurt to shake, but after seeing the boy step back slightly, he dropped it. “I’m sorry about Jeff. He’s always like that.”

 

“Um, that’s o-okay.”

 

Wesley smiled sympathetically. “Is Blaine home? Do we have the right address?”

 

“Yeah, Blaine’s just in the shower,” Kurt murmured. The boys nodded and looked at him expectantly. “What?” he asked.

 

“Aren’t you gonna let us in, sugar?” Jeff asked. Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion.

 

“This is Blaine’s house,” he said. “I thought that if a house belonged to a vampire others could just walk in.”

 

Wesley laughed but shook his head. “That’s just a myth. If there is a human in the house, vampires have to be invited in, no matter what.”

 

“Oh. I’m not human, though.”

 

“Let me clarify. Anyone that’s not a vampire,” the man said.

 

“Oh. Well come in, I guess. I don’t know when he’ll be out, but make yourselves at home or whatever,” he said, backing away and letting the vampires come in. “So,” he began as he closed the door behind them, “what are you guys doing tonight?”

 

Jeff turned around, a shocked look on his face. “Blaine didn’t tell you what today is?”

 

“Um, no?”

 

Wes stepped forward. “It’s Blaine’s turning day, which means that it’s also his birthday.”

 

“Oh! I had no idea. We don’t really talk about stuff that much.”

 

“ _ Wanky.”  _ Jeff wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“N-not like that! We’re just friends. And i mean we don’t talk about stuff like that because it makes me uncomfortable,” Kurt explained.

 

“Uncomfortable?” Wesley asked. “Why?”

 

“My mother was killed by the same man that turned Blaine and vampire stuff all together just makes me a little scared and uncomfortable.”

 

“Your mother wasn’t Elizabeth Hummel, was she?” a new voice piped up.

 

“Yes, in fact, she was.” Kurt saw all of the vampires in the room tense. “What-” Kurt’s question was interrupted by Blaine walking into the room. 

 

“Kurt isn’t like his relatives, guys. He isn’t out to make our lives hell.” They visibly relaxed at the man’s words before jumping all over him, shouting words of happy birthday and happy turning day. Blaine looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on his face. “Oh, gods, I forgot!”

 

“Forgot?!”Jeff shouted. “Blainey how could you forget? Today is the day you’re officially 30, man!” The guys erupted in more shouts before Blaine held up his hand to quiet them.

 

He shot a glance towards Kurt before speaking. “So much has happened in the past few days that this wasn’t even on my mind.” 

 

“Is everything okay?” someone asked. 

 

“Yeah, why don’t we talk about it later. Kurt has a friend coming over, we should probably get going”

 

“Of course,” Wesley said. The group made their way towards the door. Blaine and Kurt hung back for a moment.

 

“Call me if you need anything, alright? I’ll be home in a few hours.”

 

“Okay,” Kurt nodded. Blaine smiled and pulled the teen into a quick hug. 

 

“Seriously, anything, just call.”

 

“Go, Blaine,” he laughed, pushing Blaine playfully towards the entrance. Kurt saw them all out the door, trying to ignore Jeff’s calls of “Call me!” and Blaine’s smack against the back of the blonde’s head. He laughed at them and shook his head as he closed the door. Once the sound of cars leaving the driveway ended, Kurt went back into his room to grab his book. He took it out into the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Chandler. 

 

It didn't take long for him to show up after Blaine and his friends left. When he heard the knock on the door, Kurt put away his book - he couldn't risk the blonde boy seeing it and asking what it was - before rushing to the front door. He wrenched the door open with a smile on his face and was met with another armful of the boy like at the Lima Bean earlier. When Kurt didn't reciprocate Chandler's excitement, the boy pulled away.

"Sorry, " he said sheepishly. "I just get excited to see you sometimes." Kurt giggled and nodded.

"It's okay," he smiled. "Come on in."

They walked  towards the living room, but stopped near the kitchen. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Kurt asked politely. "Water, tea, coffee?"

"Water's fine," Chandler replied.

"Okay. Go ahead and head to the living room. I'll meet you there in a minute." When Kurt walked into the living room, hands full with glasses, Chandler was running his hand over the top of the couch.

"Your uncle's place is really nice," he said, taking the offered glass from Kurt.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to tell him you like it." They sat on the couch in silence for a few moments while nursing their drinks.  "So, what was it that you needed to tell me?" Kurt asked.

Chandler wrung his hands in his lap nervously while not making eye contact with the other boy. "I know what you are."

Kurt turned to him, eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?" he said.

"I said, I know what you are, Kurt."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Kurt tried to sound confused, but he had a bad feeling where this conversation would be going.

"You're not human, that's for sure," Chandler stated. Kurt shot up off the couch.

"You're insane!" he laughed.

"What else could you be? How else would you explain your blood all over the locker room floor?!" Kurt sighed and sat back down.

"Chandler, I already told you." He took the other boy's hands in his own. "It wasn't mine. I'm fine."

"But see, you're lying." Kurt could tell the boy was getting more and more frustrated the longer the conversation went on. 

"Why would I lie to you, sweetie?" He was getting desperate. Chandler was onto something.

"To protect yourself! Or whoever helped you!" the blond boy said, shooting off the couch and starting to pace around the living room.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't act  _ dumb _ , Kurt," Chandler spat, facing the boy. "I can tell when you're lying, I can hear your heartbeat. I also know for a fact that the blood in the locker room was yours. Everyone has a distinct scent, and yours was all over that place."

"Chandler…" The boy sighed at hearing his name. He sat back down.

"This isn't what I came here to talk to you about," he said, head in his hands.

"So, if you can hear my heartbeat and smell my blood, that means you're not exactly human either," Kurt pointed out.

"That  _ is _ what I came to talk to you about. Kurt, there are beings in this world. Supernatural beings that people think only exist in fairytales. I…I'm one of them. And I know you are too."

Kurt sighed. "What brought this on, Chan?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that… I'm a werewolf, Kurt." The other teen was silent, staring at the carpet. A moment later, Kurt burst out laughing. He covered his mouth with his hand before turning to Chandler, only to see the hurt and confused expression on the boy's face.

"Oh, oh you're serious," he said after he abruptly stopped.

"Yes, Kurt. I am a werewolf. Able to transform from human to wolf and vice versa at the drop of a hat."

"A werewolf, huh? Somehow I never would have guessed that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just - when you think 'werewolf' you think of these big burly men with bulging muscles, and no offense, but you don't really fit the part," Kurt laughed. Chandler chuckled and shook his head.

"I get that a lot." They sat for a few minutes, neither saying a thing. "Kurt," Chandler began, "Can I ask you what you are? I can't figure it out and it's killing me."

Kurt sighed. "I'm a Seelie. We're a race of faerie," he said. Chandler perked up at the statement.

"Really? Does that mean you have magic?" Kurt laughed at the boy's response. Such a puppy.

"Yes. I'm still learning the ropes, but yes."

"Can I see?"

Kurt thought about something he could show the boy, and remembered the chapter in his book about party tricks.

"Give me your glass," he said. Chandler did. "It's liquid, yes?" At the other boy's nod, he continued. Kurt held the glass with both hands on pushed a little bit of magic into it. He felt  his hands get warmer with the magic. When he was finished, he held the glass out to Chandler.

"It's ice!" he exclaimed. Kurt chuckled and nodded.

"It's very convenient when I want a popsicle," he laughed.

"I bet." Chandler looked nervous again when he started talking. "Kurt… there was one more thing that I needed to talk to you about," he said slowly.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, concerned with the boy's sudden behavior.

"You're… you're like me, supernatural, I mean. So you obviously know that most supernaturals… mate," Chandler said, back to his nervous self from before.

Kurt side-eyed his friend. Where could he be going with this? "Yes, I know this. Why… why are you bringing it up, Chandler? You're scaring me." Chandler sighed.

"There's no… easy way to say it, so I'm just going to come out with it," he said before sucking in a huge breath. "Kurt, you're my mate."

(*)

A few miles away, Blaine, Jeff, Wes, Nick, David, and a few other friends from high school sat at a bar, drinking, laughing, and having an all around good time. Blaine was in the middle of reminiscing with the boys when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He was going to pass it off to the alcohol, his friends had snuck in some faerie-made drinks, but when it pain kept up, and became more and more unbearable as they continued, he knew something was up. He clutched at his chest, earning the attention of his friends, when an image of Kurt flashed through his mind. Something was wrong, and he knew it had something to do with Kurt.

"Blaine…Blaine, can you hear me?" Wesley's voice came into focus when the image passed. "What's wrong?"

Blaine gasped, sucking in air. "Something… something's wrong with Kurt. He's not okay," he said. "I told him - I told him nothing was going to happen to him," he sobbed. Ignoring, the concerned gazes of his friends, he shot out of his chair and made his way to the car as quickly as possible. He barely heard the shouts of his friends as they followed him. Deciding he could run faster than the car, Blaine took off out of the parking lot, not concerned it the least bit about people seeing him.

He had to get to Kurt. And nothing was going to stop him.

(*)

"Chandler, what in gods names do you mean?" Kurt asked, his breath quickening and his heart beat speeding up.

"You know what I said, Kurt. You're my mate! We are meant to be together!" Chandler exclaimed, bouncing in his seat, not seeing how this was affecting Kurt.

Kurt slowly stood and backed away. "No, no you're not. I would know, trust me. I would've felt it," he said.

"You may not have, but I did!" Chandler stood too, following Kurt. "The time we met in the Lima Bean for the first time! You put your hand on my arm and I felt it. Didn't you, Kurt. Think about it!" The blond boy was smiling, his grin splitting across his face. Kurt shook his head and continued to back away slowly.

"No, Chandler, I didn't," he said, shooting a weary glance at the boy.

"Yes, you did. Just think about it!" Neither realized Kurt had backed himself into a corner until his back hit. The faerie began trembling slightly, wrapping his arms around himself. "They say faeries know their mates with the first kiss right?!" Chandler proclaimed happily. Kurt's eyes widened as he shook his head fearfully. "Then all I have to do is kiss you, and you'll realize." Kurt's head shaking was frantic.

No, no, this wasn't right. Blaine promised… promised not to let anyone else touch him. Why…?

Chandler put his hands on either side of Kurt's head to stop the movement. The boy was shaking as Chandler forced his lips on a sobbing, hysterical Kurt.

His actions were stopped almost as they started when someone burst through the door. In a flash of color, Chandler was pinned to the wall by the throat with a snarling vampire in his face.

"Anderson," the werewolf spat.

"Kiehl," Blaine laughed humorlessly. "I should have known when Kurt came home saying 'Chandler' and smelling like a fucking  _ dog. _ " Blaine pushed his arm harder into Chandler's throat, cutting off his air and causing the boy to claw at him. "Who  _ the fuck _ do you think you are, forcing yourself on him," he spat angrily, flashing his fangs.

"His s-soulmate," Chandler said between gasps for breath. Blaine laughed again.

"I'd think twice about that,  _ mutt _ . If you couldn't tell, he doesn't want you. That should be a pretty clear message, don't you think?"

"He's mine, bloodsucker," Chandler choked out. "I can feel it."

"Could you feel him trembling in fear as you  _ forced yourself on him _ ? 'Cause I could. And I was a block away."

Unnoticed to Blaine, his friends walked through the door at that moment, met with a vampire and werewolf snarling at each other and a boy trembling in the corner. Jeff rushed over to Kurt, visually inspecting the boy.  Nothing was physically wrong with him from what he could tell, but the faraway gaze and the way he was curled in on himself on the floor told a different story.

"Blaine…," Jeff called, knowing that the boy needed the vampire. The man in question tore his gaze away from the teen under his arm to look at the boy he swore to protect.

"Look at what you did to him," he hissed. "Do you think he'd react that way to his soulmate?" Saying that Blaine was angry was an understatement. His fangs were at full length, his eyes were flooded with black, and his whole being was shaking with rage. It took everything in him not to tear out the werewolf's throat, and he was finding himself considering doing so more with each passing moment. But, knowing he'd regret killing someone later in the back of his mind, he slammed the boy harder into the wall. "If I  _ ever _ see you again, if you even  _ think _ about Kurt again, I will not hesitate to kill you. He is  _ not _ your soulmate, he  _ doesn't _ want you. If I even  _ think _ you don't believe that, I will not be so kind. Now  _ leave _ !" he yelled, withdrawing himself from the blond. Chandler nodded and ran out the door just as Blaine collapsed onto the floor.

"Blaine!" Wes shouted. The group of boys crowded around him, making sure he was alright. Nick, knowing what the run and the confrontation took out of him, shouted out.

"Someone go to my car and get a blood bag." He vaguely registered someone leaving and coming back a second later to hand Nick the requested item. Nick ripped the top of the bag and force fed Blaine its contents. A few swallows in, Blaine became aware of his surroundings once more and coughed up some of the blood.

"Kurt," he whispered. "Where's my Kurt?" Nick grabbed his arm and hauled him up before leading him over to Jeff and Kurt, who was whispering "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," with every breath.

Blaine dropped to his knees in an instant and gathered the shaking boy in his arms. "I'm so sorry, my sweet. I'm so sorry. I promised you…"

Kurt sobbed and threw himself into Blaine, wrapping his arms around the vampire.

"Shh, you're safe now, he's gone. It's just me, now," Blaine said, doing his best to console and soothe the distressed teen. He rubbed a hand up and down the boy's back, murmuring words of love and promises of safety.

Not soon enough, Kurt's sobs diminished to sniffles. He pulled himself out of Blaine's embrace to look the other man in the eye.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"What for?" Blaine asked, continuing to rub Kurt's back calmingly.

"For helping me. For letting me cry into your shoulder."

"Of course, sweetheart."

"And for… for not hurting Chandler," Kurt sniffled.

"Why do you say that?" Blaine asked, trying to control his temper.

"He was just - he was confused, I think. His intentions were good, he truly believed that he was my soulmate, but… I think he just got a little too excited," he said.

"'A little too excited'? Kurt, he assaulted you. He sexually assaulted you!"

"I know," Kurt sighed. " I know. And I'm not happy that he was my first kiss, forced or not, but I know that he didn't want to hurt me. So thank you for not hurting him."

"Kurt…," Blaine sighed. "You're too kind for your own good sometimes, you know that?" he laughed.

"My dad says that all the time," Kurt said, letting out his own laugh.

"Speaking of, how is he doing?" Blaine asked.

"Can we talk about it in the morning?" Kurt asked. "I'm really tired and all of your friends are still here…"

"Of course," Blaine replied, hugging Kurt close. He pressed a kiss into the teen's hair before helping him up. "Why don't you go get ready for bed, and I'll be in in a few minutes to say goodnight once I see the guys out the door."

"Okay," Kurt smiled before making his way into his room.

Blaine sighed and drug his hands down his face. He walked into the kitchen where he found his friends mulling around.

"Hey," he said. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to end the night so quickly."

"Don't apologize, Blaine," Wes said, shaking his head. "You couldn't have known that something was going to happen to him."

"I know, but… I shouldn't have left him. Not after everything he's been through the past couple days."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked. "Is everything alright?"

"No, not… not really. He was attacked Friday at school. He almost died right before my eyes, and then there's this thing with his dad being in the hospital, and now this…. I don't know how he's still sane."

"He has you," Jeff smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, what's the deal with you two?" David asked. "Are you together, or something?"

"No. No, for the time being, we're just friends."

"'For the time being'?" Jeff teased. "So you want there to be more, then?"

"Honestly?" Blaine sighed, "Yeah, yeah I do. I think… I think he might be my soulmate." The admission was barely above a whisper, but the response was anything but. Shouts of "Way to go Blainers!" and "Get some!" along with pats on the back was the joyful response Blaine received.

"Quiet down, assholes! I don't want him to know yet!"

The group quieted instantly, pouts forming with multiple, 'I'm sorry's.

Blaine shook his head but smiled. These guys were something.

"I hate to do this, but I think it's best if you guys would head out. Kurt's getting ready to go to bed and I should too. We can do this again sometime soon, though."

The guys all nodded in understanding.

"It's fine, Blaine," Wes said. "We understand. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Of course," Blaine answered, walking them to the door. Blaine received a hug from each of them before they left, all of them telling him congratulations and to call them soon. After the last vampire left, Blaine made his way to Kurt's room.

He knocked on the door quietly, opening when Kurt called, "Come in."

"Hey," he said quietly, closing the door.

"Hi." Kurt closed his book and put it on the bedside table.

"May I?" Blaine asked, motioning to sit on the bed across from Kurt at the boy's nod, he sat down.

"How was your night?" Kurt asked.

"Not too bad. The guys have been taking me out on my birthday since high school. It never gets old, with them."

"You've known them since high school?" Kurt asked. "Were they born vampires?"

"No, they were changed the same night I was. Like I said, they take me out every year, we always take someone out on their birthday, and the day I was changed, Joshua wasn't alone. He'd brought a big group of vampires out, and somehow we all ended up getting turned. There was someone else that got turned that night that wasn't here." Blaine sighed, deciding to tell Kurt about Sebastian. "His name was Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. I never really liked him, but he made it his mission since he met me to get into my pants, so wherever I went, he followed."

"Blaine, why are you telling me this?" Kurt asked, seeing how distressed Blaine was becoming.

"Because there are things I need to tell you. Things about my past. I think it's only fair that you know seeing as how you have to stay here with me for gods know how long."

"O-okay," Kurt said hesitantly.

"Anyways, we were turned on the same night, but Sebastian took to his new life much faster than I did. Seeing how badly I was coping with everything, he decided to take me under his wing. I told you once before that I'd never killed anybody, but Kurt, the things we did together… I can't even begin to describe how horrible I was." He avoided Kurt's gaze as he admitted this.

"Blaine, sweetie, you don't have to tell me this."

"But I do," Blaine insisted. "I don't want to lie to you, especially when you're staying in my house. I need you to know, Kurt."

"Okay."

"I was a young vampire, we both were, and I had very little control over myself for the first few months. Sebastian, he wanted to use me for that to have some 'fun'. Gods, Kurt, I hurt people. I hurt so many people," he sobbed. Kurt gathered the man into his arms. "I drained them within an inch of their lives, and Sebastian, he just stood to the side and laughed. He found it amusing, he found hurting people amusing and I couldn't stop myself. I had no control, I had no one to tell me that what I was doing was wrong," he cried. Blaine sobbed into Kurt's shoulder, the other boy trying his best to comfort him.

"It's all in the past, Blaine. I know you don't want to hurt people anymore, I do. I trust you completely, honey. You have been nothing but kind to me and I have no reason to think that you would ever hurt me," he said. Blaine's sobs grew weaker as he listened.

"But, Kurt-"

"No buts, Blaine. It's in the past," Kurt urged. "You aren't like that anymore. I know that and so do you."

Honestly, Kurt wasn't bothered by the admission. He knew he should have been, but Blaine would never harm him, and that he was sure of.

"I know," Blaine sniffled. "But I can't get their screams out of my head. I can't stop seeing their faces as their life was drained out of them…"

"That's not hard to understand, Blaine. You had no control over yourself back then, and now that you do, it's understandable that you would feel like that."

"Gods, what would I do without you?"

"Hopefully, we won't have to find out," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah. But that's not all."

"Oh?"

"Sebastian called me earlier today. He is the one behind you and your father's attacks."

"I know the person who attacked me, and his name isn't Sebastian, Blaine."

"I think he hired somebody. He never does his own dirty work. He probably hired someone to hurt your father, too."

Kurt sighed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I think you deserve to know who is trying to hurt you, Kurt. I will do all that I can to keep you safe from him. He is a monster and will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. If he wants you dead, he will try everything possible to make sure that that happens. But I promise you, he won't. I will kill him first."

"Thank you, Blaine."

"Of course. Now, why don't you get some sleep, huh? It's been a long day," he said, getting off the bed.

"Okay. Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, my sweet boy. Sleep well," he smiled. Kurt smiled back as Blaine walked out of the room and closed the door quietly.

Kurt hummed happily. Today may not have had the best ending, and the future may not have looked too great, but Kurt knew that together, they could make it through anything.

 


	9. Chapter 9

When Kurt awoke the next morning his thoughts automatically went to the events of the previous night. He remembered how excited Chandler was, how frightened he was when being backed into a corner, and how Blaine swooped in and saved the day. In retrospect everything seemed like it had come out of a cheesy teen movie. Gods, a vampire and a werewolf fighting over him? How much cheesier could his life get right now? 

 

He laughed softly to himself before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As he did so, he smelled something delicious and heard what sounded like someone singing coming from the kitchen. Curious, Kurt got out of bed and made his way through the house to the kitchen. The sight he was met with was one that he definitely never thought he would see in his life. 

 

In the middle of the kitchen stood Blaine, clad in pajamas and an apron, a towel slung over his shoulder and a spatula in his hand, singing and dancing along to the low hum on the radio on the counter. Kurt had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing and the adorable antics of his friend. He did his best to keep quiet so as not to alert Blaine of his presence so he could continue to watch the man dance around the kitchen while singing into his spatula. He was unfortunately discovered when Blaine chose to finish his song with a dramatic spin. 

 

“Kurt!” he exclaimed, covering his chest like he’d been caught naked. 

 

“Hi Blaine,” Kurt giggled. 

 

“What, um, what are you doing here?” the vampire asked while crossing his arms in an attempt to look nonchalant. 

 

“Well, I do believe you invited me to stay here, but I could be wrong,” he teased.

 

“That was… a stupid question, sorry.” Blaine dropped his gaze to the floor and blushed lightly.

 

“It’s no big deal,” Kurt said. He laughed shortly once more before walking around the counted and into the kitchen.

 

“Um, coffee?” Blaine asked. 

 

“Sure.” Kurt grabbed a mug from the cabinet before getting the coffee pot from Blaine and filling up his cup.

 

“I made you breakfast,” Blaine said sheepishly as Kurt took a drink of his coffee. The faerie smiled and lowered the mug. 

 

“Really? Thank you.”

 

“Of course. I made crepes, I hope that’s okay. I remember loving them when I was human and you seem like the kind of guy to prefer that over cereal or something-”

 

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupted, laughing. “Crepes are wonderful. Perfect, actually.”

 

“Oh, well then I’m glad. I’m sorry for rambling, I get like that sometimes,” he laughed, taking the crepes out of the oven where they were staying to keep warm. He handed the plate to Kurt before asking, “Do you want to eat in the living room? We could watch tv, or something.”

 

“Sure,” Kurt said, nodding. Blaine smiled at him, and they made their way into the living room, both pointedly ignoring the dent in the wall from where Blaine had shoved Chandler the night before. They sat in silence, neither saying anything as the television played some random news station while Kurt ate and Blaine nursed his own coffee. Soon enough, Kurt was finished with his breakfast and set his plate on the coffee table. He sat wringing his hands together in thought for a few minutes before turning to Blaine.

 

“Blaine? Do you think we could… do you think we could talk for a minute?”

 

Blaine switched off the tv before responding. “Of course. What’s up?” he asked, concern clearly evident on his face. 

 

“Nothing bad, I promise, but you remember how you told me about Sebastian last night?” Blaine nodded, a frown forming quickly. “Well, I think you were right when you said I should learn stuff about you if I’m going to be staying with you for a while,” Kurt said nervously.

 

“Oh! Yes, totally. I meant it when I said that, Kurt. You can ask me anything if you want.”

 

“Well, I was going to propose that we do a sort of twenty questions type thing. I ask you something, and then you can ask me something, seeing as how you’re stuck with me too.”

 

Blaine smiled. “That sounds good. Do you want to start?”

 

Kurt’s eyes shifted up to the left, trying to think of a question for Blaine. In hindsight, he probably should have thought about what he wanted to ask before bringing it up. “Okay, um, why don’t we start simple? What’s your favorite color?”

 

Blaine chuckled softly. “Blue,” he said.  _ Just like your eyes.  _ “What’s your favorite musical?” he asked back.

 

“The Sound of Music,” Kurt responded without a second thought. “My mom used to always take me to sing along theater at the opera house downtown, and they had The Sound of Music quite often. She loved it so much, which is where I get it from, I guess. She even named me after one of the characters,” he laughed. “I like to watch it whenever I’m feeling down. It reminds me of her.” Blaine smiled softly at him and nodded. “My turn, what kinds of music do you like?” Blaine’s attention wasn’t on the question at that moment and was instead on the way Kurt’s pale neck stretched taut when he tilted his head. Blaine shook himself out of his reverie before the thoughts began to go down the gutter.  _ Gods, Blaine, stop being creepy. _

 

“I like most music,” he said. “I particularly enjoy show tunes and anything that’s Top 40. I cannot, however, tolerate country music. Which, if you think about it, sucks when you live in Ohio. I can never escape it,” he laughed. Kurt giggled and nodded in understanding. 

 

“I know what you mean,” he smiled. 

 

“Anyways, next question. What do you do in your free time?”

 

Kurt had to think about it for a moment before answering. “Well, a few things, I suppose. I like to sing, so I do that sometimes. I like to design clothes, too. Of course I’ve been practising my magic since I learned I had it. Um, I help my dad out in his garage sometimes to earn some extra money.”

 

“Your dad owns Hummel Tires and Lube, right?”

 

Kurt nodded. “Yeah. I know you wouldn’t think it when you first look at me, but I love working on cars. I’ve been doing it since I was really young, and like I said, it’s an easy way to make money.”

 

“My dad and I rebuilt a car together the summer after I came out to him,”  Blaine said.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. He said it was an attempt at bonding, but I really think he just thought that getting my hands dirty might make me straight.”

 

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt frowned. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Eh, I’m over it. It was kind of fun, in the end. Okay, your question. Hit me.”

 

Kurt had to think for a moment about something he wanted to know. After a moment, it hit him. “Oh! Last night, if I’m not mistaken, it seemed like you knew Chandler. Do you?”

 

Blaine sighed. “I’ve never met him before, so no, but I know his family,” he said.

 

“How so?” Kurt asked curiously.

 

“Well, the Kiehls and the Andersons have always had a … tense relationship, to say the least. Even though we have no real power in the supernatural world, it seems that way. Most everyone fears or reveres  us, so it seems like we do. The Kiehls don’t take kindly to that, and they’ve been trying to “steal” the power from us since before I was turned. I’ve met his parents before, I believe. They were trying to sneak into the Anderson mansion one night. They were caught, obviously, and were basically tortured. When they started pleading to be let go and worrying about their baby, my coven mother let them go. So, that’s how I knew his name even though I’d never met him before,” Blaine finished. 

 

“That makes sense, I guess,” Kurt mused. “Your turn.”

 

“Okay. This might seem like an odd question, but I’d really like to know the answer,” Blaine said before turning to Kurt for approval.

 

“I’ll try to answer to the best of my abilities then,” he replied. “Go ahead.”

 

“Alright, well, I guess my question is this: Why are you giving me a chance, Kurt?”

 

“What do you mean?” Blaine sighed.

 

“Not even a week ago you didn’t talk to me, you barely even  _ looked  _ at me, and now here we are, sitting on my couch sipping coffee and asking each other questions about ourselves.”

 

“Blaine…” Kurt began. “A lot has happened in the last few days. A lot has changed. A week ago, I was scared out of my wits of you. But I realize now that… my fear of you is irrational. I’m not saying that I’m suddenly  _ not _ scared of you, because it isn’t that easy to get rid of almost two decades of being taught to fear your kind, but I’m almost there. I’m trying.” Kurt sighed and set his coffee mug down. “I don’t… I don’t even know how to explain it to you, but everything that has happened in the last few days…” he trailed off. “Blaine, you saved my life. You  _ saved my life, _ and I couldn’t be more thankful. You’ve opened up your home to me, you’ve treated me like I’m your best friend, you go out of your way to make sure I’m comfortable and safe, you defended me last night… and so many other things. You have given me absolutely no reason to fear or hate you, yet I was blinded by the fact that you’re a vampire and an Anderson to boot. I looked past you kindness, your compassion, and your hatred of what you are because I couldn’t see past the fangs and the blood. Everything that has happened in the last few days has made me realize that… I  _ don’t  _ have any reason to fear you. I  _ don’t  _ have any reason to hate you. And you have done so much for me that I can’t even begin to thank you. Me giving you a chance, as you say, is my way of saying thank you. I could never thank you enough for what you have done for me, and I know that this isn’t enough, but it’s all I can do. You deserve so much more than just a chance, Blaine Anderson. So,  _ so  _ much more.” By the time Kurt finally gathered the courage to look at Blaine since he’d started talking, he was sure that the man was going to cry. His eyes were wet and red and his mouth was hanging open in shock.

 

“Kurt… I don’t know what to say,” he choked out, tears threatening to fall. “You… you don’t need to thank me, for one. I treat you like my friend because you  _ are.  _ I care about you, Kurt, so of course I would do all those things for you. You don’t have to give me anything in return, so don’t think you do.”

 

“I know, and I don’t. But I want to,” Kurt said. “So I’m going to shove whatever irrational fear I have to the side and show you that I appreciate the lengths you have gone to for me and that I care about you too.”

 

“Ok,” Blaine smiled. “Do you want to continue? It’s your turn.”

 

“Sure. Um… If you had never been turned that night, what do you think you’d be doing with your life?” Kurt asked curiously. Blaine took a moment to think before answering.

 

“I’d like to think that I’d still be teaching, but it would probably be in a school in New York instead of here. The only reason I moved back here was to be closer to my family, my real family, so that I wouldn’t feel like I’d lost them as much. I had a boyfriend at the time that I was turned, and since the only reason we broke up was  _ because  _ I was turned, I think we’d probably be married by now.”

 

“That serious, huh?” Kurt asked before taking a sip of now lukewarm coffee.

 

“Yeah. We were obnoxiously in love. I thought we were in it for the long haul, but I guess it wasn’t meant to be,” he sighed. Bringing up the subject of his past love still hurt, but Blaine had to future to look forward to. One that he hopefully shared with the beautiful boy sitting across from him. “I think I would’ve been teaching music somewhere. Those are the two things I love the most, teaching and music, so it would be a really nice job for me. I tried to find a position involving music for the longest time, but I kinda just gave up when this job opened up.”

 

“You should totally come to Glee rehearsal some time. I’m positive Mr. Schue would let you help.  You have an amazing voice and I bet you’re ten times the teacher he is,” Kurt said excitedly. “You could even sing with us if you wanted to!”

 

“Wow, Kurt, that sounds amazing. I’d be honored,” Blaine smiled.

 

“Wonderful! I’ll have to talk to Mr. Schuester when we go back in a few days.”

 

“That would be great. Thank you.”

 

“Of course,” Kurt smiled back. “Now, it’s your turn. Ask away!”

 

“Alright, drawing inspiration from your question, where do you see yourself in five years?” Blaine asked curiously.

 

“That’s such a cheesy teacher question, Blaine,” he teased. “But, it’s easy. I’m in New York with the guy of my dreams, hopefully my soulmate, and I’m either performing on Broadway or designing my own line of clothes. Maybe with a kid or two, as well.”

 

“That sounds wonderful, Kurt. I can really see you doing all that,” Blaine said. As soon as the words left his mouth, realization slapped him in the face. “Oh!” he exclaimed. “What if I can actually see you doing it?!”

 

“Blaine, you’re making absolutely no sense,” Kurt laughed.

 

“No, no I am! How much do you actually know about Anderson vampires?” he asked.

 

“What does that-”

 

“Just… answer the question, please?” Blaine pleaded.

 

“Um… not much other than what my parents have told me, and I’m guessing most of it was exaggerated to scare me, so nothing really,” Kurt explained. 

 

“Oh. Well, you see, the Anderson family are essentially the rulers of the supernatural world, yes?”

 

“‘Um, yeah, I guess so.” Kurt raised an eyebrow at the statement. What was the point of all this?

 

“Well that’s because we all have special abilities that other vampires don’t. Including myself.”

 

“Oh!” Kurt exclaimed. “Yeah, my dad once told me something about that. He said that the Andersons are known for using their powers to manipulate people to get them to do what they want,” he said. Seeing Blaine’s smiled fall, he said, “I’m guessing that’s not entirely true, is it?”

 

“No. Definitely not. I mean, Cooper? He can hear people’s thoughts, and it kind of makes it easy for him to blackmail people, but he tells me that he can’t shut out the thoughts, so none of us blame him. He doesn’t even realize when he does it, sometimes. But as for the rest of us, we don’t use our powers to harm others. We use them to help instead. My ability is one that is quite special around the vampire community since it’s only been recorded as being had a few times in the entire history of the Andersons.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“They call me a Visionary. I can look into someone’s eyes and see snapshots of what their going to become.”

 

“So you can… see the future?” Kurt asked.

 

Blaine nodded. “Yes and no. I can see the future, but only of the person whose eyes I’m looking into. It’s not like I can see new inventions or something and invent them myself or anything like that.”

 

“Okay. That makes sense, I think. That sounds pretty cool, though,” Kurt said.

 

“Yeah, it really is. I can see what someone's going to become and I can do my best to help them towards that. It’s really satisfying to see them reach something I saw and know that I helped them get there.”

 

“So have you ever done it to me?”

 

“No,” Blaine said simply. “I have to concentrate really hard to do it, and I’ve never had a chance to. Not that I would do it without your consent though. But I would like to know, if you’d let me.”

 

Kurt’s face split into a huge grin at the proposal. He could actually know what he was going to become and work ten time harder to make it happen. He simply nodded at the vampire who smiled back in response. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Mhm,” Kurt hummed. “As long as you tell me what you see.”

 

“Of course. Okay, um, come here,” he said, motioning closer to himself. Kurt scooted forward on the couch until their knees were touching. “So, I might space out for a minute, so don’t freak out if you ask me something and I don’t respond, okay?” At Kurt’s nod, Blaine held out his hands. “Let me see your hands,” he said. Kurt raised a quizzical brow, but followed Blaine’s instructions anyway. “It helps to get a clearer picture if we’re touching,” the vampire explained. Kurt nodded his understanding. “Okay. Here we go, then.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Blaine locked his eyes onto Kurt’s and poured all his focus and energy into looking into the boy’s soul. He felt shocks and tingles flowing through him coming from where Kurt’s hands touched his, but it was essentially background noise. He was focused solely on seeing into Kurt that he didn’t notice anything else but the boy’s beautiful shining glasz eyes.

 

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek at the intensity of Blaine’s stare. He knew it wasn’t meant to do that to him, but he couldn’t help but feel little turned on by it. Blaine’s eyes boring into his own sent extra shocks through Kurt’s body, tingles shooting down where they shouldn’t have. His face warmed up slightly, and if Blaine noticed anything off about the boy, he said nothing.

 

Not getting a clear picture right of the bat, Blaine shifted in his seat.  _ This had never happened before. Could he not see into Kurt’s future?  _ He shook his head and blinked a few times. He noticed Kurt raising an eyebrow as if to ask ‘Is everything alright?’ Blaine just nodded his head and looked into Kurt’s star filled eyes once more. The thought he’d had a second ago immediately left his mind as a picture came into view. Only, it wasn’t just a picture like he was used to seeing. A scene played out in his mind like a movie.

 

_ Kurt bounded out of the bedroom and into the stylishly decorated living area, his bag resting on his hip and his fingers idly attempting to tie a pale blue scarf around his neck. He walked into the living area and began to full on struggle with tying the complicated knot he's planned on. His husband, being the the living area himself, chuckled softly at the fairy's glazed over eyes as he tried to tie the fabric around his pale neck. He walked over to where kurt was standing in the doorway of the room.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Need some help there, my sweet boy?" He asked with a smile. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Please." Kurt answered, letting the silky scarf fall from his fingers in his husbands.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "On one condition," he said. Kurt raised a perfectly manicured brow. "Go on," he said.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ "I will tie your scarf for you if…” he paused, tapping his chin with his finger playfully, “ you give me three kisses."

 

_ “Mmm, I don't know, that’s quite a lot of kisses,” Kurt teased. “But… I think I can manage,” he smiled. His husband smiled adorably and pecked his lips gently on Kurt’s, beginning to tie it they way he knew his husband always wore. When he finished the first step of the knot, he pulled Kurt closer to him with the fabric, laying a sweet and soft kiss on the faerie’s plump lips. _

 

_ “You know,” he began, “If you didn’t insist on me drinking from you everyday, you wouldn’t have to wear these as often as you do. Not that I’m complaining, but...” _

 

_ “Oh, shush,” Kurt said, tilting his head back slightly so the other man could work on the knot easier. “You know you’re not the only one who benefits from it,” he said with a wink. The vampire’s eyes went wide in mock shock. _

 

_ “Kurt! You can’t say things like that! Lizzie will hear you!” he whisper shouted. Kurt chuckled softly at his husband’s silly antics.  _

 

_ “Oh, she won’t understand anything, you know that. She can’t even talk yet,” he said glancing lovingly at the baby sleeping quietly in her crib in the living room. With one final tug, Kurt’s scarf was properly tied around his neck and his husband pulled him in for his final kiss. This one was hotter than the previous two -  deeper, more sensual. Kurt moaned softly into the other man’s mouth as he sucked on Kurt’s lower lip. The younger man slipped his arms around the other’s neck and pulled him closer so that their bodies were flush against each other. The soft whimpers of a baby interrupted them before they could get too carried away though. Kurt pulled back first, slowly opening his eyes with a smile on his face  _

 

_ “I’ll get her,” he said, walking over to the crib where the six month old was lying and wriggling around. “Oh, what is it now, little one,” he asked playfully while picking her up. “Someone's just grumpy, huh?” He teased bouncing her softly on his shoulder while walking around the room. His husband  walked into the room and in an instant a smile grew on his face. Kurt and babies were his weaknesses. They’re both just so cute, how could they not be? He had a to go cup of coffee in his hand. _

 

_ “Let me take her,” he said handing Kurt the travel mug and taking Elizabeth into his embrace, immediately bouncing her like Kurt did. “You need to get to work, mister. You’re boss would not be happy with you if you were late.” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Blaine, I’m my own boss,” Kurt sassed while putting on his jacket.

 

_ “Exactly.” Kurt playfully rolled his eyes, but silently agreed nonetheless. _

 

_ “Alright, alright, I’m leaving. I’m starting to think you’re getting bored of me,” he teased with a  pout. _

 

_ “Never, my love. I will never get bored of you for as long as we both shall live.” Kurt smiled before pecking a kiss onto Blaine’s lips. _

 

_ “Nor will I,” he said. Blaine grinned and nodded.  _

 

_ “Glad to hear it,” he said. _

 

_ “Oh, by the way,” Kurt began, “Don’t forget my dad’s flying in later today so we should both be here when he gets here.” _

 

_ “Of course, babe. I’ll be here,” Blaine smiled. _

 

_ With one last small kiss, Kurt turned around and headed for the door. Blaine spotted something on the coffee table in the nick of time, and he yelled out before Kurt could walk out the door. _

 

_ “Wait, Kurt, you’re sketchbook is still on the table,” he said, walking over and grabbing the book while trying to balance the baby on his hip at the same time. Kurt turned back and smiled thankfully at his husband. “I don’t think your performers would be very happy with you if you left their costume designs and measurements at home.”  _

 

_ “No, they definitely would not. Thank you. Have a great first day back, Mr.Anderson-Hummel. I love you,” he smiled, walking out the door quickly. Blaine smiled. He’d never get used to hearing that.  _

 

When Blaine came back, Kurt was practically in his lap, shaking him for all he was worth. The vampire blinked several times to clear his vision, causing Kurt to sigh thankfully.

 

“Gods, you scared me. Are you alright?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, why? Did something happen?” Blaine questioned back worriedly.

 

“I don’t know, but you’re eyes kept shifting from black to gold and I think one time red and you were mumbling something in some other language, and I don’t know, it had me concerned.”   
  
“I’m fine, I promise,” Blaine said, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt’s arms. “That was strange though.”

 

“How so?” Kurt asked, returning to his seat properly.

 

“Well, remember how I said I only see pictures, normally?” Kurt nodded. “It was...strange. I didn’t see pictures with you. It was almost like a movie of your life was playing in my mind,” he said.

 

“Huh. Why would you think I’m different? Is it because I’m not human?”

 

“That may be it, but I have no idea, really,” Blaine said. “Nothing like that’s ever happened before.”

 

“So, what did you see? How accurate was I?” Kurt asked after a moment.   
  
Blaine blushed thinking about his vision. If he told Kurt that it was  _ them _ in the vision, how would he react? No, no there was no way he’d tell him yet. That would just be unfair to Kurt.

 

“You were pretty spot on, actually,” Blaine chuckled.   
  
“Ooh, so which was it, Broadway or fashion?” Kurt asked, eyes wide and excited.

 

“Both, I think. Your um, your husband said something like ‘I don’t think your actors would be very happy if you left you sketchbook at home.’”

 

“Oh, that sounds fantastic. I’ve always loved designing costumes for things, so that would be an amazing job. Do something you’re passionate about, right?” Kurt laughed.  “So, husband, you say? What’s he like?” 

 

Blaine panicked a little, how was he supposed to explain  _ himself _ to Kurt without sounding like he was gloating?

 

“Um, I didn’t really catch much about him,” he said instead. Kurt pouted slightly but smiled nonetheless.

 

“He was at least attractive, right?” he asked.

 

“Y-yeah, I guess so,” Blaine replied. “You had a baby, too. About five or six months old, I’d guess. You called her Lizzie.”

 

“That was my mom’s name,” Kurt said. “Elizabeth. My dad always called her Lizzie. I’m actually partially named after her. My middle name is Elizabeth.”   
  
“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. That suits you,” Blaine said.

“Thanks,” he smiled. Blaine smiled back softly. 

 

“You also mentioned your dad in this vision, which reminded me that I wanted to ask about your trip to the hospital,” Blaine said after a few moments.

 

“Oh, yeah, it was fine, I guess. The doctor explained everything that’s going on to me and such.”

  
“What did they say in terms of when he’ll wake up?”

 

“I wanted to talk to you about that, actually,” Kurt said. “The doctor said that the chance of him waking up and being perfectly okay are pretty much non-existent, that it would take a miracle. And that got me thinking, _ I can do that, I can  _ make  _ that miracle happen.” _

 

“You mean... healing him with magic?” Blaine asked.

 

“Mhm. I’m sure there’s a spell or two in my book that could help. And besides, I already have the power to heal myself, so healing others shouldn’t be that far of a stretch, I don’t think”

 

“But, Kurt healing someone else, even with your ability, that would be pretty hard, right? I know your father tried to the same thing with your mother and we both know how that turned out. Who’s to say that this won't turn out the same way?” Blaine wasn’t trying to be an ass, but he was concerned for Kurt. If it didn’t work, then how would he feel?

 

“Yes, I know. But my father doesn’t have the power that I do. He doesn’t really have much magic. Not all of us do, it’s very selective. I have quite a bit of magic, so I think with some practice, I can heal him. Which is why I wanted to ask you if you could maybe help me? I mean, it’s a lot to ask, but I have to practice this, just like with any other magic if I want it to work. If I don’t practice, I could give him a second head, or something”

 

“Kurt, of course I’ll help. What do you need me to do?” Blaine asked.

 

“Well, I’d like to start small and work my way up to bigger things, but that would also mean hurting you to do it, so I’m not sure if that’s the way we want to go.” Blaine smiled.

 

“I’m a vampire, remember? If I have to be hurt to help you and you can’t heal me, I can always heal myself,” Blaine said. As soon as he did, he remembered something very important. “Kurt! Gods I’m so stupid!”

 

“Um, Blaine?”

 

“Kurt, I’m a vampire!  _ I  _ can heal him!” He was so excited and was practically bouncing in his seat. However, upon seeing Kurt’s frown, his excitement immediately dissipated. “Kurt? What’s wrong.”

 

“Nothing,” Kurt sighed, “but I’m going to have to say no.”

 

“No?” Blaine frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“As much as I appreciate the offer, I can’t have you heal my dad.”

 

“Why not?” Blaine’s expression reminded Kurt of that of a kicked puppy.

 

“Because he absolutely hates your family. He’d flip out if you put your blood into his system. He’d kill you and then me for letting you do it. So no. This is something I have to do myself.”

 

Blaine nodded. “Okay. I understand,” he said. 

 

“Thank you. If you’re still up for it though, I would still love your help.”

 

“Of course!” Blaine exclaimed. “The offer still stands.”

 

“Really?” he whispered.

 

“Mhm. Kurt, you are… you are one of my closest friends right now, probably ever, and I’d pretty much do whatever you wanted me to. I know how important your dad is to you, so there is no doubt in my mind about doing this.”

 

To say that Kurt was happy was an understatement. He thought he was happy realizing that he could do it himself, but having this wonderful person all but jump at the chance to help him was… it was amazing. Blaine was right. They were really close friends. Kurt couldn’t imagine any of the people in glee club rushing to his aid like this. Hell, they never even rushed to his aid when he was dying. It’s all Blaine. It will always be Blaine. 

 

Kurt laughed and drew Blaine into a tight hug. “You are so amazing,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

 

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt’s waist and allowed his head to tuck into the boy’s shoulder. He nodded against the soft skin of his neck. “Anytime,” he whispered back. They stayed in their warm embrace for a while, Kurt so grateful for the wonderful being in his arms. How he lived without him, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he never wanted to let him go.

 

(*)

 

The rest of their night was spent discussing how they would go about healing Burt after the two (reluctantly) let each other go from the warm, comforting embrace they shared. Blaine admitted that he might have to start eating more to get his strength up so that he could withhold his healing ability, which may take a bit of time. Kurt agreed to this with no hesitation, knowing how much he was asking of Blaine. They would of course need to figure out a way to be secretive and discreet about their ministrations so as not to raise any confusion or concern from doctors and nurses. 

 

They discussed things like this into the wee hours of the night until Kurt started to drift off in the middle of a conversation. Blaine decided that sleep would be the best for them, and that they could continue talking in the morning. They retired to their respective rooms, both a little sad to let the warmth of the other person go. 

 

Kurt was fast to go to sleep, out cold as soon as his head hit the pillow. Blaine, however, had a little bit more difficulty falling asleep down the hall. Of course, he was tired from the day’s events, but his eyes were wide, his mind running around in circles. His main topic of thought was that he needed to talk about this mates thing with Kurt, and soon. He knew that having Kurt stay with him for however long would have the topic constantly running rampant through his mind. It would just be better to get it out sooner rather than later, he decided.

 

He just had absolutely no idea how he would get it though. All he needed was a push in the right direction, and then he could talk about it. 

 

And boy, was he in for quite the shove come morning.

 

(**)

 

" _ You're just making this  _ way  _ too easy for me, Hummel. He's going to be  _ so  _ pleased." _

 

Kurt awoke with a gasp, a sheen of sweat covering his body, the nightmare thankfully fading away as he regained consciousness.

 

“Bad dream?” A voice asked from the far corner of the room, cloaked in the darkness of the shadows. Kurt could only see an outline of the person, which he assumed to be a man, probably around six feet tall with a seemingly perfect lean build.The fairy’s heart beat sped up tenfold. One thing he knew for sure, that voice did  _ not  _ belong to Blaine. He opened his mouth to scream, but the voice broke his reverie by speaking again. 

 

“Tsk,” the man clicked, “I wouldn’t do that, little one. Wouldn’t want to worry the mate, now would we?”

 

A question was on the tip of Kurt’s tongue,  _ what do you want, who are you,  _ but the person once again beat him to making a sound.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you, Kurt. I just wanted to talk to my brother.”

 

_ Brother? Wait is that- _

 

“Cooper? Why yes, yes it is,” the voice said, finally coming out of the shadows. The man, Cooper, was impeccably dressed for this early in the morning -around seven, Kurt guessed- and he had a very bright smile painted on his face. He gracefully strode across the room until he was right next to the bed. Holding his hand out, he said, “Cooper Anderson. Nice to meet you, Kurt Hummel.”

 

_ What? How does he- _

 

“Know what you’re going to say? Know your name? Well, I’m sure Blaine’s mentioned me, yes? Okay, wonderful. And you know that I can read minds, right?” Cooper asked. “You don’t have to answer that,” he said when he saw Kurt’s mouth open again. “And as for the name thing, how rude of me would it be if I didn’t know all there is to know about my baby brother’s mate?”

 

_ Mates.  He keeps saying that. Does that mean that we really are? _

 

Kurt heard Cooper chuckling awkwardly before he could say anything more. “Haven’t had that conversation yet, huh? Woops. I would have figured that Blaine would have said  _ something _ to you, seeing as how-”

 

“This is going to be a very one sided conversation, isn’t it?” Kurt asked, interrupting the male in his room. 

 

“Sorry,” Cooper replied. “If you haven’t already noticed, I like to talk.”

 

_ No kidding, _ Kurt thought. Cooper laughed.

 

“I like you, kid. You’ve got spunk. I can see why Blaine is infatuated with you.”

 

“Blaine is not  _ infatuated  _ with me,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes, but a blush forming on his face all the same. “Is there any particular reason you’re in my room at seven in the morning watching me sleep?” he asked annoyed.

 

“One, I beg to differ. Two, it’s a vampire thing.” Cooper shrugged. Hearing Kurt’s panicked thought of  _ ‘Wait, really?’ _ Cooper laughed again. “Nah, I’m just messin’ with you kid. I do need to talk to my brother, though. And my guess is now that the cat’s out of the bag, you do too.”

 

Kurt was about to reply when Blaine burst through the door, sending it slamming into the wall with superhuman force with a loud bang. Blaine’s face was twisted into his sharper vampire features, eyes black and fangs protruding from his mouth. He shoved Cooper into the nearest wall and pinned him by the throat with his forearm, growling menacingly in his face, rage clouding his vision and judgement. Cooper chuckled and held his hands up. 

 

“Settle down, Squirt,” he said softly. “I’m not here to hurt anyone.”

 

“Cooper?” Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side. “But- I thought… I heard..”

 

“His heart beat sky rocket? Sorry, my fault. But don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt anyone,” he reiterated. “You don’t have to worry, okay? I tried calling, but it went to voicemail.” Blaine, with a guilty expression, let Cooper go and stepped back a bit. His face turned back to normal, much to Kurt’s delight. 

 

“Yeah,” he said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, “That’s my fault. I got a little fed up yesterday after someone called me and I kinda broke it. I’ll get a new one later.”

 

“Was it Sebastian?”

 

“Mhm. The one and only,” he spat angrily.

 

_ Sebastian.   _ Kurt thought.  _ I hate that guy the more I hear about him.  _ Cooper, hearing him, flicked his eyes away from his brother and towards the form still sitting on the bed. Blaine only just seemed to realize Kurt was in the room then.

 

“Kurt,” he breathed, turning around, “I-”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.”

 

“But-”   
  


“Hey, no, I’m fine,” Kurt stressed, looking between the two. “I’m going to go make some breakfast. You guys talk,” he said before getting up and walking out of the room.

 

“What are you doing here, Coop?” Blaine asked, running a hand down his face. 

 

“Well, I came to talk to you about the rogues because Andrea and Xavier asked me to, but now I have a bigger issue with you.”   
  
“What about the rogues? Is their activity spiking? Are they threatening covens again?” Blaine asked, not caring about anything else his brother wanted to say. If the rogue activity spiked up again, that could mean nothing good. There were laws against the rogues - vampires who have broken away from their coven - and if their activity was increasing, that could mean that they’re preparing to overtake the Council. Or worse.

 

“Neither, it’s been pretty quiet, which is why they sent me, but that doesn’t matter right now. Why haven’t you talked to Kurt about being mates yet, bro?”

 

“I just- I don’t know how. Any way I tell him he’s going to be freaked out and he’ll leave and then I can’t protect him, and he’ll end up-”

 

“Hey, none of that, Squirt. Besides, and by the way this is my fault, he knows  _ now  _ or at least suspects and he didn’t seem all that freaked out to me.”

 

“You told him?” Blaine asked, whipping his head to the side to stare menacingly at the other vampire.

 

“Kind of? I thought you would have said something by now!” He said in defense. “ I didn't mean to let it out.” 

 

Blaine sighed. “It was bound to happen at some point. I'll try to talk to him about it when you leave. For now, tell me about the rogues.”

 

(**)

 

Kurt sat silently by himself at the table eating a bowl of cereal and fruit, thinking about what Blaine’s brother was implying. The fact that they may be mates was still new to him, of course, but it excited him nonetheless. Despite what everyone has told him about vampires and the Andersons especially, Blaine is a really good guy, and  it's  easy to see that. Kurt would be lying if he said he was any bit uncomfortable around him anymore. Maybe it was too early and he should have been more cautious, but that didn't feel right. What felt right around Blaine was being at ease and enjoying himself. The man went to great lengths to make it so that Kurt was happy and comfortable, he cared so much about others, and he was pretty gorgeous too, not gonna lie. 

 

Having Blaine for a soulmate would not be a bad thing at all, Kurt decided. Yes, they were a decade apart in age, but that didn't  bother him. And, yes, the blood thing still has a scary concept to him, but it wasn't something he would refuse to learn about and make himself familiar with. Kurt figured it would be the same with Blaine. He could learn more about Kurt’s magic and his family and the like. So, no, he wouldn't be opposed to having Blaine as a soulmate. He may not have even been kissed yet, but if they truly were destined to be together, then he was willing to give them a shot. 

 

Kurt was shaken out of his reverie when the two vampires came out of his room laughing. Blaine showed Cooper to the door without so much as a word to Kurt. Cooper shot a look to his brother, one that said ‘Talk to him about it or I will’ before waving goodbye to Kurt and leaving. Blaine closed the door behind the older man and stayed with his back turned to Kurt for a moment, gathering whatever strength he could to talk about this. Silently, he turned around and walked to the table before sitting down across from the teen who’d stopped eating by this point. 

 

“Kurt…” Blaine said slowly, wringing his hands in his lap. “I have no idea how to even talk about this,” he laughed.

 

“It’s okay. Just answer a question for me?” Kurt said.

 

“Anything,” was Blaine’s immediate response.

 

“Do you- do you really think we’re mates? Soulmates? What ever term you want to use.”

 

Again, Blaine’s response was immediate. “Yeah, yeah I do. It’s just- Kurt we’ve only known each other for a short amount of time, but I feel like if you were to no longer be in my life then nothing would be right anymore. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and nothing could ever make me as happy as you do. Just being around you makes me the happiest person on earth.” Kurt was awestruck at Blaine’s words, realizing just how much they fit how he felt about Blaine as well. Taking Kurt’s silence as a bad thing, Blaine started to become anxious and worrisome. “Gods, that was too much wasn’t it? I’m sorry,  I didn’t mean-”   
  
“Blaine, honey, it’s okay, really. It wasn’t too much, I promise. I’m just trying to take all this in.” Kurt said.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, if someone would have told me that I’d have a vampire for a soulmate two and a half months ago, I would have laughed in their face and told them to check into a mental hospital. But now…”

 

“Now?” Blaine asked, on the edge of his seat.

 

“Now... now I’m not so sure. Like you said, you make me so happy, you make me feel safe and loved like no one has before, and you go to such great lengths to make sure I’m comfortable. LIke I said last night, you are so amazing and you deserve so much more than a chance, Blaine.”

 

“Sooo what you’re saying is….”

 

“What I’m saying is, yes, I think we’re soulmates too.”

 

“Wha- Really?” Blaine asked, a smile lighting up his entire face.

 

“Yeah.” Kurt said, smile matching the man’s across from him. “Here, give me your hand.” Blaine stopped twisting his hands around in his lap and placed one in Kurt’s open hand lying on the table. What Kurt wanted to happen thankfully did. “Do you feel that?” he asked, referring to the tingles that were shooting through both man’s hands where their skin touched, a feeling almost like what you get after your hand’s fallen asleep and just starting to wake back up, although this wasn't  painful. When seeing Blaine nod the affirmative, his gaze transfixed upon their hands, Kurt continued. “A little while ago I was talking to my dad about this stuff - soulmates, I mean - and he told me that this,” he picked up their hands, gesturing to them with a nod of his head, “he said that what we’re feeling is my magic flowing from me into you.”

 

“Wow.” Blaine said simply, staring in awe at their still joined hands. 

 

“You understand what that means right?” Kurt asked, hoping Blaine would get the message.

 

“Um… kind of?” Blaine said shaking his head a bit, his brow furrowed slightly. “What does that mean, exactly?”

 

“Blaine, faeries can only share magic like this with certain people. With their soulmates.”  _ That  _ knocked Blaine right out of his thoughts. He gazed up at Kurt from under his lashes, his mouth agape, opening and closing like he wanted to say something but he didn’t know what to say.

 

“Oh,” was all he said. Kurt smiled and nodded. “But, how come you’ve never brought this up before?” Blaine asked, after a moment. “We’ve touched before, so if you knew about this why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Honestly, I didn’t want to believe it, at first. I was still terrified of you the first time we touched and for a few times after, but I really didn’t want to believe it recently because of my dad. If he were to find out that I thought you were my soulmate, I might have put him in the hospital myself because he’d have a heart attack. For the past couple days because I’ve only been thinking about him and how to help him, so it’s slipped my mind, I guess. It’s nothing against you though, I promise. I can’t believe I was such a fool to think you couldn’t be my soulmate.”

 

“Hey, none of that Kurt, I understand where you were coming from. Trust me, my family is going to have issues with this, too, but we’ll just have to get through this, just like everything else from now on, together.”

 

“Together.” Kurt agreed with a curt nod. Blaine nodded and let go of Kurt’s hand. He stood up and walked around the table to stand next to Kurt seated at the table. 

 

“Can I hug you now?” he asked, just barely above a whisper. Kurt smiled and nodded, getting up himself. They quickly took the other into their arms, pulling him as close in the embrace as they could. Blaine, the shorter of the two, laid his head in the crook of Kurt’s neck and breathed in, contented to be surrounded by the warmth and scent of his mate. Gods, to have that fact confirmed made Blaine so indescribably happy.

 

“I can't believe it,” he said. “I can't believe you're mine.” 

 

“Yours,” Kurt agreed softly without thinking. Blaine pressed  kiss to the warm flesh underneath his lips where he could feel Kurt’s pulse jumping in response.

 

“So, being your mate. How is that different for you?” Kurt asked.

 

“What?” Blaine said.

 

“I mean, like… Well, fairies can transfer magic to their soulmates, and say, if I were to perform any sort of magic or spell on you, it wouldn’t take as much power or energy as if I were to do the same thing to anybody else. So what I want to know is what’s it like for a vampire. How am I different from everyone else to you?”

 

“Um,” Blaine murmured, thinking for a few moments. “Two things I guess. We’ve already seen the way my abilities act on you, and the other I would guess is your blood?”

 

“Why did that sound like a question?” Kurt asked pulling away slightly to look down at the other man.

 

“I don’t really know how you feel about that stuff right now, so…”

 

“I’m still not 100% on it, but I’m willing to learn if you’ll teach me.” Blaine nodded and took Kurt’s hand leading them over to the couch.

 

“Well then, yeah, I think it's the blood. Obviously I don't know yet, but the other coven members have told me that drinking from your soulmate is like… drinking the most exquisite wine after only drinking water for your entire life,” Blaine said.

 

“Oh,” Kurt said simply. “I guess that would make sense. That’s one of the things that makes you who you are, just like me with my magic, so it would be understandable that those things are heightened in a sense with our soulmates.”

 

“Yeah, totally,” Blaine agreed. “It’s also my understanding that if I were to drink from you then your blood would give me more strength and power than other people’s because of the same things. Which in turn would mean that I probably wouldn’t need to feed more than once every three or four weeks, opposed to the two weeks that I go without it now.”

 

“Would you like that?” Kurt asked. “The longer period without it, I mean. You’ve told me how much you don’t like hurting people because of what happened to you.”

 

Blaine faltered a bit. Yeah, that would be ideal, especially because he didn’t want to inflict any type of pain on the person who meant the most to him, but if what he said was true, he’s not so sure that he’d  _ want  _ to go that long without a taste of his mate’s decedent blood. He told Kurt a much, trying to be as sensitive as possible as to not freak Kurt out or make him scared. Kurt simply nodded in response before saying, “I see where you’re coming from. I think I’d feel the same way if I was in that situation, actually,” making Blaine sigh a little in relief that he hadn’t  _ completely  _ scared him.

 

They sat in silence for a moment, either man thinking over everything they’d just said. After a little while, Kurt drew in a breath before whispering, “I think that I’d be okay with it. You drinking from me, I mean.” Blaine was thrown for a loop, knowing how this subject made Kurt uncomfortable still.

 

“What- Kurt… but, I thought this stuff made you uneasy,” he said, voicing his confusion.

 

“I’m not gonna lie, it does, but like I said, that doesn’t mean that I’m not willing to learn about it. And I learn best hands on so…” he trailed off. “I think… give me a little while and we can do it.” The way Kurt phrased his words sent a spark of  _ something _ through Blaine, who began shaking his head. 

 

“Kurt, my sweet boy, you don’t have to do that if you’re not comfortable with it,” he said quickly, shaking his head. Kurt caught his gaze instantly and shook his head himself.

 

“Did you not hear what I said? I want to learn about it and  _ become  _ comfortable with it, and what better way than to experience it?” 

 

“Kurt…” Blaine said in awe before wrapping his arm around the teen’s shoulder and hugging him close. “Gods, you’re so fucking amazing. You’re so much more than I could ever deserve.” He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Kurt’s head, who’s cheeks warmed slightly at the slight praise, before resting his chin lightly over the spot his lips and just touched. Kurt smiled and let himself fall easily into Blaine’s warm, comforting embrace. Humming contentedly, he snuggled further into Blaine’s side so that their bodies were flush against one another. 

 

“You are too, you know,” Kurt murmured. “So amazing. I don’t know what I’ve done for the fates to give me such a caring, sweet, overall  _ wonderful _ man for a soulmate,” he said. Blaine removed his head from it’s spot on top of Kurt’s to stare at the younger male. “I mean it, Blaine. My life was pretty much hell before you came along. I’d get pushed around and called names for no other reason than the fact that some people can’t accept that fact that people are going to be different than they are. I’d come home with bruises and marks on my back from them shoving me into lockers, and some days I was scared to come to school. But then you came along, and even if I was scared of you for a little while, you were, you  _ are _ , this force that makes me feel protected and so cared for. You saved my life Blaine, more times than just the other day. Without you, I probably wouldn’t have started using my magic to protect myself. You awakened that part of me, I think. I never could have expected or asked for anything more because you are so,  _ so _ much more than I will ever deserve. I know I’ve done nothing to prove it, but you are one of the most important people in my life, and I’m so fucking grateful that I met you. So lucky to have you as my soulmate as well,” he finished. 

 

Blaine, eyes welling with happy tears, chuckled softly and pressed another kiss to Kurt, this time on his forehead. “I have no way to respond to that,” he laughed, “But know that every word you said is true for me, too. You saved me too, Kurt. Without you, I would never be as happy as I am right now. I wouldn’t have something to want to fight for, to want to live for. You are so much more than I could ever deserve, too.” Kurt smiled, his eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears as well. 

 

After staring into Blaine’s eyes for a moment, he softly spoke words that Blaine never would have thought to come out of the teen’s mouth. “Can I… Can I kiss you?” Kurt stammered softly. Blaine had to make sure he heard right, searching Kurt’s eyes for any sign of uncertainty. Finding none, he whispered, “Are you sure?” Kurt nodded quickly, his cheeks flushing a pretty little pink. Seeing his mate’s positive response, he nodded only a fraction. “Yeah,” he choked out, nodding frantically. “Yeah.”

 

His eyes slipping shut slowly, Kurt smiled and leaned ever so closer to Blaine. Their lips met softly, Blaine’s hand coming up to rest on Kurt’s neck as they did so. The delightful tingles returned where the two sets of lips met and moved slowly against one another, only this time it was oh so much stronger and indescribably better. Their mouths tangled together languidly, Blaine’s lips capturing Kurt’s top one in between them, sucking on the muscle softly. Kurt breathed heavily, his heart hammering away in his chest. Everything felt so perfect and  _ right  _ in that moment, and nothing else mattered but the feel of velvety lips moving together in their sensual dance. They became totally lost in one another, lost in the chaste yet utterly passionate kiss. It wasn’t  _ just  _ a kiss, though. It was a binding of souls, two beings finally becoming one after so long apart. It was an expression of feelings and of  _ love  _ that they shared for one another, even if they hadn’t outright said the words yet. It was beautiful and amazing and everything Kurt could have never dreamed of his first kiss being like. 

 

Blaine broke away suddenly earning a quiet whimper of protest from Kurt. Their lips were swollen and spit slick from the kissing, their cheeks flushed with the realization of what happened.

 

“Wow,” they breathed simultaneously in awe, their gazes never leaving the other’s. Both men’s chests were heaving slightly, trying to earn back the air that had been ripped from their lungs in astonishment.

 

“That was…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Can we do it again?”

 

“Oh, definitely, Kurt.  _ Yes _ .”


	10. Chapter 10

It was the Monday following the week of Thanksgiving break, and Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Blaine’s small English classroom alone. Their arrangement of working together during third period had not changed even though the nature of their relationship had. _ A lot.  _

 

The previous week was filled with cuddles and kiss, making up for lost time spent being oblivious to each other’s feelings. The two men lazed around all week together, never spending a second apart. They were always touching in some way or another, constantly feeling those deliciously little tingles that passed from Kurt to Blaine. While Blaine would grade papers, Kurt would read in his spellbook, trying to find something to help his father who was still in the hospital. That was what they were doing that Monday during third period, too.

 

Kurt sighed angrily as he flipped yet another page in the seemingly endless old book that had been handed down to him from his mother. He was sure,  _ positive, _ that there had to be something in that god forsaken stack of musty paper and cracked leather that could heal his father, but with the turn of every page, his confidence grew thin. 

 

Hearing Kurt’s frustrated groans, Blaine looked up from own stack of papers with a frown. “What’s wrong, my sweet boy?” he asked. Kurt’s face still grew warm at Blaine’s pet name for him, yet his anger and frustration did not wane.

 

“I’m just…,” he sighed, “I’m just tired, ya’know? I’m tired of not making any progress and staring at this stupid book,” he said while slamming it closed. Blaine pouted sympathetically.

 

“Come here,” he said with a nod. With an affectionate roll of his eyes, Kurt did as told and walked over to Blaine’s desk, standing on the same side as his soulmate’s large leather chair. Blaine stood and placed his warm hands on Kurt’s hips, drawing them closer together. “You will find something Kurt, I know it. You just have to keep at it. Maybe you’ll find something in the next ten minutes, maybe in the next ten days. But you will find something.”

 

“Actually,” Kurt started while going back to his desk to get the book, “I may have found  _ something _ useful. Not what I’m looking for, but something that may help me find it.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Blaine asked as Kurt sat on his desk.

 

“Yeah. It’s a locater spell. It might help me find something in this book that I could use if I can figure out how to use it right.”

 

“That’s actually a great idea, Kurt! Why don’t you try using it now to see if you can do it?” Kurt shrugged but nodded in agreement.

 

“Okay.” He laid the book out on the desk and flattened out the pages. “What should I try to find?” he asked.

 

“Well I lost my favorite pen in here a while ago. You could try that.”

 

“Okay,” Kurt laughed. He closed his eyes, held his hands out to the room, and began chanting something in what Blaine thought sounded like very old latin. As he recited the spell, the room began to very faintly quiver and shake as the magic did its work. When Kurt had finished the spell and opened his eyes, tons of lost pens and pencils came out of their hiding places and converged in the middle of the room. Seeing this, Kurt sighed.

 

“Hey, at least we know it works, even just somewhat,” Blaine said reassuringly.

 

“I guess so,” Kurt replied.

 

“And look, you did find my pen!” Blaine said, walking over to the pile and picking out his favorite one.

 

“I’m glad,” Kurt laughed. “I just need to work on refining it, then.”

 

“It  _ was _ only your first time with that spell. I bet if you work on that and just other little things, you’re magic will get stronger over time.”

 

“Like muscle building?”

 

“Exactly like that,” Blaine nodded, walking towards Kurt and putting his arms around the boy’s shoulders. “Just a little bit at a time until you build up enough strength to do something big. In this case, that would probably be whatever spell you use to heal your father.”

 

“Okay,” Kurt smiled. 

 

“Why don’t you try something else?” Blaine asked. “Another small spell.”

 

“Okay, like what?”

 

“Um,”Blaine trailed off in thought. “Do you know a spell that can heat things up? My coffee's cold but I don’t want to get another one,” he pouted playfully. Kurt laughed and nodded.

 

“Sure.” On his way over to the desk, Kurt kissed Blaine’s little pout and smiled. “Anything for you.” Blaine’s smile was bright enough to blind a man.

 

Kurt picked Blaine’s coffee mug off the desk and held it between both hands. Just like he did when he froze water for Chandler last week, he pushed his magic into the mug and closed his eyes, picturing what he wanted. He felt the coffee slowly warm in his hands as he continued to push magic into it. Once it felt an ample temperature, he opened his eyes and handed the mug to Blaine.

 

“Let me know what you think,” he said. Blaine took a small sip of the coffee, and a pleasantly surprised smile passed over his face. 

 

“It’s perfect,” he said, taking another sip. “Just like you.” Kurt smiled in response before shaking his head.

 

“Whatever you say.” He made his way back to his desk, pecking Blaine on the cheek as he walked past. He smiled softly to himself, happy that Blaine was there to help him through his struggles. Just as he sat down and picked up his book, ready to look through it again, a knock on the door startled both men.

 

“Mr. Anderson,” Rachel Berry started as she came into the classroom. “Oh! Kurt, hi. I didn’t know you were in here.”

 

“What did you need, Ms. Berry?” Blaine asked her, setting his coffee mug down on the desk.

 

“Right, I just had a quick question about the homework from over break…” Kurt stopped listening as he stealthily tried to put his spell book away so that Rachel wouldn’t see it. Gods know what would happen if she got her hands on it and figured out what it was. After that, he busied himself with some last minute homework until she left. Once Rachel had had her question answered and was about to leave, she stopped in the doorway.

 

“Hey, Kurt? Can I talk to you out in the hallway for a sec?” she asked in an overly sweet voice, batting her eyelashes.

 

“Uh, sure?” Kurt hesitantly got out of his desk and followed Rachel into the hallway. He looked to Blaine, who just shrugged his shoulders and made an I-dont-know face in response.

 

Once Kurt was in the hallway, Rachel shut the door to Blaine’s classroom and pulled him away towards the lockers. 

 

“Oh my god, Kurt! Is something going on between you two?! Why didn’t you tell me!?” She whisper-screamed, jumping up and down in excitement.

 

“What are you talking about?” Kurt hissed, looking around them to make sure no one was listening.

 

“You and Mr. Anderson! You guys are totally together!” Kurt tried to laugh like he thought what she said was funny, but inside he was truly freaking out. If she ever saw anything between them, the whole school would know in a matter of hours and Blaine could be fired.

 

“What on earth led you to that conclusion?” Kurt asked, hoping his laughter was convincing.

 

“Why else would you be in his classroom,  _ alone _ , and smiling and blushing?” Kurt internally sighed in relief. She hadn’t seen Kurt kiss Blaine’s cheek just seconds before she walked in.

 

“First off, you’re ridiculous. Just ‘cause he and I happen to both be gay doesn’t mean that we automatically get together. Secondly, I’m in his classroom because I help him during this period with grading and stuff. I needed another credit to be able to graduate, but they didn’t find that out in time for me to join any classes, so this is what they came up with.” Kurt watched Rachel’s smile slowly fade as he continued to talk. “Thirdly, we were smiling because, believe it or not, Blaine is actually funny sometimes.” As soon as he said Blaine’s name, however, Rachel’s smile was back full force.

 

“You call him Blaine now? Remind me again how you’re  _ not  _ together?” 

 

“Rachel, please,” Kurt pleaded. “ _ Mr. Anderson  _ and I are not together and never will be, and if you make a rumor like that you could get him fired.” Rachel frowned again.

 

“Oh,” she frowned. “I guess you’re right. But that doesn’t mean I can’t imagine!” she said gleefully before turning on a heel and skipping down the hallway.

 

“Rachel!  _ Rachel _ !” he whisper-yelled in her direction. When he saw that she wasn’t going to come back, he sighed and shook his head before going back into the classroom.

 

“Do you think she saw us?” Was the first thing Blaine asked after Kurt closed the door, telling him that he’d been listening

 

“No,” he sighed, “but I think she is going to see things that aren’t there.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, she wants us to be together, for her own twisted reasons, which means that she is going to think she sees something that doesn’t happen. Like if you and I make eye-contact during class she’s going to make it seem like we were sharing flirty of heated glances, or something like that.” Blaine shrugged in response before crossing his arms.

 

“That doesn’t sound like that big of a deal to me,” he said nonchalantly.

 

“It is,” Kurt insisted. “You don’t know Rachel like I do. If she thinks she sees something and tells somebody else and that somebody lets it slip and the wrong person hears it…,” he trailed off with a sigh. “You could get fired for that, Blaine. I don’t want that for you.”

 

“If that’s what it came down to, I’d be okay with it,” Blaine replied. Seeing Kurt’s confused expression, he continued. “Let me explain,” he said. “If that were to happen and I’d lose my job, I’d be okay with it. Nothing is going to ever be able to change what you are to me, and losing this job certainly wouldn’t. Besides, they would need evidence for me to be fired, and we know to be careful. It’s not like anybody’s gonna catch us having sex on my desk or anything like that,” Blaine shrugged. After saying that, he happened to pick up on a slight change in the rate of Kurt’s heartbeat. He narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him.

 

“What?” Kurt asked, crossing his arms.

 

“Nothing, it’s just-, you’re heartbeat got a little fast there for a second,” he smirked.

 

“Wh-, I-, Oh shush! That’s not what we’re talking about,” he said, blushing and casting his gaze to the floor. Blaine laughed and shook his head in amusement.

 

“Anyways, losing my job over this wouldn’t be that big of a deal for me, Kurt. I’d rather keep you than my job.”

 

“You’ve only know me for four months, Blaine.”

 

“And I’ve had this job for four months. You know which one makes me happier?” he asked, but didn’t wait for an answer. “You do, Kurt. I’ve never been happier then when you are with me. So if be some chance we would get caught, I wouldn’t deny our relationship to keep my job. Keeping this job  would mean nothing to me if I were to have to break up with you.”

 

“Okay,” Kurt smiled. “But you are keeping this job for as long as possible. I love getting to see you everyday in your tight little polos,” he winked.

 

Blaine smirked and opened his mouth to reply just as the bell rang interrupting him. Kurt quickly packed his things before kissing Blaine on the cheek for the third time in the last hour and leaving the classroom. Blaine smiled and shook his head in disbelief that he had such an amazing man as his mate. He followed Kurt out into the hallway and leaned on the wall next to his door, watching Kurt as he made his way to his next class. 

 

(*)

 

The two didn’t see each other until the end of the day when Kurt had Blaine’s class. Unfortunately, Rachel was also in that class with them, and was constantly watching the two of them, moving her head back and forth between them like she was watching a tennis match. Kurt keep sending her death glares over the heads of the students between them, but she didn’t seem deterred by them. Blaine had seemed to notice this as well, and assigned the students some book work instead of teaching for the rest of the class period. A few moments after he sat down, Kurt received a text message from the man.

 

**From: Blaine**

 

**_Hey. How are you holding up?_ **

 

**From: Kurt**

 

**_I’m about ready to snap her stupid little neck is how I’m holding up._ **

 

**From: Blaine**

 

**_Do you want me to talk to her? I can hold her after class lets out._ **

 

**From: Kurt**

 

**_What could you say that would make her stop? I warned her about you getting fired earlier and that hasn’t seemed to make her stop._ **

 

**From: Blaine**

 

**_I think you’ve forgotten some of the things I can do, my love._ **

 

**From: Kurt**

 

**_Are you saying you’d compel her to stop?_ **

 

**From Blaine:**

 

**_If it came down to it, then yes. But there are other things I could try first. If you want me to, that is._ **

 

**From: Kurt**

 

**_You could try. I don’t know if she’ll listen to anything you say, but you could give it a shot._ **

 

**From: Blaine**

 

**_I’ll ask her to stay after class then. So, how was your day? I missed you :(_ **

 

Kurt laughed quietly to himself at Blaine’s last text. He shook his head in amusement as he replied. The two continued to text each other about their days until the bell rang, dismissing the students for the day. Blaine put his phone away and stood up as his students began packing their things. As Rachel walked past his desk, Blaine spoke. “Miss Berry, could you please stay a moment?” She froze in her place before turning around to face him. She nodded and moved out of the way of the other leaving students. Blaine caught Kurt’s eye and nodded at him, telling him to stay as well. Once the last person had left, Blaine walked over to the door and closed it. He faintly heard Rachel’s heart beat pick up as he did this. 

 

“You know why I asked you to stay, don’t you Miss Berry?” Blaine asked, coming to stand in front of her. Rachel nodded minutely but kept her gaze on the floor, not meeting Blaine’s eyes.

 

“Mr. Hummel’s told me that you made some pretty heavy allegations this morning, am I correct?” Again, Rachel nodded but didn’t meet Blaine’s gaze. “And you do understand that what you accused us of is both highly inappropriate and highly illegal.”

 

“I know,” Rachel whispered.

 

“Good. Then you also know that if you were to say anything like that out loud that I could get fired, right?” She nodded again. 

 

“I know,” she said. “I’m sorry.” Blaine smiled. 

 

“Thank you,” he replied. “Now, I’m not angry at you and I’m not going to get you in trouble in any way, okay?”

 

Rachel’s eyes finally met Blaine’s in a wide manner of confusion. “What?” she asked. “I thought you’d be mad at me.”

 

“No, like I said, I’m not mad. You discussed it with Kurt and no one else, I hope?” Rachel nodded to confirm that she had’t said anything to anyone else. “Good. Then I’m definitely not mad. And I will continue to be not mad as long as you never say anything about this ever again, okay?”

 

“I understand, Mr. Anderson. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

 

“Thank you. That’s all I needed, so you can go now,” Blaine said. Rachel nodded and headed for the door. 

 

She stopped before leaving. “Kurt, are you coming? We’re late for Glee.”

 

“You go, I’ll catch up,” he said. Rachel nodded and left, closing the door behind her. As soon as Blaine picked up on her footsteps walking away, he made his way over to Kurt and smiled.

 

“There,” he said. “All better.”  

 

Kurt sighed and let himself fall into Blaine’s open arms. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

 

“No problem, my sweet boy. If she bothers you any more just let me know, okay? I can do more than that if need be,” Blaine smiled. 

 

“Okay.” Kurt smiled back softly before gently pressing his lips against Blaine’s. “I got to go,” he said, pulling away with a smile. “But I’ll see you at home?”

 

“Of course. Is there anything you want me to make for dinner?”

 

“Surprise me?” Kurt asked. Blaine nodded before pressing another chaste kiss to Kurt’s lips. 

 

“Sure. I’ll see you later.” Kurt nodded as he went to gather his things. He waved at Blaine with a smile before making his way to the choir room for glee. 

 

Kurt walked into the classroom as Mr. Schue was writing the weekly assignment on the board. He sat in the back of the class, intent on not paying much attention to the lesson. Being the only person in the back row, he felt safe to take out his book and continue flipping through it. He found the locator spell that he had marked earlier and continued reading from there. As time passed, he vaguely remembered hearing Rachel start singing, but he ignored what was going on around him in favor of the book. So far, Kurt must have made it through ⅔ of his mother’s spell book but he had yet to find anything that seemed like it would help his dad. He was both glad to be almost done going through it and dejected that he hadn’t found the right spell yet. As he read it everyday, the hope that he actually would was lessening day by day. But until he read that book from cover to cover, he knew he couldn’t give up. Not when his dad’s health and well being were at risk.

 

Just as he was about to give up for the day, he heard Mr. Schue dismiss them from the classroom. Kurt put the book back into his backpack before shouldering the bag and leaving the classroom, Rachel following behind him.

 

“Hey Kurt?” Kurt slowed to a stop and faced Rachel.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry about the stuff I said about you and Mr. Anderson and that I’ll do my best to keep stuff to myself in the future.”

 

“Good to know. Thank you, Rachel,” Kurt said as he began to walk away.

 

“Kurt, wait!”

 

“What?”

 

“Mercedes, Tina, and I were planning on having a girl’s night tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to come too.” Kurt thought Rachel’s proposition over in his head. He hadn’t had a night with the girls in a while and it would be nice to have another sleep over, but Rachel was on his nerves today and he already had plans with Blaine. He decided against going.

 

“I can’t tonight, Rachel. I have to meet with my dad’s doctors later and with the insurance guys at the shop,” he lied. Rachel nodded in understanding and went in to hug Kurt.

 

“Okay. Let me know how everything goes?”

 

“Sure,” Kurt smiled and walked out to his car. Truth be told, he could easily just walk to Blaine’s house instead of driving, but people thought he was still staying at his own house which was much farther away so he needed to keep up appearances. He stayed in the parking lot until the rest of the glee club had left for the same reason. 

 

When he pulled into Blaine’s driveway only a minute or so later, the clock on Kurt’s dash read 4:45. Knowing Blaine, he’d have dinner ready at exactly 5:30 like he had been doing since Kurt began staying with him. 

 

When Kurt walked in the front door, he was instantly hit in the face by the scent of something delicious on the stove. He dropped his bag by the door and went to the kitchen, finding Blaine stirring something in a pot. He walked up to the shorter man and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

 

“Hi,” Blaine smiled. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“How was glee?” Blaine asked as he continued to stir.

 

“It was okay. I didn’t really pay much attention, but it’s not like it was anything special,” Kurt shrugged.

 

“Shouldn’t you guys be practicing for Sectionals? Those are in a few weeks, right?”

 

Kurt huffed a laugh. “I forget that you haven’t seen us in a competition season yet. Schue doesn’t really even pick the songs until a few days before the competition. Sometimes the day of.”

 

Blaine stopped stirring and turned his head to look at Kurt. “Really?” Kurt nodded. “Wow. When I was a Warbler we picked our songs the first meeting and that’s pretty much all we did until competitions.”

 

“That must have been nice,” Kurt sighed and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s jaw. “Anyways, I’m gonna go jump in the shower real quick.”

 

“Okay.” Blaine pressed his own kiss to Kurt’s cheek before the boy pulled away and went to the bathroom. Blaine listened to the sound of the water turning on and the soft plop of clothes hitting the bathroom floor. It didn’t take long after he got in the shower for Kurt to start singing. Today’s choice of songs seemed to be Broadway classics. Blaine smiled just like he did every time Kurt sang. He could listen to the boy’s voice until the day he died and he’d die a happy man. Without realizing it, Blaine began humming along to Kurt’s song as he moved around the kitchen making dinner for the two of them. 

 

By the time Kurt had gotten out of the shower and dressed, Blaine was putting the finishing touches on the food. Kurt walked into the kitchen dressed in comfortable looking clothing with his hair damp and hanging over his forehead and smelling like Blaine.

 

“Need me to do anything?” Kurt asked, leaning against the counter.

 

“Could you get some drinks? I’m pretty much done with everything else.”

 

“Sure. Anything specific?”

 

“There’s a bottle of wine in the freezer that you might like or some tea in the fridge,” Blaine said as he put their food on plates. 

 

Kurt nodded and took the wine out of the freezer before grabbing two glasses from the cabinet. He poured the glasses before taking them out to the living room where they usually sat and ate. Blaine brought out the food just as Kurt had sat down. He put their plates on the coffee table in front of them before reaching for the remote and turning on the tv.

 

“Anything you want to watch while we eat?” Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head while taking a sip of his wine. Nodding, Blaine just kept the tv on the channel that it was on and grabbed their plates off the table. He handed Kurt his first before settling back into the couch with his own.

 

“Oh my gods, this smells so good,” Kurt gushed. “What is it?”

 

Blaine smiled and replied, “It’s Filipino chicken adobo. My mom used to make it all the time. It’s one of my favorites.”

 

“It’s delicious, Blaine,” Kurt said after taking his first bite. 

 

“Thanks,” Blaine smiled. 

 

The rest of their dinner went quickly, both of their mouths too busy to talk as they ate. After both were done with the food, Blaine gathered their plates and glasses and took them to the kitchen to be washed later. He came back to the couch and snuggled up with Kurt, who was flipping through the tv channels absently.

 

“Anything good on?” Blaine asked as he sat back down. 

 

“Not particularly,” Kurt shrugged. “Just waiting for you to get back.” He continued going through the channels until he landed on a cooking show that looked interesting. Satisfied with his find, he put the tv remote back onto the coffee table and leaned back onto the couch and onto Blaine. Kurt snuggled up to the older man, with his head underneath Blaine’s chin and Blaine’s arm around his back. They watched the show in comfortable silence, only talking during commercials. 

 

After a while, Blaine abandoned looking at the tv to look down at the beautiful boy in his arms instead. It didn’t take long for Kurt to notice Blaine’s gaze. 

 

“What?” Kurt asked, smiling up at Blaine.

 

“Nothing, I just can’t believe how incredibly beautiful you are,” he whispered.

 

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. “Stop it,” he said with a smile.

 

“No, it’s true,” Blaine said, lifting Kurt’s head back up. “Everything about you is beautiful, Kurt. Your eyes, your voice, your smile.” He punctuated each thing he listed with a kiss. “You never cease to amaze me with your beauty.”

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled back before capturing Kurt’s lips in what started out as a chaste kiss, but quickly turned deeper and more intense. Blaine captured Kurt’s bottom lip between his own as Kurt carded his fingers in Blaine’s (gelled and slightly sticky) hair. Their lips moved languidly together, their tongues tasting of the sweet red wine from earlier. Kurt moaned softly against Blaine’s lips as the older man tipped his head back for the perfect angle. Minutes seemed to turn into hours, and Kurt had no idea how long they’d been kissing when he felt something puncture his bottom lip. He didn’t have time to register the pain before Blaine pulled away like he had been burned, covering his mouth with his hands, eyes wide in fear that he’d hurt his soulmate. 

 

“Oh my gods, Kurt I am so sorry,” he said from behind his hand. Kurt licked absently at the wound and gathered that Blaine’s fangs must have come out and made the small hole.

 

“It’s okay,” Kurt said. “I know you can’t really help it when they come out.”

 

Blaine frowned and lowered his hand. “Are you okay, though? Did I hurt you?” he asked worriedly.

 

“No, I’m fine,” Kurt said reassuringly. “I promise. It didn’t go very deep. It just feels like I bit the inside of my lip too hard.”

 

“Okay. Good,” Blaine smiled. “But what you said about me not being able to control them isn’t really true.”

 

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked.

 

“Well normally I can control when my fangs come out pretty easily, like when I’m feeding. They come out when I want them to. But just now I had no control over them. I had no idea that they would come out,” Blaine laughed. “You’re really the first person I’ve kissed since I was turned, so it was a surprise to us both.”

 

“Oh. Maybe it’s just an instinctual thing then. Vampires often feed when the have sex, right?” Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and Kurt continued. “Well then maybe that’s what it was. Your body was just responding to … being aroused,” he said, whispering the last few words. 

 

“Maybe,” Blaine laughed. “I’ll have to keep that in mind then, and try to practice keeping them away.”

 

“Well, you know what they say.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Practice makes perfect,” Kurt wiggled his eyebrows and smirked before capturing Blaine’s lips in another heated kiss. 

 

(*)

 

A few hours away in Westerville, Ohio, Sebastian Smythe was not having as much of a good time. In fact, the vampire was seething with rage after just being told some rather infuriating  news.

 

“What the fuck do you mean the fucking fairy is still alive?!” he yelled down his phone. He could hear the shaky breaths of the other person on the line.

 

“I-I saw him at school today, sir. H-he was f-f-fine.”

 

Instead of responding to the bumbling idiot that was Dave Karofsky, Sebastian crushed his phone in his fist before chucking its remains at the wall. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself before cooking up a plan in his mind.

 

“If you want something done right,” he said, “You just have to do it yourself.”

  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks passed in a similar fashion to that Monday. Kurt went to school and continued reading through his book whenever he had the time, and Blaine went to work and continued grading the seemingly never ending pile of student’s assignments and tests and making lesson plans when he wasn’t. It was late in December, close to finals and winter break, when Kurt finally,  _ finally _ found a spell he thought could help his dad. 

 

It happened on a random Sunday when Kurt was at the hospital visiting Burt. His father’s condition had remained the same as always, with no improvement that anyone could see. Kurt still went to the hospital almost daily though, to talk to both the doctors and his father. He talked about everything with his dad, from little things like the grade he got on his history quiz to Blaine being his soulmate. He happened to be gushing about Blaine ( _ again _ ) when he found the spell.

 

“Dad, I really hope you’ll like Blaine. I mean, yes he’s a vampire and yes he’s an Anderson, so I’d understand your hesitance, but he is so kind and cares about me and he has done absolutely nothing to ever make me think that he’d hurt me. I’ve told you that he saved my life, right? I think I did…” Kurt trailed off and turned his attention to the book in his lap. The thing had to be thousands of pages long, and with multiple spells on each page, there was no way he would find the one he was looking for.

 

Kurt sighed, but continued his reading nonetheless. His eyes threatened to drop shut more after every word he read. Without realizing, he had begun to read out loud in his fatigue with a sleepy voice. “Healing fire gives the user the ability to…,” he trailed off, yawning. He shook his head to try to clear it of the tiredness and continued reading. “... gives the user the ability to heal the wounds of himself or another… person…,” Kurt’s eyes finally drifted shut as he read the words aloud. Though, he didn’t stay sleeping for long. “Holy shit!” he exclaimed, springing awake and sending the book flying off his lap. He quickly picked up the book and continued to read the passage. “Healing fire can be used to treat ailments of all kinds, including physical, emotional, and mental!” His voice sped up and he became more and more excited as he continued. “The fire is completely harmless and can be created by any person with magic and a pure soul! Haha!” He looked up and took his dad’s hand. “Dad, this could work! Oh! I gotta go find Blaine. We need to start practicing right away!” 

 

With a quick kiss to his father’s forehead, Kurt was off. He ran out to the parking lot, ignoring the shouts of doctors and nurses not to. He sped home, not caring how many laws he was breaking. When he reached Blaine’s apartment in record time, he burst through the front door and raced to the living room where he knew he would find the man. As he suspected, Blaine was right where he left him an hour or so ago, grading homework on the couch. The vampire’s head flew up at the noise his soulmate was making as he came in.

 

“Blaine!” he shouted before reaching the room. “Blaine! I think I found it!” Kurt rounded the corner and found himself in the living room. His grin split across his face from ear to ear.

 

“Found what, Kurt?” Blaine asked, setting his papers aside. Kurt smiled even wider, if possible, and sat down on the couch next to Blaine. Only then did he notice the book Kurt was clutching. “Oh my gods, do you mean…?”

 

“Yes! I found something I think will help my dad,” he said excitedly.

 

“Well?” Blaine pressed. “Come on, out with it! What did you find?” Even though Kurt’s father would probably hate Blaine, he couldn’t help but feel happy and excited that they may be close to healing him. If Kurt was happy, Blaine would be too.

 

“It’s called Healing Fire,” Kurt explained while opening the book to the earmarked page. He turned the book so that Blaine could read it. “It says that it can cure any ailment, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional, and that any pure-souled person with magic can create it.” 

 

Blaine read the rest of the information about the healing fire, and his excitement for Kurt diminished the more he read. “Kurt…,” he trailed off with a frown. “Did you read the rest of this?” 

 

“No… I- I read the beginning and got really excited and came  home immediately. Why? What does it say?” he asked worriedly. 

 

“It says that the spell to create it is very powerful and requires an experienced magician, and that someone can only create it once, meaning that you’d have to keep it lit for an extended period in our case,” Blaine sighed. Kurt frowned and frantically read the passage, seeing what Blaine had just said. He felt like he was going to burst into tears. He’d only had magic for a few months, there was no possible way he could create the fire with so little experience, right?

 

“No,” Kurt said shaking his head. “No. I can do it! I will do it, just you watch.” A determined look fixed itself upon his face before he got up, snatched the book from Blaine, marched to his room, and slammed the door behind him. Blaine sighed. It was good that Kurt was determined to help  his father, but Blaine feared that he’d hurt or over exert himself in the process.

 

(*)

 

As the week came to an end, Blaine realized that his fear was coming true. In the three days since Kurt had found a spell to help his father, the vampire had barely seen his mate. Kurt came out once a day for food, always at Blaine’s insistence, but that was it. He could hear the boy chanting the same words over and over for hours everyday. After every time, he would hear Kurt groan, curse, or sometimes shout in frustration before immediately doing it again. 

 

By Wednesday, he’d had enough. Kurt hadn’t talked to him and had barely come out of his room since the day he found the spell, and when Blaine heard something being thrown against the wall and Kurt start crying, he knew he had to do something.

 

“Kurt?” he said, knocking lightly on the boy’s closed door. “Kurt, sweetheart, can I come in?” He barely heard the mumbled “yes” before he was in the room. The sight of his mate’s red, tear stained face made Blaine’s heart hurt. “Oh, sweetheart,” he murmured. A broken sob from the boy was all it took for Blaine to rush over to the bed where Kurt was sitting and gather him into his arms, rocking the younger boy and whispering words of comfort into his ear.

 

“I - I- I,” Kurt choked out in between sobs.

 

“Shh, deep breaths, baby, deep breaths. There you go, breathe with me.”

 

“I… I just don’t understand, Blaine,” Kurt sniffled. “Why can’t I do it?” he cried.

 

Blaine sighed and rubbed his hand up and down Kurt’s arm. “I don’t know, honey, I really don’t, but I don’t think you should be so hard on yourself. You’ve barely eaten anything, I know you haven’t been sleeping or showering, and it looks like you haven’t moved in a while. You’re missing school around one of the most important times of the year, too. I know how important your dad is to you, but you need to take care of yourself if you want your magic to work,” he said softly.

 

“I know,” Kurt whispered. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, I understand.”

 

“It’s just…” he trailed off with a sniffle, “I really want this to work. No, I  _ need  _ this to work.”

 

“I know,” Blaine whispered. “And I know you’ll make it work somehow. If there’s anything I’ve learned about you, it’s that you’re stubborn and determined when it comes to things that matter. There is no doubt in my mind that you’ll figure it out soon. But Kurt,” he paused, “If you want that to happen you need to relax and take care of yourself. Your dad would be heartbroken if he saw you like this.” Kurt frowned but nodded. 

 

“I know,” he sighed. “You’re right.” Kurt sniffled again before closing his eyes and laying his head down on his mate’s shoulder. 

 

“How about I go draw you a bath and make you something to eat, hm?” Blaine said, rubbing Kurt’s back soothingly.

 

“Okay,” Kurt sniffled. He let Blaine lead him to his en-suite bathroom where the older man began filling the bathtub before helping Kurt out of his clothes. 

 

“Is this okay?” he asked as he unbuttoned Kurt’s shirt. The man in question nodded his head in response. Since the makeout incident with Blaine’s fangs, the two had been increasingly more intimate as time went on. They hadn’t gone past heavy making out, always stopping when things got too heated. Still, Kurt was becoming more and more comfortable with the intimacy and thought he was okay now with Blaine seeing him naked. Blaine continued to tenderly strip Kurt of his clothes, only stopping when the boy was only clad in his underwear. By then, the tub had filled up most of the way. Blaine shut off the taps before turning to Kurt.

 

“You wanna get in and tell me if it’s okay?” He asked. Kurt nodded before ridding himself of underwear and stepping into the warm water. “Good?” Blaine asked when Kurt said nothing. Kurt nodded yes, and Blaine took it as his cue to go. “Okay. I’m gonna go make you something to eat then,” he said. Before he could get up from his seat on the edge of the bathtub, Kurt grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving.

 

“Join me?” he asked in a quiet voice. 

 

Blaine gaped at the boy for a moment, but eventually nodded his agreement with a small smile, figuring Kurt didn’t want to be alone and needed comfort at that moment. He quickly shed his clothing, adding to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. When he was fully naked, Kurt moved from his position in the bath so that Blaine could get in behind him. Blaine carefully slid into the bath trying not to splash the water around. As soon as he was settled, Kurt slid back and leaned against Blaine so that his back was fully pressed against the vampire’s chest. He then rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder and sighed.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

 

“What for, sweetheart?” Blaine asked, rubbing his mate’s shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting way.

 

“For just being a mess. For shutting you out. I didn’t mean to do any of this, but the need to get the spell right just consumed me and made everything else seem unimportant.”

 

“Kurt, my sweet boy, I already told you that you don’t have to apologize. I understand.”

 

“Thank you,” Kurt whispered. 

 

“I have an idea,” Blaine said after a few minutes of silence.

 

“What’s that,” Kurt asked, opening his eyes and looking at Blaine since the first time he got in the bath.

 

“After finals and exams are over and school's out for winter break, I think we should take a much needed little vacation. The Anderson’s have this great little cabin on the lake that I think you would like. It’s pretty secluded and really pretty in the winter.”

 

“Okay,” Kurt smiled. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I haven’t been to a lake since… gosh I don’t know how long. My dad used to have some fishing buddies up near Michigan, so we went to see them a lot during the summers. I’ve never gone during the winter though.”

 

“I have, just once. A little while after I was turned, Xavier took me up there and let me know I could use it whenever I wanted. You know, if the ice is thick enough, we could probably try to skate on it,” Blaine said.

 

“Really?” Kurt asked in an excited voice.

 

“Yes. Would you want to do that?”

 

“That would be amazing, Blaine.”

 

“Then it’s settled. I’ll call Xavier tomorrow and let him know we’ll be up there.”

 

Kurt smiled. “I can’t wait,” he said. He paused before speaking again. “We still have to get through finals thought,” he said with a fake pout. Blaine laughed and kissed it.

 

“It won’t be that bad,” he said, trying to be reassuring.

 

“Says the one who doesn’t have three tests per day for the next few days.”

 

“How about I help you study each night, then?” Blaine propositioned.

 

“That would be great.”

 

“Okay. Besides, my test isn’t going to be hard. And I’m letting you guys make a cheat sheet since I know you can’t really study for a math exam.”

 

“That’s one less thing to study for, then,” Kurt sighed.

 

“What do you have first?”

 

“On Monday I have French, which I can pass in my sleep, English, and Government. I just need to study for the last two, really.”

 

“Okay, we can get started with those later then. By the way, I managed to get the work you missed these last few days from the rest of your teachers, so you should probably start working on that once we get out of here.”

 

Kurt pouted again. “But I don’t wanna do homework,” he said.

 

“What do you want to do then?” Blaine asked.

 

“I bet I can think of something,” Kurt said suggestively before turning around the best he could and pressing a kiss against Blaine’s lips. Blaine let out a surprised yet pleasured moan at the feeling. He brought one of his hands up to cup Kurt’s face gently as he kissed back rather hungrily, capturing Kurt’s top lip between his own. 

 

Over the past few weeks, they had spent  _ a lot  _ of time “practising” as Kurt had called it, and Blaine was able to successfully keep his fangs from coming out on their own will, no matter how turned on he got. This time, however, he felt himself losing control more quickly than ever before. Maybe it was the fact that they were both naked and wet and the more they “practised”, the more sexually frustrated Blaine felt himself becoming. He was happy and willing to wait for his mate to be comfortable for them to go farther than kissing, but he prayed to the gods that Kurt would be ready soon, or else he felt like he would explode.

 

His wishes seemed to be miraculously answered when Kurt broke off from the kiss and slid his hand from where it was resting on Blaine’s chest to below the water, dangerously close to Blaine’s rapidly hardening cock. 

 

“Can I?” he asked nodding toward where his hand was slowly but surely inching closer and closer to their destination.

 

“Kurt, wha-” Blaine breathed, looking incredibly confused by the turn of events. Misinterpreting Blaine’s expression, Kurt quickly withdrew his hand from the water and sat back on his heels.

 

“Do you… do you not want me to?” he asked in a quiet voice, a hurt and confused expression on his face 

 

“No!” Blaine exclaimed, reaching out to hold Kurt’s face in his hands. “No. I definitely want you to. I was just surprised that  _ you _ wanted to, is all.” 

 

“Oh,” Kurt said, a small smile gracing his lips. “Okay.” He started to push Blaine back to the position he was in previously, but the older man stopped him before he could do so. “What is it?” Kurt asked, the same hurt expression passing across his features again.

 

“How about we dry off and take this somewhere else?” 

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

Kurt got out first and grabbed a towel off the rack by the tub. After Blaine had gotten out and let the water start to drain, Kurt used the towel to quickly but gently dry off his mate, avoiding the man’s erection for the time being. Once he was done, Blaine grabbed a clean towel and did the same. He tossed the towel onto the pile of clothes for later once he was done drying Kurt’s body before he pulled the younger man into a quick but heated kiss.

 

“Bedroom?” he asked. Kurt nodded his head with an eager expression. Blaine took his hand and led him back to his bedroom. Kurt sat on the bed before sitting back against the headboard without being instructed to. Blaine smiled and followed behind him, crawling up to the boy and greeting him with another kiss. 

 

“Hi,” he said.

 

“Hi,” Kurt smiled back. 

 

“Before we do anything,” Blaine started, “I need to know what you’re comfortable with.”

 

“I don’t want… everything. At least not yet,” Kurt replied with a blush. “But I’m okay with somethings.”

 

“Like?”

 

“Like… just touching, I guess. For now.” 

 

Noticing some hesitation in Kurt’s voice, Blaine asked, “Kurt? Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

 

“Yes, yeah I’m okay with it,” he said. “I want to do this with you.”

 

“Okay. If you’re sure.”

 

“I’m sure,” Kurt insisted. “I’ve been wanting this for a while now, actually. I just didn’t...know how to tell you. And when I was ready to tell you we always ended up doing something else or you were busy.”

 

“Kurt, you know you can tell me anything, no matter what we’re doing,” Blaine said. “The things you want are important to me and you can always tell me, okay?” 

 

“I know, I know. Now will you just shut up and kiss me?”

 

“ _ Gladly _ .”

 

Blaine surged up and captured Kurt’s lips in what immediately became an intense and heated kiss. Kurt moaned and, even though he had gone soft during their conversation, found himself instantly hard again. As Blaine moved to lay his body against Kurt’s, Kurt felt himself blush at the feeling of Blaine’s own hardness against his hip, causing him to moan into the kiss again. 

 

Never would Kurt have thought that he’d be doing this before he left Ohio. He always expected to meet his soulmate in New York, when he was older and in college. He didn’t even think he’d be ready to  _ do _ something like this until at  _ least _ college, but Blaine made him feel so ready. Blaine, loving, warm, beautiful Blaine was nothing he’d ever expected, but everything he needed. If he wasn’t so young and their relationship wasn’t so new, Kurt would almost go so far as to say he loved Blaine. But that would be ridiculous, right? Sure they’d known each other for almost five months now, but Kurt had spent 3 and a half of those months too terrified to even look at Blaine sometimes. But in the last month and a half that they’d been together, Kurt realized that nothing in his life had felt so right before. Nothing had ever made him feel so happy and loved as he felt with Blaine. He could easily imagine himself spending the rest of his life with this man and never getting tired of him, and if that wasn’t love, Kurt didn’t know what was. He didn’t want to say this to Blaine yet, but he knew it probably wouldn’t be long before he did. 

 

Caught up in his thoughts, Kurt didn’t notice Blaine moving around his until he felt a hand wrap around his cock. Blaine had laid himself over Kurt so that their dicks were aligned before he grabbed them both with one hand and stroked, working his hand up and down their shafts, eliciting moans from both men.

 

Kurt broke off their kiss to moan again loudly before bucking his hips up to try and get more friction going. Blaine continued to kiss Kurt, first moving across his jaw with open mouthed kisses and then moving down to the boy’s pale, delicious neck and gently sucking the skin there, knowing he’d probably leave marks.

 

“Blaine,” Kurt moaned. “More, please…”

 

“Like what?” he asked after he stopped sucking marks onto Kurt’s neck. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“Just touch me,” Kurt said with a breathy moan.

 

“I am touching you,” Blaine smirked.

 

“ _ Blaine _ ,” Kurt whined, his voice sounding wrecked and so incredibly sexy that Blaine couldn’t not give him what we wanted.

 

Blaine let go of their cocks and slid down Kurt’s body slightly. After placing his hand on Kurt’s hip,  _ so close _ to where Kurt wanted it, Blaine made a trail of open mouthed kisses from Kurt’s jawline to his neck, and then to the sensitive nipples on his chest. He gently licked one bud, looking up from underneath his eyelashes to gage Kurt’s reactions. 

 

The boy looked positively wrecked at this point. Beads of sweat had begun to form on his forehead and neck, and his eyes were closed in pleasure. His chest was rising and falling rapidly with his breaths. Blaine stopped his ministrations for a moment just to be able to take in the image. The fact that he caused that made him impossibly harder against Kurt’s thigh. Knowing his mate would be getting impatient soon, he licked over one of his nipples again before taking it into his mouth and sucking while at the same time grasping the boy’s erection with his hand. The sucking wet heat on his nipple and the firm grip on his cock made Kurt’s back arch, launching him slightly off the bed. 

 

“Did you like that, my love?” Blaine asked with a small laugh.

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Kurt exhaled, his voice sounding impossibly more wrecked than before. 

 

“Good,” Blaine said before diving straight back in and continuing his previous actions.

 

“ _ Blaine- _ ” Kurt gasped. “Close… I’m close.”

 

Hearing this, Blaine doubled his efforts. He switched his mouth to Kurt’s other nipple and used his free hand to continue teasing the one he just let go. The hand on Kurt’s dick tightened its grip as he stroked harder and faster, causing his mate to make the most delicious noises that Blaine ever had the pleasure of listening to. Without realizing it, he also started grinding his own dick against Kurt’s hip.

 

When Kurt came, it was with a gasp that sounded suspiciously like  _ ‘Blaine’ _ . The older man continued to stroke Kurt through his orgasm, only stopping when he could sense that the oversensitivity was getting to be too much for the boy. Basking in the afterglow and trying to catch his breath, Kurt noticed Blaine still hard against his hip. He put his hand on the man’s shoulder, telling him to stop his movements.

 

“Let me?” Kurt asked. Blaine searched his face for something before nodding eagerly and flipping their positions so that he was the one laying down with Kurt looming over him. “You’re gonna have to guide me through this,” Kurt laughed. “I mean, I get the general concept, but you need to let me know what you like, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Blaine said with a nod. “Give me your hand,” he said, holding out his own. When Kurt complied, Blaine licked his mate’s palm before guiding his hand to his erection. All this time, Kurt had felt too sheepish to actually look at his soulmate’s cock until now. It wasn’t until he took it in his hand and looked down that he realized how big it was. Kurt had tried watching  _ those _ movies before and the actor’s huge dicks always instilled a little bit of fear in him because honestly, how on earth was that supposed to  _ fit _ ? Blaine wasn’t necessarily pornstar big, but he was much bigger than Kurt was expecting. He thought about the future and the fact that, if they continue doing this, that may be  _ inside _ him one day. He felt both a little scared and a little excited at the thought.

 

“You okay?” Blaine asked, noticing Kurt didn’t seem focused.

 

Kurt nodded his head and shook himself out of his reverie before focusing back at the task at hand. He took Blaine’s cock into his hand and started stroking before looking him in the eye to silently ask if he was doing it right. 

 

“Tighter,” Blaine pleaded.

 

Kurt tightened his grip slightly before asking, ”Like this?”

 

“Gods, yeah, just like that, baby,” he gasped, throwing his head back on the pillow and bucking his hips up slightly. When his breathing became quick and shallow, Kurt stroked Blaine faster, knowing he was close. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Blaine’s lips as he continued pumping the man’s cock. 

 

Blaine suddenly broke off from the kiss with a gasp. “ _ Kurt- _ ” was all he managed to choke out before he was coming. He curled in on himself and bit Kurt’s shoulder as the younger man continued to stroke him through his orgasm, just like Blaine had for him. 

 

“Gods,” Blaine breathed once he calmed down.

 

“Was that good?” Kurt asked anxiously.

 

Blaine nodded with a smile. “That was incredible, my sweet boy, thank you,” he said before pressing a sweet kiss to the boy’s lips. Kurt smiled in reply.

 

“Good,” he said. “It was good for me too.”

 

“Good. I’m glad.” 

 

They looked at each other before bursting out laughing at how awkward they felt suddenly.

 

“We should clean up,” Kurt said, looking disdainfully down at his and Blaine’s come covered stomachs. 

 

“Okay,” Blaine said. “I’ll be right back.” He got off the bed and went to the bathroom before quickly returning with a wet washcloth. He gently cleaned his mate first and then himself. He threw the cloth onto the floor next to the bed before sinking back into the covers and dragging Kurt down to him so they could cuddle.

 

“While I appreciate the washcloth,” Kurt started, “We’re taking a shower tonight or before school tomorrow. I don’t want to walk into school smelling like sex,” he said, scrunching up his nose in disgust. “Puck does it a lot and it is definitely not a good smell.”

 

“I think you smell fantastic,” Blaine teased. 

 

“Oh shush,” Kurt laughed, playfully hitting Blaine’s shoulder. “You may think so, but my friends will probably go ape shit and ask me questions about it all day, which I would rather not have to endure,” he pouted.

 

“Okay,” Blaine laughed. “Shower after dinner?”

 

“Sure.”

 

They smiled at each other lovingly. Kurt allowed himself to relax into Blaine’s embrace and cuddled up to him, and it wasn’t long before he found himself drifting off into the arms of his soulmate.

 

(*)

 

Later that night, Kurt awoke to a cold bed and a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. He rummaged around in Blaine’s closet before he found some clean clothes that he thought would fit him. He dressed quickly and left the room. He found Blaine where he suspected he would be, in the kitchen cooking something.

 

“You know,” Kurt said, coming into the room, “You should let me cook sometime. I haven’t been able to really cook for you yet.”

 

“I know,” Blaine said without turning around. “But I like cooking for you and you looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to wake you up.”

 

“Fair enough, but tomorrow this kitchen is mine,” he said, pointing his finger dramatically at Blaine.

 

“Okay,” Blaine laughed. 

 

“Good. So, whatcha makin’?” Kurt asked, coming fully into the kitchen and peering over Blaine’s shoulder. 

 

“Just some pasta.”

 

“It smells delicious,” Kurt said.

 

“Thanks,” Blaine replied. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he spoke again. “So I called Xavier when you were asleep,” he said.

 

“And?”

 

“He said that the lake cottage is ours for the rest of the month, but that we would need to go into town to buy groceries and other little things.”

 

“That’s okay,” Kurt said. “I was kind of expecting that we’d need to anyways.”

 

“Gods, I can’t wait. I think you’re gonna love it, Kurt. It’s such a beautiful place,” Blaine gushed.

 

“Mmm, then I can’t wait either,” Kurt grinned, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “How much more time do you think you’ll need to make the food?” he asked. 

 

“Um, maybe ten minutes? I just started.”

 

“Okay. I wanted to get started on the homework that I missed.”

 

“It’s all in my bag,” Blaine said. “I put it in a purple folder. My bag is still by the door, I think.”

 

“Okay. Thank you,” Kurt said. He kissed Blaine’s cheek one more time before going to find the bag.

 

He was able to work on what he’d missed the past few days for about 15 minutes before Blaine was done with dinner. He took a break to eat and talk with Blaine while they watched tv. Blaine didn’t have a dining room or a proper table to sit at, which is why they always ate on the couch in the living room. It worked out well for them since they could just relax and cuddle while watching tv after they were done eating. Today, however, Kurt chose to try and finish the homework and inclass work that he had missed the last three days from not going to school so he could work on the spell to heal his father. 

 

After he and Blaine were done with dinner and the dishes were put away, Kurt got started on his work. There wasn’t much really; teachers were reviewing for the exams more than they were teaching new material at the moment, so it’s not like Kurt was struggling too hard to understand anything. As he worked his way through the small pile of work, the only thing he didn’t understand was the homework from Blaine’s class. 

 

Blaine had moved his own work to his bedroom where he had an actual desk instead of using the coffee table like usual so that he could give Kurt space to lay out his textbooks and papers and whatnot. 

 

“Hey, Blaine?” Kurt called into the room with a knock on the doorframe. Blaine turned around in his chair to face the boy.

 

“Yeah?” he asked.

 

“Could you help me with this?” Kurt asked, waving the paper in the air. “I’m kinda confused.”

 

“Sure,” Blaine said with a nod. “What is it?” Kurt walked over to Blaine and showed him the paper. 

 

“It’s from your class, but I don’t remember learning any of this.”

 

“That’s because you didn’t,” Blaine said after looking over the assignment. “I taught this on Monday. Hold on, let me get my notes and I’ll help you.” Kurt nodded as Blaine left the room for a minute. During the time he was alone, he allowed himself to finally fully take in Blaine’s room. He really hadn’t seen much of it the first night after he was attacked or earlier that day because he was preoccupied both times, and he felt too weird to go into Blaine’s room alone any other time. But as he looked around now, the only way he could describe the room was just very Blaine. 

 

The queen bed had a deep navy duvet and pillows and white sheets underneath. The curtains on the small window were the same color. On the nightstands on either side of the bed, one of which had a lamp and an alarm clock, were framed pictures. He couldn’t make out the one farthest from him, but the one he was near was a picture of Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Wes all smiling and wearing the same blazer and looking a bit younger than they did now. Kurt smiled at the picture; he recognized the blazers after a moment as those of the Dalton Academy Warblers, meaning that this was a picture of Blaine in high school.

 

“Okay, so,” Blaine started as he walked back into the room, knocking Kurt out of his thoughts. “These are my notes from this section. Do you just want to read over them or do you want me to teach it to you?”

 

“Can you teach it to me?” Kurt asked. “I’ll understand it better that way.”

 

“No problem,” Blaine smiled. He sat on the edge of the bed before patting the space next to him, inviting Kurt to sit there. As soon as the boy sat down, Blaine got started on his mini lesson. He held the notes in between the two of them, pointing to different things and explaining as best he could without the presentation he had on his  computer at school. As Blaine talked, Kurt did his best to pay attention, but found himself getting very easily distracted by Blaine’s lips, his neck, his eyes… pretty much everything. Even though he didn’t pay too much attention, he still got the gist of the section. 

 

“That’s pretty much it,” Blaine said as he finished. “Do you want to do the homework and then let me check it to make sure you get it?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Kurt agreed. Blaine patted his thigh before getting off the bed and going back over to his desk to continue working. 

 

“I’ll just be in here if you have any questions,” he told Kurt.

 

“Okay. Thank you,” he said before leaning down and giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

 

“No problem,” Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled back and left the room. He went back to the living room where his math textbook was. The problems were written out on the paper Blaine had given him, but he knew they were from the book and decided to look there and see if he could read the section to better grasp it before doing the work.

 

He managed to finish the problems in less than an hour, which was probably a record for him. He went back to Blaine’s room to find the man in pretty much the same position as he left him in. 

 

“Hey,” he said after knocking on the doorframe to announce that he was there.

 

“Hey,” Blaine greeted. “You done?”

 

“Yeah.” He walked the few feet over to the desk. “Can you check it for me now?”

 

“Of course.” Blaine held out his hand for the paper, and Kurt gave it to him before sitting on the bed and waiting for him to be done. Blaine had gotten the key from his notes and was using that to check Kurt’s answers. After a few minutes, he handed the paper back to Kurt with a smile. “Looks good to me,” he said. 

 

“Thanks,” Kurt said, taking the paper. He glanced at the clock on Blaine’s bedside table to find it reading 10:45. “I think I’m gonna get ready for bed.”

 

Blaine dropped his pen onto his desk before stretching his arms above his head and sighing. “Yeah, I probably should too,” he agreed.

 

“Okay. Good night, Blaine,” Kurt said. Blaine stood and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. Kurt responded by hooking his arms around Blaine’s neck and stepping closer to the man.

 

“Goodnight,” Blaine whispered against his lips before drawing his mate into a chaste yet still breathtaking kiss.

 

“See you tomorrow,” Kurt smiled.

 

“See you tomorrow.” 

 

Kurt pressed another short kiss to Blaine’s lips before reluctantly withdrawing from his embrace and leaving the room. He hadn’t realized how late it had gotten when he was doing his homework, so it was a little while after the normal time he went to bed. Therefore, he decided to do a shortened and condensed version of his nightly skin routine to save time. He didn’t even have all of his normal products anyways; many of them were still at his house since he only brought the ones that he thought he absolutely needed with him to Blaine’s house. 

 

After he’d finished with that and changed into his pajamas, he lay down in bed and tried to get settled in for the night. Only, something didn’t feel quite right. It might have been the fact that his room felt too cold or that he felt strangely alone right then, even though Blaine was just a few feet away in his own room. Whatever it was, Kurt found himself laying in bed for several minutes unable to fall asleep. He tossed and turned and punched his pillow into a more comfortable shape, but he still had no luck. After a couple minutes of staring up at the ceiling, he came to a decision that he may or may not come to regret in a few minutes. Mind made up, he got out of bed and left his room before walking across the hall and knocking on Blaine’s door. It took a second, but Blaine answered the door with a toothbrush in his mouth and a confused expression on his face.

 

“Kur?” he asked, mouth full of toothpaste. “What is it?”

 

Kurt looked down at the floor and wrung his hands anxiously as he asked his question. “Um, I- I can’t sleep. Could I… could I sleep in here with you?” he mumbled. The confused and concerned look on Blaine’s face diminished. 

 

“Of course!” he said, trying not to sound or look too excited. (He failed.)

 

Kurt smiled sheepishly at him and came into the room when Blaine opened the door wider to him. The older man went back into his ensuite bathroom to finish brushing his teeth and was out and standing back in front of Kurt in record time. 

 

“So um, which side do you sleep on?” Kurt asked.

 

Blaine shrugged. “I normally just sleep in the middle so I’ll take which ever side you don’t,” he said. Kurt nodded before going over to the bed. He noticed that Blaine had changed the sheets since earlier, which reminded Kurt of the activities that happened there earlier that day. He blushed heavily at the thought of it, but shook his head to dispel the thoughts. Having no preference of which side he slept on either, Kurt just got in on the right, which was closest to where he was standing. Blaine had already turned down the bed before he came in, so all he had to do was lift the blankets and climb underneath. Blaine walked around to the other side of the bed before getting in himself. When Kurt reached over to the bedside table to turn off the light, he finally saw what the other picture was.

 

“Is this your family?” he asked, pointing at the picture and looking over his shoulder at Blaine.

 

Blaine nodded with a small smile. “Yeah. That’s my parents and my little sister,” he said.

 

“You look like them,” Kurt said quietly, studying the picture. His father was tall and shared the same curly hair that Blaine had. Blaine’s hair was a little darker, but that could be attributed to his asian looking mother, who was much shorter than her husband. Kurt noticed that her smile was exactly the same as Blaine’s. Blaine was in the picture with them, holding a little girl that looked to be eight or nine. She and Blaine had the same beautiful eyes and curly hair. 

 

“I miss them,” Blaine sighed. 

 

Kurt turned away from the picture to face Blaine. “I know you told me before that you had to break off contact with them, but you never really told me why,” he said.

 

Blaine sighed again. “It was something Xavier told me I should do. He said that staying in contact with them would cause me more pain than if I didn’t.”

 

“How come?”

 

“If I were to stay in contact with them,” Blaine started, “then I would see them grow old and eventually die.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. I guess he’s right, but it still hurts and I miss them terribly. I haven’t seen them in almost a decade. Ariel’s your age right now but I haven’t seen her since she was little,” he said sadly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said, “I kinda know how it feels. I mean, you know I lost my mom, but I guess that’s different. I know she’s gone and that I can’t see her again, but it’s different for you because you know that they’re still alive.”

 

“Yeah,” Blaine said. “I still keep tabs on them, though. Nick and Jeff see them around town a lot and tell me how they seem and I stalk my sister’s Facebook page sometimes when the longing gets to be too much,” he laughed. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said again with a frown. “That must be really hard.”

 

“It is,” Blaine said. “But over time I’ve learned to deal with it. It gets better with time, generally.”

 

Kurt nodded in understanding. He turned back to the picture and stared down at it for another moment before reaching up to turn off the lamp.

 

“Good night, Blaine,” he said.

 

“Good night.”

 

It only took seconds after Kurt’s head hit the pillow for him to fall asleep. Blaine smiled down at his mate before laying down and falling asleep himself.  

 

(*)

 

Even though they had gone to bed on separate sides, Kurt and Blaine ended up tangled together in the middle of the bed when they had woken up. Both were slightly embarrassed upon waking, but soon realized that they didn’t have a reason to be. The rest of the week progressed in much the same way, only they went to sleep already close and touching instead of on separate sides, just to end up together in the middle anyways. 

 

The rest of Kurt and Blaine’s week was pretty uneventful; they went to school and work as normal before returning home and keeping with the routine of having dinner at their normal time before doing schoolwork in Kurt’s case and grading in Blaine’s before showering (sometimes together, sometimes not) and going to bed. Blaine helped Kurt study for the exams he had coming up the following week and in return Kurt often helped him grade at home. 

 

Exam week for Kurt was extremely stressful despite the fact that he had Blaine helping him prepare for all of his tests. The week was shortened, so there were only three days of school that he had exams to worry about. Monday was probably his easiest day; his first exam was for French class, which was extremely easy for him and set a good tone for the rest of the day. Tuesday was okay; he only had two exams that day but they were for the classes he considered himself worst at, biology and gym (but seriously why did they even have an exam in gym?). Wednesday was probably the worst of the three days. He had Blaine’s exam that day, which he thought he at least passed, but before that he’d had a test in psychology that he knew he most likely didn’t pass as he missed some important lessons on the days he missed the week before that he never was able to fully understand.

 

As soon as the dismissal bell rang on Wednesday, Kurt all but bolted out of the building to try and get home and relax as soon as he could. He beat Blaine, for once, and once the older man had got home, the two had a very relaxing evening in. Blaine didn’t even want to  _ think _ about grading his exams. He would do that after his and Kurt’s mini-vacation, he decided.  

 

Thursday was essentially a rest day for them, and was spent in pyjamas while being lazy all day. Friday however was a little hectic, for Kurt more than Blaine. That was the last day they had at home before they were to go to the Anderson’s cabin up in Michigan. Kurt was more stressed packing for this trip than he usually was. He just wanted to make sure that he had everything he needed for a trip to some place cold, but as everything he had at Blaine’s house had been suited for the warmer fall months, he felt he didn’t have much of anything he needed. After some frustration and a little arguing (after which they had a  _ very _ heated make up session) they decided that going to Kurt’s house wouldn’t be a bad idea, if at the very least to soothe Kurt’s nerves. (Blaine thought he had pretty much everything he would need, but Kurt disagreed.) Once the bags were packed and double and triple checked, they called it a day and went to sleep a little earlier than most nights. 

 

The woke up early on Saturday and immediately started getting ready to leave for the cabin. They forgave breakfast for the time being and just relied on coffee for their energy as the moved about the apartment, getting everything ready to go.

 

“Hey Blaine?!” Kurt called from across the apartment. “Have you seen my boots?!” He was dressed and prepared to leave but for some reason he couldn’t find the boots he wanted. 

 

“I’m pretty sure you packed them!” Blaine called back. He was in his room finishing up getting dressed so they could go soon.

 

“No, I don’t think I did!” Kurt responded, searching through the shoes by the door for them.

 

“Why don’t you check again?” Blaine said as he came into the front foyer.

 

“I’ll check, but they won’t be there.” 

 

Kurt found his suitcase and laid it on the ground before unzipping it and checking its contents. He carefully took out his clothes and laid them in a pile on the floor since he knew he packed his shoes on the bottom of the luggage. As soon as he took the last shirt out of the case, he saw only his boots on the bottom. 

 

“Oh,” he said sheepishly.

 

Blaine chuckled quietly. “I told you they were in there,” he said.

 

“I know,” Kurt sighed, taking the boots out. “I’m sorry, I’m just stressed I guess. This is our first trip together and I just… I don’t know. I want it to be perfect and I’m screwing things up because of it.”

 

“It’s okay,” Blaine said, kneeling so that he was level with Kurt. “I get it.” He softly kissed Kurt’s lips. “Come on,” he started. “We need to get going if we want to make it there before 3.”

 

Kurt nodded in understanding before packing his suitcase again (double checking again that he had everything) before putting on his boots and a coat. Blaine, who had already put the rest of the luggage in the car, was standing by the door waiting for the teen.

 

“Ready to get going?” he asked as Kurt came to the door.

 

“Yep,” Kurt replied, popping the ‘p’. 

 

“Then let’s go,” Blaine smiled. 

 

Kurt grinned back, took Blaine’s hand, and together they left the apartment and set off for their much needed mini-vacation.


	12. Chapter 12

The drive to the lake cottage took a little less than four hours. Blaine was the first one to drive, but the two soulmates switched who drove about every hour when they would stop to go to the bathroom, eat, or figure out directions. (Blaine had a map atlas in his car that they used, even though Kurt thought it would be easier to use the GPS on his phone. Blaine eventually won, but only after tickling Kurt into submission.) 

 

The Anderson’s cottage was directly on lake Michigan, but it happened to be incredibly secluded for such a popular area. It was about half an hour away from any sort of civilization, but Blaine figured that was because the Anderson’s were a very private people and wouldn’t want any strangers coming to the cottage when something untowards may have been going on. 

 

The drive went rather quickly despite the multiple stops and was spent singing along with at first the radio, and when radio service went out as they got closer to the cottage, Kurt’s phone was used as the source of music. Kurt marveled at all the beautiful scenery as they drove, only ever having seen such things in pictures. Even though it was winter and all of the trees were bare and the ground was covered in ice and snow, Kurt thought it was breathtaking and couldn’t take his eyes off it. Blaine smiled warmly at his mate whenever he looked over at the boy and he was looking out the window in awe. 

 

“Almost there,” Blaine said as they began driving down some very winding and twisting back roads lined with trees. Kurt could just barely see the frozen lake through the barren trees and bushes.

 

“Gods, Blaine, this is all so pretty,” Kurt whispered in awe without taking his eyes off the scenery.

 

Blaine chuckled softly. “Wait ‘till you see the cottage,” he said. “We should be there in about 20 minutes.”

 

“Shouldn’t we stop somewhere before we get there to get groceries and stuff?” Kurt asked offhandedly. 

 

“I was thinking about that,” Blaine replied. “But I wanted to get settled in and see if there’s anything specific we’ll need before we go. Besides, we’re almost there and all of the stores are quite aways back.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The short rest of the drive was spent in relative silence, Blaine only asking Kurt for directions every once in awhile. Not after long, Kurt found that his phone service had gone out as drove farther away from civilization. He figured that was probably a good thing in retrospect; he could relax more and not have to be bothered by texts or calls from his friends. The only thing he worried about would be missing a call from the hospital, but with Burt’s condition having stayed the same for the past couple months, he figured that probably wouldn’t happen.

 

It didn’t take long for Blaine to recognize his surroundings from his trip to the cottage with Xavier Anderson, his coven father. He knew upon seeing the familiar roads and signs that they would be arriving at their destination in no time.

 

“Here we are,” he said as he began to pull into a long driveway. 

 

“Has the driveway been plowed?” Kurt asked, noticing that there was no snow blocking their way.

 

“I think so. Xavier must have had someone come up and plow it after I told him we were coming.”

 

“That’s nice of him,” Kurt said as Blaine came to a stop at the end of the driveway.

 

“For a vampire in such a high position in our society, he is extremely nice. I was surprised when I first met him at how welcoming he was of me considering the fact that I was the first turned Anderson since gods know when,”  Blaine explained. “He really took me in and showed me the ropes of this life without question.”

 

“He sounds like a really good guy, which to be honest, I wouldn’t expect,” Kurt said with a laugh.

 

“I know what you mean,” Blaine chuckled. “But he really is great. I’d love for you to come meet him and Andrea sometime.”

 

“Andrea is his wife, right?”

 

“Yes. And his mate. Now come on, let’s get all of this stuff in the house.”

 

Together, they managed to bring in all of the luggage in one trip, Blaine carrying most of it. Kurt was glad when he unlocked the door to find that the house was warm and not cold from disuse like he expected it to be. They did a quick inventory of the house and found that many of the things they thought they’d had to buy were there, again probably courtesy of Xavier. It seemed that food was the only thing that needed to be bought. The pantries weren’t quite full but they weren’t barren either, but there was absolutely nothing to be found in the fridge. 

 

As Blaine took inventory, Kurt took their bags to the bedroom to begin unpacking. The room was huge, much bigger than Blaine’s at home. A king side bed took up one wall, with a nightstand on either side. A large dresser and vanity sat on the adjacent wall. Kurt could see a door that he assumed led to an ensuite and one to what looked like a closet. The other wall wasn’t really a wall at all; the entire west wall was a sliding glass door that led to a heated sunroom that looked directly at the lake.

 

“What do you think?” Blaine asked as he came into the room.

 

“This place is wonderful, Blaine. I don’t even have the words,” he said.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Blaine smiled before leaning down and kissing his mate softly. After he broke off he said, “I think I’ve got a pretty good idea of what we need from the store, if you’re ready to go.”

 

“Actually, would it be okay if I just stayed here?” Kurt asked. “I could start unpacking and such, and honestly I’d rather not get back in the car right now.”

 

“Okay,” Blaine laughed. “That’s fine. By the way, I found this in the kitchen and I thought you should see it,” he said, handing a small post it note to Kurt.

 

_ Blaine and Kurt, _

 

_ I hope you’re drive went well. I’ve had some stuff done around the cottage to prepare for your stay, but if there is anything else you may need, don’t hesitate to call the groundskeeper at the number listed below with the phone in the kitchen. She is a nice lady and is not too far away, so she should be able to help you with whatever you need as soon as possible. Enjoy your stay. _

 

_ -X _

 

“Good to know,” Kurt said after reading the note.

 

“So if anything happens while I’m gone, just call her, okay? You might not be able to reach me, depending on if my cell service comes back or not when I get to the town.”

 

Kurt put the note on the dresser with a nod before coming back to stand in front of Blaine.

 

“I’ll be back in a bit,” the older man said.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright by yourself while I’m gone?” Blaine asked, remembering the last time he left Kurt alone for an extended period of time. Hopefully there were no delusional werewolves all the way out here, but he could never be sure.

 

“I’ll be fine, honey,” Kurt said softly. He comfortingly rubbed Blaine’s arms and shoulders before capturing the man’s lips in a sweet kiss.

 

“Alright. I should be back in a few hours, but I’ll try to be quick about it.”

 

“You don’t need to rush. I’ll be fine, okay? Don’t worry about me,” Kurt said.

 

“I always worry about you,” Blaine sighed.

 

“I know,” the teen whispered. “Go. I’ll be in one piece when you get back.”

 

Blaine nodded before pressing one last kiss to Kurt’s lips as a goodbye. He waved as he walked out of the room. Kurt waved back and listened to Blaine open and shut the door before starting his car and backing out of the driveway. When he knew he was gone, he got started on unpacking their suitcases.

 

He unpacked in record time, taking only about ten minutes for both suitcases. They only planned on staying for a long weekend, so there wasn’t much to unpack anyway. 

 

After he was done with that, he went to the kitchen and found everything he needed to make a cup of tea. He filled a mug with water from the sink, but didn’t think it was warm enough. Deciding that he needed to practise his magic anyway, he held the mug tightly between his hands and warmed it to the perfect temperature with no problem. Satisfied, Kurt put his tea bag into the warm water before stirring in a bit of sugar. He took his tea to what he assumed was the living room and sat on the large couch. He had brought his mother’s book with him out there even though he had already found the spell he needed to heal his father. There might have been something in there to help him strengthen his magic, he thought, which is why he choose to bring it.

 

After setting his tea on the wooden coffee table across from the couch, he cracked upon the old leather tome to the page his spell was on and read from there. When he heard car tires crunching the snow and gravel as the approached the cottage, he figured he must have completely lost track of time, but a glance to the clock on the wall told him that Blaine had only left about 15 minutes ago.

 

When the door opened and he heard someone come in, he called out, “Blaine? Sweetheart what are you doing back so soon?” He hadn’t looked up from the book since he looked at the clock, so he was incredibly startled to find that the person who had came in was  _ not _ his soulmate. 

 

“Wrong vampire,  _ sweetheart.” _

 

(*) 

 

Blaine tapped happily along to the song in his head on his steering wheel as he drove. His mate was happy, so he was happy. He was worried that Kurt wouldn’t like the secluded nature of the cottage, seeing as how he was destined to live in the big city when he graduated. But as they ot closer and closer to the Anderson’s private cottage, Blaine’s worries were whisked away every time he saw Kurt’s eyes light up at the scenery.

 

He had driven for about ten minutes when he passed a sleek black sports car speeding past him on the other side of the road. He only noticed the car because of how out of place it seemed; Blaine would hate driving such a beautiful car in the middle of winter when the roads were snowy and icy and there might be the possibility of getting into an accident.

 

He simply shook his head softly and didn’t think much more of it.

 

He’d been driving for another ten minutes or so when he started feeling sharp pains in his chest. They were not really all that painful at first, but it didn’t take long for them to make driving near impossible. Blaine had only felt that same pain one time before: when Kurt was in trouble. He didn’t think twice before swerving the car around and speeding back to the cottage.

 

Blaine knew he was about twenty minutes away from the cottage, but he didn’t let that stop him from going back. If anything, that made him speed even faster to try to get there in less time. If Kurt was in trouble, a lot could happen in that time, and Blaine wasn’t about to let  _ anything _ happen to his mate. 

 

(*)

 

Back at the cottage, Kurt shot up off the couch and faced the man standing behind it.

 

“Who are you?” he demanded. “What are you doing here.”

 

The man -  _ vampire _ , Kurt reminded himself - chuckled darkly.

 

“I think you know who I am, Kurt,” he said. Upon noticing Kurt’s furrowed brows and slightly tilted head, he frowned. “What? Hasn’t Blainey mentioned all the great times he and I had together when he was turned?”

 

After hearing that, it clicked. “Sebastian,” he guessed.

 

“Now was that so hard?”

 

“Why are you here, Sebastian?” Kurt asked. 

 

Instead of answering, Sebastian began making his way over to Kurt before circling around the boy and looking all over his body.

 

“Healed nicely, have we?” Kurt immediately tensed, knowing exactly what he the vampire was talking about. 

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, feigning confusion.

 

“Don’t play dumb, Kurt,” he spat, coming to a stop in front of the boy. “I distinctly remember sending one Dave Karofsky after you, don’t you?”

 

“ _ You _ sent him to hurt me?”

 

“Well,  _ kill _ you, yes, but he obviously didn’t finish the job,” Sebastian said angrily, gesturing to Kurt’s body.

 

“You haven’t answered my question,” Kurt said, crossing his arms. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Are you dense? I’ve come to finish what I started and to get Blaine back once and for all,” he stated, mirroring Kurt’s position.

 

Kurt knew he needed to continue talking and distract Sebastian as best he could before he could think of some way to get out of there. He could feel his magic buzzing underneath his skin, waiting to be used. The only problem was, he didn’t know how to use it to protect himself. Sure, he’d sent Karofsky and his goons flying when they attacked him in the hallway earlier that year, but he had no idea he even had magic then and he definitely didn’t know how he did it.

 

“Blaine will never go with you if you kill me,” he said, trying to buy himself time as he came up with a plan.

 

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?”

 

“He would never forgive you for killing his mate,” Kurt replied. He tried to hide his surprise when Sebastian doubled over in earnest laughter.

 

“Oh,  _ sweetheart _ ,” he said, wiping at his eyes. “Oh, you really are dense,” he laughed.

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“Mates don’t  _ exist _ ,” he said slowly, as if talking to a child. “There’s no such thing.”

 

“I bet Blaine would disagree.”

 

“Maybe, maybe not. But either way, when I’m there to comfort him, he’ll realize that he missed me and he will come back with me. Simple as that.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Kurt pressed. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

 

“Gods, will you shut up and let me kill you?” was the only warning Kurt got before Sebastian pounced on him, pinning him the the floor. Sebastian unsheathed his fangs with a distinct, almost metallic  _ shwing. _

 

Kurt panicked. He struggled to get free, but he was immobilized due to the vampire’s strength. When he saw Sebastian dipping his head down with his fangs bared, ready to bite, Kurt exploded.

 

He screamed and thrashed wildly, trying to get the man off of him. Sebastian didn’t seem deterred, however, and took one of his hands off of Kurt’s wrists to press his head back on the floor, baring his neck.

 

“Get off!” Kurt cried, increasing his efforts to knock Sebastian off the closer he got to his neck. 

 

Kurt felt his magic go wild under his skin. His thrashing seemed to make it harder for Sebastian to bite Kurt’s neck, for which he was thankful. It didn’t take long for his magic to start bubbling up under his skin, readying itself for something, it felt like. He hadn’t fully realized that he had one arm free until he felt Sebastian press his head harder into the floor.

 

“Stay still!” he yelled angrily. 

 

“No!” he yelled, continuing to thrash wildly. When he felt his arm hit the floor was when he realized it was free. He didn’t quite have a game plan at this point, so he just decided to use it to his advantage. Swinging as hard as he could, Kurt balled his hand into a fist before landing a punch on Sebastian’s jaw. The punch seemed to catch the vampire off guard, and Kurt was able to get free of his grasp before running to the kitchen.

 

“You little fucker,” Sebastian breathed as Kurt got away. The vampire slowly rose from the floor and stalked closer to the kitchen where Kurt was frantically searching for something to help him.

 

The only weapon of sorts in sight seemed to be the kitchen knives. Kurt rushed over to them and grabbed the biggest looking one before pointing it towards Sebastian who was an arm’s length away.

 

“You really think you can hurt me with that little toothpick?” he asked with a laugh. 

 

Kurt said nothing, but allowed himself to remember what Blaine had told him about vampires once. He had said (and proved) that all vampires still had heartbeats, and Kurt thought that if he could somehow be able to stab Sebastian through the heart that it might hurt or even kill him. 

 

He backed away from Sebastian, knife outstretched, as the man walked closer to him. He didn’t understand the man’s smirk until he felt himself back into the kitchen wall. When he realized this, it had already been too late and Sebastian was already blocking his escape. He saw Sebastian eyeing the knife and assumed that he was trying to figure out a way to get it out of Kurt’s grasp. Kurt thought that he would be weaponless if he did that, but then he realized that Sebastian had no reason to know about his magic and would therefore be caught of guard if Kurt used it against him.

 

He didn’t know a specific spell or incantation to say to protect himself or to hurt Sebastian, so he simply let his magic take over his body instead, letting it do what it wanted. He closed his eyes and dropped the knife, earning a dark chuckle from Sebastian, who assumed that that was Kurt surrendering. He lunged forward in an attempt to rip into Kurt’s neck.

 

As soon as Kurt felt Sebastian’s fangs penetrate his skin, his magic was let loose. It exploded in a bright white flash, sending Sebastian flying across the room just as Blaine busted through the door. 

 

Blaine was incredibly shocked at the scene in front of him, so much so that he found himself rooted to the floor, unable to move. Kurt, whose magic was still in control of his body, walked calmly across the room over to where Sebastian was lying. Without a word, he held out his hand and again the same bright white light erupted from it and directly targeted at Sebastian.

 

When the light died down, Blaine could see Sebastian’s limp form lying against the wall, showing no signs of life. Kurt wobbled on his legs for a few seconds before collapsing right where he stood, but Blaine was fast enough to be able to catch his mate before he hit the floor.

 

(*)

 

Kurt awoke not much time after, to Blaine cradling and rocking him back and forth in his arms. The only thing coming out of his mouth was a mantra of, “Kurt, Kurt, Kurt,” over and over again. He had seemed to have taken his shirt off and was pressing it to Kurt’s neck. When Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine, it seemed almost as if Blaine had witnessed a miracle with the reaction he had.

 

“Kurt? Kurt, oh my gods, are you alright? Tell me you’re alright or I’ll never forgive myself for leaving you here by yourself.”

 

Kurt laughed dryly but nodded. “I’m okay,” he whispered. “What about Sebastian? What happened to him?”

 

“He’s dead, Kurt. You don’t remember?” Blaine asked worriedly.

 

“Not really,” Kurt confessed. “I remember letting my magic take over while we were in the kitchen but it’s all fuzzy after that.”

 

“Okay, I can fill in the gaps later, but for now we need to get you healed up,” Blaine said, moving with Kurt so that the boy was sitting upright against his chest. “Do you want to heal yourself or do you want me to give you my blood?” he asked.

 

Kurt’s answer was hesitant but almost instant. “Your blood,” he said. “I don’t think I have enough magic left in me to freeze water let alone heal myself.”

 

“That’s fine,” Blaine said. He bit into his wrist before offering the appendage to Kurt, who gazed at it warily before latching on. It didn’t take much for Kurt’s neck to heal, Sebastian’s fangs had just barely stuck him.

 

After Kurt felt he was well again, he let go of Blaine’s arm and wiped at his face with his own. Looking in front of him, he could see Sebastian’s body leaning against the wall.

 

“I really did that?” he whispered, unable to take his eyes off the lifeless form.

 

“Yes. And I’m proud of you, my sweet boy.”

 

“How could you be proud of me Blaine? I killed somebody!” he exclaimed as he whipped his head around to face his mate. 

 

“It was self defense, sweetheart. He would have killed you if you hadn’t. And I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let that happen to you,” Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt sighed. “That doesn’t really make me feel better. The self defense part, I mean. I know he would have killed me, he told me he would. But you know how against violence Seelies are. I can’t even believe that my own magic did this to someone.”

 

“I know, but something inside of you must have sensed that you were in danger and that’s why your magic acted the way it did. Like I said before, it was totally self-defense.”

 

“Okay,” Kurt sighed again. “What are we going to do with the body though? We can’t exactly just get rid of it without raising suspicion.”

 

Blaine was silent in thought for a minute before speaking. “I can call Xavier,” he said. “He might be able to help.”

 

“Okay. You do that and I’m going to go get cleaned up.”

 

Blaine nodded in assent and the two set off to complete their tasks. In the bedroom, Kurt stripped off his bloodstained shirt. He stared at it disdainfully, knowing that he’d have to pitch it since there was no way of saving it. He tossed it in the trash in the bathroom before putting on a clean shirt from his luggage and going back out to the living room. As he did so, he avoided looking at the body with everything he had. He sat on the couch and picked up his book, clutching it to his chest like a lifeline. 

 

“Yeah, we’re still at the cottage,” Blaine said into the phone as he joined Kurt on the living room couch. “Kurt got attacked and his magic pretty much killed him.”  He paused. “No, I don’t think he has enough magic left for that.” Another pause. “Could you? We really don’t know what to do with it. Okay. Okay, see you in a bit. Thanks.” Blaine hung up and faced Kurt.

 

“So he’s coming?” Kurt asked.

 

“Yeah. He said he and Andrea would be here shortly to help us.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The two sat in silence for quite a while, both reflecting on the day’s events.

 

Blaine vowed never to leave Kurt by himself ever again. He’d had a feeling when he left that something was going to happen, but he didn’t want to worry Kurt or make him scared by saying anything, which turned out to be a bad idea. If Blaine hadn’t gotten there in time to stop the bleeding from Kurt’s neck, who know’s if the boy would still be alive right now. The two times that Blaine ever left Kurt alone like this, something bad had happened, and he vowed right then and there to never let anything like that happen again, no matter what that meant for them.

 

Kurt, on the other hand, still couldn’t believe that he actually killed a person in cold blood. He felt himself faintly shaking as he thought about it. Never in his 17 years would he have thought that he would be able to do such a thing. In the back of his mind, Kurt knew that Sebastian was evil and that he would have killed Kurt, but he couldn’t use that to justify killing the man, no matter how hard he tried. 

 

Sensing his mate’s discomfort, Blaine put an arm around the boy’s shoulders and drew him close.

 

“Don’t fret, my sweet boy,” he said, rubbing Kurt’s arm soothingly. “Everything is going to be fine.”

 

“No, it’s not, Blaine. I’m a  _ murderer _ .”

 

Blaine sighed. They’d already been over this, but Kurt seemed to not understand what Blaine had already told him.

 

“No, Kurt, you’re  _ not _ . Today has changed nothing about you. You are still Kurt Hummel, senior at McKinley High, member of the glee club, and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts. Sebastian  _ was _ a murderer, and you actually did something good today, Kurt. If you hadn’t, who knows how many other innocent people would have died at his hands, you included. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Kurt whispered. “I see what you mean, but that doesn’t mean I’m still not going to feel bad about it,” he laughed humorlessly. “Stupid faerie conscience.”

 

“I know,” Blaine said, laughing softly. He pulled Kurt back into his chest before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

 

They sat in silence for a while, Kurt a little less uncomfortable with the whole situation. About half an hour after they had called them, Xavier and Andrea suddenly appeared in the living room with a bright flash.

 

“Oh my gods,” Kurt gasped, slightly scared at the sudden intrusion.

 

“Kurt?” Xavier asked. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Kurt gasped out. “Sorry, I guess I’m still a little shaken,” he said with a small laugh.

 

“Sorry to have scared you. I forgot to have Blaine tell you how we would arrive. It frightens most people the first time,” Xavier said.

 

“That’s alright,” Kurt responded, finally getting his breathing back in check. He stood up off the couch and stuck a hand out to Xavier. “Nice to meet you, sir,” he said. Xavier shook his hand with a nod.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you to, Kurt.” He released Kurt’s hand and gestured behind him. “This is my wife, Andrea.”

 

“Nice to meet you, ma’am,” Kurt said with a nod. Andrea returned the gesture and stepped forward so that she was next to her husband.

 

“Let’s get this business done with, shall we?” she said.

 

Xavier and Blaine nodded. “It’s this way,” Blaine said as he got off the couch. He led Xavier and Andrea to where Sebastian was. Andrea, however, paused when she noticed Kurt wavering by the couch.

 

“Kurt? Sweetie, aren’t you coming?” she asked.

 

“I- I. No, I can’t,” he stumbled. Andrea smiled sweetly and nodded in understanding.

 

“That’s alright. Is it okay if I stay in here with you while they figure this out, then?” she asked.

 

Kurt nodded. “Of course,” he said. He sat back down on the couch and stared out the window for a moment before Andrea noticed his magic book.

 

“Gods, look at this thing,” she said in awe, her fingers hovering over it as if she were scared to touch it. “Is this yours?”

 

“Yes,” Kurt smiled. “My mother passed it down to me.”

 

“Goodness me, this has to be thousands of years old,” she whispered.

 

“I think so. I don’t know exactly, but I do know that it’s been in my family since the dark ages,” he said.

 

“Do you mind?” Andrea asked, gesturing to the book.

 

“Go ahead,” Kurt said. Andrea smiled and gingerly picked up the book before opening it and flipping through its thousands of pages.

 

Kurt smiled at her. She seemed sweet and gentle, and greatly reminded him of his own mother. Never would he have expected that from a vampire, but they seemed to be surprising him with how different they were from the stories Kurt heard as a child, even before his mother was killed. 

 

“Kurt, can I ask you something?” Andrea asked, knocking Kurt out of his thoughts.

 

“Sure,” he said.

 

“This spell,” she began, gesturing to the healing spell Kurt planned to use on his father. “Why do you have it bookmarked?” She asked worriedly.

 

“I need it for my father,” he explained. “Sebastian attacked him a few months ago and he’s in the hospital in a coma showing no signs of waking up soon. I need someway to heal him and make him better, and I found that spell. It seems like it could do the job.”

 

“That may be true, but I strongly recommend finding some other way to help your dad,” she said with a frown.

 

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“I once knew a faerie like yourself who used this spell to help the one she loved. It took her years to create the fire, and she was probably much more experience than yourself. As soon as she had lit the fire, she was ambushed and killed by people who wanted to use it for themselves. It has been quite a while, but this is a very dangerous and difficult spell, Kurt. It would be wise to find something else,” she said.

 

Kurt sighed and put his head in his hands. “The problem is, I can’t find anything else,” he said. “I’ve read that book from cover to cover and there are no other healing spells that I can find.”

 

Andrea sat silent for a few minutes, a thoughtful look on her face. She closed the book and put it back on the coffee table before turning towards Kurt.

 

“Has Blaine ever told you what my ability is?” she asked him.

 

Kurt knew that he had but was drawing a blank. “Yes, but I don’t remember,” he said truthfully.

 

“In the vampire community, I’m what we call a Healer. All vampires can heal with their blood, but in the off chance that the person rejects the blood or they don’t want to drink it, I’m called in. I guess you could say that I have magic almost like you that allows me to heal people.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Kurt asked curiously.

 

“Because I want to help you, Kurt,” Andrea said sincerely. “Blaine has told us how much your father means to you and how much you are hurting yourself trying to heal him. If you give me permission, I would like to heal your father for you.”

 

Kurt sat in silence, in awe that a vampire of all people would offer to save his father. Andrea must have taken Kurt’s silence as hesitance, as she said, “If you don’t want me to, Kurt, you can tell me.”

 

“No!” Kurt exclaimed. “No, it’s not that. Of course I want you to, but I’m just thinking of how much my dad would hate me for letting you.”

 

“Why would your dad hate you for healing him?” Andrea asked, confusion written across her face.

 

“It’s not the healing part that he would hate me for, it’s the vampire part.” He sighed. “You know my mother was killed by someone from your family, right?”

 

“Yes, I am fully aware of that, but he is no longer a part of my family. He was banished the minute I found out what he’d done,” she said.

 

“Really?” Kurt asked skeptically.

 

“Of course, Kurt. I may be a vampire, but I do not condone the killing of innocent people in any way. Neither does my husband or anyone else in our family.”

 

“Huh,” Kurt said as he huffed a laugh.

 

“What?” Andrea asked.

 

“Nothing, it's just- You guys are nothing like what I expected. I grew up hearing terrible and horrifying stories about vampires and… you are the complete opposite of them.”

 

Andrea smiled. “I understand,” she said. “There are some vampire families that are not as kind as us, that’s for sure, but we try our best to prove the stereotypes wrong. For those of us who don’t have mates or who don’t have non-vampire mates, most of the blood we drink comes from bags or willing volunteers. Rarely do we have to go find someone to drink from. And as I said a minute ago, we do not kill innocent people.”

 

“You guys almost sound like faeries with fangs,” Kurt laughed.

 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Andrea said, laughing along with him.

 

“I just… I don’t think my dad will be so quick to accept that, which is why I’m a little hesitant to let you heal him. I don’t want him to hate me, especially since I already have a vampire as a mate,” Kurt sighed.

 

“I’m sure with time he will come to accept you and us, just as you have,” Andrea said reassuringly, patting Kurt’s back softly. 

 

“I suppose if I ease him into it, maybe. Do you think you would be able to heal him and then leave before he wakes up so he doesn’t see you and start freaking out?” Kurt asked.

 

Andrea nodded. “That should be possible, yes.”

 

“And you really want to help me?” Kurt asked.

 

“Of course, sweetie. We may have just met, but you’re family.”

 

Kurt smiled and nodded. “I can’t thank you enough,” he said. “This… this means the world to me.” He surprised both himself and Andrea by pulling the woman into a hug.

 

“There’s no need to thank me,” she said with a smile. Kurt laughed.

 

“Trust me, you’ll be hearing a lot of ‘thank you’s whether you want them or not.” He pulled away from the embrace with a smile.

 

“Whatever you say,” she laughed. 

 

“But seriously, thank you, Andrea. I honestly had no idea about the spell… and I probably would have ended up hurting myself trying to get it to work.”

 

“Of course,” she smiled. “Why don’t you tell me about your dad’s condition so I can understand how to heal him.”

 

“What’s this?” Blaine asked as he and Xavier walked back into the living room.

 

“Hey,” Kurt smiled. “Andrea offered to heal my dad,” he said.

 

“Really?” Blaine asked, smiling at them both. “That’s great!”

 

Internally, Blaine sighed in relief at the news. Kurt had been close to hurting himself trying to use his magic to heal his father, and if Andrea had offered to do it instead, it meant that Kurt wouldn’t have to keep doing that. He sat next to Kurt on the couch and put his arm around the boy’s shoulder.

 

“When are you going to do it?” he asked Andrea.

 

“That’s up to Kurt,” she replied. “I can do it whenever works best for you.”

 

The next hour or so was spent talking about Burt’s condition and when would be best to heal him. Kurt decided that they should do it soon; he had two weeks left of winter break after that weekend and he would like it if he could be home with his dad for some time before he had to go back to school. Kurt then explained Burt’s condition in as explicit detail as he could. Andrea seemed to have a grasp on it, but said she would have to go into the hospital and assess him herself a few days before their planned date so that she knew exactly what she need to do. They also talked about how Kurt should ease Burt into the whole vampire thing once he woke up. All three vampires in the room gave Kurt advice on how to go about it as they all had some experience in that department. Kurt and Blaine couldn’t stop smiling and saying thank you to her the entire time they talked.

 

When it came time for Xavier and Andrea to leave, Kurt was sad to see them go. He hugged Andrea and thanked her profusely once more before letting her go. 

 

Kurt watched in awe as they left the same way they came: in a bright flash of light. Blaine smiled as he watched his mate’s face when they did so. 

 

“Feeling better?” he asked when they were alone again.

 

Kurt nodded. “Yes. Andrea really cheered me up with her offer,” he said.

 

“Good. I’m glad,” Blaine replied before pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips. “Want to go to bed?” he asked softly. “It’s too late to go back out for stuff tonight, and I’m getting tired anyways.”

 

“Not too tired, I hope,” Kurt smirked. He winked at Blaine once before turning on his heel and heading in the direction of their bedroom.

 

Blaine smiled and shook his head in affection for the boy before hurrying after him.

 

The next two days of their vacation were exceptionally better than the one before. Blaine refused to go anywhere without Kurt, even though Sebastian had been taken care of. Who knows what other people would try to hurt his mate. They spent every second in one another’s arms, neither wanting to let go of the other even for a moment.

 

When it came time to go home, Kurt was sad that they had to leave such a beautiful place, but he was also elated because they would be meeting Andrea at the hospital as soon as they got back. She would only be assessing him for herself that day, but in just a few days time, she would be ready to heal Burt.

 

Kurt couldn’t stop smiling the entire way home. Of course, he was worried about how Burt would react to finding out his son had a vampire as a soulmate and that he let a vampire heal him, but it didn’t matter how he reacted, as long as Kurt got his father back.

 

Blaine was also happy for his mate, but he was much more worried than Kurt was about Burt finding out about them. For one thing, he was an Anderson vampire, someone that Burt had a very well known grudge against, and two, Blaine was still Kurt’s teacher. He feared that neither of those things would go down well with the man and that he would be prohibited from seeing his beloved for who knows how long. 

 

But no matter what the next few days would hold, both men were just happy that they would be together through it all. 

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

When Kurt and Blaine arrived at Lima General Hospital, Andrea Anderson was waiting for them outside the building. She leaned against the side of the building and waved to them as they passed by her in their car. The couple parked quickly before rushing over to the woman who stood patiently by the doors.

 

“Sorry we’re late,” Kurt said, a little out of breath from running over. “We got stuck in traffic on the way here.”

 

“That’s alright,” Andrea assured, drawing Kurt into a hug in greeting. “I’ve only been here a few minutes myself.”

 

“Have you been up yet?” Blaine asked before also hugging his coven mother.

 

“Yes and no,” she said. “I went up to see him, but they wouldn’t let me go into Burt’s room without Kurt’s permission.”

 

“How come?” Blaine asked his soulmate.

 

“Remember the night you told me everything about Sebastian?” Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and let him continue. “You told me that you thought that he was behind our attacks. I didn’t want him or anyone he hired to come here and kill him, so I told the nurses not to let anyone in without me or having me give them permission in person,” he explained.

 

“You never told me that,” Blaine said.

 

“No,” Kurt replied with a laugh. “I was still pretty wary of you when you told me, and it never really came up since you’ve never been here,” he explained.

 

“It makes sense though,” Blaine mused. “Sebastian probably would have tried to come back since his mission was to kill you both, but if you told the nurses that, then he wouldn’t have been able to. I don’t think he would have tried, either. He wouldn’t want to make a scene there.”

 

“Gods, why did Sebastian even want us both dead in the first place?” Kurt asked quietly. “He never explained it to me yesterday. All he said was that he wanted to get you back.”

 

“Sebastian was pure evil, Kurt. And he probably wanted you dead simply because he hated faeries and other supernatural beings of any and all kind. For some reason he just hated faeries the most, and since you and your father are the only ones in Lima, you were his target,” Andrea explained. 

 

“I just don’t understand how you could hate someone so much,” Kurt said, shaking his head. After a minute, he clapped his hands and asked, “Well, should we go in? Visiting hours will be over soon and I don’t know how much time you need to do your thing.”

 

“It shouldn’t take much time,” Andrea said. “We can be in and out in about half an hour.”

 

The Andersons followed Kurt to the ICU where his father was being held. Kurt walked there almost on autopilot, having been there countless times in the last couple of months. He couldn’t believe that he would actually have his father back in less than a week. Kurt felt himself wanting to cry in joy at the thought; he’d missed his father so much in the time he’d been in the hospital, and it almost felt like a dream to be getting him back.

 

“Here we are,” he said as he stopped in front of a closed door. “They only let in two at a time, so would it be okay if you just wait out here?” Kurt asked his soulmate.

 

Blaine nodded. “Of course,” he said. “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Thanks,” Kurt whispered. He leaned in to press a small, chaste kiss on Blaine’s lips before turning around and opening the door to his father’s room.

 

The sight of his father looking so small and pale and hooked up to so many machines never failed to slap Kurt in the face, no matter how many times he sees it. He rounded the bed before standing next to it and grabbing his father’s hand like he did every time.

 

Andrea stood on the opposite side of the bed and looked at Kurt. “Tell me again what the doctors said?” she asked sweetly.

 

“Well, they said that a heavy object landed on his head and that there was some swelling in his brain. They put him into the coma to try to reduce that and they’ve also done some treatments, but none of it had seemed to work so far. They also said that there were some hairline fractures in his skull that were a result of whatever fell on him. Dr. Wolff said he had a TBI as well.”

 

“Okay. And how long has he been in the hospital?” she asked.

 

“Since mid-November,” Kurt said. “So a about a month and a half.”

 

“Okay. I’m just going to do my best to assess your dad for myself, now. I may be a healer, but all that medical stuff just makes no sense to me,” Andrea laughed. 

 

“So how does it work?” Kurt asked. “How do you assess someone?”

 

“It’s sort of like meditation, almost,” Andrea replied. “I just have to concentrate all of my energy and focus onto your father, and I get a pretty clear picture of what’s wrong with them. It doesn’t generally take long, unless it’s hard for me to get a read on someone, but that rarely ever happens.”

 

“Okay,” Kurt said. “Go ahead then, if you’re ready.” He stood back from the bed a bit to give her room but still kept his hold on his father’s hand.

 

Andrea put her hands on either side of Burt’s head before closing her eyes and whispering something that Kurt couldn’t make out. After a few minutes, she furrowed her eyebrows in what looked like confusion.

 

“Kurt? Does your father have magic too?” she asked without opening her eyes.

 

“Yes and no. All faeries have magic, but a lot can’t use it. My dad has never used magic like my mother or I.”

 

“Well, it seems like he  _ is _ using his magic, in a way. I can sense something is healing your father already,” she said. 

 

“Really?” Kurt asked excitedly.

 

“Yes,” Andrea replied. She let go of Burt’s head and opened her eyes. “It isn’t a lot, but it’s there.”

 

“If he’s healing himself, then how come none of the doctors or nurses have noticed anything?” he asked.

 

“He shows no outward progress at all, but the work his magic has done is such a small amount that even the most observant person wouldn’t be able to notice.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“It will help me to finish healing him, though,” Andrea said. “His magic will give mine a boost and I should be able to do it faster than I thought.”

 

“That’s great,” Kurt smiled. “Do you know what you need to do, then?”

 

“Yes, I have a pretty clear picture of your father’s condition now. Brain injuries are tough business a lot of times, but I have some experience, and with your father’s magic, he should heal nicely.”

 

“Gods, Andrea, thank you,” he gushed. Kurt walked around the bed to the side she was on before gathering her into a bone crushing hug. He felt tears gather in his eyes as he spoke. “I can’t thank you enough for what you’re doing for me. For us,” he said.

 

Andrea patted Kurt’s back softly. “I know, sweetie. You’re welcome,” she said sweetly.

 

After a moment, Kurt pulled away and wiped at his wet eyes. “Are we still on for Wednesday?” he asked.

 

Andrea nodded in agreement. 

 

“Okay. I need to go get some things ready then,” he said. 

 

“Of course, honey. Tell Blaine to call me if you need anything, alright?” Kurt nodded. “Okay. I need to get going and get things ready myself, but I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

 

“Okay. Bye, Andrea,” Kurt said with a wave. As she walked out, Kurt went back to his side of the bed and sat down before taking Burt’s hand in his. Blaine walked in not long after.

 

“Andrea filled me in,” he said as he sat down on the arm of Kurt’s chair. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m just… so indescribably happy right now,” Kurt said with a smile, turning to face his mate. “I don’t know how you felt about your family, but I feel like I can’t live without my dad sometimes.”

 

“I know, I felt the same way about my family too. I’m glad you get to have yours back.”

 

“Blaine… I’m sorry,” Kurt frowned, remembering that his mate would never be able to see his own family ever again.

 

“Don’t be,” Blaine said, shaking his head. “I have a family now too.  _ You _ are my family.”

 

Kurt smiled. “Sap,” he laughed.

 

“You know it,” Blaine said. He leaned down and captured Kurt’s lips between his own. “Should we get going?” he asked after pulling away. “You need to get things ready, right?”

 

Kurt nodded. “Yeah. We have to stop by my house really quickly to get dad’s stuff for when he wakes up,” he said.

 

“That’s fine.”

 

“Okay. I’m ready to go then,” Kurt said as he stood up. 

 

“Okay.”

 

The two left the hospital in relative silence, neither saying anything to one another. During the drive to his house, Kurt made a mental list of what he would need to get. The drive back was pretty short, and Kurt thought he had come up with a good idea of the things he needed to grab. He and Blaine walked into the cold house together, and immediately Kurt set off on finding everything.

 

It took some time to find certain things, but in the end he found everything he’d wanted and more. He came back downstairs with an armload of things to find Blaine waiting by the stairs for him.

 

“What did you get?” Blaine asked, eyeing the large pile of things in his mate’s arms.

 

“Clothes, insurance stuff, money, his wallet,” Kurt rattled off. He made his way into the kitchen with the haul to find a plastic grocery bag to put it all in.

 

“Do you think he’ll need all that?” Blaine asked.

 

“Probably,” Kurt replied while putting everything into the bag. “He won’t need the clothes right away because they probably won’t be released for a few days, but the other stuff I think he’ll need for sure.”

 

“Okay. Is that all you needed from here then?” 

 

“Yep.” Kurt said. “Ready to get going?” He tied the bag so nothing would fall out.

 

“Mhm,” Blaine hummed. He took Kurt’s hand as they walked out the door and to the car to head back to Blaine’s.

 

Over the next day and a half, Kurt prepared as best he could for his father to wake up and come home. He double checked that he had everything he thought his dad would need and called Andrea multiple times to make sure she was positive she was ready and to thank her a million more times. He also thought of how he would break the news of Blaine and the Andersons to Burt. Kurt decided, after much thought, to wait until the doctors said he was stable to tell him anything, just in case. He and Blaine talked over exactly what he would say and how he would explain it to his father.

 

Wednesday morning, Kurt was frantic. He was running around Blaine’s house, making sure that everything was ready and perfect. He called Andrea to confirm the time (twice). He was a big ball of nerves and Blaine was afraid that he was going to freak out if he didn’t calm down.

 

“Kurt, sweetheart, stop for a second,” Blaine insisted as he grabbed Kurt by the shoulders.

 

“Blaine, let me go. I need to-”

 

“No, Kurt. Everything is ready and has been for the past two hours. Everything is going to be fine. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself,” Blaine pleaded. He walked Kurt back to the couch and pushed on his shoulders until the teen sat down.

 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I can’t help it.”

 

“I know,” Blaine smiled. “I think it’s wonderful that you want to help your dad, but you need to take a breather right now. Everything is fine and ready, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Kurt breathed. Blaine sat next to him on the couch and gathered him into a hug.

 

“Thank you,” he said.

 

After a moment, Kurt asked, “What time is it?”

 

Blaine huffed a laugh and pulled away from the hug. “It’s just a little after noon,” he said. “We don’t need to head to the hospital for another hour or so.”

 

That hour or so felt more like an eternity to Kurt. He stayed on the couch for most of it to please Blaine, but when they were about the leave he double checked everything one last time. They left at one; Andrea had agreed to meet them there at 1:30 to get started. The drive to the hospital took about 15 minutes, but when they arrived, Andrea was already there.

 

“Are you guys ready?” she asked in lieu of greeting. 

 

“Yes,” Kurt said. “Are you?”

 

“I believe so,” Andrea nodded. “Shall we get this show on the road then?”

 

Kurt nodded excitedly and smiled before leading them up to his father’s room. Again, Blaine waited outside the room for the two to be finished. He knew that he wouldn’t be going into the room anytime soon, though, as Kurt didn’t want his dad to see him and freak out before the doctors did tests on him. He told Kurt and Andrea that he was happy to wait in the family room for them, which is exactly what he did.

 

In Burt’s room, Kurt sat next to his father’s bed and held the man’s hand in between his own. Andrea stayed on the other side of the bed. 

 

“Kurt, when I do this, your father may show signs of waking up very early on in the process, but I don’t want you to freak out and try to get me out of the room so he doesn’t see me. He won’t wake up until some time after I finish, okay?” Andrea said.

 

“Okay,” Kurt replied. “I promise not to interfere.”

 

Andrea nodded her thank you to him before turning slightly to face Burt. She put her hands on either side of his head and closed her eyes like she did when she assessed him a few days prior. After a moment, Kurt heard her saying something in another language before he saw a faint light emanating from her hands where she touched Burt. The language sounded like the one she used two days prior, but the light was entirely new.Kurt gasped in awe at the beauty of it; it was quite similar to his own magic in the way that it lit up.

 

His focus was pulled away from Andrea when he felt his father’s hand twitch in his own. Instantly, Kurt felt tears of joy well up in his eyes as a huge smiled split his face. He looked back up to his dad and saw that his eyes were moving rapidly under his eyelids, something they’d never done previously. 

 

“Oh my gods,” he whispered to himself. “It’s working!” He laughed in glee and squeezed his father’s hand tightly.

 

Andrea ignored him and continued speaking softly for a few minutes while Burt visibly looked healthier than he ever had. The whole process took a little under ten minutes, with Kurt crying softly the entire time.

 

When Andrea pulled away from Burt, she smiled down at the teen. “That’s it,” she said. “He should be waking up soon, so I’ll go find a nurse and have her come down.”

 

“Okay,” Kurt smiled. “I can’t thank you enough. If there’s anything you ever need, don’t be afraid to ask me, okay? It’s the least I can do,” he said.

 

“Of course, sweetie. I’ll go wait with Blaine until you’re ready to come get us.”

 

Kurt nodded before turning back to his father. Andrea chuckled softly and quietly exited the room. 

 

Kurt made sure that he had water for his dad when he woke up, since his throat would most likely be dry and hoarse from not being used. He located the button to call the nurse too, just in case Andrea didn’t find one when he needed in time.

 

After another ten minutes or so of waiting, Kurt felt Burt’s hand twitch again before he heard the man groan. His head whipped up just in time to see Burt’s eyes open and squint as they adjusted to the light.

 

“Dad?” Kurt asked softly, choking back a sob. “Daddy?”

 

“Why’s it so bright?” Burt asked, voice hoarse and scratchy.

 

Hearing his dad’s voice, Kurt let out the sob that he held back earlier. 

 

“Kurt? What’s wrong, kiddo?” his dad scratched out, finally opening his eyes all the way.

 

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just really happy to hear your voice,” Kurt smiled. He wiped his tears away quickly and tried to compose himself. He grabbed the small cup of water off the table next to him and held the straw to Burt’s lips. “Drink,” he said.

 

Burt complied and took a few sips of the water before gesturing to Kurt that he didn’t want any more.

 

“So, I’m in the hospital, ain’t I?” Burt asked.

 

Kurt nodded. “Yeah,” he said softly. “Let me call a nurse to explain everything to you.” Kurt leaned up to where the button to call the nurse’s station was before pressing it a few times. He sat back down and took his dad’s hand back in his own. The nurse knocked on the door a few times a minute later before coming in.

 

“What can I do for you Mr. Hummel?” she asked, not taking her eyes off the paper she was reading. When she got no response, the nurse looked up and saw Burt awake. “Oh my stars,” she gasped. “You’re awake.”

 

Kurt nodded happily. “He just woke up,” he told her with a smile.

 

“Well, by golly, I was not expecting this today,” she smiled. “Let me go get Dr. Wolff for you so we can run some tests,” she said cheerfully before skipping out of the room to find his dad’s doctor.

 

“Why do you all sound so surprised to see me awake?” Burt asked confusedly.

 

“You’ve, um, you’ve been in a coma for a while, and no one thought you’d ever wake up,” Kurt said softly, unable to meet his dad’s eyes.

 

“How long is a while, Kurt?”

 

“Since mid-November,” Kurt confessed.

 

“And today is?” 

 

“Today’s December 28th.”

 

Kurt finally looked up at his dad and saw that his eyes were wide in surprise. Neither got to say anything else before Dr. Wolff came into the room out of breath.

 

“I don’t believe it,” she said, eyes roaming over Burt’s prone figure. “This shouldn’t be possible.”

 

The doctor looked dumbstruck, causing Burt to look at his son accusingly. The  _ “What did you do?” _ was silent but heavily implied.

 

The doctor immediately started a physical exam on Burt while asking him questions about how he was feeling. Burt replied to all of them that he felt fine, better than, even. The doctor just shook her head in astonishment with every response.

 

“Well, I sure as hell can’t explain it, but you in much better condition than I ever hoped for,” she said. “Do you know why you’re here, Burt?” she asked him. Burt shook his head, prompting the doctor to explain what happened. “You had an accident at your tire shop,” she said. “A relatively small but heavy piece of metal machinery fell from the ceiling and landed on your head. Your employees called 911 and our squad went and got you and brought you back here. When you arrived, you had some major external and internal bleeding the was stopped upon arrival, but you also had some pretty impressive swelling in your brain. We did all sorts of treatments for you, but none of them helped reduce it at all. And, frankly, I’m shocked that you are even awake right now, let alone coherent. If I didn’t know better, I’d call it a miracle,” she laughed. “I’d like to run some scans later today or tomorrow to see if I can figure this out, but for now I’ll leave you guys alone.” She waved goodbye to them before leaving the room.

 

Burt’s smile fell immediately after the door was closed behind her. “What did you do, Kurt?”

 

“Dad-”

 

“Don’t  _ ‘Dad’ _ me, kiddo. I know you did something to make me wake up, and it sure as hell didn’t involve medicine.”

 

“You promise not to be mad at me?” Kurt asked. Burt narrowed his eyes but nodded nonetheless.

 

“Just tell me, bud.”

 

“I -I used magic to heal you. Well,  _ I _ didn’t use magic, someone else did, but that was the only way I could think to make you better.”

 

Burt’s face softened at the statement. “Why did you think I’d be mad at you for that, kiddo? You know I’m not against magic in anyway,” Burt said.

 

“It’s not… It’s not the magic part you’ll be mad at me for. It’s who used the magic,” he whispered.

 

“What are you talking about, Kurt?” Burt asked.

 

“It’s easier if I just show you,” Kurt sighed. “Please don’t be angry with me, Dad. I’ll be right back.” Kurt squeezed his father’s hand one last time before getting up and leaving the room. He easily found the family room and gestured to Blaine and Andrea to follow him. They asked him questions the whole way, but he couldn't find his voice. When they reached the room, he motioned for them to stay outside for a minute. He breathed deeply before going back in.

 

“Kurt, bud, will you please just tell me what’s going on?” Burt asked. He was extremely confused as to why his son was acting the way he was, and he was worried about what the boy had to say.

 

Kurt cast a worried glance to his father before calling out to the vampires in the hallway. “You guys can come in,” he said quietly, just loud enough for them to hear. Blaine walked in first and was immediately at Kurt’s side. He smiled down at Burt, who tilted his head in silent confusion. 

 

Andrea came in next. It didn’t take long for Burt to recognize the woman, and when he did, he about screamed at her.

 

“What on earth is that  _ filth _ doing in here, Kurt?!” he demanded.

 

“Dad!” Kurt exclaimed.

 

“It’s alright, Kurt,” Andrea said softly with an understanding expression.

 

Burt was positively fuming. “Get out of my room,” he said. “Out!”

 

“Dad,  _ please _ ,” Kurt pleaded, trying to make the man calm down.

 

Burt’s head whipped to his son. “What lies has this  _ thing _ fed you to make you willing to work with her?” he asked. “Did you compel him?” he asked Andrea angrily.

 

“Dad, stop!” Kurt practically yelled. “Andrea is the reason you’re awake right now. If it wasn’t for her, you wouldn’t be yelling at her right now. She is one of the kindest people I have ever met, and I don’t care if you hate me, but she is the one who healed you. She was the one who  _ offered _ to heal you.”

 

“You and I must be talking about different people here, Kurt, cause this woman is not who you think she is,” Burt said stubbornly.

 

“If I may?” Blaine spoke up. Kurt nodded at him and let him talk. “Mr. Hummel, sir, I would just like to say that you have this all wrong,” he said.

 

“And what do you mean by that?” Burt asked, crossing his arms. His face was red and his voice was laced with anger. He couldn’t stop flicking his eyes over to Andrea every few seconds to make sure that the woman wasn’t going to harm him or his son.

 

“You obviously know who Andrea is and  _ what _ she is, but you are wrong about what kind of person she is. After Joshua Anderson attacked your wife, Andrea was the one that banished him from the family. I know that your judgement is clouded, but none of the Anderson’s condone the killing of innocent people in any way. Andrea is one of the kindest people I’ve ever met, and she is the one offered to heal you. Not because she wanted anything in return, but because she saw how much Kurt was hurting and wanted him to feel better.”

 

“Uh huh,” Burt said. “And I should believe you because?”

 

“You don’t have to believe me, sir, but that’s the truth.”

 

“Dad, please. You have a right to hate Joshua for what he did to mom, but not them. Blaine and Andrea have never done anything to hurt me, or even remotely suggest that they would. I wouldn’t have let them near you unless I could trust them with my life. And I do.”

 

Burt sighed and crossed his arms. “I don’t like this,” he said with a frown.

 

“I-I know,” Kurt whispered. “But my magic wasn’t strong enough to heal you and I needed you back.”

 

Burt sighed again. “C’mere, kid,” he said, opening his arms. Kurt smiled a little tearfully before carefully leaning down and hugging his dad. “I’m sorry I exploded,” he said.

 

Kurt laughed. “It’s okay,” he said. “I understand. I honestly expected it to be worse.”

 

“Yeah, well, if I wasn’t connected to all these machines it would have been.”

 

Kurt pulled away. “Well... it still might be,” he said slowly, wringing his hands and glancing back at Blaine.

 

“Do you want me to wait outside?” Andrea asked, knowing what was coming. 

 

Kurt turned to her and nodded slightly. “If you don’t mind,” he said. “We’re only supposed to have two at a time in here anyway.”

 

“Of course,” she smiled. “I’ll be in the family room,” she said.

 

Kurt gathered her into a hug before she left. “Thank you again,” he told her.

 

“You’re welcome,” Andrea smiled. After pulling away, she gave the boys a thumbs up and left.

 

“So, what else you have to tell me, kid?” Burt asked, crossing his arms again. He tried to hide his smirk, already having an idea of where this was going. He knew what his son was going to say, and decided that he was going to have a little fun with it.

 

“Well, Dad, this is Blaine,” Kurt said, gesturing to the man.

 

“You an Anderson?” Burt asked gruffly.

 

“Yes, sir,” Blaine responded.

 

Burt nodded. “Mhm. Well, go on,” he told Kurt with a nod.

 

“Um, Blaine… Blaine is my soulmate,” Kurt said softly, grabbing Blaine’s hand.

 

“Mhm. How old are you, Blaine?” Burt asked. 

 

“I just turned thirty, sir,” Blaine said.

 

Burt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “You look a little old to be thirty, kid,” he said.

 

“What are you talking about?” Kurt asked, face scrunched in confusion. If anything, Blaine looked extremely young for someone his age.

 

“Usually vampires my age look about 15 in human years,” Blaine explained to him. “It isn’t until they’re about 50 that they look like I do.”

 

“Care to explain why that is?” Burt asked.

 

“I wasn’t born like this,” Blaine told him. “I was turned when I was 21.”

 

Burt’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “And you said you’re an Anderson,” he asked, unbelieving of the man’s words.

 

Blaine laughed. “Yes, sir. Kurt had that same reaction when I told him. I know it’s very rare to be a turned Anderson, but it isn’t unheard of.”

 

“Uh huh.” Burt said. He paused for a moment, looking between the two before asking, “Have you and my son had sex yet, Blaine?”

 

“Dad!”

 

“N-no sir. We haven’t been together for very long, and I don’t think either of us are really ready to take that step yet.”  

 

“You ever killed anyone?”

 

“ _ Dad _ !”

 

“No, sir,” Blaine said tersely. It was true, he’d never killed anyone, but he was no saint either.

 

Burt nodded and uncrossed his arms. “Well, welcome to the family, kid,” he said.

 

Neither man could believe his ears. “What?” Kurt asked. “That’s it?”

 

“What do you want me to say, Kurt? If he’s your soulmate, there’s nothing I can do to change that. It is what it is.” Burt said with a shrug.

 

“Well,” Kurt breathed. “That went better than I planned.”

 

Blaine chuckled softly. “I told you it would.”

 

“Shush, you. I had a right to be worried.”

 

Burt laughed. “What did you think I was gonna do? Keep you from seeing each other?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Oh, come on, kiddo. You know I wouldn’t do that to you. I have no control over who your mate is whether I like it or not. I’m not gonna keep you from seein’ Blaine,” he said. “Unless you do something to hurt my son, Blaine, I won’t keep you two away.”

 

“Blaine would never hurt me, Dad,” Kurt insisted. “In fact, he’s probably the only reason I’m alive right now,” he said.

 

“What do you mean?” Burt asked.

 

“The same day you had your accident, I was attacked at school. The same person set up both attacks but we don’t think he did either of them... Someone from school attack me, and I was practically dead when Blaine found me. He gave me his blood, and it healed me, which is the only reason I’m standing here right now.”

 

Burt was fuming, but told Blaine, “Thank you for saving my son, kid,” he said simply.

 

Blaine nodded. “Of course, sir.”

 

“So who was it that set up these attacks?” Burt asked.

 

Blaine spoke up. “He was a vampire by the name of Sebastian Smythe,” he said.

 

“And this Smythe, he still a threat to my boy?”

 

“Uh, no, sir,” Blaine said hesitantly, glancing at Kurt. “Kurt-”

 

“I killed him,” Kurt interrupted, voice barely above a whisper and unable to meet his father’s eyes.

 

Burt looked to Blaine, who nodded to say that yes, that was the truth. Burt was silent for a moment before speaking. “Then I’m proud of you, son. Damn proud.”

 

Kurt couldn’t believe what was was hearing for the second time in less than ten minutes. He whipped his head up to look at the man and send him a questioning look.

 

“Kid, if he almost killed you and put me in the hospital, then he damn well deserved it. I know how against violence you are, but from the sounds of it you should be proud of yourself too.”

 

“T-thanks?”

 

“I’m serious, kiddo.”

 

Kurt laughed and nodded. “I know,” he said. “I’ll try, but no promises.”

 

Burt and Blaine shared a look before laughing themselves. Kurt shook his head in amusement at the two before sitting down for the first time since Burt woke up. He reflected on the last hour or so, ecstatic that his father didn’t hate him and that he’d accepted Blaine into the family without question.

Blaine followed his lead, sitting next to Kurt on the large chair that sat next to Burt’s bed. It fit both of them easily, but they were still very close. Blaine reached down and took Kurt’s hand in his own with a smile. Kurt smiled back at the man and leaned down to put his head on Blaine’s shoulder. Burt smiled to himself at the actions.

 

Blaine may be a vampire and an Anderson to boot, but he was nothing if not gentle and caring with Kurt as Burt’s seen so far. He was glad that his son was mated to this man, vampire or not. For the first seventeen years of his son’s life, he feared that Kurt’s mate would be nothing like him and would be unaccepting of who his son was. But Blaine seemed just the opposite, and for that Burt would forever thank the gods.

 

“So, what did I miss while I was out of it?” Burt asked. “How’s the shop doin’?”   
  


“Well, I don’t think you’ve missed much but what we’ve told you, and the shop is doing fine. It was closed for a while since the hospital’s insurance people had to take a look at everything, but since it opened back up for business, Joe’s been running everything. He says that it’s been doing well,” Kurt said.

 

“Good to hear,” Burt said with a nod. “How’s school been for you?” he asked. The way his son tensed ever so slightly didn’t go unnoticed by Burt, but he didn’t say anything about it.

 

“Fine,” Kurt said, voice clipped slightly. “We’re on break right now, but I’ve been doing well, I think.”

 

“Well, as long as you keep those grades up, you should be fine, kid.” 

 

“Right.”

 

The three men sat in uncomfortable silence. Burt knew there was something that Kurt and Blaine weren’t telling him, and the two soulmates didn’t want to give away that Blaine was Kurt’s teacher just yet. That was something they agreed should be saved until Burt got out of the hospital.

 

Just as Burt was about to open his mouth to ask when Blaine’s phone rang in his pocket. 

 

“Do you mind if I take that?” Blaine asked no one in particular. Before even waiting for an answer, he sprang of the chair and practically bolted out the door.

 

Kurt laughed softly at the man and shook his head.  _ He’s something else _ , Kurt thought. 

 

Burt chuckled at him too. “He seems like a good kid,” he said.

 

“He is,” Kurt confirmed. “He’s always been a gentleman from the moment I met him.”

 

“How did you two meet anyways?” Burt asked. He noticed Kurt tense again, but wasn’t able to call him out or get an answer as Blaine chose that moment to walk back through the door. 

 

“Hey,” he said. “Sorry about that.” He sat back down next to Kurt and they immediately resumed their previous position.

 

“Who was it?” Kurt asked.

 

“It was just Nick, Jeff, and the guys. They wanted me to come hang out with them since last time we did we got cut short,” Blaine said. “They sounded bummed when I said I couldn’t come, but I think they’ll be okay.”

 

“You should go with them,” Kurt insisted, moving his head up so he could look Blaine in the eye. “It’s my fault that you didn’t get to spend time with them last time. I don’t want you to stay here on my account.”

 

“But-” Blaine started. 

 

“Go, kid,” Burt interrupted. “Hang out with your friends. We’ll be fine here without you.”

 

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked, glancing between the two Hummel men.

 

“Yes, Blaine,” Kurt said. “Go. Tell them I said ‘hi’.”

 

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked again. “I don’t want to leave you here without a car,” he said.

 

“You can always pick me up on your way home,” Kurt said. “Or I can have Andrea drive me home, or I could call a cab, or something.”

 

Blaine chuckled lightly. “Okay, fine. I’ll tell them you say hi,” he said. “I’ll call you in a bit to check in, alright?” 

 

Kurt nodded. “Okay,” he said as Blaine stood up.

 

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Blaine said before leaning down so he was level with Kurt and pecking the boy’s lips.

 

“Bye,” Kurt smiled as Blaine walked out the door. Blaine waved at them once with a smile before leaving. As he walked down the hallway, he could hear the man calling his friends back to let them know he’d come. 

 

“So?” Burt asked, waiting for an answer to his previous question.

 

“Hmm?” Kurt hummed.

 

“Are you going to tell me how you and Blaine met or not?”

 

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but instantly shut it. He didn’t want to tell his dad that Blaine was his teacher for a few reasons. One, he didn’t want Burt to force him to switch out of Blaine’s class because they were together and two, he didn’t want to have their third period taken away either. He also didn’t want to raise suspicion around the school (read: Rachel Berry) by moving out of both of those. Burt already knew about their age difference and didn’t seem bothered about it, so that wasn’t a concern of Kurt’s. What he was concerned about, however, was that Burt would forbid them from seeing each other (even though he already said he wouldn't) because their relationship was technically illegal due to Blaine’s job. He feared his dad would freak out and do that to make sure that neither of them faced charges.

 

As badly as Kurt didn’t want to tell his dad about this, he knew he had to. The man would know if he was lying and would keep insisting if he didn’t tell him. Kurt sighed, but thought about what his dad said earlier. He told them that he couldn’t control the fact that they were soulmates and accepted Blaine even though he hated his kind with every essence of his being. Kurt thought, perhaps his dad wouldn’t mind Blaine being Kurt’s teacher for the same reasons.

 

Kurt sighed, before telling his dad the truth. “We met at school,” he said. “Blaine is my math teacher.”

 

Burt’s eyebrows flew up in surprise, but he was silent for a while. “I’m not gonna lie and say that I’m okay with that,” he started, “but I can’t do anything about it. You two will just have to be extremely careful until you graduate,” he said.

 

“We are! Careful, that is.” Kurt said. “We barely even look at each other in school and we keep our relationship to private places, like here or Blaine’s house.”

 

“Blaine’s house, huh?” Burt asked, crossing his arms.

 

“Yes,” Kurt replied slowly, crossing his own arms. “Ever since Blaine saved my life, I’ve been staying with him. I couldn’t bear to stay in an empty house. I have my own room and bathroom there, too.” he said, leaving out the fact that he currently didn’t use either of those rooms.

 

“If you say so,” Burt said. “But as soon as I’m out of here, you’re coming back home, understood?”

 

Kurt simply nodded, knowing not to challenge his father’s statement.

 

“Good. You can still go over there as much as you like, but I want you to stay at home.”

 

“I know,” Kurt said. “I was planning on coming home anyways when you got out.”

 

Burt nodded and uncrossed his arms. “Good to hear,” he said.

 

After that, the conversation pretty much tapered off. Kurt texted Blaine to tell him that he told his dad and to check in, but he hadn’t received a reply. He also went down to the family room where Andrea still was to tell her that she could go home if she wanted and to thank her again. When he came back to the room, he found that his father had turned on the small TV that hung on the wall opposite Burt’s bed. He seemed to be watching a football game, looking disappointed and a little confused from having missed so much.

 

Not long after, a nurse came in and did another physical exam of Burt before disconnecting him from some of the machines he was hooked up to. She made sure that he was able to walk and move around before taking him somewhere to get scans done, she told Kurt. Burt winked at his son as he walked out with the nurse, Carole, Kurt reminded himself. He laughed softly at the man and shook his head. 

 

While his father was gone with the nurse, Kurt mindlessly stared at the tv and let his mind wander to the events of the last few days. Of course the first thing he thought about was the fact that his father was surprisingly accepting of his and Blaine’s relationship. Never in a million years would Kurt have thought his father would be able to meet an Anderson vampire ever again without killing him, let alone allowing his son to date him. The word “date” made Kurt think. Were he and Blaine dating? Sure they were soulmates and practically lived together, but they’d never been on a real honest to god date in the month and a half that they’d been together. But, perhaps that was for the best, he thought. If they went out near here and anyone saw them together, Blaine could potentially lose his job or even end up in jail. 

 

This prompted the teen to contemplate their relationship as a whole. Were they dating? Were they boyfriends? Would they get married? Have kids? Sure, maybe it was too early to be asking himself this, but since they were soulmates Kurt knew that they would be together for the rest of their lives. But, wait… 

 

How long was the rest of their lives? Blaine’s life was going to be significantly longer than his own, Kurt realized. Kurt would someday grow old and die while Blaine stayed the same dashing man that he was now.

 

“Thats… that’s so  _ unfair _ ,” Kurt whispered to himself, feeling tears gather in his eyes, mostly on behalf of his mate.

 

Kurt let the tears silently slip down his face. He couldn’t imagine living without Blaine, despite the fact that they’d known each other for about five months. How would Blaine feel after spending a lifetime with Kurt? He’d probably be so hindered by grief that he might forget to take care of himself, or to eat. And...and he’d  _ die _ , Kurt thought. He distinctly remembered what his father was like after his mother’s death. He didn’t eat, he didn’t sleep, he didn’t talk. He did nothing for weeks and weeks, too overcome with loss that we was unable to do anything but cry. The only reason Burt was alive was because Kurt took care of him. He force fed his father and did all he could to take care of the man that was supposed to be taking care of him.

 

Kurt knew that Blaine would likely go through something just like that and he’d neglect his needs until he perished.

 

“No,” he sniffled. “No, I won’t let that happen.” He swiped at the tears on his cheek fiercely. A determined look fixed itself upon his face as he stood and started looking for the satchel he had brought in earlier. The bag lay forgotten on the small couch that was under the windows. He grabbed it and started rifling through it until he found his mother’s book of spells and magic. 

 

After sitting back down, he flipped open the book and began reading from the first page. He knew that there had to be something; a spell, a potion maybe, or possibly even a ritual that would keep him alive for as long as his mate. Because there was no way in hell that Kurt would force Blaine to live without him.

 


	14. Chapter 14

When Burt came back to his room with the help of nurse Carole, he noticed that his son’s eyes were red rimmed and there were faint tear tracks on the teen’s cheeks. He also saw the boy frantically flipping through and reading the large, leatherbound magic book his mother had passed down to him. He waited until Carole had helped him back into bed and left before he said anything to Kurt. 

 

“Hey, kiddo. You doin’ alright?” he asked. 

 

Kurt’s head whipped up like it was the first time he noticed that his dad was back in the room with him. He nodded his head quickly and tried to subtly wipe at his eyes. “Yeah,” he said softly. “I’m fine. I-I think I’m gonna go home, though. It’s almost dinner time, and I should get started on packing my things to come home,” he murmured. He marked his page in the tome before standing and gathering his things. 

 

Burt furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing about his son’s sudden change of behavior and attitude. “Okay. Are you sure you’re alright though? You know you can talk to me about anything, bud.” 

 

Kurt smiled softly and nodded his head. “I know. But this is nothing you need to worry about right now, dad. I’ll tell you about it some other time,” he said. He came over to Burt’s bed and leaned down to press a kiss to the man’s forehead. “I’ll come by again tomorrow,” he said.

 

Burt narrowed his eyes at his son. “Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he said.

 

Kurt waved silently and made his way to the door. Before he could leave, however, his father called out, “Hold on.” Kurt turned around and looked at the man expectantly. “I don’t know if I’ll see him again before I get out of here, so you tell Blaine that I want him to come to family dinner night when I get out of this place,” he said. 

 

“Okay,” Kurt said. “I will. Bye, dad.” He waved again and left. On his way down to the ground floor, Kurt called a cab to come pick him up. He didn’t want to call Blaine and interrupt his time with his friends, and he didn’t think he’d be able to look at the man for long right then and not burst into tears again. 

 

Kurt only had to wait a few minutes before the cab arrived at the hospital. He gave the driver Blaine’s address but was silent for the rest of the ten minute drive, ignoring the man’s attempts at making small talk. When the driver pulled up in front of Blaine’s house, Kurt handed the man a wad of cash and got out of the car without waiting for his change. 

 

Once he unlocked the door and stepped into the house, he took off his shoes and coat before immediately going to Blaine’s room and laying down on the bed. He only allowed himself to lay there for a few minutes before he sat up and opened up his book to the page he left off on.

 

This was how Blaine found him nearly three hours later. Kurt was sitting against the headboard with the book in his lap, eyes scanning the pages rapidly, obviously intent on finding something and not just reading for enjoyment. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows at the sight. He knew that Kurt didn’t need to look through the book for anything to help his dad since the man was already healed, so why did he look so worried as he looked through the book?

 

Blaine knocked on the door frame to announce his presence. Kurt’s head whipped up, startled by the sudden noise. “Hey,” Blaine smiled. He walked over to the bed and kissed his mate’s cheek. “What’s with the book?” he asked, nodding down at it. 

 

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but found himself at a loss for words. Of course he wanted to tell Blaine about what he’d realized, he  _ needed _ to tell Blaine, but he just  _ couldn’t _ . “N-nothing,” he said, closing the book and shoving it off his lap. “I just wanted to read through it again.” Blaine didn’t seem to believe him, but before he could question Kurt, the teen changed the subject. “How was your night?” he asked. “Did you have fun with the guys?”

 

Blaine nodded and began telling Kurt about his night, but Kurt could tell that he’d acknowledged the sudden subject change and wasn’t going to drop it. Kurt barely listened to what Blaine was saying, instead thinking to himself about his dilemma. He needed to tell Blaine, but he had no idea how to bring it up. He couldn’t just say, “ _ Hey Blaine, I’m going to die one day and leave you all alone in the world. How was your night?”  _

 

Blaine seemed to notice that Kurt wasn’t paying attention to him and asked, “Kurt? Sweetheart what’s wrong?”

 

Kurt shook his head. “N-nothing’s wrong with me,” he said. “I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not fine,” Blaine said, and sat down on the bed next to his mate. “Will you please tell me what’s got you looking so upset?” 

 

“I-” Kurt started. He sighed and shook his head, knowing that Blaine wouldn’t let him not say anything. “I don’t know how to say it,” he whispered. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Say what, my sweet boy? You know you can tell me anything,” Blaine said before cupping Kurt’s cheek gently. Kurt sighed and leaned into his touch.

 

“I-I know. It’s just… hard to say, is all.” Kurt breathed deeply before doing his best to explain what he’d realized earlier that day to his mate. “When I was at the hospital today, I was thinking about...about us, and our future together,” he started.

 

Blaine’s face fell, thinking the worst of what the teen had said. “Wait,” he interrupted, “This isn’t you breaking up with me, is it?” he asked.

 

Kurt’s eyes grew wide as he shook his head. “No! No, that’s not it at all,” he said. 

 

“Oh, thank gods,” Blaine said with a laugh. “Sorry I interrupted. Keep going.”

 

“Well, like I said, I was thinking about our future, and what that would mean. And I realized that, you know, human life is so fragile and short. Not that I’m human by any means, but still. And I realized that… I’m going to grow old and die one day, and… and you’re not,” he whispered.

 

Blaine was silent. The entire house was silent. Kurt held his breath as he waited for Blaine to respond. When it didn’t seem like he was going to, Kurt continued. “That’s why I had my book out. I-I thought that maybe there would be something in there that could keep that from happening because… because  _ I love you _ , Blaine Anderson, and I can’t do that to you.”

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt with unshed tears in his eyes. “Gods, Kurt. I-I love you too,” Blaine said, voice shaky. “A-and I know it sounds selfish, but I can’t imagine only spending  _ five _ lifetimes with you, let alone just one. I want to be with you, always and forever.”

 

A small smiled fixed itself upon Kurt’s face as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Blaine’s. “Always and forever,” he echoed. Blaine smiled back at him and nodded. “We’ll figure something out,” Kurt said. “I promise.”

 

“Good, cause I can’t bear the thought of losing you,” Blaine whispered. He leaned forward and captured Kurt’s lips in a sweet kiss. After a moment, Kurt smiled into it. After breaking away, he whispered, “I love you,” against Blaine’s lips. 

 

“I love you too, my sweet boy,” he said with a happy sigh. “I’ll never get over hearing you say that.”

 

Kurt chuckled. “Me neither,” he said before surging forward and pressing his lips against Blaine’s. 

 

The rest of the night was spent in a similar manner, the two trading sweet kisses and ‘I love you’s in bed. Eventually, Kurt’s growing hunger got the best of him and the two had to pause their activities to eat. After a very late dinner, Kurt curled up against Blaine on the couch and continued to read in his book for something that would allow him to live as long as he could with his soulmate. At the same time, Blaine was also brainstorming ideas for a solution. Neither was having much luck, however. Kurt had a feeling of deja vu every time he turned another page and found nothing helpful, and Blaine couldn’t think of anything else besides magic that would help.

 

Somehow, both of them had forgotten the most obvious solution, but thankfully someone else had not. 

 

(*)

 

Burt Hummel was discharged from the hospital five days after he woke up. The doctors and nurses kept him there for observation as none of them had any idea how Burt was awake and were worried that it would only last for so long. Eventually, however, Burt started feeling like he needed to get out of there, and, because they seemingly had no reason to keep him, he was discharged. 

 

Kurt and Blaine spent the few days beforehand getting the Hummel house ready for his return. They turned the heat back on, emptied out the fridge and restocked it, and they cleaned a small layer of dust from just about every inch of the place. Kurt also spent those days packing his things at Blaine’s and taking them back home, much to his mate’s chagrin. Blaine knew that Burt wanted Kurt back at home, but he still couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he wouldn’t see his mate as often as before. Kurt reassured him multiple times that he would still come over most nights, but Blaine still wasn’t satisfied. 

 

The day Burt was discharged, Blaine and Kurt brought the man home. Kurt knew he didn’t need to, but he fussed over his dad constantly. He was completely healed by Andrea’s magic and didn’t need to be coddled, but Kurt couldn’t help it. Eventually, Kurt could tell that his father was getting annoyed by his incessant worrying and tried to ease up on it.

 

A few days after he’d gotten home, Burt reminded Kurt that he told him to tell Blaine to come over to dinner one night. Kurt had completely forgotten, too worried over what he’d realized to even think about it. That evening, he called Blaine and invited the man over, telling him that his father insisted he come. Kurt spent a few hours preparing dinner, wanting everything to be perfect. Despite what he’d said a few weeks before, Kurt never got to cook for Blaine when he was staying over at his house, and he wanted Blaine’s first tastes of his cooking to be pleasant.

 

When Blaine arrived, Kurt was in his room finishing getting ready. When he heard the doorbell ring, he dropped what he was doing and sprinted to the door, thankfully beating his dad. He smoothed down his shirt once before opening the door to a smiling Blaine. “Hi,” Kurt smiled.

 

“Hey,” Blaine said. He held out his hands, in which Kurt noticed a bouquet of flowers and a six-pack of beer. “I brought these for you,” he said, handing Kurt the flowers. “And this is for your dad. I was going to bring a bottle of wine, but I figured he’d be more of a beer person than a wine person.”

 

Kurt laughed and nodded, accepting the flowers. “You’d be correct on that one. Thank you for these, Blaine. They’re beautiful.”

 

“Not nearly as beautiful as you,” Blaine smiled. Kurt giggled softly as he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. 

 

“You’re so cheesy,” he laughed. “Come in, please.” Kurt held open the door for Blaine as the man came in and took off his shoes and coat. After he was done, Blaine turned around to face his mate. He pulled the teen in close before capturing his lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

 

“I missed you,” Blaine said after he broke the kiss. Kurt smiled and shook his head.

 

“You saw me yesterday,” he said.

 

Blaine shrugged. “I know, but I miss waking up next to you and spending all day together.”

 

Kurt nodded in understanding. “I know. I missed you too. I’ve been having trouble sleeping on my own here,” he laughed.

 

“We’ll get used to it, eventually,” Blaine said. 

 

“Yeah, I hope so. Come on, dinner’s done,” Kurt said, taking Blaine’s free hand and leading him to the dining room. He instructed his mate to sit down before he went and got his father from the living room and told him to do the same. He left the two men alone for a few seconds to go to the kitchen and bring out what he’d made for dinner: his mother’s famous lasagna. It was a pretty simple dish, but it was one of his favorites and he wanted to share it with Blaine. When he came back to the dining room with the dish of lasagna, he found that his father and Blaine were laughing at something one of them had said. Kurt smiled at the two of them getting along before announcing his presence.

 

“Here we are,” he said, placing the glass dish down in the middle of the table.

 

“Gods, that smells delicious, Kurt,” Blaine gushed.

 

“Tastes even better,” Burt said, reaching for the dish before Kurt could even finish setting in down. The teen laughed as he smacked his father’s hand away.

 

“Be patient,” he said good-naturedly. “Let me at least cut it before you reach for it.”

 

Burt chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. Kurt shook his head at the man before cutting the lasagna and dishing it out between the three of them.

 

“This is my mom’s recipe,” Kurt told Blaine. “I remembered how you made me one of your favorite dishes from your childhood, so I wanted to make you one of mine.”

 

“It really is delicious, Kurt,” Blaine said after taking a bite. Kurt smiled. Burt nodded in agreement, mouth too full to talk.

 

Throughout dinner, the three made pleasant small talk. Burt asked Kurt and Blaine about going back to school, Blaine asked Burt about his shop, and Kurt talked about a new fashion line that he was excited for. 

 

Burt was the first one done with dinner, even after going back for seconds. He cleared his throat and wiped his mouth on a napkin before speaking. “Blaine,” he started. Blaine looked up and gave the man his attention. “Whenever you see her or talk to her next, I want you to tell Andrea that I’m sorry for the way I acted in the hospital.”

 

Blaine nodded. “Of course, sir. She’s already said that it was completely understandable. If someone killed her mate, she’d hate everyone that person was associated with too. As would I or just about any other person you’d meet.”

 

“As understandable as it may be, I still want you to tell her I’m sorry. She was being kind and helpful and didn’t deserve to be treated that way. Just because she was related to the man that killed my wife doesn’t mean that I should have treated her like garbage.”

 

“I’ll be sure to tell her you said so,” Blaine said.

 

During the exchange, Kurt was silent. The mention of his mother’s death and his father’s time in the hospital made his mind travel back to the fact that he would die before Blaine if they didn’t figure something out. Burt seemed to notice Kurt’s spirits drop as he asked, “Kurt? Kiddo, you alright?”

 

Kurt opened his mouth as if to respond, but closed it when he found he was at a loss for words. He looked up at Blaine, who seemed to understand what was on his mate’s mind.

 

“Do you want me to tell him?” he asked. “Maybe he could help.”

 

“Tell me what?” Burt asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Kurt nodded to Blaine, saying that yes, he wanted him to tell his dad. “When you were in the hospital,” Blaine began, “Kurt realized something.”

 

“And that would be?”

 

“That as a vampire, I am more than likely going to live much longer than Kurt, and that Kurt… Kurt will die someday and I’ll be forced to live without him.”

 

Burt blew out a breath and took off his cap to rub his head. “That’s one nasty dilemma there, if I’ve ever seen one,” he said. “Have you figured anything out as to what you want to do about that?”

 

“I want to find a way that I can live with Blaine for as long as possible,” Kurt said. “But so far we’ve come up with nothing.”

 

Burt looked between the two quizzically. “You boys realize the obvious answer here, right?” he asked.

 

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with matching expressions of confusion before turning to Burt and shaking their heads in unison. Burt chuckled softly. “Have you considered the fact that Blaine could turn you, Kurt? That seems like it’d be pretty obvious to me.”

 

Kurt was dumbfounded, and neither said a word. Kurt because he couldn’t believe that his father would even suggest that, and Blaine because he couldn’t believe he forgot about that.

 

“So?” Burt asked, looking between the two.

 

“I can’t believe we didn’t think about that,” Blaine laughed. “It’s perfect. What do you think, Kurt? Kurt?”

 

“I-I don’t know, Blaine,” he whispered. “I… What would mom say?”

 

Burt sighed, knowing what his son was thinking. “She’d tell you to do what makes you happy, Kurt. She wouldn’t be mad at you for wanting to spend as much time with your soulmate as possible.”

 

“But how can you be sure?” Kurt asked quietly.

 

“Because she would want you to be happy, kiddo, and if that is what makes you happy, then she could never be mad at you for it,” Burt said, resting a hand on his son’s shoulder. 

 

“I-I still don’t know,” Kurt said. 

 

Burt nodded in understanding before excusing himself from the table and heading upstairs. Kurt was only confused for a minute before his dad was back, this time with what looked like a letter in his hand. When he sat back down, Burt handed the yellowing envelope to Kurt.

 

“‘ _ If Kurt mates with a vampire’ _ ?” Kurt asked, reading the outside of the envelope.

 

Burt laughed and nodded. “Yeah. It’s from your mom. She wrote all sorts of those letters for you. ‘If Kurt mates with a werewolf’, ‘If Kurt mates with a Seelie’, ‘If Kurt falls in love with someone who isn’t his mate’ and so on.”

 

“Really?” Kurt asked with a small laugh. 

 

“Yeah,” Burt said. “Those few days she spent in the hospital after she was attacked, all she did was write letters to you. There are tons up in my closet for when you need them. I figured she’d have written one for a situation like this, so you can hear what she really has to say.”

 

Kurt flipped the letter over in his hands. He smiled softly at the thought of his mother writing to him.

 

“Well, are you gonna read it or not, kid?” Burt asked.

 

Kurt laughed softly before carefully opening the letter. When he pulled out the paper, he instantly smelled his mother’s perfume. He smiled at the nostalgic scent before reading the letter out loud so that the other two men could hear it.

 

“ _ My dearest Kurt, this will be a short letter, as I can feel myself growing weak. But this is important and you need to know. If you should ever find that your soulmate is a vampire, I want you to understand that that is perfectly okay. The gods are the ones that match you with them, and I cannot dispute that fact. I know you may be reluctant to accept it as I know that my time is limited due to a vampire, but you cannot refuse to be with the one who is meant for you on my part. I promise you, my son, that I love you, no matter what. And if it comes to be that you and your mate want you to be turned so that you may spend eternity together, then know that I am okay with that too, and that I will still love you. None of us had control over what happened to me, just as we have no control over who we are meant to be with. Please understand that, Kurt, and know that I will always, always love you. With love, Mom. _ ”

 

Kurt was teary-eyed, but smiled nonetheless. 

 

“So?” Blaine asked after a moment.

 

“I-I still need to think about it,” Kurt said. “I just… it’s hard to imagine myself like that, you know? Not six months ago I wouldn’t even look at you because of the fact that you were a vampire. It’s hard to go from that to being turned into one myself.”

 

“I know,” Blaine said. “We can always try to figure something else you, my sweet boy. This isn’t the only answer.”

 

“It makes the most sense, though. I think I just need time to think about it,” Kurt said.

 

“Why don’t you two go over to Blaine’s and talk it over?” Burt said. “I’m sure you’d rather talk about it alone.”

 

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked. “Will you be okay here alone?”

 

Burt chuckled at his son’s worry before responding. “I’ll be fine, kiddo. Go ahead and stay the night with Blaine and talk it over.”

 

“Okay.”

 

After finishing dinner and cleaning up, Kurt went to his room to pack a small overnight bag. Blaine followed him and found himself fascinated with his mate’s room. It practically screamed  _ Kurt _ with the broadway posters on the walls, the sheet music on the desk, the large walk in closet full of designer clothes, and the pictures scattered around the room of himself with friends and family. It didn’t take Kurt long to pack his bag; he had left some stuff at Blaine’s for when he would come over, so he only needed to grab a few things anyway.

 

After saying goodbye to Burt and making sure that he was still okay with them going, Kurt and Blaine left the Hummel’s house. The drive to Blaine’s was completely silent, both men thinking of what they needed to discuss when they got home. Blaine wanted to point out the positives of being turned and how he could avoid the negatives, and Kurt thought of an extensive list of questions for Blaine. When Blaine pulled into his driveway, he turned off the car before turning to Kurt.

 

“We don’t have to talk about this tonight if you don’t want to,” he said.

 

Kurt shook his head in response. “No, I want to. There’s a lot to talk about, and I know that if we don’t talk about it now then I’ll avoid it for a while.”

 

“Okay,” Blaine said. “Whatever you want.”

 

Kurt smiled softly at him before getting out of the car. Blaine followed closely behind him and unlocked his door when they reached it. They silently took off their shoes and coats in the foyer. Blaine then made his way to the living room to sit down while Kurt went to the kitchen and made both of them a cup of tea. He brought the steaming mugs to the living room and handed Blaine his before taking a seat on the couch next to him.

 

Neither wanted to start the conversation, so both remained quiet for a while as they sipped at their tea. After a while, Blaine cleared his throat and set his mostly empty mug on the coffee table.

 

“I just want to say that I will not try to pressure you to say yes to this in anyway, Kurt. This decision in 100% up to you, and you don’t have to say yes on my account. I’m sure there are other options if you don’t want to do this,” he said. 

 

“I-I’m not going to rule it out entirely, Blaine. I don’t think it’ll be an easy decision, but it is partially up to you, too. This doesn’t just affect me, sweetheart. It’s your life to, and I want you to have a say in it as well.”

 

“Well, if you want my opinion,  _ and it’s still completely up to you _ , I think it would be a good idea. I know you don’t want to hurt people, but you don’t have to. That’s not what being a vampire is about,” Blaine said honestly. He took Kurt’s mug and placed it next to his before holding the teen’s hands in his own. 

 

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, tilting his head slightly. “I would have to hurt people to drink blood and therefore to survive.”

 

“Well, yes and no,” Blaine said. “You could feed from people, yes, but you don’t have to. You could drink from a blood bag or even people who are willing to give you their blood, like Xavier and Andrea do. The only reason I don’t is because neither of those things are easily accessible in Lima. But if we were to move to a big city like Columbus where the Andersons live or New York City, then those would be very easily attained and you wouldn’t have to hurt innocent people.”

 

Kurt nodded but didn’t reply. Blaine could tell that his mate was deep in thought with the look on his face. After a few minutes of silence, he asked, “But if I said yes and you turned me, wouldn’t I be unstable and wild and try to hurt people? Isn’t that what new vampires are like?”

 

“Again, yes and no,” Blaine said. “Newborns are often very unpredictable and will do whatever they can to feed, including hurting those they love, but that generally only happens when the newborn is left on their own without the help of experienced vampires. I was unstable when I was turned because I was abandoned by my maker, but when Andrea and Xavier took me in, they calmed me and taught me better than that. If I were to turn you, you’d have me, your dad, and all of the Andersons helping you through the transition. They even have special rooms at the mansion specifically for newly turned vampires. They haven’t been used in a while, but they’re there.”

 

“So… what you’re saying is that I wouldn’t have to hurt people if I became a vampire?” Kurt asked. He didn’t seem to believe what he’d said, but Blaine thought that it looked like he wanted to.

 

“Yes,” Blaine said. “That is exactly what I’m saying. It is possible to be a vampire without hurting anyone in the process. If you don’t believe me, you can just ask Andrea. She was turned too, and she’s never physically hurt anyone. She drinks from people, yes, but only from willing donors who know how to make it so that they don’t get hurt when being feed from.”

 

“That makes my decision easier then,” Kurt laughed. “At first, I didn’t want to disappoint my parents by saying yes, but Dad was the one who suggested it in the first place, and then he gave me that letter from Mom… and I knew that they’d be okay with it. But I also don’t want to run the risk of hurting people just so I could be selfish and live longer.”

 

“Kurt… baby I don’t think it’s selfish.You brought this issue up to me in the first place because you didn’t want me to have to live without you, and there’s no way that I could think that’s selfish.”

 

“I-I guess not,” Kurt said. “When you say it like that it doesn't seem so bad. But I'm just glad that I won't have to hurt people if I say yes.”

 

“My sweet boy, I wouldn't have even entertained the idea if there wasn't another way. I would have shut your dad down right then and there and told him to think of something else.”

 

Kurt laughed and ducked his head. “I love you,” he whispered, mouth curled up in a smile. Blaine’s smile in reply could have replaced the sun it was so bright.

 

“Mmm, I love you too,” he whispered before placing his hand on the back of Kurt’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Kurts eyes fluttered shut as he let himself go in the feeling of Blaine's soft lips against his own. He scooted closer on the couch so that his and Blaine's knees were touching. Kurt rested one hand against Blaine's chest and put the other one on the couch behind Blaine before using that as leverage to push himself closer. Taking Blaine be surprise, the two fell back on the couch, with Kurt laying on top of his mate. The two pulled away to laugh at themselves.

 

“Sorry,” Kurt giggled, sitting up so that he was sitting back against Blaine’s thighs.

 

“It’s okay,” Blaine laughed, propping himself up on his elbows.. “We should probably cool down anyway.”

 

“Aww,” Kurt pouted, making a playful frowny face at Blaine.

 

“Do you not want to stop?” Blaine asked.

 

“I just want you to keep kissing me,” Kurt teased with a smirk.

 

“I guess I can do that,” Blaine teased back before giving into his mate’s wish. He propped himself up even more so that he was level with Kurt before capturing the teen’s lips in what was almost automatically a heated clash of lips, tongues, and teeth. Blaine held onto the back of Kurt’s neck and laid back down on the couch, bringing Kurt down with him without ever breaking the kiss. Kurt knelt above Blaine, his hands on either side of the man’s head.

 

Kurt felt Blaine lick at the seam of his lips, asking for entrance, which Kurt happily gave. Blaine’s tongue as velvety soft against his own and tasted faintly of the tea they’d had earlier. 

 

Both men had grown hard in their pants, but Kurt kept his hips elevated meaning that neither was aware of the fact that the other was hard too. The only clue Kurt had to Blaine’s arousal was the fact that, after a few minutes of heated making out, his fangs had unsheathed. Normally, Blaine was able to keep them secure during their makeouts, which told Kurt that Blaine was too turned on to focus on keeping them at bay. He licked at the fangs in Blaine’s mouth once before pulling away and immediately beginning to pepper kisses along his jawline and down his neck. Blaine moaned at the feeling and bucked his hips up into the air, searching for a taste of delicious friction. 

 

“Kurt, wait,” he panted before gently pushing Kurt away from his neck so that they were face to face.

 

“What is it?” Kurt breathed heavily, face flush with arousal.

 

“Before we go any farther, I just need to know what you’re comfortable with,” Blaine said. 

 

Kurt didn’t even hesitate before saying, “I want  _ everything _ .”

 

Blaine blinked slowly in surprise, tilting his head slightly. “Everything as in...  _ everything _ everything?” he asked.

 

Kurt laughed but nodded nonetheless. “Yes, Blaine.  _ Everything _ everything, as you so eloquently put it,” he smiled.

 

“A-are you sure?” Blaine asked, looking into Kurt’s eyes for any sign of hesitation or fear. Instead, he found only confidence and trust as Kurt nodded his reply.

 

“Yes, Blaine. I want it. I want  _ you. _ ” Kurt laid down on top of Blaine so that the man could feel his arousal and so that he could whisper in Blaine’s ear. “ _ I want to feel you inside me _ ,” he whispered seductively before licking the shell of Blaine’s ear, making the man shiver and buck up his hips again.

 

“Gods,  _ Kurt _ ,” he moaned unabashedly. “You can’t just  _ say _ things like that.”

 

“Mmm, but I did,” he said. He then rested his forehead against Blaine’s and looked deeply into the man’s eyes. “Take me to the bedroom?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

 

Blaine nodded eagerly and smiled at his mate before sitting up. He made sure that Kurt’s legs were still around his waist when he stood up, hooking his arms under the teen’s ass and lifting him. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine’s waist and rested his arms on his shoulders. Blaine carried him to his bedroom down the hall in that fashion, never once showing any signs of fatigue or difficulty from doing so.

 

When they reached Blaine’s bedroom, Blaine gently laid Kurt down on his bed before crawling up after him. He surged forward and captured Kurt’s lips again, this time moaning into the kiss. He licked into Kurt’s mouth, tasting his tea and an underlying flavor that Blaine could only describe as  _ Kurt _ .

 

It wasn’t until he heard Kurt moan loudly (or maybe it was himself, he couldn’t tell) that Blaine realized his kisses were becoming too desperate and hungry. He knew that this was Kurt’s first time, even though they’d been intimate before, and that he needed to calm down and go slower. He wanted to worship and cherish the boy, not devour him face first. So he slowed his kisses until they were gentle and sweet, almost like the first time they kissed.

 

Kurt broke away after a few minutes with a happy sigh. “Undress me?” he asked softly. Blaine nodded, happy to oblige. First off was Kurt’s sweater and undershirt. He took his time peeling the fabric away from his mate’s body, almost as if unwrapping a present. Knowing that Kurt would be angry later if his clothes were tossed haphazardly on the floor, Blaine got up off the bed to put the clothes on his dresser. He took off his own t-shirt and jeans and placed them in the pile before returning to Kurt, who couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the rather impressive bulge tenting Blaine’s underwear.

 

Kurt bit his lip before wiggling his hips, signaling to Blaine to take off his pants too. Blaine happily did so, pulling off the teen’s jeans and underwear in one go, leaving the boy naked and flushed. Blaine put those on the dresser as well before going back to the bed.

 

“You too,” Kurt said, nodding to Blaine’s underwear. Blaine hooked his thumbs in the fabric and tugged them down, letting them drop to the floor.  Before he got back in bed, he opened the bedside drawer and dug around for a few seconds until he found what he was looking for. He tossed a small bottle of lube and a condom on the bed before climbing back up and kissing Kurt.

 

It didn’t take long for Blaine to pull away from their kiss, but after he did, he started to pepper kisses on Kurt’s jaw line and down his neck. He maneuvered both of them so that Kurt was fully laying down and Blaine was hovering over top of him, just like they had before on the couch, only the roles were switched. Once they were in a position that Blaine seemed to like, he began to kiss down Kurt’s neck and down his chest again, stopping along the way and leaving small bite marks and hickeys in his wake. When he reached the lower half of Kurt’s body, Blaine pointedly avoided his mate’s straining erection for the time being. He sucked dark marks into Kurt’s hips and thighs, making the boy whine and keen with need.

 

When Kurt whined “ _ More _ ,” to Blaine, the vampire quit his task of marking his mate before beginning the task of prepping Kurt.

 

“Could you hand me that pillow?” Blaine asked, pointing to the pillow next to Kurt’s head. Kurt grabbed the pillow and handed it to Blaine, who used his clean hand to lift Kurt’s hips and place the pillow underneath him. He knelt between Kurt’s only slightly spread legs and pushed them farther apart, bending them at the knees. Blaine then went searching for the bottle of lube he’d thrown on the bed previously. After finding it, he popped open the cap and squirted some of the cold fluid onto his fingers, rubbing them together to try and warm it up. He took a moment to stare in wonder at the boy’s dusty pink fluttering hole before gently rubbing one finger against the rim, spreading the lube. He looked up at Kurt to make sure he was still okay with it before gently pushing one finger in past the tight ring of muscle. 

 

At first, Kurt felt a little uncomfortable at the feeling, but as Blaine began working his finger in and out, that discomfort turned into pleasure. It didn’t take long for him to feel he was ready for another. He told as much to Blaine who, after nodding, pulled out his finger only to replace it with two seconds later. The stretch was more obvious this time, and Kurt could feel a slight burn as Blaine pumped his fingers into Kurt’s ass.

 

Noticing, the discomfort on his face, Blaine bent forward as far as he could and took the head of Kurt’s cock in his mouth, hoping to alleviate some of the pain or at least distract from it.

 

It was then that Kurt realized how gentle and caring Blaine’s touch was. Kurt was grateful that he got to spend his first time with a man as sweet and caring as Blaine. He’d always thought that his first time would be a heat of the moment thing, which, he’ll admit this was, but he never expected it to be so soft and gentle. He expected hard and fast and a painful first time, and perhaps that was due to  _ those _ movies, he thought. But Blaine was just the opposite of the men he’d seen; he was kind, caring, and above all cared only about Kurt’s comfort and certainty that he was ready. It had been that way from day one, and Kurt knew that he’d forever be grateful for that aspect of his mate.

 

Kurt didn’t notice when he’d started pushing his hips down and meeting Blaine’s thrusts until Blaine pulled off his cock with a wet ‘pop’ and asked, “Another?” Kurt eagerly nodded.

 

“ _ Please _ ,” he whined.

 

“Of course, my love,” Blaine said before pulling his fingers out again. He spread more lube on his fingers and Kurt’s hole before pushing back in, this time with three fingers. The stretch and burn was more prominent than before as he did so, but Blaine helped Kurt through it, doing the same as before and distracting him with his mouth on Kurt’s cock.

 

Soon enough, Kurt felt he was ready and told Blaine as much.

 

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked, eyebrows furrowed in slight worry. He didn’t think just three fingers would be enough to properly prep Kurt - he didn’t want to hurt the teen - but Kurt just nodded and told him that yes, he was sure. “Okay,” Blaine breathed, reaching for the condom that he’d thrown on the bed earlier. Kurt’s hand on his arm stopped him from grabbing it, though.

 

“Do we… do we have to use one?” he asked hesitantly. “We’re both clean, right?”

 

Blaine nodded. “Yes,” he said. “I’m clean; I was checked a few months ago.”

 

“And we know I’m clean because I’ve never done this before,” Kurt said. “So do we really need one?”

 

“I-I guess not,” Blaine replied and left the condom where it was. “Any particular reason you don’t want to?”

 

“I just… I want to feel you,” Kurt said. “Without the barrier.”

 

“Okay,” Blaine said with a nod. He grabbed the lube again and squirted some into his hand and coated his so far untouched cock with what was probably too much. “Tell me if you need me to slow down or stop,” he said. At Kurt’s nod of confirmation, Blaine lined his erection up with Kurt’s hole and began to slowly push in.

 

If Kurt thought the stretch before was bad, he didn’t know what to call this. Blaine felt much bigger than he looked, that was for sure. Blaine slowed as he noticed the wince on Kurt’s face. “You good?” he asked.

 

“”K-keep going,” Kurt panted out. Blaine gently pushed all the way in before pausing to let Kurt adjust. When he was fully seated inside, both men let out loud, breathy moans. The feeling of Blaine filling him up was almost overwhelming to Kurt, but it was still felt incredibly, indescribably  good. Kurt contracted his hole, tightening his grip around Blaine’s cock and eliciting a moan from the man.

 

“T-tell me when I can move,” he said before peppering kisses along Kurt’s neck and jaw. Kurt took a few minutes to adjust to Blaine’s size, but told him soon enough that he could move. Blaine pulled out about halfway before pushing back in. Both moaned at the feeling, and Blaine did it again. He keep his pace slow at first, still letting Kurt get comfortable with his size.

 

But when Kurt panted out, “More, Blaine, please,” Blaine quickened his pace and groaned.

 

“Gods, Kurt, you feel so good,” he breathed into Kurt’s neck. He kissed the pale skin and sucked faint marks into it.

 

“Blaine..,” Kurt panted. “Close.” The friction of Blaine’s stomach against his cock and the feeling of Blaine inside him was enough to bring Kurt right to the edge in no time, not to mention Blaine’s constant pounding against his prostate. 

 

“Me too,” Blaine replied, thrusting faster and faster into Kurt’s tight hole. Kurt’s responding moans spurred Blaine on, but, just as he felt he was going to come, Kurt said something that stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Bite me,” he whispered, tilting his neck to the side. Blaine lifted his head out of the crook of Kurt’s neck to stare at the teen as if he hadn’t heard correctly. 

 

“What?” he asked, disbelief evident in his tone. His thrusts had all but stopped at this point as well.

 

“I-I want you to bite me,” Kurt said, confirming to Blaine what he’d heard. “I want you to drink from me.”

 

“A-are you sure, baby?” Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and bit his lip.

 

“Yes,” he said. “I love you, Blaine, and this is something I want to share with you.”

 

Blaine smiled softly before saying, “Whatever you want, my love,” and continuing thrusting into Kurt’s body. He let his fangs unsheath before ducking his head back into the crook of Kurt’s neck. He licked over the spot he wanted to pierce, his saliva numbing the area slightly. He pressed one last soft kiss to it before his fangs penetrated the skin of Kurt’s neck. Blood instantly flowed into his mouth, and he savored every drop.

 

The bite wasn’t painful like Kurt was expecting. In fact it was quite the opposite; it felt incredible, which Kurt thought was crazy to think, but it was the truth. When Blaine withdrew his fangs and started drinking in earnest, Kurt felt himself ready to fall off the edge. Blaine must have felt the same, as his thrusts became quick and erratic, and almost in time with his gulps.

 

The friction of Blaine stomach against his cock, the feeling of Blaine’s thrusting against his sweet spot, and the feeling of ecstasy that came with Blaine drinking from him sent Kurt over the edge with a shout. He came messily between the two of them, arching his back and breathing heavily while doing so. Blaine came not long after, the constriction of Kurt’s hole around his cock and the sweet, delicious taste of his mate’s blood pushing him over. He pulled away from Kurt’s neck as he came into Kurt’s body, licking at the two holes to close them.

 

They laid together, panting and sated, as they came down. When Blaine felt himself go soft, he pulled out of Kurt’s body and flopped to empty side of the bed with a smile. Kurt turned his head and smiled too, even though the feeling of Blaine’s come leaking out of his body was a little gross.

 

“Hi,” Kurt whispered, turning on his side to face his mate. 

 

“Hi,” Blaine smiled back. Kurt stretched forward to place a soft kiss on Blaine’s lips. They stayed like that as they calmed down, trading sweet kisses and smiles.

 

After a while, however, both of them began to feel uncomfortable at the drying come on their bodies. Blaine laughed at Kurt’s grimace as he looked down at himself before getting up and going to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He came back to the bed and rubbed it gently against Kurt’s skin, cleaning off the drying come and the little drops of blood that has escaped Blaine’s mouth as he drank. 

 

When Blaine was done cleaning them both off, he dropped the washcloth on the floor next to his underwear before getting on the bed and turning back to Kurt, letting the teen cuddle up against his chest. Kurt sighed happily, resting his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and breathing him in. Blaine smiled softly down at him before bringing his arm up and wrapping it around Kurt’s shoulders. They were both silent for a while, basking in the happy afterglow.

 

“So,” Kurt started after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “Will you tell me more about being a vampire?” 

 

“Of course,” Blaine replied with a nod. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Everything, really. Good, bad, and ugly.”

 

“Well, you already know about the bad and the ugly, I guess. The blood drinking and the potential to hurt people are really the only negatives,” Blaine said, pulling Kurt impossibly closer to his body.

 

“What about the positives, then?” Kurt asked. He tilted his head back to look at his soulmate with a smile.

 

“Pretty much everything else is positive,” Blaine chuckled. 

 

Kurt listened intently as Blaine told him some of what he already knew and some things he didn't. He talked about the increased strength, speed, and stamina that comes with being a vampire, and how useful he’d found those to be, especially when Kurt needed him. He mentioned the fact that he could see, hear, and smell better than humans too, which also came in very handy most of the time. Of course, the staying young for eternity part was also a plus, for both of them. He told Kurt that his body wouldn’t change much like it would if he were say a werewolf. He wouldn’t become pale or cold, and all of his bodily functions would still work.

 

When Kurt asked about the myths about vampire’s weaknesses, Blaine chuckled and explained that most of them were false. Garlic, crucifixes, and mirrors did nothing to them, but if they weren’t careful, they could potentially be hurt be the sun. Staying too long in the sun would result in a nasty sunburn and he would need a few days rest before going back out, Blaine explained, but it didn’t really effect them too much if they were careful about it. Kurt then asked about the ways in which a vampire could be killed, including fire, stakes, and be-heading, which he knew were the popular ways in which people thought that vampires could be killed. Blaine explained that, yes, those could kill a vampire, but they’d kill pretty much anything. He tried to reassure Kurt though that he wouldn’t be likely to be killed like that. 

 

They talked long into the night, discussing potential positives and negatives of Kurt being turned. But Blaine had forgotten something about being a vampire, and an Anderson specifically, when they were talking about the positives. He happened to remember during a lapse in conversation, when the two were lying in comfortable silence.

 

“Oh!” Blaine exclaimed, breaking the silence.

 

“What is it?” Kurt asked groggily, slowly waking up  from where he was gradually falling asleep against Blaine’s chest.

 

“I completely forgot. If I or say Andrea of Xavier were to turn you, you would get an ability like all of us have.”

 

“Really?” Kurt asked, fully awake now. He rose slightly so that he could look Blaine in the eye.

 

“I’m pretty sure you would,” Blaine confirmed. “I was turned, and I got one. We could ask Andrea if you would since you’d be second generation of turned vampires, but I’m sure you would. It’s in the Anderson blood to have an ability.”

 

Kurt didn’t reply, and instead stared off into space, thinking about all the possibilities. He only knew of a few Anderson abilities, such as Andrea’s Healing, Xavier’s ability to Travel, and Blaine’s Visionary ability, but he knew that there had to be more than that. 

 

“What other kinds of abilities are there, besides the ones I already know about?” Kurt asked.

 

Blaine didn’t reply immediately, thinking about all of the other Anderson’s abilities. There were a lot, that was for sure. The Andersons were a very, very large family, but he didn’t know of anyone who didn’t have an ability, no matter if they were born a vampire or turned.

 

“There are… tons, Kurt. I couldn’t even begin to try to name them all, but I’m pretty sure that a person’s ability is special to them and their personality.”

 

“So how do you think you got your ability?” Kurt asked.

 

“As you know, my ability allows me to look into people’s futures. I think that was what I got because I’ve always wanted to help people meet their goals in life, and this was the best way in which I could do that,” Blaine explained.

 

“Hmm. So what do you think mine would be?”

Blaine paused in thought, trying to recall abilities that would seem to fit Kurt’s personality. “Honestly, I think you would get something like Andrea’s Healing. You two are so alike in that you want to help people, and I think that would fit you. But you never know, you could get something we didn’t even know existed.”

 

Kurt hummed in agreement before realizing something else. “Wait,” he said, moving so that he was straddling Blaine and looking down at him. “Can I even be turned? I’m not human, so does that mean that I can’t be turned?”

 

Blaine shook his head as he rested his hands on Kurt’s hips. “Anyone or anything can be turned. It doesn’t matter what you are before hand, since the thing that determines if you are a vampire or not is the blood you have in your body. Anybody can have their blood drained and replaced by a vampires and they would still become one.”

 

Kurt sighed in relief and leaned down so that his head was resting on Blaine’s shoulder. “Thank gods,” he laughed. “I didn’t want to say yes and have you try to turn me and then not even be able to.”

 

“Nope,” Blaine said, popping the ‘p’. He moved one of his hands off Kurt’s hip and began to trace random patterns on his soulmate’s back. “Any other concerns?” he asked with a small laugh.

 

“Just one more,” Kurt said. “What- what’s it like to be turned?”

 

Blaine sighed and shook his head lightly. “I can't really tell you what it would be like if you were turned since my turning was a complete surprise and I was terrified while yours would be different. You'd know about it beforehand and wouldn't be as surprised or scared as I was.” 

 

“Okay. Can you tell me what the process is then? What I could expect?”

 

Blaine nodded this time. “That I can do,” he said before launching into the explanation. “The process is relatively simple but it can take a while. The first thing that happens is the vampire that turns out takes some of your blood and then replaces it with his own. After that you wait a little while for the blood to properly enter your system.” After saying that Blaine paused. He didn’t know how much Kurt knew about the turning process, and he didn’t want to scare him away from it completely by telling him about the next part.

 

“And then?” Kurt prompted.

 

“And then…” Blaine trailed off with a small sigh. “Then you have to die with a vampire’s blood in your system. You come back, obviously, but it’s the worst part for both parties.”

 

“Oh,” Kurt said, thinking it over. “That… it doesn’t sound so bad, in the long run. I figured something like that would have to happen since vampires are ‘undead’ creatures,” he said with air quotes. 

 

Blaine chuckled but shook his head. “We’re not so much undead as we are… reborn, you could say. I’m not dead, and neither is any other living vampire.” Kurt nodded in understanding. “Anything else?” Blaine asked after a moment of silence.

 

“I don’t think so,” Kurt said. “We’ve pretty much covered everything.”

 

Blaine hummed in agreement as he thought about his transition and how everything in his life changed when he was turned. “You know what my favorite part of being a vampire is?” he asked.

 

“Hmm?” Kurt hummed as he looked into Blaine’s eyes.

 

“I got to meet you,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s lips. Kurt smiled sleepily and pecked his lips against Blaine’s.

 

“That’s my favorite part, too.”

 

(*)

 

It didn’t take Kurt as long as he thought to make his decision. He stayed up even after Blaine had fallen asleep underneath him debating saying yes. He found that, after he talked to Blaine about everything, it wasn’t hard to make a decision. He had so many false views of vampirism and being turned that made him hesitant, but all of those wrong views were corrected in their discussions. Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his face, happy and ready to spend the rest of his life with Blaine, however long that may be.

 

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine returned to the Hummel’s to talk to Burt. They arrived there before the man had even woken up, so the two of them tried to make breakfast together as quietly as possible. Just as Kurt thought it would, the smell of food prompted Burt to come down stairs.

 

“Mornin’, bud,” he greeted, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Morning, Dad,” Kurt said back, continuing to make food.

 

“Blaine,” Burt said with a nod in the vampire’s direction. Blaine returned the nod with a smile. “So, whatcha makin’?” he asked his son, pointing to the skillet on the stove.

 

“Just bacon and eggs, unless you want something else.”

 

“That’s fine kid.” 

 

Blaine noticed that Burt was looking between them expectantly, and raised an eyebrow when Blaine looked at him as if he wanted the vampire to tell him what Kurt had decided. Blaine simply shrugged; even though they talked through the night, Kurt still hadn’t told him his decision regarding whether or not he wanted to be turned. They both then turned to look at Kurt, who was paying them no attention and was instead focusing on cooking.

 

He finished up shortly and divided up the breakfast between the three of them. He stayed silent throughout the meal, making Burt and Blaine grow anxious as they awaited his answer. It wasn’t until after Kurt had taken their empty plates to the sink and sat back down that he noticed the two of them staring at him.

 

“What?” he asked. “Do I have something on my face?”

 

“No, baby your face is fine,” Blaine laughed.

 

“So…?” Kurt prompted raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well, are you gonna tell us or not, kid?” Burt asked, on the edge of his seat. Kurt tilted his head in confusion for a second, thinking  _ tell them what? _ before it dawned on him.

 

“Oh! Oh, you mean about the vampire thing,” Kurt said. Burt and Blaine nodded simultaneously and leaned closer to him in their seats. “Well, Blaine and I spent a lot of time talking it over last night… and I want to do it,” he said. “I want to be turned.”

 

Blaine’s smile was as bright as a thousand suns as he sprang out of his seat and ran around the table to hug his mate. Burt did the same, but patted Kurt on the back in lieu of a hug.

 

“I’m happy for you both,” he said after they pulled away.

 

“We are too,” Kurt said with a smile.

 

The rest of the morning, the three sat at the kitchen table, sipping hot drinks and making plans for Kurt’s turning. Kurt decided - after what Blaine told him about the availability of blood in larger cities - that he wanted to wait until after college when he lived in New York to be turned. That way he would always have access to blood that he could get without hurting some innocent person, which he couldn’t really do in Lima. He also wanted to wait a few years until he lost the rest of his lingering baby fat, to which Blaine protested by saying that he was beautiful now, but Kurt was adamant. He would be spending the rest of his life looking one way, and he wanted to be happier with it than he was then. They also spent time telling Burt just about everything that they had discussed the night before, which helped relieve some of the man’s worry and stress that he felt for his son. Blaine had the idea to call Xavier and Andrea to help better explain the turning process and to also fill them in on the news, which they were very happy to hear. 

 

As the day progressed, Kurt found himself unable to stop smiling. He was elated to be able to spend the rest of eternity with the one he loved. He knew that no matter what the future may hold, he and Blaine would live happily ever after, always and forever.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Five years later:

 

Kurt Hummel-Anderson left his office building and headed for the subway with a happy bounce in his step and a huge smile on his face. He’d graduated from Parsons the week before with a degree in fashion design and he’d finally got that promotion he wanted at work. Everything was going great for Kurt Hummel-Anderson, and he was ready to make it even better.

 

Before he’d graduated from high school, he and his soulmate Blaine Anderson (now Blaine Anderson-Hummel) had made the decision that Kurt would be turned into a vampire like him so that they could live together for eternity. In the five years since, he and Blaine had moved to New York City where got Kurt accepted into college with an almost full ride. Blaine had absolutely no qualms about moving with him, as the city was much more vampire friendly and it was easier for both him and Kurt to be open and honest about their relationship. The rented a little shoe box apartment near Kurt’s college so that he could live on campus and be close to it. Blaine quickly found a job teaching music at a local high school, something he’d always wanted to do. Their life together was absolutely perfect in their eyes. Of course, they ran into a few bumps along the way, but they were both extremely happy together. The only thing that could possibly make it better was turning Kurt. It ensured to both of them that nothing would take Kurt away from Blaine while he was still vulnerable and that they would live happily ever after, always and forever. 

 

When Kurt reached his and Blaine’s apartment, he knew that Blaine was already home due to the stack of papers in progress of being graded on the coffee table. Some things never change, he thought.

 

“Blaine!” he called, closing the door behind him. He listened for a response as he took of his jacket and shoes and put them in their places.

 

“In the bathroom!” Blaine called back. Kurt smiled as he made his way to their bathroom in search of his husband. The door was open when he reached it, so he knocked lightly on the doorframe to announce his presence. Blaine was in the middle of shaving, but paused to greet Kurt when he joined him in the little bathroom. “Hey,” Blaine smiled, locking eyes with Kurt through the bathroom mirror. 

 

“Hey,” Kurt said back, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “How was your day?” he asked.

 

“Really good, actually. The kids were really great and there was minimal drama in the teacher’s lounge,” Blaine laughed. 

 

“Good,” Kurt laughed. He pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s jaw and sighed happily. 

 

Blaine seemed to take notice of his mate’s cheerful attitude as he turned around in Kurt’s arms before asking, “What’s got you in such a good mood? You’re never this happy when you come home from work.”

 

Kurt smiled up at Blaine before pressing a soft kiss to the man’s lips. The kiss sent tingles down both men’s spines, and made them shiver in the best way possible, just like the first time they’d kissed and every time after. As he drew away, Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips something that the vampire felt he’d waited an eternity to hear. “I want to be turned,” Kurt said, looking up at Blaine from under his eyelashes. 

 

Blaine was speechless. This moment was inevitable for them, and he knew that it would happen someday, but he couldn’t form the words to describe how happy he was that it was finally happening. The past five years he’d spent with his mate were the best five years of his life, but also in some ways the worst. After Kurt had informed him that he would grow old and die unless they found a way to keep him young and alive, Blaine was always on edge. Whenever Kurt got sick, he always thought that the illness, however menial, would kill him before he got the chance to be turned. Whenever Kurt snipped himself with scissors at work, no matter how shallow or small the cut, Blaine always feared he’d bleed out or get an infection that would kill him. Whenever Kurt tripped on that stupid piece of sidewalk outside their apartment building, Blaine thought that he would fall and break his head open on the pavement. It sounded ridiculous sometimes and he knew it was, but he loved Kurt something fierce and he couldn’t imagine a life without him, especially after they’d figured out how to live together forever.

 

So when Kurt told Blaine he was ready to be turned, Blaine was beyond ecstatic, beyond overjoyed. He thanked the gods above that his mate hadn’t been taken from him too soon.

 

After a tense few moments of silence and staring into each other’s eyes, Blaine asked, “Are you sure?” because he knew how his mate felt about vampires, or at least how he used to feel, and he wanted to make sure that the man was 100% certain that he was ready.

 

Kurt nodded and smiled. “Yes, Blaine. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, actually. I wanted you to turn me after I graduated from college and I had a stable job, and right now I have both of those things. I’m ready to be yours, always and forever,” he said.

 

“Always and forever,” Blaine whispered back, resting his forehead against Kurt’s. Those three words meant more to them than a simple “I love you”. They weren’t just a declaration of love, they were a promise. A promise that no matter what, they would love each other and be together until the end of their days, however long that may be.

 

Kurt leaned forward and captured Blaine’s lips between his own, pouring love and confidence into it. He wanted to be turned, to spend forever with the one he loved. 

 

The two broke away and smiled at each other, both happy in their own ways that this was happening.  

 

The spent a majority of the evening in that way, out of the bathroom, though. They traded smiles and kisses as they planned for Kurt’s turning. They couldn’t do it just anywhere or anytime. Their apartment in New York wouldn’t work for a turning because there were so many people nearby that Kurt would want to drink from if they stayed there. Their place wasn’t proofed for newborn vampires in anyway, but there was somewhere that was.

 

The Anderson mansion in Columbus, Ohio was the only place that Blaine would even consider turning Kurt because it was the safest place for him to be after the turning. The rooms were sound proofed and allowed no light or smells in, which could annoy and possibly hurt the new vampire. There was an abundance of people there willing to let vampires feed from there as well as an endless supply of bagged blood that would do just as well.  Plus, there would be tens of vampires there at any given time to aid Kurt in the transition, not to mention Blaine himself. 

 

The two soulmates called Blaine’s coven parents, Andrea and Xavier Anderson, to inform them of their decision and to set up a date that would work for them all. They planned for the two to be down in Columbus for the next two weeks, give or take. Kurt called off work as well, telling Isabel Wright that he had a family emergency, to which she generously told him to take as much time as he needed. Blaine also called off work and had his student teacher agree to cover for him for as long as he needed. They then called Burt Hummel to tell him the news, to which he simply responded, “About time.”

 

Knowing that they had to get the show on the road as turnings can take a long time, the two immediately began getting ready to leave for Ohio. Kurt packed their things while Blaine booked the soonest flights for them. They left the apartment for the airport soon after Kurt was done packing. They spent the cab ride there discreetly discussing the turning and how it would go.

 

Blaine gave Kurt a refresher on the process, telling him that he would drink Kurt’s blood and then give him his own before waiting some time for the blood to spread through Kurt’s system. After that, Blaine would have to kill him with his blood still in Kurt’s body. Everything after that was a guessing game. There was no length of time that was set in stone for someone to wake up after being turned. It could take hours or it could take weeks. It really depended on the person and how strong they were, mentally and physically. Blaine had a feeling that Kurt’s turning process wouldn’t take very long because the man was one of the strongest people he’d ever known, but they still couldn’t know for sure and would just have to wait and find out.

 

They discussed this and they ways their lives would change all the way to Columbus. The flight didn't take long, thankfully, and they touched down in Columbus before 8. The Anderson’s sent a car to pick them up from the airport, which had them at the house around 8:30. When they got there, however, both were incredibly tired from the travel and talking and retired to Blaine’s old room almost immediately. 

 

Kurt was the first to wake the next morning, and found himself incredibly hungry as he hadn’t eaten since lunch the day before. He kissed Blaine’s cheek softly before getting out of bed, trying not to wake him. He padded downstairs quietly and started searching for the kitchen. Blaine had vaguely shown him the house when they’d arrived yesterday evening, but he still had no idea where to go. After wandering around the long, winding halls for the right place, Kurt started to hear other people bustling about a few rooms away. Hoping that they were in the kitchen or could at least lead him to one, he followed the sounds.

 

When he finally found the kitchen, he found Andrea, Xavier, and Cooper in there conversing over glasses of what Kurt assumed was human blood. Andrea smiled as he walked in.

 

“Kurt!” she exclaimed, getting up from the bar the three were sitting at and coming over to gather him in a warm embrace. “How are you?” she asked. “We didn't get to talk much last night.”

 

“I’m great, Andrea, thank you,” he said, withdrawing from the hug. “How are you?”

 

“Oh, I’m doing just fine, sweetie. I’m glad you and Blaine finally decided to go through with this,” she said sweetly.

 

“Me too,” Blaine mumbled groggily as he walked into the kitchen and immediately attached himself to his mate’s side. Kurt smiled at him and kissed his cheek before turning back to Andrea.

 

“Thanks,” he said. “It’s been long enough, we figured it was time.”

 

“Mmm, it was definitely time,” Blaine murmured, nuzzling his face into Kurt’s neck.

 

“Dude, Blaine, I’m trying to eat,” Cooper said suddenly, earning a glare from the vampire in question. Kurt tilted his head slightly in confusion, not understanding what Cooper was talking about since he wasn’t even looking at them and Blaine hadn’t said anything wrong.

 

“Don’t read my mind then,” Blaine shot back. Kurt remembered then that Cooper’s ability was mind reading, and that he’d most likely just done so to Blaine. Kurt blushed at the thought of what Blaine could have been thinking to make him say that.

 

“Gods, Kurt, not you too,” Cooper whined. “Horn dogs.”

 

“Cooper,” Xavier warned.

 

“I can’t help it,” Cooper said into his glass.

 

“You may be able to hear them, but you don’t have to share other people’s thoughts, son,” Xavier said pointedly.

 

“Sorry,” Cooper murmured.

 

Kurt eyebrows furrowed in thought. He’d almost forgotten that the Anderson vampires had abilities, and that he would likely get one of his own. 

 

“Kurt? Sweetheart? Something on your mind?” Andrea asked.

 

“Will… will I get an ability like you guys when I’m turned?” Kurt asked. “Or will I just stay the same? Does being turned from a turned vampire effect that?”

 

“If you have Anderson blood in you, you’ll have an ability, Kurt,” Xavier said. “There has never been a member of our family without one, turned or not.”

 

“What’s it like?” he asked next. “Having an ability.”

 

“It’s a lot like your magic,” Blaine said. “Except you can really only do one thing instead of hundreds.”

 

“I-I won’t keep my magic, will I?” Kurt asked, staring at the floor. He knew what the answer was, but he was scared to lose his magic completely. It was the only thing that kept him connected him to his mother anymore, and he didn’t want to lose that connection.

 

“It’s not likely,” Xavier said. “But like Blaine said, having an ability is a lot like having magic, so it’s not like you will lose it completely, but you won’t have the full powers you do now.”

 

Kurt nodded but frowned. His heart was heavy with sadness and guilt; he kept the memory of his mother alive with his magic and the book she’d given him, and he didn’t want that to be taken away. But he couldn’t back down from this just because of that, he thought.

 

Blaine noticed Kurt's suddenly sullen attitude and knew that his mate didn’t want to lose his magic for good. “It’s not too late to find another option, my sweet boy. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he said, rubbing Kurt’s arms soothingly. 

 

“I want to, Blaine, I’m just… scared, I guess. Of losing the only thing that keeps my mother close.”

 

Andrea smiled softly and drew Kurt into a hug. “I know that it seems like your magic is the only thing keeping her alive, but it’s not. You are, Kurt. Not your magic, just you. She will always be with you, and being a vampire won’t change that.”

 

Kurt tried to sniffle discreetly, but being in a room full of vampires made that impossible. “Thank you, Andrea,” he said, voice teary but happy.

 

As they pulled away, Xavier cleared his throat before speaking. “So, when do you boys plan on doing this?” he asked, standing from his seat at the bar and coming to them.

 

“Um, tomorrow?” Blaine asked, looking to Kurt for confirmation. “I’d do it right now, but we need to prep the room and such.”

 

“Okay,” Kurt and Xavier said simultaneously. They looked at each other and smiled softly before turning back. 

 

“What do we need to do to prep?” Kurt asked.

 

“Well, the room needs to be cleaned thoroughly to remove any scents from people who were there previously, we need to make sure that the room is fully secure from outside scents, sounds, and light, and we need to test your blood type to find the right match for you to drink when you wake up. I’m sure there’s others, but those are the big things,” Blaine said. 

 

“And that will take all day?” Kurt asked. 

 

Blaine shook his head. “Not all day, but most of it. If you want to start the process once we’re done, you’re welcome to, but I didn’t want to assume you’d be okay with that,” he said.

 

“Okay. I’ll be sure to let you know, then.”

 

Blaine smiled and nodded. Honestly, the faster they could start Kurt’s turning the better he would feel.

 

After the five finished breakfast, they all pitched in to help prep for Kurt’s turning. Cooper, having a background in medicine, drew some of Kurt’s blood to test his type. It wasn’t necessary, but giving a vampire their own blood type as their first drink somehow satiated their thirst for longer and made them less likely to lash out when they needed more. After determining his blood type, Cooper arranged for both blood bags and Donors of the same type to be ready for whenever Kurt woke up. Kurt was adamant that he wouldn’t drink from a person, but Cooper called for both anyways.

 

While they were doing that, Andrea, Xavier, and Blaine set out on cleaning the room Kurt would be turned in. There was an entire wing of the mansion dedicated to special rooms for turnings, and Blaine choose the room farthest from the rest of the house just for the added protection against sounds and smells that might aggravate Kurt when he woke up. Newborns got easily angry at the abundance of noise, light, and smell because everything was heightened when they’re turned and it can be overwhelming for them. 

 

With all of them working together, it didn’t take as long as Blaine was expecting for everything to be ready for Kurt’s turning. Soon enough, the room was cleaned and secured, Kurt’s blood type was on hand, and the family was ready to help Kurt through the next however many days after his transition.

 

Kurt and Blaine sat on the bed in the turning room, neither saying a word. Kurt thought he was ready to be turned that night, but his anxiety and fear about it told him otherwise. Blaine could sense that his mate was feeling uncomfortable, as he asked, “Kurt? Are you alright?” Kurt nodded but didn’t reply verbally, making Blaine’s brows furrow in concern. “We don’t have to do this tonight is you don’t want to,” Blaine said, turning more towards his mate.

 

“No, I want to do it tonight. I’m just… a little scared, is all,” Kurt replied smiling up at Blaine. 

 

“I understand,” Blaine whispered. “I was scared, too. Of course, I didn’t know what was going on at the time, but making such a drastic change in your life is always a little terrifying. But you have a whole army of people behind you who love you and that will help you along the way,” he said. 

 

Kurt sighed deeply, gearing himself up for what was to come. “Let’s do it,” he said. “I’m ready.”

 

Blaine chuckled and nodded. “Of course. Let me go get a few things and I’ll be right back,” he said, kissing Kurt on the cheek before leaving the room. He was back in less than two minutes with some fruit and bottles of juice.

 

“What are those for?” Kurt asked, eyeing the items as Blaine put them on the bedside table.

 

“You know how they give you cookies and juice after you give blood?” Blaine asked. Kurt confirmed that he did, and Blaine continued. “This is kinda like that, but I want you to eat and drink before we do this to get your strength up. I have to take a lot of blood from you to be able to replace it with the right out to turn you, so you’ll be weakened by that. This should help you stay conscious after the fact.”

 

“Okay,” Kurt said, taking the two apples and bottle of gatorade that Blaine handed him. He quickly finished them all off, and was soon ready. “How do we do this?” Kurt asked. “Do we just drink from each other and then wait?”

 

“Pretty much, yeah. It only takes about an hour for the blood to properly enter your system, so we just have to wait that long.”

 

“Alright,” Kurt said with a nod. He stood up before taking off his shirt and placing it on the dresser. It was one of his favorites, and he was not about to risk getting blood on it. When he returned to the bed, he sat down against the headboard like Blaine instructed him to. Blaine then straddled Kurt’s legs after taking off his own shirt.

 

“You ready?” he asked softly.

 

Kurt nodded confidently. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” he smiled.

 

Blaine smiled back as Kurt tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. Blaine leaned forward and let his fangs unsheath. He licked Kurt’s skin, priming the area he wanted to pierce, before biting down. 

 

The process was as natural to them as walking now, but Blaine was delighted every time he took a mouthful of his mate’s blood. It was exactly as they had described it; like drinking the finest wine after a lifetime of only drinking water. Nothing could ever compare to the taste of his soulmate’s blood, and he knew that going back to regular blood after Kurt’s turning would be difficult, but he was glad that this was finally happening.

 

Blaine took in giant, gulping mouthfuls of Kurt’s blood, drinking more than he ever had before. A large portion of Kurt’s blood needed to be replaced with a vampire’s if he was to be turned. He’d never turned any one before, but Blaine used his own experience as a guide for how much to take. He remembered feeling like he was going to pass out right when his maker stopped drinking, so he watched Kurt as he took his blood for the right time to stop.

 

He only took a few more big gulps before Kurt’s eyelids started drooping, his heartbeat started slowing, and his skin started paling. Blaine pulled away and licked at the bite marks to seal them before holding Kurt’s head between his hands. He gently shook the boy back awake and smiled at him.

 

“Almost done,” he said softly. “You need to drink from me now.” Kurt nodded but was unable to form any words. Blaine took that as a go ahead and bit his own wrist deeply before offering the appendage to Kurt. Kurt latched onto Blaine’s arm and sucked, drawing in large mouthfuls of Blaine’s blood. It didn’t taste good to him by any means, but his body reacted to the first taste and knew it needed it. Blaine stopped Kurt when he took what he felt like was enough.

 

Kurt’s mouth was rimmed with blood as he drew back, at which Blaine chuckled softly. He grabbed a tissue from the side table before gently wiping at Kurt’s mouth and chin, cleaning off the drying blood. Kurt blushed slightly at the action.

 

“And now we wait?” he asked.

 

“Now we wait,” Blaine confirmed.

 

The two spent the next hour or so simply cuddling under the covers discussing the ways their lives would change in the next few days. Blaine was excited that Kurt would be able to keep up with him stamina wise but also that the stress of worrying about Kurt getting hurt and/or dying would be gone. Kurt was also glad for the stamina thing, and that he wouldn’t be losing his magic completely. They were both of course grateful for the fact that they would be together forever as well.

 

When the alarm that Blaine had set for an hour went off, they stopped talking and stared at each other, both not really ready for the next part. 

 

“H-how are we going to do this?” Kurt asked, referring to the way in which Blaine would kill him so that he would turn.

 

“Um, the normal way is by breaking the neck, since it’s quick and not that painful. We can’t do anything that would make you lose blood and you can’t ingest anything, so that’s really the only thing I can think of,” Blaine said slowly. He didn’t want to kill his mate, but he knew that he had to to complete the turning process.

 

“Okay,” Kurt said, drawing in a deep breath. “Are we ready then?”

 

“I am if you are,” Blaine said with a nod. The two sat up and stared at each other for a long moment, both trying to convey how sorry they were about this. Kurt, sorry that his mate had to kill him and Blaine, sorry that he had to do the killing at all.

 

“Go ahead,” Kurt whispered. Blaine sighed once before grabbing Kurt by the back of the neck and drawing him into a deep kiss. Kurt pressed into it fiercely, trying to reassure his mate as best he could.

 

“See you soon,” Blaine said, voice barely above a whisper. 

 

“I love you,” Kurt said in response. Blaine smiled softly.

 

“I love you too,” he said. Kurt nodded once to Blaine, telling him to go ahead with it. Blaine put his hands on either side of Kurt’s head and closed his eyes. He whispered a countdown of “3...2...1,” before he quickly jerked Kurt’s head to the side. The resulting, sickening  _ crack _ that came next made tears well up in Blaine’s eyes as he opened them.

 

The sight before him was one he never wanted to see. Kurt, neck limp and lifeless, dead in his arms. His heartbeat slowed to a stop as all the life drained out of him, making Blaine’s sobs grow loud. He gently tried to lay Kurt down on the bed, careful not to hurt him even more.

 

Blaine’s sobs and tears didn’t quiet until a while later when he heard Kurt’s heartbeat start again, the rhythm stronger and more powerful than ever before. His tears turned into those of joy as this happened and the color returned to Kurt’s face. His neck righted itself soon after, but he didn’t open his eyes.

 

He didn’t open his eyes for days, in fact. Kurt was alive and well, it seemed, but he wouldn’t wake up, and Blaine was incredibly worried. Andrea and Xavier tried to reassure him that his mate was fine and that these things took time, but he couldn’t be soothed. He spent an entire week sitting vigil at Kurt’s bedside, holding his hand and telling him to wake up. He wouldn’t move for food, sleep, to shower, or to see his family. The more time that passed, the more worried Blaine became that Kurt would never wake up, despite Xavier telling him that that’d never happened. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing his mate, not when they were this close to being together forever. 

 

Blaine succumbed to his exhaustion eventually, but didn’t get to sleep for long as he was soon awakened by a voice softly chanting his name. He thought it was a dream at first, and that it wasn’t real, but when someone started pushing his shoulder, he knew it wasn’t a dream. His eyes fluttered open, his mind still half asleep.

 

“Blaine,” the voice said again. Blaine looked up at the source of the voice and about jumped with joy as he saw who it was.

 

“Kurt,” he sobbed. “Oh gods, Kurt, you’re finally awake.”

 

“Mmm, and you’re really loud,” Kurt said, scrunching his nose in distaste. Blaine chuckled softly but lowered his voice.

 

“I’m so glad you’re awake,” he whispered, eyes raking over his mate’s beautiful face.

 

“Ready to spend eternity together?” Kurt asked, taking Blaine’s hand in his own.

 

“Always and forever,” Blaine said, smiled brighter than the sun.

 

“Always and forever.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought! Also, if you enjoyed this story, you'll be happy to learn that I am going to write a series of one-shots in this 'verse. If you have any suggestions for that, please let me know. I'd love to write what you guys want to read. That should be up in the next couple weeks or so, so look out for that.


End file.
